Progressing to the Future
by peridot365
Summary: A group of Steven Universe characters watch the show. Taken place after "Lion 4: Alternate Ending" and before "Doug out."
1. Gem Glow

**This story will take place after "Lion 4: Alternate Ending" and before "Doug Out." I wanted the future episodes to be the abductions and so on. This idea is HEAVILY inspired by someone else, but it's with another show.**

 **All rights go to Cartoon Network, Rebecca Sugar and the Crewniverse**

* * *

Steven was rummaging through some things in his dad's shed that was recently put there. His dad told him he found a box of books lying on the street somewhere waiting for the garbage man to pick up. Greg thought that they looked fine, so he brought them to his shed for Steven to look through. Steven opened up now the fourth cardboard box.

"Aha!" Steven exclaimed when he saw the books. "Woah, who would want to throw all these books away?" he asked himself smiling. The books did look a little old and beat up as he went through them, but that wasn't going to stop him. After picking out a couple books Steven was about to leave when a small bright blue box caught his eye. He picked it up and it was labeled 'IMPORTANT.' "Wonder what's so important" right when he opened the box he thought maybe he shouldn't be going through his dads things but it was too late. What waited inside was disc cases numbered 1-5 and an envelope. _It's probably another show my dad watches like that little butler thing._ Steven thought. _But what if mom left it for me? Like the tapes. No it can't be, she wouldn't have left more than two. I guess I'll just go ask dad, he should know._

* * *

"Important? Ah jeez if that's _really_ important than I totally forgot what it is." Greg worried.

"You don't know what this is?"

"Nope, but there's only one way to find out!" Greg opened the envelope and a letter and a map was inside. "Uhh, this is weird. Someone must've sneaked into the shed to leave this here for me."

"Maybe it was a mistake... just read the letter I'm sure it'll make sense after."

"Okay." Greg cleared his throat and read the letter.

"Hello, I shouldn't be talking to everyone just yet so I'll spare some of the details. I'll be giving whoever is reading this the instructions. Your job is to gather up the 10 people on the back and all head for the marked location on the map." Steven looked at the map. "It's in Beach City so it shouldn't be a stretch. Everything else will be explained there. Bring the discs, there'll be a TV, make sure you get everyone and you won't want to miss this. Later, Sydney."

"Uhh." Greg flipped the paper over "Who is Sydney? Do you know her?"

"No, but I'm interested on what it is. What are the names?"

"Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Connie, Greg, Lars and Sadie." Greg read.

"The map says we need to go to the warehouse, in one of the basement rooms."

"Steven are we really going to go through with this? I don't know, it seems sketchy, I didn't even know the warehouse had a basement."

"Dad, if it was meant for us to see I'm sure it's important. Like the box says."

"Alright, if you're sure about this than lets round everyone up."

* * *

Steven managed to convince the gems and Connie easily.

"Now we just need to get Sadie and Lars." Steven informed.

"Who are they?" Peridot asked. Lapis wondering the same thing.

"You'll see." Steven called them up and told them to meet them at the warehouse. "Good thing they're off work. This thing worked out perfectly."

"Does this Sydney know about us? How can a human know about all of us? Especially if she's not one of Stevens friends." Pearl contemplated.

"We'll just have to find out." Garnet told them.

"Maybe you should use your future vision Garnet. Especially if she knows about all of us and maybe more. That's pretty weird." Amethyst added.

"Yea, I don't really like how some random human knows my name." Lapis grew anxious.

"Maybe she's a secret admirer. You guys did save the world." Connie stated.

"This seems too creepy and stalker like, and some of the people on the list didn't save anyone." Peridot said.

"Hm. Nope. I don't see anything dangerous happening." Garnet said.

"See, I told you it'll all be fine. Now let's get to the warehouse before Sadie and Lars." Steven said.

* * *

The group waited before the stairs to the warehouse basement.

"Hey guys!" Sadie called "Hope you weren't waiting long."

"No, we just got here." Steven told her.

"What is this about anyway?" Lars asked kind of annoyed.

"We'll know when we watch the discs, I wonder what's on them." Steven answered. They went down to the basement and was met with a long hallway with rooms on each side.

"The map says to go in room 12." Pearl said.

"That's probably all the way at the end." Greg said. It was, the last door which was closed. Garnet opened the door as everyone grew curious on what they were going to see. It was just a normal room. With a huge TV three couches facing it in a semicircle with a table in the middle with a bunch of food and drinks of course. Connie was hoping for something magical and a little more interesting. Steven however was intrigued.

"Woah! It's like a movie theater in here." Steven said looking all around. He noticed a bathroom on the other side of the room.

"Movie theater?" Lapis wondered.

"Y'know a theater of movies." Peridot told her.

"Look at that _huge_ TV!" Greg said with enthusiasm. The door closed behind Lars.

"I guess we're just watching something. Can't be that bad." Sadie said mostly for Lars. She noticed he looked uninterested.

"Well there's food and a bathroom, obviously we're gonna be here for awhile." Lars groaned. Sadie frowned.

"Good thing we just had breakfast." Steven said out loud opening the box to the discs.

"Oh nice look at all this food!" Amethyst exclaimed licking her lips.

"Amethyst, no eating. I'm positive that is for the ones who have to eat." Pearl told her.

"Alright." Amethyst said disappointed. Garnet turned on the TV as everyone found a spot to sit. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl sat on the right couch, Greg, Steven and Connie in the middle and Lapis, Peridot, Lars and Sadie on the left. The couches weren't far apart from each other, about arm's length. Sadie wondered why her and Lars were there, they weren't part of Stevens family and she knew Steven and Connie were close. Lars noticed the same thing but didn't think to much about it. She thought maybe this has to do with Steven since everyone here has a relation to him.

"Steven, the discs."

"Right." Steven opened up disc 1 and put it into the DVD player. He went back to his seat and they all waited anxiously.

 **"Hello, I'm Sydney and I'm going to inform all of you on what's going on." The voice from the TV said.**

"Good." Lars said as the others grew more interested.

"So that's her." Greg said.

 **"So I've gathered you all here to show you your progress,"**

"What progress?" Greg questioned.

 **"Just progress in general, progress of all of you!"**

She sounded excited most thought. Peridot squinted.

 **"So about the five discs, each disc holds a handful of "episodes" that you will watch. Each contains an event that has happened and has to do with some and if not, all of you. So you're going to see yourself on TV countless times!"**

Almost everyone grew a little nervous but excited at the same time. Everyone had some personal and emotional experiences that they preferred not to be released publicly. Some even searched for embarrassing things they did and hoped it was not to be shown.

"So we're going to see ourselves on TV?" Connie asked.

"I guess so." Pearl replied.

"But when? What times will be shown?" Peridot asked

"She's not gonna show really embarrassing things right? It's personal y'know." Amethyst added. The whole room agreed.

"Lets keep listening." Garnet suggested and un-paused it.

 **"Anyways, once you're done watching all the episodes on this disc you'll put in the next one and so on. It'll be a while until you finish so that's why there is a bathroom and food. Now, please leave the food for the humans here, there should be enough if any gem wants to eat a little, but please, don't starve anyone."**

"I hope you heard that Amethyst, that was probably directed towards you." Pearl told her.

"Eh, she said I could eat a little bit." Amethyst was already thinking of what food to eat first. Greg was restraining to grab some, it didn't even start yet. It's just like if he we're at a movie theater.

 _Why can't we just leave to get some food._ Lars thought.

 **"I've gathered the 10 of you mostly because you show up the most and are vital. With the exception of some, I can't have you guys fighting in here."**

"Makes sense." Pearl said. At first Connie thought that Sydney was implying that some of them in the room weren't important but then realized that was not the case. She's saying that some others _are_ important but they're enemies.

"Fighting? Fighting who?" Sadie grew concerned. Lars shrugged. She knew they fought monsters but of course they're not going to bring them in.

 _She's probably talking about gems, gems like Jasper and Bismuth and maybe even the Diamonds_ Steven realized. _They're going to appear aren't they._ Steven knew some pretty personal things are going to be shown.

"Hold on." all eyes were on Peridot. She points to Sadie and Lars. "These two don't even know who Sydney's implying to." the two wondered what she was saying.

"Okay... they'll know once we get to that part." Steven told her, not really sure what she was going on about.

"No, what I'm trying to say is that they're in the dark. They have no idea about this gem stuff but everyone else here does. Steven I get that they're your friends and this is probably about you but they play no major role!" Sadie frowned understanding what she was saying. Lars understood too but grew agitated.

"What? You think this is about me?"

"Well yea, you know everyone in here personally. Kinda like a birthday party, you know everyone there but the people who attend might not know everyone. I mean I know most people here. And like you're Rose's son." Amethyst informed. Garnet nodded and Pearl smiled. Steven concluded that she was right and looked up at Greg.

"I'm sure you'll show the most progress." Greg put his hand on his son's head and smiled.

"Okay but Peridot, if we're all here because we're so called 'important' than Sadie and Lars are important to me and I want them here. This gem stuff isn't a secret, I want them to know about this so they'll understand more about us. Don't you want that too?" Steven asked her. Sadie smiled and Lars calmed down.

"Yea I guess, fine."

"Steven's right, don't be rude." Lapis told her.

"Now keep going, I want to get to the good part." Amethyst grew impatient.

 **"We are very close to watching the first episode but there's a few more things I have to say: the last few episodes of disc 4 and all of disc 5 are... of the future."**

"Huh." Amethyst questioned. All of the room didn't think this to be possible and was confused.

"T-the future." Pearl stated "How?!"

"Let her finish." Garnet told her. Garnet was confused as well. _How does she know the future? If she's telling the truth, which I'm sure she is._

 **"Nothing is permanent, you can change it with the right decisions if you would like. I know one of you can see possibilities of the future that can help you."**

Lars and Sadie wondered who that was.

"That would be Garnet." Steven showed Peridot a new perspective. Now she wanted to help this 'Lars and Sadie' understand gems better.

"Oh." Lars said, his question being answered.

 **"I know it seems unreal but hey, gems exist"**

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Pearl asked a little offended.

"You guys are pretty outstanding to a human." Connie said.

"I mean you guys are made of light and your bodies are an illusion." Steven taking it literally. Lets just say Lars and Sadie we're confused. They figured they'd be for most of the time.

"Hm."

 **"Up until then you'll be seeing events that already happened, some not being there and seeing it for the first time. You're basically reliving past moments. Up until the future episodes at least. I'll let you know when the future episodes will play."**

"Garnet what do you think? You think we're really going to see the _real_ future?" Pearl asked.

"Based on what Sydney's saying, something big is going to happen. Probably bad. She'll show us what's going to happen and then we can work it out to change it, if we want too. I think something good will happen too. And the only way to achieve that good thing is if that bad event will happen first. We'll just have to wait and see." People in the room grew worried. It made sense what she said.

 **"Oh, and I will unlock the door once your screening is over."**

"The door's locked...? Great." Lars complained.

"Isn't that a safety hazard?" Greg mentioned.

"I really hope we wont be needed during this," Pearl complied

"I'll just knock the door down if it's necessary," Garnet said.

"Perfect!"

 **"For now you can sit back, relax, grab some grub because everything up until then is already set in stone!"**

"Yeah, something bad is def gonna happen." Amethyst admitted.

"Why can't we just watch the future now? What's the point of viewing the past?" Lars asked.

"To see everyone's _progress_ , remember?" Sadie told him. Lars grumbled quietly.

 **"Now without further ado the first episode! I will shut up now."**

"Finally!" Amethyst exclaimed. The audience prepared themselves, a few grabbing a snack. Greg was ready for some food.

Pearl did wonder if some of the gem stuff they were about to see would be to much for the two unaware humans, maybe she should even consider Greg. She remembered some of the most intense things that has happened, there are probably other things that she hasn't witnessed. And if this _is_ going to be about Steven... he's been through a lot, and Garnet says there might be even worse stuff to be shown.

* * *

 **A shot of Beach City was quickly shown. Then a shot of the Big Donut.**

"Hey I know that place." Steven said exited.

"Yea I'm sure we all know that place." Lars told him. Sadie and Lars knew they were going to be seen.

"I don't." Lapis said.

 **"Noooooooooo!" Steven yelled making the screen shake. "This can't be happening! This has to be a dream! Lars! Lars!" Lars was opening up a box and Steven grabbed his waist from behind. "Please tell me I'm dreaming!"**

"This was a very long time ago." Steven said ready to see his younger self be totally ignorant with his gem powers.

"Oh jeez." Amethyst said remembering how Steven used to act.

 **"Get off me man, I'm stocking here!" Lars yelled, Steven falling on his face as Lars walked away.**

 **"I'm sorry, Steven. I guess they stopped making them." Sadie apologized.**

Sadie had to try and remember this event, but it came to her.

 **"Stopped making them?! Why in the world would they stop making Cookie Cats?! They're only the most scrumptious and delicious ice-cream sandwich ever made!" The Cookie Cat freezer was shown. "Don't they have laws for this?!"**

"Uh huh..." Greg forgotten how Steven used to act.

"Steven what is wrong with your voice?" Lapis asked.

"Yea your voice sounds weird." Peridot said.

"Uhhhh." Steven didn't know how to respond to that. A couple people in the room giggled or smiled.

 **Lars sighed. "Tough bits, man. Nobody buys them anymore. I guess they couldn't compete with Lion Lickers." Lars said as he took something out of the box. The Lion Lickers were shown.**

 **Steven groaned "Not Lion Lickers! Nobody likes them! They don't even look like Lions! Kids these days I'll tell you what!"**

"Oh Steven, you were so young here." Pearl said already getting emotional.

"Yea, I haven't realized how much you've grown." Greg said, also getting emotional.

"Doesn't Lion like those?" Connie asked.

"Yes, he forces me to buy them." Steven replied in a grumpy tone.

 **"Well, if you miss your wimpy ice cream so much, why don't you make some with your magic belly button?" Lars said mockingly then laughing.**

"See, they have no idea." Peridot said.

" **That's not how it works, Lars."**

"Well... I know now that's not how it works." Lars said.

 _Steven probably told him about his gem and abilities. And he's mocking him for it?_ Lapis knew she wasn't going to like this guy.

 **"Right?" Steven lifted up his shirt and revealed his gem. His stomach jiggles as he squishes it.**

Steven thought that that was gross, a few others did too. Peridot was confused how he lost all that, he looks skinnier now. _Maybe he shape-shifted. For that long?_ Peridot concluded that it was a human thing.

 **Steven sighed "Oh, sweet Cookie Cats, with your crunchy cookie outside, your icy creamy insides" Steven started drawing a Cookie Cat on the freezer. "You were too good for this world." He kisses the freezer.**

A few giggled over how dramatic he was getting.

 **"Uh Steven? Do you want to take the freezer with you?" Sadie suggested with Lars looking concerned. Steven nodded with his eyes getting watery.**

"Didn't know you liked them that much." Greg said.

"Steven came home with one almost all the time." Garnet told him.

 _And that's why he was fat._ Lars felt bad for thinking that, but it's true.

* * *

 **Steven hums while running with the freezer on his back. He runs up to the temple and opens the door. "Hey guys, you won't believe this!" a centipeetle attacks Steven making vicious noises. Steven screams as a whip winds around the gem.**

"What is that?" Sadie asked.

"A corrupted gem." Steven said remembering Centi.

"Do they all look like that?" She added. Sadie remembered fighting the invisible monster that seemed to be something like this.

"No, they look different depending on what gem they are. I'm sure it'll be explained. It's hard to describe." Steven told her. Lars raised an eyebrow. Pearl has a feeling that these two will be asking questions a lot. There's most likely stuff about them but it's going to be mostly about gem stuff and Steven learning about it as well. They'll learn with him... from the episodes, Steven already knows a lot.

 **"Sup, Steven" Amethyst said holding up two fingers and pulling the centipeetle off him. Pearl was on the warp pad fighting three of the gems with her spear.**

 _They must be used to all this stuff_ Sadie thought.

 **Garnet was fighting a couple centis with one landing on her head and she pulled it apart.**

 _They just poof into nothing?_ Lars thought something came out of them like that time on the island and in the lighthouse.

 _Where's its gem?_ Lapis didn't know a lot about corrupted gems either.

 **Amethyst chased a centi while Pearl was pulling out out from under the table. Many centipeetles were crawling all over.**

"Ugh its an infestation." Greg said.

"You got rid of them all?" Connie asked.

"Yep." Steven answered.

"Shhhhh spoilers!" Peridot told them. Amethyst chuckled at that.

 **Steven put the freezer on the couch next to him. "Awesome! What are these things?" he asked as one crawled in front of him.**

Steven wished he could've found a different word than 'awesome.' These gems were suffering.

 **"Ugh! Sorry, Steven. We'll get these centipeetles out of your room." Pearl said as she held one. "We think they were trying to get into the temple."**

 **"Aw. You don't have to get rid of them. They're really cool." Steven insisted. The one Pearl was holding spat out green acid onto the floor. The floor disintegrated into a hole.**

"Yikes" Lars said.

 **Amethyst poofed a gem "Um, you guys? These things don't have gems." she said picking her nose.**

Amethyst cringed at herself.

 _Oh yeah that's what they're supposed to drop._ Lars remembered.

 **"That means there must be a mother somewhere nearby." Garnet said punching a centi without looking.**

 _Like a bigger one?_ Sadie wondered.

Garnet chuckled

Steven thought that she used her future vision there but probably not. He was going to see all the times it was obvious she was a fusion when he didn't know.

 **"We should probably find it before anyone gets hurt."**

 **"Ooh! Ooh! Can I come?! Can I?! Can I?!"**

 **"Steven, until you learn to control the powers in your gem, we'll take care of protecting humanity, okay?" Pearl snapped the centis neck, falling to the floor than poofing.**

"Show off." Amethyst whispered.

 _I thought he already knew about his gem powers_ Lapis thought.

 **"Aw, man. Hey! Get out of there!" A centi was in the fridge. "Go on! Shoo! Shoo!" Steven scared it away.**

"There like mice." Lars pointed out.

"Those things don't eat." Peridot told him. Steven was about to say that one did, but it was a long story.

 **"Aw! They got into everything!" Steven said as Garnet cracked her knuckles and poofed it. "Not cool!" Steven looked in the freezer and saw a bunch of Cookie Cats.**

 _Where'd they get those? Lars wondered._

 **"No way." Stevens eyes turned to stars and smiled."I-It can't be! Wha- where did you get these?! I thought they stopped making them!"**

 _Wow he's really grown up since then_ Greg thought.

"I'm still confused on why his voice sounds like that." Peridot wanted answers.

"Oh you know, humans grow." Steven tried to sum it up for her as quickly as he could.

"Hmmmmm..." Peridot kinda understood know.

 **"Well, we heard that, too, and since they're your favorite-" Pearl started.**

 **"We went out and stole a bunch." Amethyst interrupted sitting on the counter.**

"Typical." Peridot said.

 **"I went back and paid for them" Pearl snarled.**

"Also typical."

 **"The whole thing was my idea" Garnet said her hands glowing.**

 **"It was everyone's idea" Amethyst insisted.**

 **"Not really."**

A few giggled

 **"All that matters is that Steven is happy" Pearl told them.**

 **Steven broke into song "Ahhhh! He's a frozen treat with an all-new taste 'cause he came to this planet from outer space"**

"Oh you're singing the theme song." Lars crossed his arms, he's only heard it 100 times.

 **"A refugee of an interstellar war but now he's at your local grocery store"**

Almost the whole room was smiling.

 **"Cookie Cat he's a pet for your tummy! Cookie Cat! He's super-duper yummy!**

"It's even better with the music." Steven said.

 **"Cookie Cat he left his family behind! Cookie Ca-a-a-a-a-a-t now available at Gergins off Route 109." The gems laughed.**

A few in the room giggled as well.

"I guess music can be anything." Peridot said.

"What the-" Lapis said half smiling.

"I remember when you sang that song." Pearl said, "it was...interesting."

 **"I can't believe you did this! I'm gonna save these forever right after I eat this one."**

"Of course." Connie laughed.

"They're all gone." Steven did miss them, they tasted really good.

 **Steven pulled off the wrapper taking out the cookie. "**

 **Hello, old friend." He took a bite off the ear.**

 **"Mmm! Mmm! Ooh! So good!" His gem started glowing. "I like to eat the ears first."**

"That's the first time- I remember my gem doing anything. This is where it all starts." Steven says.

"Oh." Lapis said surprised.

 **"Uh, Steven." Amethyst exchanged looks with Garnet.**

 **"Wha? My gem!" Steven exclaimed lifting up his shirt. "Quick! Try and summon your weapon!" Amethyst suggested.**

A few were confused. If he couldn't do it before, what happened now that he could?

 _Isn't his weapon the shield or was it that bubble thing?_ Lars and Sadie thought the same.

 **"I don't know how. "Aah! It's fading! How do I make it come back?!" Steven yelled freaking out.**

"Oh jeez, how do you not know how to do that?" Peridot laughed.

"Do _you_ have a weapon?" Steven asked her.

"Umm." Peridot grumbled a bit.

 **"Calm down, Steven. Breathe. Don't force it." Pearl told him, him still freaking out over it.**

"Calm down." Lars said.

 **"Yeah. And try not to poop yourself either" Amethyst said smiling.**

 **"Please don't" Garnet said.**

 **Steven's gem faded then he slumped to the floor. "Aw! I was really close that time!" he said with stars in his eyes.**

"Wow you've come so far." Pearl said.

"When was this?" Amethyst chuckled.

"Two years ago." Steven said. The Gems and Greg felt as if the time flew.

 **He puts the Cookie Cat back in the wrapper. "Can one of you just explain how to summon a weapon?"**

" **Oh! I'll go first!" Pearl sang raising her hand.**

* * *

 **Pearl and Steven were under the tree. "Pay attention to these petals, Steven. The petal's dance seems improvised, but it is being calculated in real time, based on the physical properties of this planet!" A petal fell to the ground while Steven listened.**

"What." Lars said not understanding a thing of what she just said. Greg was in the same mindset.

 **"With hard work and dedication, you can master the magical properties of your gem and perform your own dance!" Pearl summoned her spear, grabbed it, spinning it and landing it on the ground causing petals to fly. A petal landed perfectly in her hand. "Like so."**

"Is it that sophisticated?" Connie asked. Steven shook his head.

"Of course Pearl explains it like that." Peridot said earning her a look.

"It's not even that complicated, you just... do it." Lapis said.

"Yea I don't have to think much when I do it now." Steven said.

 **Steven looked confused picking some petals.**

* * *

 **"Wah!" Steven and Amethyst were next to the Big Donut, Steven throwing petals in the air.**

"You were the one who left petals everywhere?" Sadie asked sarcastically.

 **"Did Pearl tell you the petal thing?" Amethyst asked donut in her hand.**

 **"Yeah.** **I need to practice really hard so I can dance like a tree, I think." He said while petals were falling on him.**

"That's not really what I was going for." Pearl said.

"You don't have to dance, that's for fusion." Garnet added.

 **"Listen, Steven. All that practice stuff is no fun." Amethyst took a bite out of her donut. "Whenever I need to summon my weapon, it just happens." She pulled out her whip and cut the dumpster in half. "See? Didn't try at all." Steven rubbed his head.**

Pearl made a disgusted face seeing all the food in Amethysts mouth.

"Amethyst explained it exactly how it is." Peridot said.

"Yea really." Lapis said. Pearls face went blank.

"You were the one who kept breaking the dumpster? That costs money." Lars examined. Amethyst shrugged.

 **"Again?!" Lars exclaimed seeing the dumpster.**

"Again?" Greg wondered.

"I was taking my anger out." Amethyst said loosely.

* * *

 **Garnet and Steven were on the cliff near the lighthouse. "So, I'm supposed to work really hard and not try at all at the same time?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **Steven seemed to be confused.**

"Well when my gem was cracked I was trying really hard." Lapis said.

Sadie and Lars wondered what that meant.

 **"Or you can link your mind with the energy of all existing matter, channeling the collective power of the universe through your Gem" a lot of different scenes were shown around Steven's head.**

"This one's even morse confusing." Lars said.

 **"Which results in" Garnet summoned her gauntlets while moving her arms around. "At least that's my way of doing it."**

"Or you could just think the slightest about it." Peridot said.

 **A figure of Steven popped like a balloon.**

"Yea, I was so confused."

* * *

 **Steven and co were back in the house. "I think my best bet is to re-create what happened the last time my gem glowed. So Garnet and Amethyst were here." Steven pointed at them and then to Pearl. "Pearl was next to the fridge. Hmm. Hmm. Amethyst, I think your arms were crossed" he said pointing at her.**

 **"Okay, your majesty" she said folding her arms.**

"I don't think that's going to work." Connie said confused.

 **"And, Pearl, your foot was like this." Steven said moving her foot the slightest bit.**

Peridot laughed.

"It made somewhat sense to me back then."

 **"I don't think it works this way, Steven."**

 **"And, Garnet" he moves her face in a weird way "uh huh yeah."**

A few smiled including Garnet.

 **Steven opened the freezer grabbing a cookie and took the wrapper off. "Then I took a bite of this Cookie Cat. Oh! Wait! I sang the song first. Uh, he's a frozen treat all new taste interstellar war and now available at Gergins" He half sang while kinda dancing. The Gems stood there. "Aw! It was funnier last time!" Steven lifted up his shirt revealing his gem. "Maybe I'm not a real Crystal Gem."**

"You don't have to have gem powers to be a Crystal Gem." Pearl said.

"But it's in the name. Gem." Peridot told her.

"A Crystal Gem is someone who will risk their life to protect the earth _against_ homeworld gems. Of course you'll have more of an advantage if you are a gem. And Connie is a Crystal Gem." Pearl said. Connie half smiled with Steven smiling next to her.

 _Oh yea they're rebels_ Lars and Sadie thinking the same.

"Well I am too but I just thought... never mind."

 **Pearl quickly kneeled down next him. "Don't be silly, Steven. Of course you are." she said putting a hand on his shoulder.**

 **"And you're fun to have around, even if your gem is useless." Amethyst told him and Pearl snarled at her.**

Amethyst chuckled.

 **"I mean you're one of us, Steven. We're not the Crystal Gems without you." Garnet nodded.**

"Mmhmm." Garnet agreed.

Steven smiled again but it faded when he realized it was probably because he had his mothers gem. Everything is so different now.

 **"Yeah." Stevens eyes turned to stars. "Even if I don't have powers, I've still got Cookie Cat!" he took a bite and smiled "Mmm! So good!"**

 _I was so naive back then_ Steven thought.

 **Stevens gem glowed again. Steven's shield was summoned.**

"Ooh you did it." Greg said surprised, he didn't think it would happen.

"How-?" Sadie asked, she didn't understand why his shield came out.

 **Garnet and Amethyst gasped.**

 **"Steven, it's a shield!" Pearl said thrilled.**

Connie giggled "It's not a baby." Since that's usually what you say when you find out what gender the baby is.

"Didn't you assume it was a shield because of Rose?" Greg asked.

"Yes but, I thought Stevens powers would be different because he's half human." Pearl told him. Lars still though that Steven being half human was weird.

 **Steven opened his eyes "Oh! What?! I get a shield?! Oh, yeah!" Steven exclaimed jumping for joy. His shield bounced all around the house finally slicing his TV. Pearl face palmed.**

 **Amethyst laughed and kicked her feet. "Oh man!"**

"Nice." Lapis said sarcastically.

A few laughed.

 **Steven looked at his treat. "Oh! Cookie Cat! I summon my weapon by eating ice cream!"**

"No, I was just really happy both times"

"Oh yea, your powers are tied to your emotions." Connie remembered.

"Yea it kinda sucks sometimes, but it's only for the first few times I use them."

 **Pearl looks at the wrapper. "What's in these things?" The house started shaking. A bunch of centis and the mother crawled over the window.**

 **"What was that?" Steven asked.**

 **Garnet ran outside and looked up at the temple seeing centipeetle on it. "It's the mother."**

"Woah." Sadie said.

"Centi." Steven said remembering his corrupted friend. The gems remembered too when he said that.

 **She jumped up towards it, Pearl and Amethyst watching.**

 **"Stay in the house, Steven!" Pearl told him.**

 **"No way! I'm coming, too!" Steven ran back inside grabbed the Cookie Cats and extension cords and went to the freezer.**

"I already know that is not going to work." Peridot said smiling. She noticed how this Steven was much more ignorant and unreliable. Steven now is much more useful.

 **Garnet kicked centipeetle and it chased her down to the beach, Amethyst and Pearl landed behind her. Centi leaned over them screeching a roar. Then shooting acid at them. The trio ran behind a hand in the ground. Centi sprayed acid on the hand causing it to melt.**

 **"We could really use Steven's shield right about now." Amethyst said.**

 **Steven threw a rock at the centipeetle and it looked over at him. "Hey" Steven put down the freezer. "Leave them alone!"**

"Oh boy." Lars said.

 **"Steven! No!" the gems yelled peering from behind the hand.**

 **"Cookie Cat crystal-combo powers, activate!" Steven took a bite of the Cookie Cat confidently. "Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm."**

"Ugh." Steven face palmed.

Lars bursted out with laughter. "Wow."

 **Centi went over to him as he lifted up his shirt, nothing happened. "Uh-Oh." He grabbed the freezer and ran away screaming.**

Lars was chuckling now.

 _Steven was in danger and he was just laughing. Sure it already happened but he shouldn't laugh_ Lapis was a little irritated.

 **"We need to save Steven!" Pearl yelled. The end of the centipeetle chomped the hand in half.**

 **"Can we save ourselves first?" Amethyst told her.**

 **Wrappers fell to the ground. "Goodbye, my friends" Steven shoved the ice cream into his mouth. Tears went down his face as his stomach gurgled. "Why isn't it working?!"**

"Because I'm too stressed."

Amethyst giggled "oh Steven."

"Don't tell me you ate all of them." Greg said.

"No but a lot."

"Why would you think that would work?" Lapis asked.

"Because it worked twice already." Steven shrugged.

 **Steven jumped out of the way of centis acid stream.**

"That was close." Greg said.

 **"Steven!" Garnet yelled catching Centis pinchers.**

 **Steven got up seeing the freezer fried. He ran over to it. "No. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He tried touching it and it almost shocked him. "Cookie Cat, he's a pet for your tummy. Cookie Cat, he's super-duper yummy!"**

Lars smiled finding this amusing.

 **He dragged the freezer over to Centi. "Cookie Cat! He left his family behind!" Steven threw the freezer onto the gem. "Cookie Ca-a-a-a-a-a-t!" Centi screamed as it was electrocuted. "Now available nowhere." Steven fell to his knees.**

"Steven never fails to surprise me." Peridot said.

 **"Yes!" Amethyst shot up her hand.**

 **"Gems. Weapons." Garnet said to them. The three of them summoned their weapons causing the hand to explode in a bright light.**

"Awesome." Connie said.

 **Centi was still being electrocuted. "Let's do it." The other two nodded. Centi screamed as she was poofed and a green cloud wafted over the town.**

"Woah." Sadie said amazed. Lars thought it was pretty cool to but didn't show it.

 **Centis gem fell in front of Garnet and she bubbled it and sent it off.**

 **Steven buried a Cookie Cat wrapper. "Farewell, sweet Cookie Cats." Steven started to tear up and put a leaf on the mound. "I'll always remember the time we spent together." His stomach grumbled. "Shh. Hush now."**

Some laughed a little.

 **"Are you crying?" Amethyst asked next to him.**

 **"Only a little!"**

 **"Well, I guess your powers don't come from ice cream." She said.**

 **"Of course they don't come from ice cream." Pearl squared next to him. "Don't worry, Steven. I'm sure someday you'll figure out how to activate your gem."**

"Yup." Steven said.

 **"Yes. In your own Steven-y way." Garnet said from behind smiling.**

 **"I'm okay, guys.I just" Stevens stomach growled again. "I think I ate too many Cookie Cats. They all laughed and Steven threw up.**

Steven smiled.

"That should teach you a lesson." Greg laughed.

"Even if there were any Cookie Cats left, I don't think I would be able to eat one for awhile." Steven admitted.

 **The screen went black and a menu appeared.**

"Oh its over." Amethyst said.

"That was pretty cool." Sadie said.

 **The menu read "Continue?" and the only option was "Yes."**

"Guess we don't have a choice." Garnet said.

"Great. Now when do I show up." Peridot insisted.

"Uh, according to my memory, Lapis comes in before you. Oh and I didn't even know you yet Connie." Steven told everyone.

"Oh, you know when that is?" Connie asked she was kind of nervous for everyone to be watching her do who knows what.

"Pretty soon I think, it depends how many events are shown before. But I meet you before Lapis." Steven told her.

"I wonder what we're going to see next." Pearl said a little excited.

"Well press 'yes' already Garnet." Amethyst said impatiently.

Garnet hit play.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Ima try to get these out as fast as possible. The chapters won't be this long from now on. I just wanted it to somewhat make sense. Bye ;)**


	2. Laser Light Cannon&Cheeseburger Backpack

**Laser Light Cannon**

 **Steven and Amethyst are running towards the fry shop just as Fryman goes inside. "Hey, Fryman! Give me the bits!"**

"The what?" Lars has never heard of food there called 'bits.'

 **"Steven, we're closed."**

 **"Ohh, what?"**

 **"Give him the bits! The bits! The bits!" Amethyst chanted as Steven joined in.**

 **"The bits! The bits! The bits!"**

"You should not of pressured him like that." Pearl told the two.

"But the bits." Steven said. Amethyst smiled as Pearl sighed.

"I mean, they are good." Greg shrugged.

 **"Okay, okay. Take it easy on the counter, will ya?"**

 **"Yes!" Amethyst and Steven shared a high five.**

 **Fryman took the strainer out of the oil and shaking the bits into a bag. "I can give you actual fries, if you want."**

 _Oh it's just fry remains._ Lars saw.

 **"Just the bits, please. Thanks." Steven said taking the bag.**

"Don't you have to _pay?"_ Peridot asked.

"Yea but since they're not actually on the menu I guess we're off the hook." Steven told her.

"Hm. Nice." Connie said.

 **The two started taking some from the bag. "Ahh, sunset my favorite time of day, when the sun goes down and the second sun gets bigger and bigger in the sky."**

"Is that a reference...?" Connie thought out loud.

Garnet chuckled.

 **Amethyst bursts out laughing spitting out fry bits. "Yeah, that big, hot second su-" Amethyst gasps when she sees the red eye. "Oh, no. What is that doing here?"**

Steven gasped. "I remember this!" Steven exclaimed.

"Woah, what is that? Wait don't tell me I'm sure it'll be explained." Connie smiled. Lapis didn't know what it was either.

"It's a red eye." Peridot said.

"Obviously." Lars said remembering this day.

"No. That's literally what it's called." Peridot informed.

 **"What is it?" Amethyst picks up Steven dropping the bag. "Aah! My bits!" Amethyst runs off.**

 _Must have been really serious._ Sadie thought.

* * *

 **"This is bad." Garnet says Pearl beside her looking into the telescope.**

 **"Look at the size of it! I had no idea these things were so big!" She exclaimed.**

"Well they have to be in order to-" Peridot was cut off by Lapis nudging her.

"That's not important." she said.

 **"Garnet! Pearl!" Amethyst yelled still carrying Steven.**

 **"We saw. Some of us are trying to protect humanity. Where were you?" Pearl asked.**

 **Amethyst puts Steven down. "Eating fry bits."**

 **"Ugh." Pearl face palmed.**

A few laughed.

 **"Can I see?" Steven looked into the telescope. "Whoa. It's a giant eyeball! Awesome!" The red eye was looking right in the telescope.**

 _Why did I keep saying everything that's serious awesome?_ Steven thought. He really had no idea back then.

"What does it do?" Lars asked.

"It's just a scanner, it was sent to Earth to see if there was any Gems left." Peridot informed him.

"How do you know that?" Sadie asked her.

"Because I was the one who sent and monitored it." Peridot pointed to herself.

"You did?" Lapis didn't know that, actually it was news for everyone.

"Of course it was you." Pearl said a tad annoyed.

 **"Not awesome! It's a red eye!" Pearl exclaimed.**

 **"A red eye?! It's going to infect us all!" Steven yelled.**

"What?"

 **"That's pinkeye, Steven." Garnet informed, Amethyst giggled.**

 **"It's going to crash into Beach City and crush us, along with a bunch of oblivious, innocent people. We have to stop it." Pearl said determined.**

"Yea it was _supposed_ to scan for any gems, I would retrieve the data, and then it would crash into the earth. But you guys destroyed it." Peridot told everyone.

"Like a meteor..." Greg said thinking about the 'colliding with the earth' part.

 **"What are we going to do?" Steven asked.**

 **"The only thing powerful enough to destroy it is a Light Cannon that belonged to Rose Quartz." Garnet fixed her visor.**

 **"My Mom?"**

 **"If Rose were here, this would be so easy." Amethyst groaned.**

 **"I know, but she's not, and the cannon is missing. We'll have to find another solution." Pearl told them.**

 **"If it belonged to my Mom, I bet my Dad knows where it is. He can help us save the day!" Steven suggested "Huh? Eh?"**

 _That doesn't seem very compelling to them._ Connie noticed.

 **"Greg is nice, Steven, but I doubt Rose would entrust someone like** _ **him**_ **with such a powerful weapon." Pearl insisted.**

"Well who ended up having it?" Greg asked sarcastically. That earned him a look.

 **"Your dad is kind of a mess, Steven." Amethyst put her hand on Stevens shoulder.**

"I actually can't argue with that." Greg said.

 **"Amethyst!" Pearl growled.**

 **"I'm just saying. Even if she did leave it with him, he probably broke it, or lost it, or dropped it in the ocean by now." Amethyst listed.**

 **"True." Garnet agreed.**

 **"No way! I'm sure he's just keeping it somewhere safe. I'll go ask him." Steven insisted as he started to walk off.**

 **"We can handle this, Steven." Garnet told him.**

 _Why are they all so opposed to him?_ Sadie liked Mr. Universe.

 **"Ready?" Garnet picked up Amethyst and jumped twirling her around then throwing her at the roaming eye.**

 **Amethyst screamed as she his the eye and fell into the ocean.**

"Now that is totally not going to work!" Peridot laughed. Lapis giggled too.

"What else were we supposed to do?" Amethyst asked.

Connie noticed how the gems thought throwing Amethyst would work better than asking Greg if he had a weapon that was sure to blow it up. _Did it have something to do with_ _Rose?_ She kept this thought in the back of her head and she was going to see if anything about it came up later.

 **"Uh, I'm gonna go."**

 **"Okay, good luck." Pearl said waving to him. Steven ran off.**

* * *

 **Steven banged on his dads van. "Dad, it's me!" The car wash was shown. "Dad? Are you in there?"**

 _Doesn't he live in the van?_ Lars remembered.

 **"Wake up!" Steven slammed is body on the van twice. "We have to save the world!" Steven climbed onto the van. "Dad!" He stomped his feet before jumping then fell over.**

"Why didn't you just go in to wake him up?" Connie asked.

"Oh. Didn't think of that."

 **The car alarm went off and Steven smiled knowing that would wake him up.**

 **Greg barged out of the car. "Who's there?! I have a waffle iron!"**

 **"Dad, it's me!"**

 **Greg turned around and dropped the waffle iron. He squinted his eyes and stopped the alarm with his keys. "Steven?"**

"Pfft. Why're you making that face?" Amethyst laughed.

"I just woke up. Y'know when you get up to fast and you feel dizzy and everything is blurry?"

"Yes." Steven knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Uhh."

"Can't relate." Pearl said.

 **Steven jumped off the van and gave Greg a hug. "I almost waffled your face! What are you doing up so late?" Greg asked.**

 **"What do you mean? The sun just went down an hour ago."**

 **"Oh, heh." Greg face turned red. "It was a slow day at the car wash." He said rubbing the back of his head.**

"Isn't it everyday?" Pearl asked half whispering. Garnet hushed her.

 **"Anyway, what's up? Just needed to see your old man, pal around, learn some lessons about life?"**

 **"No!" Stevens face was also red. "I need the Light Cannon that belonged to Mom to blow up that eyeball!"**

 **"Eyeball?"**

 **"That!" Steven pointed to the sky. Amethyst was flying to the the red eye screaming. She hit it and fell back into the ocean.**

"How many times did you try that?" After the second or maybe third time Lars would've given up.

"Too many to count." Amethyst responded.

"We were kind of desperate." Garnet added.

 **"Wait! Is that a magical thing? The Gems told me not to get involved with magic stuff. It- it could be dangerous or interfere with what's left of my hair."**

"Right..." Lapis wasn't sure about that last part.

 **"But they need Mom's cannon. You've got to know where it is!" Greg picked up the waffle iron. "Like a cave dungeon or a cloud fortress or in a clam at the bottom of the ocean."**

 **Greg threw it into the van and shut the doors. "Well, I don't know about all that, but I have an idea where it might be."**

* * *

 **The two walked up to a storage unit. "A magical storage unit!" Steven ran ahead.**

 **"Huh. Not exactly. But some would say there's magic inside." Greg winked. Steven stared at him blank faced. "It's just a shed I use to keep things that don't fit in the van. If it's anywhere, it'll be in here." Greg lifted the door and stepped back so Steven could see all of it.**

"Oh my gosh it's horrible." Pearl didn't know how Greg could live knowing there was that big of a mess just sitting there.

"Thats a lot of stuff." Sadie noticed.

"You mean junk." Lars whispered.

"That's where I found these discs." Steven mentioned.

"Good thing we cleaned that place out." Amethyst said.

 **Steven walked up to some boxes. He touched them and they fell. "If I'm going in there, I'm gonna need some gear." He grabbed a flashlight, a sock and tied them to his head and smiled.**

"Aww." Pearl smiled.

 **"Here I go!"**

 **"Good luck." Greg told him while Steven ran inside having an extension cord tied to him like rope.**

 **Steven crawled in and looked around. "Whoa! Cool! It's like a Dad museum!" He looked all around with assorted junk piled to the ceiling.**

 _Where'd he get all that stuff?_ Sadie wondered. He was definitely a hoarder.

 _Maybe he could sell all that stuff and get some money._ Lars thought.

Connie spotted a few things that she might've wanted. _I wonder if he has any books..._ but stopped wondering when she remembered what Amethyst said about cleaning it out.

"Some of that could make some pretty cool meep morps." Lapis told Peridot both of them smiling. Almost everyone had no idea what she was talking about.

 **He walked deeper coming out of a mattress. "Huh? There it is!" Steven picked up a golf bag and fell over. "Whoa! Ugh!"**

"Wait, you thought the light cannon was a golf bag?" Pearl asked kinda offended. Steven just laughed agreeing with Pearl on his ignorance.

 **"Do you golf?"**

 **"Ah, I like to think of myself as someone who would golf, eventually." Greg was crawling through the path.**

 **"Hmm? Yes!" Steven pushed some stuff off of a drum. "A drum."**

Pearl frowned.

"I didn't know what it looked like." Steven defended himself.

 **Steven walked off then hitting it. He jumped over a few things then threw some things around. "No. No." He gasped. "Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Is this?" He lifts up the t-shirt cannon and shoots it. The shirt unfolds in the air and Steven catches it. "Buy T-shirt Cannons?" is what the shirt said.**

"Wow you have everything." Connie told Greg, amazed.

 **Steven looks down at a box. "Hey, there's a bunch of copies of your old CD!"**

 **"Huh. Oh, man.I couldn't give those things away." Greg was back outside. "You know, before I ran the car wash, when I was a one-man band, I traveled the whole country." Greg voice echoed and Steven slipped a CD into his pocket.**

"Except you had Marty." Steven reminded.

"It was mostly me."

 **"I know, Dad."**

 **"When I came to play a concert here in Beach City, no one showed up except-"**

 **"An alligator!"**

 **"No, it was your mother."**

 **"I know!" Steven laughed.**

Sadie smiled. It was really lucky that Stevens parents met the way they did.

 **"And we were always together after that." Steven was crawling deeper into the shed. "Until she gave up her physical form to bring you into the world."**

 _That's such a weird way to put it. Why can't they just say she died during childbirth?_ Lars contemplated.

Lapis and Peridot wondered how a gem can reproduce the way they did with a human.

 **A sound of glass shattering rang. "I don't know what a magic lady like her ever saw in a plain, old dope like me." Steven moved his leg to reveal a picture of Greg and Rose.**

Pearl felt a pang of sadness looking at the picture.

The humans in the room stared at the picture in awe.

 **Steven gasped. "Uh, Dad? I broke a photo."**

 **"It's okay, buddy. If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs." The light cannon shined.**

"All the way in the back." Connie stated."

"Yep." Steven said next to her.

 **"Huh? The Light Cannon!"**

 **"Oh, boy. That thing's giving me the willies." Greg said looking at the red eye which go closer.**

 **"Dad, I found it!"**

 **"Really?"**

"Okay but you didn't even know you had it." Amethyst pointed out shrugging.

"Rose must of hidden it there." Greg concluded.

 **Steven tied the cannon up with the extension cords. "Get the van!" Greg started the van after tying some cords up to it. He pressed the gas and burned rubber before pulling everything out of the shed. Everything fell over.**

Greg chuckled.

"Oh my goodness." Pearl hated the sight.

 **"This thing could save the city! We've got to get it to the beach!"**

 **"How? It's too big for the van." A wagon stopped beside them. "Easy does it."The two lifted the cannon struggling and dropped it on the wagon. The bottom of the wagon broke.**

"Careful! With that..." Pearl stopped talking, a lot of eyes were on her.

 **They mentally decided it would work.**

* * *

 **They drove across town as van pulled it and it scratched against the road.**

"You guys should've gotten us, the pavement could've damaged it."

"Everything worked out fine, Pearl." Steven reminded her.

 **"Is it gonna be okay?" Steven asked.**

 **"Mmhm." Greg shrugged. "If every pork chop were perfect-"**

 **"We wouldn't have hot dogs!" Steven finished.**

 _What does that even mean?_ Lapis didn't understand the saying.

 **"That thing's getting huge." The red eye was glowing. "It's freaking me out."**

"Woah... It kinda makes the sky a pretty color." Connie said.

"Yea it does." Steven said seeing it.

 **"Can't the van go any faster?"**

 **"This is faster!" Greg pushed the pedal and the speedometer went up.**

 **"Don't worry. Come on. Let's put on your CD." Steven held up the case.**

 **"What? Really? Uh, come on, you've heard it." Greg turned red.**

 **"You come on." Steven put the disc in the player. Let Me Drive My Van (into your heart) started playing.**

 **Steven danced along to the song. "Let me drive my van into your heart!"**

A few smiled seeing Greg happy that Steven liked his song.

"Nice music." Peridot complimented.

 **Greg drove past the big donut as Sadie, Lars and Mr. Smiley looked at the red eye. The song was playing in the background.**

The group thought it was cool how the song was going to be played during this, it was a nice effect.

"Kinda wish I was there." Connie mentioned.

 **The van turned onto the beach pulling up to Garnet and Pearl. The two noticed the van then looked down at Amethyst being washed up onto shore.**

 _She looks beat up._ Lars noticed.

 **"Throw me again. I think I'm cracking it!"**

"Trust me, you weren't." Peridot insisted.

 **She looked over at the van. "Is that?"**

 **"Hey, guys!" Steven yelled as they jumped out of the van.**

 **"He really had it." Pearl gasped.**

 **"We're saved!" Amethyst yelled. Everything started rumbling when pieces of the house started to get sucked up along with a telephone pole.**

"It's sucking everything up!" Connie saw.

"It's just so big it has gravity of its own. Like if the moon got closer the waves would get larger and society along with everything would fall apart!" Pearl informed everyone.

"We get it." Garnet told her.

 **"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Easy!" Fryman yelled as the sign fell to the ground.**

 **"We have to use it now." Garnet insisted. The song ended.**

 **"I don't know how it works! It was Rose's!" Pearl yelled touching the cannon.**

 **"Dad, how do we use it?"**

 **"Mm." Greg shrugged.**

 _They don't know how to use it?_ Sadie figured Rose would tell at least one of them, but they obviously figured it out because it exploded.

 **Pearl turned Steven around. "Steven, this is serious. "The Gem!" she realized. "You have Rose's gem!" Steven lifted up his shirt.**

 **"That's it!" Amethyst grabbed Steven and rubbed him up against the cannon. "Ugh! Come on!"**

 **"Stop that." Garnet said.**

 **"It's no use." Pearl told them.**

 **"Fine! Forget it! Throw me again!" Amethyst jumped into Garnets arms.**

 **"That's not going to work!" Pearl yelled.**

 **"Whoa!" The van and cannon started to get sucked in.**

 **"I got this." Greg unhitched the van from the cannon and started to get pulled in. "No! Wait! No, maybe I don't!"**

"Why-" Pearl started.

 **"Please work. Unlock. Activate. Go. Please?" Steven banged on it. "Everyone's counting on you! You can't just be useless! I know you can help!"**

"I don't think talking to an inanimate object is going to work." Lars said honestly.

"No it worked." Steven replied.

 **"It's okay, Steven! We'll figure out something else, something even better!" Greg reassured him.**

 **"R-right! If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs." the cannon started to glow. Garnet was holding onto Amethyst so she didn't fly off. The cannon opened up and Steven fell off of it.**

A few noticed how the cannon resembled a rose when it opened.

"Wait, didn't it glow when you said that the first time?" Connie asked.

"Yea, I guess mom set the phrase as it's trigger."

"It makes sense cuz Greg was always saying it, she caught on." Amethyst added. Sadie thought that was cute.

 **"It's working!" Pearl said. The cannon unhinged itself. The trio gasped. Steven ran over and lifted the end of the cannon to aim. He was struggling at first and then the gems helped him. "Steven."**

 **"This is it!" Amethyst said.**

 **"Brace yourselves!" Garnet yelled.**

Some of the watchers leaned in anxious to see what was going to happen as the cannon made a whirring noise.

 **A pink laser shot from the cannon, the laser formed into Rose and hit the eye dead on. It cracked and the four watched as it exploded over the town.**

The group sat amazed, feeling just what the gems and Steven were feeling on screen.

 **Chunks began falling from the sky. The chunks hit the ground and over the city as a few people fled being crushed and a car alarm went off. The lighting returned to normal.**

"Hope no one got hurt." Greg said.

 **"Steven, you just saved most of Beach City!" Amethyst yelled happily.**

 **"Sorry about that!" Steven yelled.**

 **"What?!"**

 **"How did you get it to work?" Pearl wondered.**

 **"I just said that thing that Dad always says." Steven told her.**

 **"That thing about pork rinds?"**

 **"Hot dogs." Garnet put her hand on Pearls shoulder.**

 **"Rose." Greg wiped tears from his eyes.**

The humans realized that Greg was, too, missing Rose, they never saw him upset about his partner.

 **The ocean came up to their waists. They all started laughing as Greg watched his van get swept out. "My van!"**

 **"It's okay, Dad. If every pork chop were perfect-"**

 **"I live in there!" Greg ran towards it.**

"Knew it." Lars said to himself.

 **"Wait up!" Steven and Greg ran after the van.**

 **"Ah Geez! Whoa! Wait! Wait!" The screen went black and the menu appeared.**

"All those resources went to waste." Peridot was the first to speak up.

"If those resources didn't, then no one would be here." Pearl told her.

"I think I like this episode better than the last one, the ending was pretty cool." Lars said.

"Yea I agree." Sadie said. Some others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Everyone ready?" Garnet asked before pressing play.

* * *

 **Cheeseburger Backpack**

 **Steven was sitting on a rock near the mailbox. "Hey, Mr. Postman, bring me a post, bring me the post that I love the most." Steven sang.**

 **Jamie came from around the corner.**

 **"Huh? My song came true!" Steven jumped off the rock. "Do you have a package for me today?"**

Steven thought back on what he could be expecting.

 **"Hold on. Let me see what I've got here. Did you order a loaf of bread with a stamp on it?" Jamie asked reaching in his bag.**

"A loaf of bread?" Connie thought out loud. Many thought that was strange.

 **"No."**

 **"Did you order a jury summons for R.J. Finkle?"**

"What's a jury summons?" Steven asked the room.

"It's when you have to attend a place to maybe be chosen as a juror in court." Greg told him being the adult human in the room.

"Why is he asking you even though he says it's for...? whoever that was." Peridot asked.

"I didn't know Jamie very well back then."

 **"That's not me, I'm Steven."**

 **"Oh, right, right, right Steven. Here it is Steven Universe." He pulled out a package.**

 **"Ha! This thing is gonna help me save the world!" Steven exclaimed.**

"Oh its my cheeseburger backpack!" Steven remembered.

"Cheeseburger...backpack." _Of course Steven would get something like that._ Lars thought.

 **"Really? It says it's from Wacky Sacks supply company."**

 **"Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl think I shouldn't go on magic adventures because I don't know how to use my gem powers."**

 **"That seems reasonable."**

"Yea that was a must." Pearl said. Greg agreed.

 **"But there are other ways I can help."**

 **"With a Wacky Sack?" Jamie seemed confused.**

 **"Exactly!"**

 **"You know how you can save my world? Sign here, please."**

 **"Ah!" Steven signed his name and drew a few stars.**

 **"Barb yells at me if I don't get signatures."**

Sadie giggled "She probably does."

 **"That's awful." A bright light came from inside the house. "Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl are back!" Steven yelled taking his package.**

 _That's the light from the warp thingy right?_ Lars thought.

 **"W-wait! Steven! What is a Wacky Sack?" Jamie asked as Steven ran up the stairs into the house.**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"Hello, Steven." Garnet greeted with feathers in her hair.**

Many people in the room wondered what that was about.

 **"Amethyst, we do not need that. It's not going to fit in the fridge." Pearl told Amethyst.**

 **"What? I got this." Amethyst pulled stuff out of the fridge and dropped them, spilling everything.**

The humans watched wondering in what world that was okay.

 **"Hup! Look it fits!" She slammed the door and it sounded like the egg cracked. "Ha! Oh, man, we could make a big omelet or a quiche or big sunny-side-ups!"**

"I think it cracked." Lapis said loosely.

"Yeah, we weren't able to make anything out of it." Amethyst sighed.

 **"We fought a giant bird." Pearl told Steven.**

That made sense.

 **We're only here for a second. We've got to go back out."**

 **"What? Why?"**

 **"We have to place this Moon goddess statue on the top of the lunar sea spire before midnight.**

"Oh no..." Steven remembered how useless he was going all that way and forgetting the statue.

"It wasn't your fault Steven." Garnet tried to make him feel better.

"It was my fault." Steven whispered but Connie heard him.

Others wondered what that was about.

 **Without it, the whole place will fall apart! Oh, Steven, you should have seen the spire in its heyday." Pearl showed a hologram of the spire with her gem. "It was an oasis for gems on Earth."**

"I heard the Lunar Sea Spire is really beautiful." Peridot said.

"Yeah, it was." Pearl agreed. From Pearls wording everyone who didn't know figured it wasn't there anymore. Steven felt a little guilty.

 **"It's abandoned now." The hologram disappeared. But we can still save it with this statue."** **She held it up.**

 _Oh, maybe it's just abandoned, not gone. They probably restored it with whatever that is._ Sadie thought.

 **"Wha that's perfect!" Steven exclaimed.**

 **"What? Why?" Pearl wondered.**

 **Steven set his package on the floor. "Because I can help carry it for you in this!" Steven opened the box and pulled the bag out making noises. "Whoosh! Whhhhhmmm! Whhhhhsssw! Pwing-pwing-pwing-pwing-pwing!"**

Amethyst laughed and Pearl smiled.

 **"A hamburger?" Pearl saw.**

 **"It's a novelty backpack shaped like a cheeseburger! Aw, I blew it." Steven swung the backpack over his shoulder. The gems exchanged looks. "I was just gonna wear it one day, and you guys would be like, "Dang, Steven, that's so cool! But this is obviously important gem business." He went on.**

"Huh?" Lapis was so confused.

Peridot laughed.

 _This was the annoying Steven._ Lars noticed.

 **"Yes, so you should let us take care of it." Pearl told him.**

 **"What? I'm a gem!" Steven pulled up his shirt and pointed to his gem eyeing at it.**

 **"But you've still got a lot to learn." Pearl said.**

 **"So let him come." Amethyst insisted. "It'll be educational." She smiled and shook her hands.**

 **"Hmm. Alright. You can carry it in your hamburger." Pearl handed the statue to Steven.**

 **Steven took off the bag and unzipped it. "Mm! Check this out everything's a pocket! Even the cheese is a pocket!"**

"That's actually a pretty cool bag." Sadie had to admit.

" **I can fit a lot more stuff in here. Give me a minute. I'll pack extra supplies." he ran off.**

* * *

 **Steven grabbed bagels, a sweater, kite, and raft while fun music was playing.**

"When you said extra supplies I thought you meant water or something, not a kite!" Lars pointed out.

"Some of that stuff actually came in handy." Amethyst backed him up.

 **He stuffed it all in, picked up the bag but stepped on Mr. Queasy. Steven lifted him up and started giggling.**

 **"Kid, don't shake me!"**

 **"Mr. Queasy!"**

 **Steven continued to giggle. "Ohh, I got a medical condition."**

"Do you still have that?" Peridot asked. She wanted to see what was making it talk.

"No, it blew up..." Steven said.

"How-"

 **"You're definitely gonna come in handy." Steven swapped out a first aid kit and put the doll in instead.**

"What."

"Good thing we didn't actually need that." Steven realized his mistake.

 **"Steven, let's go!"** **Pearl called from the warp pad.**

 **"Uh, coming!" Steven ran down the stairs and to the warp pad.**

 **"Whoa, Steven, did you bring your whole room?" Pearl asked.**

 **"Back that thang up." Amethyst joked.**

 **"Let's warp." Garnet said. Steven stuck out of the stream.**

 **"Suck it in, Steven!" Amethyst yelled. Steven sucked in and was able to go through.**

 **"Do you remember how to do this?" Pearl asked Steven as he started floating.**

"Ha! Just like my first time using the warp pad." Connie saw.

"Oh yea."

 **"Oh! Whoo-hoo-hoo!" Steven giggled flipping around as the gems floated gracefully. Stevens head fell out of the stream.**

 **"Keep your head in. Come on!" Pearl grew agitated and pulled Steven back in.**

Lars found that funny.

 **They warped to the sea spire, Steven still laughing fell on his back.**

 **"Oof. Whoa! The sea spire!" Steven said amazed. The gems were dismayed about the state the spire was in. A huge piece of the tower crumbled off and fell into the ocean.**

"Yikes." Greg said.

 **"Ohh. It wasn't like this a hundred years ago." Pearl trembled.**

 _Just how old are they?_ Lars thought. Sadie took this into consideration as well.

 **Garnet was behind her. "I'm sensing structural instability."**

 **"Oh, yeah, that's never good." Steven shook his head as the ground below him crumbled around him.**

Greg grew worried.

 **"Gah! Steven!" Pearl yelled and ran to him.**

 **Steven still didn't know what was going on. "What?" Pearl scooped him up right before the boulder fell off into the ocean.**

"I didn't see that coming." Steven remembered.

 **Pearl held on to Steven. "All right, hold on. We're taking Steven back!"**

 **"My achin' stomach!" The sound of Mr. Queasy came from Steven's backpack.**

 **"Oh, !" Jumped off of Pearl and got the doll from his bag.**

 **"Kid, you're killin' me."**

Many saw that Steven wasn't taking the mission at all seriously. Steven wished he wasn't so childish, but he was a child.

 **"Steven! This place is your heritage! I want you to stay and help, but you've really got to take this seriously. Can you do that, Steven?" Pearl asked him.**

 **"You got it, dude!" Steven winked giving a thumbs up with his tongue sticking out.**

Facepalms and some trying to hold in laughter.

 **"Yes." Pearl didn't know what to say.**

 **"Enough. We have to move." Garnet stated. The four of them ran up the hill to the trench separating them and the spire.**

"Are there waterfalls all around it?" Connie asked.

"No that's the ocean." Pearl told her.

Connie couldn't get another question in before the tv started again. This made a few confused.

 **They stopped when Garnet signaled them to.**

 **"What's the holdup? We can clear this easily." Amethyst questioned.**

 **"No. The magic that sustains the whirlpool creates a vortex that will pull us below." Garnet told her. Water was rushing around the spire. Garnet threw a rock across, it stopped in midair and was sucked down.**

"Woah." Lars saw. The other humans were baffled as well.

"Typical gem magic." Peridot said.

 **"So we can't jump?" Pearl asked.**

 **"Oh, wait!" Steven pulled a sweater out of his bag.**

 **"What are those for?" Amethyst asked him.**

 **Steven tied two sweaters together. "They were for keeping warm, but check it out." Steven threw the sweaters threw a hole in the spire. He breathed in a was preparing to jump.**

"Don't jump!" Greg exclaimed.

"It's fine dad." Steven reassured him.

"Yeah, Steven had it." Amethyst included.

 **"Whoa!" "Steven!" "Wait!" Each of the gems said at the same time. Steven ran to jump and the gems followed.**

 **"Whoa!" Steven started to get sucked down.**

 **"He's getting sucked down!" Amethyst yelled as Steven was struggling to hold on.**

"Imagine he let go haha." Peridot said kinda awkwardly. That earned her a look from Pearl.

"That's not funny." Lapis told her.

 **"Steven!" The three yelled.**

 **"Cheesebur-r-r-r-ger!" Steven ran up the wall and landed in the building. Steven lifted his arms up for balance and caught his breath smiling worriedly.**

A few giggled.

"That was smart." Connie complimented. Steven smiled.

 **Steven, way to go!" Amethyst called. "Come on, guys!" She summoned her whip and grappled to the spire. She grabbed Garnet and Pearl and swung to the other side. Hyup! Steven style." She sang.**

 **"Don't ever do that again!" Pearl shrieked.**

 **"Sorry." Steven said. Garnet rubbed his hair and Amethyst ran into him.**

The Gems smiled.

 **"But it was pretty great." Pearl had to admit. They walked into a room.**

* * *

 **"Oh, no, no, no. This is even worse than the outside." They walked upstairs as Pearl went on about the sea spire. "Ugh! That's oh! Oh, this didn't used to be so oh, and the water damage, this pillar oh, and this had a head."**

It was clear to the humans and other gems that she cared for the spire a lot.

 **She stopped at a statue. "Oh, Steven, once the statue's in place, it'll restore all of this to its former glory." Some crystal shrimp crawled to the front side of the statue.**

"What's that?" Connie wondered.

 **Pearl freaked out slicing the statue in half.**

 **"What was that goober?" Steven asked.**

 **"Crystal shrimp." Pearl told him the statue piece falling into the ocean.**

"Oh." her question was answered.

"Aren't crystal shrimp really small?" Sadie said.

"They're _crystal_ shrimp, the gem kind are made of actual crystals." Peridot said.

"Yes, and the crystals on their back are very sharp." Pearl added.

 **"You guys, we got a problem." Amethyst yelled from atop of the stairs. Pearl and Steven ran up to them.**

 **Pearl gasped. "It's an infestation!" The room was covered with shrimp. "And we have to pass through there to get to the top."**

"They look like slugs." Lars thought out loud.

"In Buddy's book he called them sparkling slugs." Steven remembered.

"Buddy...Buddwick, that library?" Greg asked.

"Yeah it was named after him." Connie said.

 **"Can't you just squish 'em?"** **Steven leaned towards one.**

 **"Don't touch that their shards are deadly!" Pearl screeched pulling Steven back. "We need to clear a path. Amethyst," Pearl showed a holo Amethyst moving to the corner, spinning her.**

"You know you were wasting your breath here." Amethyst chuckled.

 **"If you go around to the side and disturb them with a spin attack and, Garnet," Pearl used her gem to project a holo Garnet going to the ceiling. "if you move to the ceiling and strike this exact spot then I can advance with my-" Pearl had a holo of herself.**

 _Why does she make everything so complicated._ Lars noticed.

 **"Bagel sandwich!" Steven yelled throwing a bagel off to the side. And then to the other side to clear a path. The crystal shrimp moved out of their way.**

"Good idea." Lapis said.

 **"Brilliant." Garnet complimented.**

 **"Oh, hey. What do you know?" Amethyst saw.**

 **"Uh, uh." Pearl got rid of her holo version. "How did you know that would work?"**

 **"Well, if I were a shrimp, that's what I would do." Steven told her.**

 **"You are a shrimp." Amethyst joked.**

That made Steven smile.

 **"I just want everyone to know my plan would have also worked." Pearl told everyone as they walked up more stairs.**

"Uh-huh." Peridot said.

* * *

 **"Watch out!" Garnet stopped everyone. Water burst through the walls and created a roaring stream across their path.**

 **"Whoa!"**

 **"What are we gonna do?" Amethyst wondered. The gems looked at Steven.**

 **"What me?"**

 **"What have you got?" Garnet asked.**

 **"Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack! Pearl, come on." Amethyst chanted. Steven shuffled through his bag.**

 **"Ohh, all right." She decided. "Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack!" The two shouted.**

That made some viewers want to chant with them.

 **Steven pulled out a yellow raft. "A raft!" He pulled the string and it popped out.**

"Ha, of course." Peridot said.

 **"Whoa!" "Ah!" Garnet and Amethyst said in awe.**

 **"Steven, that's so sensible." Pearl added.**

 **"Whoa!" Steven through the raft in the water. They watched it get swept down the waterfall. Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl gasped.**

Lars laughed.

"Heh, it was a good try." Sadie said.

 **Behind them, Garnet smashed a pillar down as a bridge.**

 **"Good idea, anyway, Steven." Garnet told him walking across.**

 **"Yeah, they can't all be winners." Amethyst said as they jumped off the pillar. They walked up even more stairs to the top of the spire.**

"Woah, it's in the middle of the ocean, that's what you meant." Connie said.

"The magic coming off the spire makes the water get pulled around it, creating a kind of whirlpool." Garnet told the room.

Most thought it was cool that there was a tower sitting in a hole in the ocean.

 **"This is it, the Moon goddess pedestal. And the Moon is almost overhead!" Pearl looked up at the moon. It's not too late to save this piece of history!" Pearl was excited.**

Steven has been dreading this part, he was not excited to see him mess up. Except this time it might be worse since he has a different view on everything.

 **"Steven, the statue." Garnet ordered.**

 **Steven took off his bag and went through it.**

Some of the viewers knew something not-so-good was going to happen because of how the music sounded. _Like in the movies._

 **He grew worried when he couldn't find it."Uh, I-I, uh Uh, uh, I." He helplessly went threw each pocket as the gems waited.**

 _He forgot it._ Lars knew.

 **"What's the holdup?" Amethyst asked.**

 **"I don't have it." Steven confessed. The gems gasped.**

A lot of them frowned. Steven felt helpless.

 **"What?!"**

 **"I must have left it on the bed!" Steven said defensively. They looked at the moon.**

Greg knew Steven would feel bad for this even now. "Its okay, we all make mistakes right?"

"Yeah..." Steven replied unsurely.

"I probably wouldn't have done any better." Connie told him.

"What? Of course you would have."

"Shhh. I want to see how Steven pulls this one off." Peridot insisted. Steven always seems to mess things up, or show to be useless but does something to prove that that's wrong it in the end.

 **"There's- there's no time!" Pearl brought her hand to her mouth.**

 **"Wait! I have an idea!" Steven yelled and took out the Mr. Queasy doll.**

 **"Ugh!"**

"Eh?" Peridot didn't see that working. Some furrowed their eyebrows in confusion. Of course, it was a desperate act to fix the situation.

 **"Ah." Pearl didn't know.**

 **"Could that work?" Amethyst wondered.**

 **"Mm-mnh-mnh." Garnet didn't know either.**

Lars knew it wasn't going to work, they needed the statue of that woman.

 **Steven placed the doll on the pedestal. "Ugh! Kid, don't shake me!" A beam connected the doll on the moon. It started to slowly rise and started to shake.**

The audience watched, and some hoped for it to work, but knew in the back of their mind, it wasn't.

 **"Wh-o-o-o-o-o-oa!" It got destroyed. The whole place started to come down. Water collapsed onto the spire. "Whoa!"**

"That kinda looks like when the ocean rained back down when it disappeared." Greg said.

"Kind of." Steven said.

The viewers that were there during that event got a little excited to see that again or from a different perspective. Lapis wasn't really.

 **"Everyone, keep steady! Whoa!" Everyone started to shake as it all got sucked into the ocean.**

 **"Ohh! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"**

It looked like a scary situation to be in, being sucked into the ocean like that.

 **Steven came up gasping for air. The others came up as well. "This is all my fault. I broke it!" he confessed.**

 **"No, Steven, the spire was falling apart when we got here. You handled everything well under pressure. You did great." Pearl comforted him.**

 _But wasn't she just rambling how much she wanted to fix the thing?_ Lars thought.

 **"Yeah, 2 out of 4 of your ideas worked that's 50 percent." Amethyst added on.**

 _That's still failing..._ Connie didn't want to say that out loud.

 **"Yeah, I guess you're right" He realized. "They can't all be winners." The raft popped out of the water. "Whoo!" Steven exclaimed. They all got on.**

 **"Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack!" Amethyst and Pearl chanted.**

 **"It's a three-hour paddle home." Garnet interrupted. They stopped chanting.**

"Killed the mood." Amethyst said.

 **"Anyone want a wet bagel?" Steven grabbed one from his bag. The episode ended.**

"I'm sorry...again." Steven said.

"Why are you still upset over this, it was two years ago." Amethyst hates it when Steven blamed himself. He does it a lot.

"I'm sure you wouldn't have made that mistake now." Garnet told him.

"I do miss the Sea Spire but what would we use it for anyway?" Pearl added.

"Yeah, it would be useless without the homeworld gems running it." Peridot chimed in.

"If it was still standing I could've destroyed it when I took the ocean." Lapis added. Lars and Sadie didn't realize it was her until just now.

 _Everyone's so quick to make him feel better when he apologizes for something that was entirely his fault._ Lars felt a pang of jealousy having trouble thinking of who would do that for him.

"I-I guess you guys are right." Steven smiled. Others smiled as well.

"Let's continue." Garnet said hitting the remote.

* * *

 **PSA that I'm not going to include some episodes, definitely leaving out "Say Uncle" and idk about "Garnet's Universe" yet. Also leaving out things that break the fourth wall like in "Know Your Fusion" and in "Steven's Dream."**


	3. Together Breakfast & Frybo

**Together Breakfast **

**Steven opened the window and looked out at the sunrise.**

 **"Everyone's out. Guess I'm making us breakfast."**

"Oh no, this is that "together breakfast" you made?" Amethyst looked at Steven

"Yeah, we didn't even get to eat it though." Steven said shaking his head.

The others grew curious.

* * *

 **Steven kneeled on the counter which was very messy.**

"Hope you cleaned that up." Connie said for Pearls sake.

"I did."

 **He put waffles, syrup and popcorn on the table. He put them in the toaster and grabbed them when they popped. Steven put them on a plate and poured syrup on them.**

 **"Pearl! Garnet! Amethyst! Is anyone home?" He banged on the temple door.**

 **He put popcorn in the microwave and dumped them on the waffles.**

"You ruined it." Lars said bluntly.

"Popcorn on waffles? Gotta try that." Greg said.

 **Steven sat by the warp pad. "One, two, three warp in!" He fell down and groaned. "Guess they're still out saving the world."**

Greg chuckled. "I know that feeling buddy."

Steven didn't know what he was talking about.

"Having to wait for the gems to get back."

 **Steven took the whipped cream and put it on the waffles.**

 **"Look at you. You are out of control." Steven opened the screen door. "Pearl! Garnet!" Then closed it. Steven struggled to find a spot for the strawberry.**

 **"It's done!" Steven sighed throwing himself on the counter. "That thing's too good for me to eat alone. It's a together breakfast."**

What Amethyst said before made more sense.

 **The warp pad activated and Steven fell off the counter. Garnet was holding a scroll. "Ah, Garnet! Perfect. Check it out. It's not exactly healthy, but it's in a stack, so I guess you could say it's a balanced breakfast."**

Steven and few others giggled.

 **Steven smiled and Garnet just stood there. Steven was making a weird face.**

That made a few more laugh.

 **"You know, like, I made us all breakfast. I thought we could eat together like- like best buds."**

 **"I can't stay. There's a business to attend to inside the temple." Garnet activated the temple door with her gems. The door opened in thirds.**

"Ah." Steven face palmed. A few looked at him. "It was so obvious that you're a fusion, two gems! And they're glowing red and blue!"

Garnet smiled. Lars and Sadie were conFUSED.

"Ha! I knew right when I saw Garnet." Peridot said.

"That's because he didn't know a lot about gems at the time." Lapis told her.

 **"Aw, business? Like what?" Steven put the plate on the counter.**

 **"I have to burn this." Garnet revealed the scroll which had drawings on it. Creepy music and whispers started playing.**

"What is that?" Lars wondered out loud. Steven wanted to answer but he didn't know either.

 **"Cool!" Steven took a picture of it on his phone.**

 **Garnet took his phone "I have to burn this too." She walked into the temple.**

 _Guess it's a secret._ Lars thought.

"The scroll is on the disc though, will you have to burn it?" Connie was being serious.

"Probably. We'll most likely get rid of the discs afterwards anyway." Garnet told the room. Everyone silently agreed.

 **"No! My apps!" Steven ran to the door. He lifted up his shirt and pressed his gem against the door. "Door. Open door."**

"Haha, be careful, you might crack your gem." Amethyst half joked.

 **"Aw, you never work when I need it." He walked away.**

 **"Dumb police! Uhh, you're dumb!" Amethyst cam through the door as a police officer. She shot the water gun towards the food.**

 _What is the point of this episode?_ Lars wanted to see more gem fights and missions like the last three episodes.

 **Steven gasped. He jumped in the way of the stream. "Nooooooooooo!"**

 **Amethyst started cracking up. Amethyst changed her head back to normal. "Oh, man. I totally got you. You should have seen the look on your face."**

Sadie couldn't help but smile.

 **Steven got off the floor, his shirt was wet. "Oh, I knew it was you."**

 **"Pffff, how?"**

 **"Cause that's a water gun, and I'm not dumb." Steven put on a new shirt from the closet.**

 **"You got something on your shirt." Steven looked down at his shirt.**

 **Amethyst shot the water at Stevens shirt and face. "Duuuuuh-umb." She started cracking up again.**

Lars was on the verge of laughing.

"Amethyst, this was all really unnecessary." Pearl told her.

"Yeah..." Lapis quietly agreed. Amethyst rolled her eyes.

 **She stopped when her door activated.**

 **"Hey! That's my door." She changed back into herself and ran to it.**

 _That's so cool how they can do that_ Sadie thought of what she would turn into if she could shapeshift.

Peridot was still on the fence about shapeshifting. At least she has metal powers and the others don't, they can all shapeshift.

 **Pearl came out carrying a sword. "Oh, Amethyst, there you are. Care to explain what one of my swords was doing in your room?"**

 **"Having a sword party."**

 **"Oh, please. You took it."**

 **"I did not."**

 **"It's fine. It's in the past. I forgive you." Pearl put the sword on her shoulder.**

 **Amethyst groaned.**

 **"Also, I cleaned up your awful, awful mess. You're welcome."**

 **"You did WHAT? I have a system." She ran into her room.**

 _Do they not get along?_ Sadie wondered.

 **"Amethyst! Wait!"**

 **"What's the matter, Steven?"**

 **"I wanted us all to have breakfast together, so I made Together Breakfast, but everyone keeps leaving." He showed Pearl the breakfast.**

 **"Oh, that's nice." Pearl activated her door.**

"I would've sat down with you Steven." Pearl said.

"But you didn't..." Peridot pointed out.

"Putting the sword away wasn't as important though." Even though she didn't eat, she would be more than happy to spend some time with Steven now.

 **She walked into her room and dropped into the water.**

It startled some of the humans that she walked on water for a second.

 **"Oh, no! Not you too! I can't let this become together brunch." He grabbed the plate and stuck his arm through Pearls door. He pried it open and went through. There was several circular waterfalls.**

"Woah, the waterfalls are supported by nothing." Connie pointed out.

"That's what I was thinking." Sadie said.

 **Pearl came out of one and danced bringing a bunch of swords out of the water. She put the sword in the empty scabbard fixing it. "There we go."**

The younger humans thought it was pretty cool how she did it.

 _She's definitely a perfectionist_ Lars thought.

 **"Hey, Pearl!" Steven watched from below.**

 **"Steven!" The swords fell back into the water. "What are you doing in here? You know it's dangerous for you inside the temple." Her hand lit up and the door opened behind Steven.**

 **"We're gonna have a nice together breakfast, even if I have to get my shoes wet." Steven dropped into the water.**

"So Pearl can only walk on the water?" Connie asked.

"Yes, because it's my room." Pearl stated.

"Lion could walk on it." Steven added. Connie smiled.

"I never want to be in that furry freak again." Peridot added.

"Oh, the pink lion, he's cute." Sadie chimed in.

"Man, I wish Lion was invited." Steven said.

"Wouldn't he just... devour all the food on the table?" Greg guessed.

"Yeah..." Steven realized.

"It's for the better." said Connie.

"That thing has no self control." Pearl mentioned.

"You should see him when you show him a piece of cardboard!" Amethyst smiled.

"Or a lizard." Garnet added.

"That thing always scared me when I saw it laying in the dumpster." Lars remembered.

Steven smiled hearing everyone sharing something about Lion.

"What lion?" Lapis asked feeling excluded. A few laughed or smiled.

"Don't you remember seeing him when we came for the ocean. He's a huge cat, and... pink." Steven described.

"Don't remember." She replied thinking back.

"I'm sure there's an episode dedicated to Lion." Connie said.

"There has to be... I didn't find him yet here so." Steven trailed off. Garnet waited for a second then resumed the episode.

 **"What!? Get out of there!"**

 **"I'll swim it over to you." He started paddling. "See? Doggy paddle, forward." Steven was coming close to a waterfall. "Oh, ! Doggy paddle, reverse, reverse!" He went down the waterfall still trying to go backwards.**

Sadie giggled.

 **"Steven!"**

 **The water direction changed to where it didn't make sense. "What the-"**

"Does gravity like- not apply in that place?" Lars asked.

"Not so much in some places." Garnet told him.

 **Steven screamed down a twist and bumps which got faster.**

"That looks fun." Lapis said.

"Heh, it wasn't." Steven told her.

 **"Keep it together, breakfast!" He screamed going down a fall. He landed in what seemed to be a lake. He washed up on shore keep the food out of the water. He was now in Amethysts room.**

 **Amethyst walked around the piles of garbage. She threw some junk somewhere else. "Better."**

 **"Amethyst."**

 **"Oh, hey, Steven. Did you come down the waterfall? Pearl gets so mad that I have her junk, but it's always falling down here."**

"Yea, maybe you should keep better track of your stuff." Amethyst told her.

"Did you not just see my perfectly aligned swords. Look at your things... all thrown around like that. How can you live."

"I told you, I have a system, and Greg obviously likes my style better."

"Actually, I'd love to have everything organized like Pearl but I... don't have time to do it."

 _Yea they definitely don't get along all the time._ Sadie noticed. _They do seem to be very different from each other._

 **"Junk like what?"**

 **"Junk like you!" Amethyst picked Steven up. "Imma throw you in the junk pile." Steven laughed as she threw him on the pile. "Isn't it awful? Pearl organized everything."**

 _How can you tell?_ Lars wondered.

 **"It still looks messy to me."**

 **"Aw, thanks! I try. Boom!" She kicked some stuff.**

"You take that as a compliment? I'd never have the barn looking like that." Peridot insisted. Lapis agreed and Amethyst shook her head.

 **"Oh, what's that, Steven?" She pointed to the breakfast.**

 **"It's a together breakfast."**

 **"All right! Snacks!"**

 **"No! It's for everyone to eat together. That's the essence of together breakfast."**

 **"Ahhhh...Give me! Give me!" Amethyst started chasing Steven through a tunnel.**

 **"We have to eat it together!" Steven yelled. They started running upside down. The waffles started to fall but Steven caught them.**

"Yea the gravity's weird." Connie said thinking back on what Lars and Garnet said.

 **They ran back to right side up.**

 **"You can't outrun me! We both have short legs." Amethyst yelled. Steven saw an opening. "Steven. I'm hungry!"**

"How?" Greg asked.

"If you shapeshift a digestive system, you should know that Greg." Amethyst said.

Greg looked away.

"Ew, that's so weird." Lars whispered to Sadie.

 **Steven jumped in the floating rocks. "Just hold on. An exit. "Whoooo!"**

The rocks reminded Steven of one of the gem battlefields.

 **Steven jumped down catching all the waffles that fell. "Skills."**

 **"Get back here." Amethyst chased him.**

 **"You're completely missing the point of this." The two ran into an open room and Steven jumped on a vein.**

 **"Hey, wait a second." Amethyst was unsure.**

 **"Steven. There you are." Pearl was on the other side of the room.**

 **"Pearl, sweet. Two out of three."**

 **"Steven, be careful" warned Pearl.**

 **"Why?" Steven looked up at a giant heart. "Woah."**

"And I thought things couldn't get any weirder." Lars admitted.

"That's cool. Is that the huge gem structures heart or something?" Connie wondered.

"Uhhh..." Steven looked to Garnet.

"Gems don't have hearts."

 _I guess that's a no._ Connie concluded.

 **"You really shouldn't be in here. This is the crystal heart. Oh! It's connected to the most dangerous areas of the temple. Hold on tight and don't look down." Pearl told him.**

 **Steven looked down to see a hole below him. Steven lost his grip and started to fall down.**

Peridot snickered.

 _Of course._

 **Pearl and Amethyst watched from above. Steven held on the vein as he slid through a dark part screaming. He got to a more peaceful part.**

"Hey that must be moms room!" Steven recognized the pink clouds.

"Yea it looks like it." Connie said.

 **"Oh, hey. This isn't so bad. Never mind." He said as he went back to the dark area. Steven stopped in Garnet's room. Steven watched Garnet snapped his phone and threw it into the lava. Steven felt discouraged.**

 _How'd she not hear him screaming._ Lars wondered.

 **Garnet activated her gems and set the scroll on fire putting it in a bubble. It screamed. Steven slid to the ground and Pearl and Amethyst floated in.**

 **"Steven, we're getting you out of here." Pearl whispered.**

 **"Come on." Amethyst was too.**

 **"Huh? This is great! We're all together!" Steven said loudly. Garnet gasped, keeping the smoke from getting out. "We can finally eat! I mean, we don't have any forks, but we can use our hands. I'm not gonna judge."**

 **"Steven, go!" Garnet yelled.**

 _They're going to have to fight this thing aren't they._ Lars knew. _Steven's so naive..._ _Or was._

 **"Ok. Want to meet in the kitchen?"**

 **The monster popped out of its bubble and the gems readied themselves.**

"How are you gonna fight smoke?" Connie wondered.

"It wasn't really a gas." Steven told her trying to leave out that it controlled the breakfast.

 **"It's trying to escape. Force it back." Garnet commanded. Garnet punched it causing it to chase Steven.**

 **"Get back!" Amethyst whipped it. Pearl shanked it with her spear and it wailed. Garnet punched it again.**

"Ah, I see." Connie said.

"Ugh. That thing is scary." Greg mentioned.

 **The thing went for Steven and made him fall over.**

 **"Steven!" The gems shouted.**

 **Steven looked at the plate. "Together breakfast?" It bounced then turned into a huge monster made out of waffles and syrup. Steven screamed as it towered over him.**

"And I thought the huge heart was weird." Lars said.

"Careful, you might keep saying that for every episode." Steven told him smirking.

"Yea, wait until you see the fusion experiments." Connie said.

"Or the cluster itself." Peridot mentioned.

"Or Malachite." Amethyst added hoping for no reaction from Lapis.

Lapis forced the thought of seeing Jasper and her experience as Malachite out of her head.

"Or what's under Garnet's visor." Greg said. Garnet and the room looked at him. "It freaked me out when I first saw."

"Well, I don't wanna see any of that." Lars stated.

"Well, that's to bad because you can't leave." Pearl said, eyes closed. Knowing everything that was just said will most likely be covered.

Sadie was excited to see what was in store in future episodes.

Lars mumbled something.

"Or my dreams." Steven added late.

"Now I definitely don't want to see tha-"

"Hush!" Amethyst demanded.

 **Pearl threw her spear through it. "It's taken refuge in organic matter." The breakfast stuck her to a wall.**

 **"Now it has all the power of a breakfast. We have to destroy it." Garnet said.**

 **"Aah! It's horrible!" Pearl cried as the monster spread.**

Peridot laughed.

 **The together breakfast broke Pearl's spear. Garnet punched it getting her gauntlet stuck in the whipped cream.**

"Ew."

 **Amethyst pulled her away.**

 **"I didn't want this. I just wanted to eat together, like- like best buds." Steven cried pushing the food away.**

 **"Steven, you've got to get away." Garnet told him still struggling with her gauntlet.**

 **"But my breakfast." The monster shot a huge waffle at Garnet and Amethyst slamming into the wall.**

 **"That's enough! I don't care if you are the most important meal of the day." Steven struggled to push the monster farther.**

"There you go again, talking to things that can't even understand you." Lars pointed out.

Steven ignored it but mentally rolled his eyes.

 **"I made you to bring us together, not to tear us apart!" He pushes the monster into the lava, it bursted into flames.**

"Nice one." Greg complimented.

"Yes." Pearl agreed.

 **Garnet punched a hole in the waffle, her and Amethyst climbed out. Pearl freed herself from the whipped cream. The gems walked over to Steven.**

 **"I'm sorry, guys. I guess I dreamed too big." The gems looked sad, Amethyst and Pearl had their hand on his shoulder.**

"You just wanted to eat breakfast." Connie stated.

"I know right."

* * *

 **Garnet put waffles in the toaster and Amethyst put popcorn in the microwave. Pearl poured syrup on twice as many waffles. Steven put the popcorn on the waffles, Garnet added the whipped cream. Steven, again couldn't decide where to put the strawberry.**

 **"It looks great. It's even more together and even more breakfast."The gems dishearteningly looked at the together breakfast.**

 _They must've been scarred._ Connie thought.

 **"I don't think I can eat this."**

 **"Let's order pizza." Amethyst suggested.**

 **"Pizza's a better idea." Steven agreed.**

 **"It's good." Pearl said.**

 **"It did try to kill us." Garnet added. End.**

"Ha, that was... interesting." Sadie said.

"I liked it." Lapis smiled.

"Then lets see the next one." Steven insisted, the room excited.

 **Frybo**

 **Steven was looking through a pile of clothes. "Where are you? You're a mess, Steven."**

 **Pearl ran into the room looking near the counter mumbling to herself. "I know I had eight. Hey, Steven, have you seen a gem shard anywhere? It's very important."**

 **"No. Have you seen my pants? They're also very important." Steven wasn't wearing pants.**

A few giggled.

Peridot raised a brow.

 **"I'm serious, Steven." She held up the shards she had. "These shards have a powerful partial consciousness that has been harnessed by gems throughout history in order to create-"**

She said it in a way that most in the room didn't understand.

 **Steven zoned out.** _ **"They weren't in the kitchen, either. Under the bed! No, wait. I looked there, too. And then Pearl walked in, Pearl!"**_

 **"-obedience waned as the shards-" Steven heard her say.**

"If only you had listened." Pearl said.

"Why? What happened?" Greg asked.

"Frybo." Steven said bluntly.

The rest of the room kept their questions to themselves knowing it would be seen.

 _ **"Oh, geez. She's really explaining something. I can't just start listening now. I'd be lost. Just like my pants."**_ **He contemplated.**

"Is that how your thinking process works?" Lars asked rhetorically.

"Was that really what you were thinking?" Connie asked Steven.

"Something like that."

 **"-could become a monster. That's why it's very, very important that it's kept away from any kind of garment."**

 **Stevens pants ran by.**

"It was one of my shards making it come to life" Pearl said. Her explanation wasn't heard over Stevens inability to pay attention.

"On cue."

"I think we all know where this is going." Amethyst said.

 **"If you see it, bring it to me right away. I'm going to check in town." She left the house.**

 **"For my pants?!" He yelled. "I guess I'll keep looking here." Steven noticed his pants from around the corner. "That's unusual!" He pointed to the walking pants and started chasing them. "Come on! We used to be friends! We used to go everywhere together!"**

 _Please tell me he didn't develop a relationship with his pants._ Lars thought.

 **Steven threw himself on the jeans. "Whoo!" He rolled over holding on to them. "Got you now, pants!"**

Sadie giggled. She missed how childlike Steven used to be and she didn't realize he grew up so much.

Lars however was glad Steven changed. He had to see the annoyingness of Steven all over again.

 **He got himself into the pants. "Hyah! I wear the pants in this relationship."**

 _So he did._

 **The pants were still restless. "What's gotten into you? Hmm?" He pulled one of Pearls shards out of his pocket and the pants stopped moving. "Oh! It's a thingy." Is this Pearl's shard thingy?" The shard glowed and drew in his shirt. "Whoa!" He moved the shard away.**

"I can see how these were useful at one point." Greg said reminded of the watermelon Stevens Steven grew and could be controlled.

 **Steven grabbed a nearby sock and put the shard in. "Ha! Now, who's smart?" It started hitting him in the face "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop!"**

Lars tried to hold it in but ended up laughing.

Amethyst smiled but was able to keep it in.

Sadie wanted him to stop.

Lapis got a little annoyed.

 **It stopped. "Oh. Thanks. I got to get you to Pearl."**

"So it listens to anybody?" Peridot said.

"Only to gems." Garnet was familiar with the tool.

 **He put the sock in his bag and zipped it up.**

* * *

 **Steven walked down the boardwalk. "Hey, Pearl! Pearl! She must still be looking for my pants."**

"Did you really think that?" Connie wondered.

"Yeah." Steven said embarrassed but not enough to show.

 **It was cloudy and seemed to have rained. The Frybo costume knocked Steven over.**

 **"Please help me! No! Get them away from me!" Peedee screamed from inside the costume.**

"Oh that thing! Is this why that thing went berserk?!" Lars remembered.

"What?"

"Steven put the gem shard in the fry costume." Pearl explained.

"Huge mistake but I was trying to help Peedee at first." Steven defended himself.

 **Steven started screaming as well.**

 **Peedee screamed as seagulls chased him.**

Amethyst giggled a little.

 **"I'm not fries!" He took off the top and scared them away.**

 **Steven exhaled in relief.**

 **The door to the fry shop opened.**

 **"Ah, where's your face, Frybo? Being part of the Fryman family means you got to sell fries." Ronaldo was behind Fryman on his phone. "And be my son, which you are."**

"I can't see anyone wanting to get fries with that hanging around." Lapis said.

"People we're afraid of it." Steven told her.

 **Peedee sighed.**

 **"So, you're already halfway there. Keep at it, Frybo." Fryman shut the door.**

 **"I'm Peedee." He said defeated.**

Most were confused. _Did Peedee's dad not realize it was him or did Peedee just want to be addressed by his name?_

 **"Hi, Peedee!" Steven exclaimed.**

 **"When I told my Dad I wanted to be part of the Fryman family business, I didn't think it meant being stuck in a sweaty old costume." He put the Frybo head back on. "Things used to be different, Steven." He helped Steven up. "Nothing to worry about back then 'cept making myself dizzy on the old seahorse ride at Funland."**

 _How old is he? He was still really young, his childhood shouldn't be over yet._ Sadie thought.

"Poor Peedee, so young and already tainted by reality and it's responsibilities." Steven shook his head.

"Come on, a job isn't that bad." Lars said.

"You have to realize that he's probably 10 years old already working and probably doesn't even get paid." Greg told the teen.

Lars understood.

 **"Oh, Frybo, you're hilarious."**

"I didn't really understand what he was saying at the time." Steven explained.

 **Peedee sighed. "I wish there was a way for this costume to do its job without me in it."**

 **Steven thought for a second. "Maybe it can, Peedee. Maybe it can."**

Some expected to see Steven put the shard in the costume, but was proven to be wrong.

 **Steven was in the costume this time. He sang out before the seagulls started to chase him. He screamed as Peedee watched holding his shirt shaking.**

Amethyst giggled. "Was it that scary?"

"Yes, they wouldn't go away."

"Haha."

* * *

 **The two looked at the costume, it was covered with seagulls and one was chewing on a fry.**

 **"Wait! I have another idea." Steven got out the magic shard. "Mnh! Mnh! Shoo, shoo!"**

 **The birds flew away.**

 **Steven threw the shard in and the costume started to shake. The costume came together and rolled around.**

"Were these shards used in the war?" Lapis wondered suddenly.

"No, they were used before that time. The drones were deemed dangerous because they would sometimes turn on their commanders and were then banned of usage. What happened was that they were evolving, developing and getting smarter which was unexpected." Pearl summarized what she said to Steven that was drowned out.

 _Wait a war?_ Lars didn't know of any war.

"Makes sense." Steven said.

"So they're illegal?" Connie asked.

"Only on homeworld. Homeworld has no jurisdiction over Earth." Peridot knew for sure.

"That's good."

"You guys should've gave it a command to make it go rouge. You have to be careful what you tell it to do." said Pearl.

 **"Whoa." Peedee was in awe.**

 **"Stop!" Steven yelled and the costume obeyed.**

 **"Unbelievable!" Peedee exclaimed. "Get up! The costume stood.**

"It was fun at first." Steven remembered.

They were making it seem like something bad happened. Something bad probably did happen.

 **"Do a little dance." Steven called.**

 **The two smiled.**

 **Frybo grew legs made out of fries and the kids were disgusted.**

"I'd still eat it." Amethyst said.

"Ew."

"You would?"

"Don't underestimate me, Greg, _I_ won the hot dog eating contest. You were there." she bragged.

"Oh yeah. That was-that was gross."

She smiled.

 **Frybo started to flail itself around.**

 **"Whoa! All right! Well, it's about ti- I mean, good job, buddy!" Fryman called.**

"That's what he wanted to see?" Lapis questioned.

 **"That's what I'm talking about, Frybo."**

 **The costume stopped.**

 **"Keep it up!" Fryman threw a thumbs up shutting the door.**

 **"Eee! I'm free!" Peedee grabbed Stevens shoulder. "You got the job, Frybo! Let's shake on it." He held out his hand.**

 **Frybo picked Peedee up and shook him violently.**

 **"Br-br-br-br-br-br-br-br!"**

 _I guess it would make sense for it to take anything literally._ Connie thought.

 **Steven laughed. "He's got jokes!"**

 **Peedee stopped Frybo from shaking him. "Okay. No more shaking. Put me down!"**

 **Frybo dropped him.**

 **"Just go make people eat fries."**

 **Frybo ran off.**

"There it is." Pearl heard.

"It made people eat fries?" Wondered Greg.

"Yeah, pretty violently too" Steven said.

"Lars, did you say you were there?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah" he nodded.

Steven started to feel guilty, after all he was the one who put the shard in the costume. He was so ignorant, why couldn't he just listen to Pearl. It was a scary situation even though the motive wasn't very threatening.

 **"Ha ha ha! Let's go be kids!" Peedee grabbed Stevens hand and ran the other way.**

* * *

 **Peedee put a coin in the seahorse ride.**

 **Him and Steven got on them and the jellyfish started up.**

 **Peedee was really happy when the ride started but each time he went up and down he got more uninterested.**

Some giggled.

"That's what happens when you get older." Greg said.

 **"This seahorse used to make me so happy. Now it's just giving me whiplash." The seahorse stopped. "I feel like there's just no point to it. You know what I mean?"**

 **"I-I-I just feel tingl-y-y-y-y-y!"**

 **Peedee sighed. "You'll understand when you have a job."**

 **"I do have a job." Stevens ride stopped. "I protect humanity from magic and monsters and stuff."**

"It's more like a responsibility now." Steven said.

"That's a job." Lars told him.

 **"I mean a real job that you get paid for."**

 **"I'm paid in the smiles across the town's faces." Steven exaggerated.**

"I do have to admit it is nice to see people smiling because of us." Garnet explained.

"Yeah." Amethyst agreed.

Pearl nodded and Steven smiled.

 **"I don't see anyone smiling. You pick up a job to buy a house or raise kids or to impress your dad. You work away your life, and what does it get you?"**

 **"Smiles and faces?"**

 **"No. You get cash, cash that can't buy back what the job takes. Not if you rode every seahorse in the world." Peedee sighed deeply.**

"Deep."

"I'm starting to think him not working is a good idea. Does his dad know he feels this way?" Greg wondered.

"Probably not." Peedee and and his dad weren't as close as him and Greg. Peedee doesn't have that relationship to talk to his dad about what's troubling him. Hearing this conversation now, Steven understands it better than before.

 **"Whoa. Wanna try the jellyfish?"**

 **Someone screamed.**

 **"That came from the fry shop!" Peedee yelled.**

 _It's something to be screaming over?_ Sadie wondered. She remembers Lars telling her about it but to be honest she didn't believe him. I guess anything can happen in this town.

* * *

 **The two kids ran down the boardwalk, hearing more commotion. They stopped before the fry shop seeing people run out.**

 **Frybo grabbed onto Buck and Sourcream and pulled them back into the shop with its tentacle like hair.**

"Woah, okay, I didn't know it could do that." Connie said.

"The shard gives the garment extra strength and capabilities." Pearl described.

 **"We didn't tell him to do that! Did we tell him to do that?!" Peedee flipped.**

 **Steven and Peedee ducked when a table shot out of the shop. They looked back seeing Frybo holding people with its hair and holding a handful of fries.**

 **"Please! No more fries!" Mr. Smiley cried out receiving fries shoved into his mouth by Frybo.**

"That's horrifying."

It made some uncomfortable.

 **"Frybo, stop!" Steven stood up. Frybo slowly turned around revealing his creepy smile.**

"Nightmare fuel."

Steven was sure he had a nightmare about Frybo. _Maybe Peedee did too. Should I ask him? Maybe not._

 **The kids were frightened. Frybo threw Lars at them.**

 **"I don't even like fries!" Lars ran away.**

"I don't think anyone there can like fries after this." Lars said.

"Yeah, I feel bad for Peedee." Steven says. "He still has to work with fries after this."

 **"Why isn't he listening?!" Peedee yelled.**

 **"I don't know!" Steven answered helplessly.**

 **"Peedee! Where's all this coming from?" Fryman came in and Frybo wrapped one of his fry tentacles around him.**

 **Peedee watched.**

"He really thinks that's him?" Lapis thought the moving fry hair would give it away.

 **Frybo started pulling him in.**

 **"Aw, I get it. I pushed you too hard. I thought you wanted to be as good a Fryman as you could be. You're a tough kid for putting up with it as long as you did."**

 **Frybo held up fries.**

 **"The truth is, you're a valued member of Fryman Brothers, Incorporated, and all its affiliates!" He confessed.**

"It's just a puny fry shop." Why were they making such a big deal out of it, Lars didn't understand.

"I know right." Peridot agreed with him.

"It probably isn't even a chain." he added.

 **Peedee got emotional.**

 **Frybo forces fries into Frymans mouth as seen on a shadow.**

"Why is this so dark?" Pearl wondered. "It looks way worse than it is."

"Effect?" Connie suggested.

"Getting fries forced in your mouth isn't a very pleasant thing." Lars told her a little sharply.

"Yeah Pearl, you don't even eat." Amethyst scolded her.

 **"D-a-a-ad!" Peedee cries out. Peedee jumps to go save him but Steven forces him down.**

Steven couldn't blame Peedee, he couldn't imagine his dad being in the place of Fryman.

 **"No! He'll mash your potatoes!"**

Amethyst laughed. "Now's not the time to be making puns."

"Bad habit." Steven shrugged.

 **"What are you gonna do?!" Peedee asked crying.**

 **"My job!" He said proudly.**

 **"Whoa! Ohh!" Fryman was thrown and landed on the both of them.**

"Ouch."

 **Frybo creeped over them.**

 **"Steven!" Pearl yelled "Did you put my missing shard in that fry costume?"**

 **"Yes!"**

 **"Didn't you hear what I said about the living armor and infantries and many, many deaths?!"**

"I don't think I was around for that." Garnet said.

"Me neither." Amethyst said.

"Yes, the crisis with the drones happened way before the war." Pearl explained.

"I mean Sapphire was around but Ruby wasn't." Garnet explained.

"I was made a few hundred years after the war." Peridot wanted to say since they were on that subject.

Lapis decided to share as well. "I was here far before the war and I think did hear about drones turning on gems."

"It's probably a good thing those things weren't used in the war." Pearl contemplated.

"Hey I think Peridot is the youngest gem here." Amethyst realized.

"Uhh... Steven." she pointed to him.

"Y'know what I mean."

 _The war they're talking about happened on their soil right?_ Sadie hoped. _They're saying 'the' war so there is only one significant one._ She didn't want to ask, she was sure it will be explained soon.

 **"No!"**

 **"Oh, Steven" She summoned her spear, jumped on the table and threw it at Frybo. It pierced its eye spewing ketchup and mustard. The stream hit Pearl causing her to fall over, dropping the shards.**

"Ketchup blood." Connie stated.

 **Frybo fell over and Peedee got his dad off of them.**

 **"Pearl!" Steven yelled, running over.**

 **"Ugh! The ketchup! It's everywhere. I can't see." She said.**

 **"Shards. Need!" He ran off.**

 _He's going to use the other shards._

 **"Wha? Steven?" Pearl felt the table trying to find him.**

 **"Dad!" Peedee held his dad's hand while crying.**

 **Frybo got itself up with ketchup and Pearls spear in its right eye. It walked over to them making its weird noises.**

"Please tell me you got rid of that thing." Greg said.

"Yeah, we burned it." Steven whispered to his dad.

 **"Go away!" Peedee cried holding a stick.**

 **"Peedee?"**

 **"You are awful! I hate you! I've always hated you!" He swung the stick causing Frybo to back up a little.**

 **"Wait. You've always hated Frybo?" Fryman asked.**

 _Everyone hated that thing._ Lars remembered seeing the cool kids shying away from it the day before.

 **Frybo grabbed the stick and pulled it out of Peedee's hands, he fell into his dad's arms.**

 **Fryman held his son.**

 **Stevens pants with a shard stepped in and kicked Frybo in the face.**

 **"Steven!" They said at the same time.**

 **"Where?" asked Pearl.**

 **Steven stood behind his alive clothing with a fry in his mouth.**

 **"Your move Frybo." He ate the fry.**

"Oh jeez." Lars put his hand on his forehead.

 _He's very creative with these things._ Sadie noticed.

 **Frybo shrieked and charged towards Steven.**

 **"Attack!" Stevens sweatshirt went first and punched Frybo. Stuff started coming out of its mouth. The sock wrapped around its wrist, the shoe stepped on its foot and his shirt bit him.**

"Okay, thats gross." Amethyst admitted seeing whatever that was spewing from Frybo's mouth.

"I mean, it's working." Connie said.

"Yeah, good idea" Greg tried to be supportive, he would never take any of his clothes off in public. Though Steven is a kid so it's fine.

 **Frybo cried out still fighting back. Steven came at him but he hit him away.**

 **"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. Underwear go!" Steven's underwear shot out and hit Frybo in the eye.**

"That's illegal." Lars said bluntly.

Amethyst smiled at that remark.

 **The pants kicked his leg, bringing him down. Steven ran over and jumped on him.**

Steven got a little red, there was only a few people at the scene but now everyone in the room saw him partially naked.

Peridot snickered quietly, only Lapis heard it.

 **He reached in Frybo's mouth and pulled the shard out. He smiled when the costume stopped moving.**

"Yay!"

 **"Steven, are you all right?" Pearl touched Fryman's face.**

 **"Fine." He mumbled.**

"I only heard fighting so I was naturally worried." Pearl uselessly explained.

 **"I'm okay. As soon as I bared my butt, I knew he'd crack."**

Connie couldn't help but giggle.

Lars sighed.

"I said it was a habit, but I think that was on purpose."

"But you said it so seriously." Amethyst pointed out.

* * *

 **The four of them were standing on the beach. Stevens clothes carried the Frybo costume onto a boat.**

 _What's with the military themed like music? Connie wondered._

Greg noticed the music as well.

 **"You were great, Frybo." Fryman held onto his hat. "Kids today just didn't understand. And now they never will." He got emotional.**

"What is this? A funeral?" Lars said.

 **"Weren't people scared of it before he attacked them?" Pearl asked.**

 **"Shh!" Steven demanded.**

 **"It's time to send him off." Fryman reached into his pocket and grabbed a lighter. He set the costume on fire and Pearl pushed the boat out.**

"Now what's with the viking funeral?" Greg asked.

"That's what I was wondering" Connie spoke up.

"The Fryman wanted it to be done that way." Pearl said.

"So it is a funeral."

"People actually have funerals like that?" Steven asked.

"Not anymore." Greg explained.

 **"As greasy in death as he was in life."**

 **"Dad, um I'll- are you going to get another costume?" It was awkward between them.**

 **He thought for a moment. "I don't need another Frybo. I've got the Fryman." He pulled his son next to him making Peedee smile.**

"Aw."

 _Hopefully this incident brought them a little closer._ Steven thought.

 **Steven saw and smiled wide.**

 **"Pearl, I think our work here is done."**

 **"Put your clothes on, Steven."**

Garnet started to clap kind of slowly.

Everyone looked at her.

"Nice work Steven, defeating that monster." she stopped clapping. "You've been a Crystal Gem for longer than you been imagining." She smiled at him.

Steven blushed.

"Yes. Excellent job with that... unique way of handling things." Pearl was all for boosting Stevens confidence.

"These episodes are just getting stranger, I'm telling you." Lars directed that at Sadie but the whole room heard.

"And what did we tell you last episode." Peridot said.

"Do we want to see what weird thing is next?" Garnet decided to humor them.

"Yes!" Steven exclaimed.

Connie smiled wide at Garnet.

"Of course!" Amethyst followed Steven's mood.

"Is that supposed to be a question?!" Peridot said excitedly.

Lapis threw a thumbs up. She was honestly enjoying the episodes so far, she just didn't want to get to the part where they see Jasper. Not just for her, but everyone will see what she did to Jasper and how it was like being Malachite. She didn't know which was worse, having people she just met see what she's been through or Steven and Peridot seeing her suffer and having pity on her.

Garnet hit the remote before anyone else could yell.


	4. Cat Fingers & Bubble Buddies

**Cat Fingers**

 **Steven and Greg were at the car wash.**

 **"Almost done. Steven, get the hubcaps." Greg turned on his hose.**

 **"Hubbin' it up!" Steven scrubbed the tire rim.**

 **"Hub it good. This is a high-profile job."**

Greg smiled seeing him and Steven hanging out at his car wash.

 **"You mean 'cause it's the Mayor's election-mobile?"**

 **"If we do this right, we might get political favors."**

 **"I'm not sure what that is, but I like it." Steven turned on his hose and the water sprayed over the van and onto Greg.**

 **They laughed and sprayed each other with the hose.**

Connie giggled. "That looks fun."

"Yea! Dad, we need to have another hose fight."

"Planned." Greg smiled and put his hand on Stevens head.

 **"Hey, hey, hey! I'm not paying for father-son bonding here." Mayor Dewey walked over when he was sprayed in the face by Stevens hose. "Universe! Control that kid!"**

Amethyst chuckled "Nice one."

"Whoops."

 **"Steven!" Greg came over and put his hand on his head. "I'm sorry, Mayor Dewey." He laughed nervously. "Uh, this one's on the house."**

 **"On the house, eh?" Mayor Dewey looked at his van. "I like the way you do business, Universe."**

"On the house?" Lapis didn't understand.

"Like for free, you don't have to pay." Steven explained.

 _So it has to do with money._ Lapis understood it a little better now.

 **"Mayor Dewey! Mayor Dewey!" The voice on the van echoed as it drove away.**

 **Greg sighed.**

 **"Political favors!" Steven told him.**

 **Greg picked him up "Ah, you rascal. Enough with the hose fights."**

 _It's so great that Steven and his dad have such a close relationship, especially without Rose._ Sadie couldn't say the same with her dad.

 **"Ah, okay." Steven laughed.**

"I still don't know what this is about." Steven couldn't remember.

 **Water splashed on them.**

 **"What the-" Greg started.**

 **Amethyst as a cat was holding a hose in her mouth.**

"Does that ring a bell." _First a pink cat and now a purple cat!_ Lars couldn't believe it.

"Hmmm..."

 **"Whoa!" Steven and Greg said.**

"Oh it's just Amethyst, showing off." Peridot said.

"I was just expecting Greg and Steven to be my only audience."

"Huh? That's you?" Lars asked.

Sadie remembered a purple Lars coming in the Big Donut that one time.

"Yeah, doesn't the gem give it away?" Amethyst revealed her gem. "I shape shifted a few episodes ago."

Lars looked at the TV and saw her gem in the same place.

"Oh yeah."

 **Amethyst started chasing them, spraying them with the hose.**

 **Steven laughed.**

 **"What is with this cat?" Greg wondered.**

"You didn't even know?" Amethyst wondered.

"I tried to stay away from gem stuff as much as I could back then."

 _But Greg and Rose dated for years. She was probably showing him magic all the time. I guess everything changed when Steven was born._ Connie thought.

 **Amethyst glowed and turned back into herself. "Ha-ha! Got you guys."**

 **"Amethyst!"**

 **"Uh, pretty cool, Amethyst." Greg admitted.**

 **"Really cool. I wish I could shape shift like you." Steven exclaimed.**

 **"You could probably learn." Amethyst tied a knot in the hose to stop the water.**

 **"Really?"**

 **"Sure. You got a Gem." She lifted up his shirt.**

"I know what this is..."

Some looked at Steven but by the expression on his face it wasn't going to turn out so well.

 **"Whoa! Magic stuff. Should I get out of here? Is there gonna be an explosion?" Greg asked.**

"I really didn't have to worry."

 **"Ah, it's no big deal, Dad."**

 **"Yeah, it's fuuuun." Amethyst said shape shifted as a purple Steven.**

 **"Gah!" Greg gasped.**

A few had a tamer version of Greg's expression on their face.

* * *

 **Steven and Amethyst were back at the temple.**

 **"Hey, Pearl." Amethyst barked as a seal.**

 **Steven giggled. "Do more!"**

 **"Check it out." She turned into a wolf and howled, then into Purple Puma."**

"Woah, hold on!" Lars exclaimed. "You're Purple Puma?!"

Garnet paused the episode.

"I mean... yeah?"

"S-so then who's Tiger Millionaire?"

Amethyst and Steven looked at each other and giggled.

Sadie noticed that. _It's Steven all right._

"How did you not notice? Do you think that Purple Puma could really be a human." Pearl said.

"Well, yeah, I don't expect an alien to be wrestling."

"I'm not an alien." Amethyst said a little sharply.

"It sure looks like it." Lars responded.

"Uh..."

"Lars, be quiet." Sadie said.

 _This guy doesn't know anything._ Amethyst thought. She calmed herself knowing he will eventually. She hated when anything came up about where she came from.

Pearl sat next to her feeling bad, Steven and even Peridot as well.

Garnet resumed.

 **She turned into a bird and flew onto Stevens hair.**

 **"Whoa!" Steven was in awe.**

 **"Amethyst, you are overdoing it." Pearl walked over.**

 **"Uh, chill it, dude." She replied.**

 **"Just because you can shape shift doesn't mean you should."**

 **"Can you shape shift?" Steven asked Pearl.**

 **"Well, of course-"**

 **Amethyst interrupted shape shifted as Pearl. "Well, of course I can. I'm perfect. Whomp! Whomp!" She hit her butt.**

Peridot laughed.

Pearl rolled her eyes.

Connie found that funny. _It must never be dull living with the gems._

 **Pearl shoved her away, Amethyst laughing.**

 **"All Gems have shape shift powers, Steven."**

"No. Not me." Peridot said.

"Hm. Why is that?" Pearl wondered. She was sure every gem came with the ability to change their form.

"Because I'm an Era 2 gem." Peridot said.

"What does that mean?" Connie asked. Steven told her everything he knew about gem stuff but he never explained this.

Steven didn't know a lot about each Era, he just knew that Homeworld was in the second one now.

"Era 2 started after the war and it changed everything on Homeworld, including gems." Garnet said. "I know because of the message Lapis sent us." She looked at her.

"Yes. Nothing is how it was in Era 1, I didn't understand anything at all." She explained.

It made Pearl sad that she was never going to see homeworld the way it used to be.

"Is that why you came to Earth?" Sadie asked.

"N-no I kinda got stuck here. But I'd rather be here than on Homeworld."

Peridot and Steven smiled.

"Homeworld doesn't have enough resources now to give every gem shape shifting powers. So, I'm not the only one." Peridot told everyone.

"So Lapis, you can shape shift?" Steven wanted to know.

"Yeah, though I never have a reason to."

The humans noticed how much Amethyst does it for fun, I guess she's the type to.

 **Pearl showed Steven with the hologram of her gem. "We can turn into objects, we can change parts of our bodies, or we could do that." It disappeared.**

 **"Whomp! Whomp!" Amethyst did again.**

 **"I want to try it all!" Steven exclaimed.**

 **"Don't bite off more than you can chew, Steven."**

 **"Whomp! Whomp!"**

 **"Ugh!" Pearl left the house.**

 **"All right! Show me how to change into a huge lion!" He yelled.**

"Wait, this is your... cat dilemma?" Greg didn't know how to word it.

"Yes."

 **"Actually, for once, Pearl is right. If you're gonna do this, you gotta start with something easy."**

 **"Like that cat you turned into?"**

 **"That sounds good. Now follow my lead. First: think of what you wanna be, and then just shake it out." Amethyst turned herself into the cat. "See? Now your turn."**

"Good thing Pearl wasn't explaining how to shape shift." Peridot whispered loudly.

"Oh please."

 **"Okay. Ca-a-a-a-a-t." Steven started sweating and tearing up.**

 _I don't think he's going to be able to shape shift._ Then Steven's cat finger crossed Lars' mind. _Well he definitely can't change his body like the rest of them._

 **"Nah, you're too tense." She opened a bag of chips. "Just relax and feel it." She ate a chip. "Biorhythms, yo'."**

 **"Fe-e-e-e-el it." Steven was stressing himself out.**

 **"Eeeh, if you are not ready, we can try later." Amethyst walked over.**

 **"No way. I can do it."**

 _It is strange that Steven- half Gem- can somewhat shape shift but there are hundreds of gems on Homeworld that can't._ Connie thought.

 **Amethyst turned back into herself.**

 **"Yeah. Yeah." Steven waved his arms around and shoved them in front of him.**

 **A second passed.**

 **"Well, it was a good try." She stood up.**

 **Then there was a muffled meow.**

 **Steven raised his finger and a little cat meowed.**

 **They smiled.**

"I would like to see how this one ends." Garnet stated.

"Is that all you can do?" Sadie asked.

"No, I can only change parts of my body, but I can't change into like... an animal."

"Oh."

"I am never turning my finger into a cat again."

 **Amethyst giggled.**

 **"This is so cool!" Steven said.**

 **"You should go show your Dad. He's gonna freak out!" Amethyst suggested.**

 **The cat meowed again.**

"It is cute though." Connie said.

* * *

 **Greg was sitting in a beach chair at his car wash listening to music.**

 **"Dad, I'm back." Steven called to him.**

 **"Hey, Stu-ball." Greg raised his sunglasses.**

 **"Check it out." Steven showed his cat finger and it meowed.**

 **Greg freaked and flung his water onto Steven soaking the cat.**

 **It cried and frowned.**

A few noticed how it was deformed for a second and thought it was unusual.

 **"I shapeshifted my finger into a cat." Steven said.**

 **"Whoa!" He laughed nervously. "Is that a thing you can do now? That's pretty cool." He tried to be supportive.**

 **"I know right? I'm gonna take this show on the road." He danced away.**

"It seemed like the cat liked you." Connie told him.

"Sure, but well... I think it always did." Steven thought about it and the cats never hurt him intentionally.

* * *

 **"That'll be $1.05, Steven." Sadie told him.**

 **"Mmm, okay." Steven reaches in his pocket. "Here's a nickel. And a buck!" The cat finger was holding the dollar it it's mouth.**

 **"Whaaaat?" Sadie and Lars exclaimed.**

Steven smirked seeing their reactions.

 **The cat let go of the dollar and meowed.**

 **"Oh, Steven, that's adorable." Sadie started petting it with her finger.**

The gems were surprised by her reaction.

 **"Are you making it purr?"**

 **"It kind of does what it wants."**

 **"Really?" Lars poked it and it bit him. "Ow!" He pulled away.**

A few snickered.

"You had that coming." Sadie said.

Lars frowned.

 **"See what I mean? Bad cat finger!" Steven scolded it.**

 **"Ah, I'm sure it just wants to play." Sadie said.**

 **"You're right! And he doesn't have any friends."**

 **"Oh, my gosh! It's just like you, Steven." Lars said in a silly voice making a face.**

Lars smiled but wish he didn't say that, he knew that he had friends now. It was obvious Buck, Sourcream and Jenny liked Steven more than him. Even him and Steven were friends now. Plus everyone in this room loved Steven to death and watching him tease Steven was not something he wanted.

 _Well, it seems like his only friend is that girl_. Lapis forgot her name.

Peridot frowned. "As Steven's best friend I can say that that is wrong."

"Uh, thanks Peridot." Steven said.

She was hoping for more of a reaction.

 **Steven stood back and breathed in, shaking his arms again. Four more cat fingers appeared on the same hand.**

"That was freaky." Lars said.

 **"Ha-ah!" Steven exclaimed. All the cats meowed as Steven ran to the fry shop.**

* * *

 **"Hey, Peedee. Whoa! You work the deep fryer now? Make me some fry bits." He demanded.**

 **"Steven, I take my job seriously. Please, use the actual menu." Peedee insisted.**

 **"Give me the bits. The bits!" He slammed his arm on the table.**

"Who taught you that?" Pearl made sure Steven knew proper manners.

"Amethyst."

Amethyst laughed.

"I don't demand fry bits like that anymore."

 **"All right, listen. It'll be over sooner if you just give him what he wants." Fryman told Peedee.**

 **Peedee sighed and walked away.**

 **"Whoa. Hey, hey! It's not for me. It's for these guys." Steven brought up his hand showing his cat fingers. They meowed.**

"They don't look happy anymore." Connie noticed.

 **"What the-"**

 **"Uh, here's your bits." Peedee was staring at the fingers.**

 **The cats started eating the fry bits.**

"Uhm. How are they eating?" Sadie had to admit it was strange.

"Maybe they're not actually eating it?" Steven guessed.

"Whenever I eat while shape shifted, no matter how weird it is, the food always goes to my stomach. So the food is still getting there." Amethyst said.

"Through my... fingers?"

 **"I can't look away." Fryman shocked.**

 **"Steven, that is freakish." Peedee said with the same expression.**

 **"No, it's not. It's natural."**

 _Natural?!_ Lars thought. _I guess that's what you think when you grow up with aliens._

Greg was also thinking how unnatural it was.

 **Shake it out!" Steven made his other hand into cat fingers. "See?"**

 **"Woah."**

 **"You know who would love this? Your older brother. Yo, Ronaldo!" Fryman called.**

 **"What's up, Dad?" Ronaldo gasped and shoved Peedee out of the way.**

"He just pushed Peedee onto the floor." Amethyst said.

 **"I gotta take a pic for "Keep Beach City weird." He took a picture of Steven.**

 **"What's that?" He asked.**

 **"It's my blog! Keep Beach City weird." Ronaldo exaggerated.**

"Does he still have that blog?" Sadie remembered him boasting about awhile ago.

"Yea, he's still going." Steven said.

"He's obnoxious." Lars whispered to himself.

 **"Can I see the picture?" Steven dropped the phone because of the cats.**

"I have that picture in my van." Greg noticed.

Steven chuckled. He always wondered why his dad decided to have that picture.

 **"Yikes! Oh, ooh. Sorry, guys. I guess cat fingers don't function well as fingers."**

 _I wonder how he got rid of them._ Peridot thought. It probably wasn't a simple solution.

* * *

 **Steven struggled to open the fridge.**

 **"Shh! I'm just getting a snack." He was unable to pull the sandwich out with his hands. "Whoa!"**

 **The cats hissed.**

 **"Steven! Need some help?" Amethyst called from the window.**

 **"Nah, it's cool." Steven was holding the plate with his elbows.**

 **"Oh, good. See you later then."**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"We're taking the Gem sloop out to sea to fight a living island." She left.**

"Yeah Steven you missed it! It was crazy." Amethyst exclaimed.

"Aw."

"It was too dangerous for you anyways at the time." Pearl mentioned.

"I can agree." Garnet added.

 _They throw all this crazy stuff at him, it's a good thing they know when to keep him back._ Sadie contemplated.

 **"What?" He dropped his sandwich. "Uh Amethyst, wait! I wanna go on the Gem sloop! I want to see a living island!" Steven ran outside and down the porch stairs. "Wait, wait, wait!"**

 **The gems were in a boat heading out.**

 **Steven jumped in and tried to catch up.**

 **"Steven!" Pearl called.**

 **"Come on! You can make it!" Amethyst giggled.**

 **Steven put his hands in the water but pulled them out because the cats didn't like it.**

"Just like actual cats." Connie noticed.

 **The gems gasped.**

 **"Steven! What's going on?" Pearl asked.**

 **"Uh i-it's nothing. Uh, I just turned all my fingers into cats." He showed them.**

 **Amethyst snorted.**

 **"We have to stay and help Steven." Pearl insisted.**

 **"We can't. This is a tectonic emergency. We'll deal with Steven when we get back." Garnet told her.**

 **"Amethyst, I blame you for this!" Said Pearl.**

 **"Eh, that's fair."**

 **Pearl growled. "Steven! Just try to stay calm!"**

 **Steven backed up, scared.**

The gems wondered how Steven got rid of the cats, he didn't tell any of them.

* * *

 **Steven was back in the temple. "Enough! No more cat fingers. I want Steven fingers! And I don't mean little me-heads on fingers. I mean my regular fingers." He put his hand on his head and it meowed. There was a cat face there now.**

Pearl gasped.

A few frowned knowing it would get worse.

 **He fell off the couch and when he got up his arm was a cat stub. Steven freaked out.**

 _That's disturbing._ Lars saw.

 **"Oh! Stop!" His foot turned into a cat. He fell over and more cats started to appear. "Amethyst! Pearl! Garnet!" He cried, eyes getting watery. "Dad!" He realized.**

Pearl got the feeling they should have stayed but clearly, Greg was able to help him.

Garnet tensed up a bit, she didn't like how Steven was crying her name when she couldn't help.

* * *

 **Greg was humming along to a song while he was running the hose.**

Some of the room giggled.

"Ah jeez." Guess he should be more careful when he sang.

 **He heard a noise and took off one of the ears to the headphones.**

 **"Hello? Who's there?" Steven came crawling from the shadows.**

Most noticed the cat monster and found it very disturbing.

Steven hated feeling the way he did then, suffocated, weighed down, and all he could hear was meows.

 **"We're closed. Come back tomorrow." Greg grew scared and sprayed Steven with the hose.**

 **Steven rolled back but went closer to him. "Da-a-ad." He cried.**

The room grew tense at what they were seeing. It wasn't easy to look at.

Connie didn't like it at all.

 **"Huh" Greg stopped spraying him.**

 **The cats went down revealing a shaking Steven.**

 **"Huh. Steven?"**

 **"Dad!" Steven teared up while more cats appeared.**

 **"Help! The cat fingers are taking over my body!" He looked to be in pain.**

"Did it hurt?" Connie asked.

"Uhm. Yea a little bit. It was really the weight and pressure of the cats trying to go in all directions at once."

"Shoulda jumped in the ocean." Lars said.

 **"Hold on! I'll get you out of there!" Greg tried moving the cats away but one bit and threw him.**

"Woah, those things are stronger than I thought." Connie pointed out.

 **"Dad! No! Bad! Bad cat fingers!" He walked into a puddle and the cats made Steven jump onto the corner of the roof.**

"They can control you too." Peridot added.

 **"Can't you make them go away?"**

 **"I tried, but it made it worse. My life is over! I can't go on magic adventures! I can't even open the fridge." More cats appeared and Greg watched helplessly.**

 _It's uncanny that with what was going on, the cats still meowed happily._ Connie noticed.

Sadie covered her mouth.

 **"And I'll never get to have another water fight with you, Dad, 'cause these things hate water. They hate water! Dad, spray me again!"**

 **Greg sprayed him, pushing him off the roof. The cats came at him while Steven held on to the wall so they couldn't reach.**

Steven didn't like hearing his dad scream like that.

 **"It's not enough water! Turn on the super-wash!"**

 **"No! I won't do it! It's too dangerous."**

 **"You've got to! I'm a monster! I'm an adorable cat monster!"**

 **"No, you're not! You're my son!" Greg was crying.**

 **"Dad, please!" Steven was crying now.**

 _This is getting hard to watch._ Sadie thought.

The Gems wished they helped, and didn't like what they were seeing, but didn't know how they would've handled it differently.

 **Greg took off his headphones and flipped the switches to turn on the wash.**

 **Steven crawled his way through the building.**

No one would've recognized Steven under all the cats.

 **He went under a curtain. Greg watched Steven get sprayed and the cats didn't like it. Then the brushes rolled over him and he got sprayed again.**

Steven watched with a frown, he didn't like reliving this but there are times way worse than this that he has to worry about.

 **Greg held a hose just in case but saw Steven without the cats attached to him. He sighed in relief with tears in his eyes.**

"Thank goodness that worked." Pearl said relieved.

 **"Dad. We did it." Steven still had one cat finger and they both screamed.**

"The original." Peridot tried ridding the negative atmosphere.

 **Greg sprayed it with the hose. It disappeared and they calmed down.**

* * *

 **Steven was sitting on the dock.**

 **The gems came back in the boat. "Steven! Okay, let me see it." Pearl ran over and looked at his hands. "Well, you- you- you got them to go away?"**

 **Steven smiled.**

 **"It just goes to show always listen to me and never listen to Amethyst."**

"I admit I shouldn't have entertained the whole shape shifting thing." Amethyst said.

"It's okay." Steven said. "I learned a lesson: to never expect my body to be able to do something a real Gem can do. Because it can't."

Greg smiled. "You're getting pretty smart buddy." Greg tousled his hair.

Steven laughed.

 **"That's fair." Amethyst and Garnet walked over.**

 **"It goes to show you should have a little more faith in Steven." Garnet corrected.**

 **"Yeah, that would've been a total cat-tastrophe."**

"Now we have to go through this again." Amethyst closed her eyes.

 **Amethyst fake laughed and Pearl giggled a bit.**

 **"But I'm feeling much better meow!"**

 **The gems cringed.**

 **"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"**

 **"Okay, that's enough." Garnet said as they walked off.**

Connie giggled.

 **"Wait. I've been coming up with cat jokes all morning. You guys, I'm feline fine! Everything's purr-fect!"**

"That one's bad." Lars said bluntly.

Sadie snickered.

 **"Oh, come on! I'm just kitten around!"**

 **End.**

"I just realized how short these episodes are." Lapis said shifting the topic.

Steven checked his phone. "We've only been here for like an hour."

"I think the episodes each have been about ten minutes long." Garnet said.

"So we've only watched six? How many episodes are on each disc?" Lars was actually enjoying it so there was no rush. At least he didn't have to work.

"Who knows. If we're going all the way up to the future there's probably a lot more because this is all still two years ago." Steven shrugged.

"Maybe it'll skip a lot of time?" Sadie guessed.

"I don't think we can relive two years in a day." Greg added.

"I'm sure the girl will explain." Garnet said.

"Her name's Sydney." Pearl told her.

"Yes. Right."

 **Bubble Buddies**

 **At the temple, Steven was holding on to his bike walking down the stairs. The ground shook, it sounded like a roar, Steven let go of his bike and it went down without him.**

 _A corrupted gem?_ Sadie's mind immediately suspected.

 **"I don't think they are earthquakes, they are too frequent." Pearl told the other two walking towards Steven.**

"It sounded like something roaring." Greg pointed out.

 **"Hey, look, Steven's got a bike." Amethyst saw the bike fall in front of her. "Where are you going, Steven?"**

 **"Just out for a ride." He said.**

 **"In the sand?" Asked Pearl.**

 **"Yup." He ran off.**

"Hey! That's the bike I got you for your birthday that year!" Greg remembered. "Do you still have it?"

"Yea, it's in Lion's mane." Steven told him.

 **Steven struggled to pedal in through the sand.**

"I don't know why you thought you could go anywhere." Lars said.

 **He saw Connie reading a book and pedaled faster.**

"Oh I see." Lars smirked.

Sadie smiled.

"There you are Connie. I knew you'd show up pretty soon!" Steven said excitedly.

"Oh yea. We get stuck in the bubble." Connie remembered, but also recalled breaking down in the end. "Oh..."

 **He stopped in front of Connie. "Some smooth ride. Five speeds. Handbrakes, electric-blue finish with the tiger bell." He looked at her after every pause.**

Greg smiled.

Amethyst chuckled.

 **He rang the bell and Connie just flipped a page.**

"Were you just ignoring me or...?" Steven wondered.

"I don't even think I noticed you. The book I was reading was getting good."

Steven giggled. "I bet."

 **"I bet there are lot of kids who would love to ride this babe." He tried getting on but fell over.**

 **Connie looked up.**

Lars sneered.

 **Steven ran off and threw his helmet off, screaming.**

Majority of the room laughed or giggled.

Steven turned red.

 **He ran in the house sweating and blushing.**

"You should of just talked to her." Lapis said.

"Yea, I wouldn't've rejected you or anything." Connie says.

 **"What up?" He saw the gems looking through the window.**

 **"Who were you talking to?" Pearl asked.**

 **"That girl." Garnet said.**

 **"You saw?" Steven blushed. "She is just a girl I know. Except she doesn't know me. We've never talked."**

Sadie wondered if Steven had some sort of crush on her. _Maybe not anymore though. It didn't seem like it._

 **"You like her!" Amethyst held his face.**

 **"I like everyone." He replied, muffled.**

"Except for like... Kevin..." Connie mentioned.

Steven nodded shyly.

"Who?" Pearl and Garnet said at the same time.

"You'll probably see." Steven said.

 **"Let's set up a play date. I'll write up an invitation and work out a schedule.**

 **Oh, we'll have to find out her favorite kind of tea." Pearl said.**

"That's a little too much for a play date." Greg said.

"Play date?" Peridot whispered.

 **"No. Just talk to her." Garnet told him.**

 **"Okay. But you guys can't watch this time! It'll mess up my funky flow!"**

 **"Funky flow?" Amethyst and Pearl asked.**

 _So that's what that was._ Connie remembered.

 **"We won't watch." Said Garnet.**

 **"All right." Steven ran to the fridge. He grabbed the bracelet out of the freezer and ran out the door.**

"I can't believe that lasted almost a year in there." Connie said.

"I can't believe you kept that in there for almost a year." Said Amethyst. "I wanted to taste the glowing stuff."

"That things filled with chemicals." Steven said grabbing a cracker.

"Doesn't bother me."

 **"What's that?" Amethyst wondered.**

 **"Nothing!" Steven ran out and walked along the beach. "Hi! My name is Steven. Hi! My name is Ste-ven. Hi! My name is Stephen." He rehearsed.**

 **The roar happened again and a piece of the temple crumbled and was going to fall on Connie.**

 **Steven quickly ran to her. "Hi! My name is Steven!" His gem activated and the bubble appeared around them like a rose. The rock hit it and fell apart.**

"First time I used the bubble." Steven

"Nice one." Greg complimented.

 _It looked just like a Rose before it turned into a bubble._ Sadie noticed.

 **"Woah! How did I do that?" He looked down. "Hi! My name is Steven!"**

 **"Connie." She fixed her glasses.**

 **Steven helped her up.**

 **"What happened?"**

 **"I'm magic. Well, half-magic- On my mom's side."**

"You mean half Gem right?" Peridot asked him.

"Yea but Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl described it as being magic back then." Steven realized they'd been hiding things from him as early as he could speak. It wasn't until his dad said that they were aliens until he realized. He just hopes that the lying and secrets would stop.

 **"You did this?"**

 **"Apparently. I'm a member of the Crystal Gems, we fight monsters and protect humanity and stuff." He told her.**

"And stuff..." Steven cringed at himself. I say _that but I have no idea what's really going on._

 **"Oh, that's kinda like my dad. He's a cop. Well, more like a private security guard."**

"We're nothing like the police." Pearl said.

"Yea I guess so." Connie responded now being a member of the Crystal Gems.

 **Steven stood there.**

 **"Sooo how long does it usually last?" Connie asked.**

 **"Oh, right." He couldn't get rid of it so he lifted up his shirt and looked at his gem.**

 **"What's wrong?"**

 **"It, uhh doesn't seem to wanna go away."**

 **"Oh."**

"New powers never work right on the first try." Steven announced.

"When you're a Gem, your powers are expected to work completely and you even come out knowing what they all do." Pearl said.

"Really? No one's there to tell you or anything." Lars questioned.

Pearl shook her head.

"When I came out I was alone and I already knew what I could do." Amethyst said. "And, I knew I couldn't complete the orders that I missed."

"How does that even work?" Sadie wondered.

"Injections!" Peridot blurted.

"It'll be explained later." Garnet said resuming.

Steven really liked how by the end of this Sadie and Lars will understand him more if not completely. Though hanging out with them might not be completely Gem ridden anymore.

 **Steven tried to push the bubble. "So, I don't see you around that often."**

 **"My dad works for a bunch of different beaches, so we are never in the same place long." She put her hands on the bubble.**

"We're planning on staying near Beach City for a long time." Connie said.

"Oh... good" Steven didn't want Connie to move or anything.

 **"I go on adventures with the Gems sometimes. They usually say it's too dangerous for me though."**

"We don't really go on missions anymore." Garnet realized.

"I know right! I miss them." Amethyst said.

"Yes. Even though the lore behind corrupted gems is disturbing, I do enjoy seeing us on them again." Pearl said thinking back on the episodes they've seen so far.

"You guys just stopped?" Greg asked.

"We got busy with other things." Garnet said.

"We usually run into one. Like with Jasper, keeping them all in cages." Amethyst mentioned.

 _Why would they do that?_ Sadie has never heard the name Jasper before.

"She did that?" Lapis asked.

Peridot nodded next to her.

"Do you think we're anywhere close to getting all of them?" Steven asked.

"Unfortunately not. Us and your mother have been capturing corrupted gems ever since the war ended. Which was a few thousand years ago." Pearl said.

"There's that many?! Are they all over the world?" Lars was shocked.

"Yes."

 **They pushed past some rocks and Steven fell.**

 **"Do you always go in a bubble?"**

 **"No. This is new. I don't know what this is. But it's okay! The Gems will know what to do."**

"What can break it?" Sadie wondered.

"Rarely something sharp. With enough force you can usually pop it." Steven said.

 **They pushed but weren't able to push up the hill.**

 **"Ohh, what?" He tried to push again. "Hey, guys! Garnet, help!"**

 **"I don't think they can hear you."**

 **Steven facepalmed. "Oh, that's right. I told them not to watch."**

"Were you worried at all?" Steven asked.

"Not really... not until we were in the ocean at least."

 **"We can just wait here until they come out."**

 **"No, no, no, it's okay! I've got other friends that can help!"**

* * *

 **Lars bursted out with laughter "Way to go, Steven. Is this your magic love bubble or something? Did you make it... because you're in love."**

 _Why'd this have to show me at my jerkiest times? Seriously though, his whole family is watching me tease him._

 **Sadie was hitting the bubble with a hammer.**

 **"That's Lars. We're basically BFFs."**

"You can say that after what he says?" Lapis didn't understand him.

"You're clueless." Peridot says.

Lars tried to hide his face in his jacket as much as he could and grumbled.

 _Steven did seem to be ignoring Lars' comments. Wonder if he didn't pay any attention to him or he really was clueless._ Connie thought.

"Hm." Steven didn't even remember Lars saying that.

 **"He makes weird faces." Connie pointed out.**

 **Lars made a kissy face then started licking the bubble.**

"Ugh" Lars facepalmed.

Pearl cringed. She thought of how he was basically disrespecting Rose but factored in that he was just an ignorant human at this time.

Steven got the same vibe but knew that wasn't what Lars meant.

 **"Lars, quit being a jerk and help!" Sadie yelled.**

 **"What? I'm helping Steven on his date." He told her.**

 **"You're embarrassing him." Sadie said.**

 **"No, I'm not-"**

Sadie was glad they didn't argue like this anymore.

 **"He and Sadie run the Big Donut." Steven told Connie.**

 **"Do they get along?"**

 **Lars and Sadie were arguing and Sadie pushed him.**

 **"They're crazy about each other." He said.**

"It doesn't... seem like it." Connie whispered.

 _Maybe it's_ _ **that**_ _kind of love._ Greg thought.

Sadie frowned.

"N-no." Was all Lars could say.

 **"I'm gonna go try something else." Sadie ran in the shop.**

 **"Anyway, this place has the best donuts.** **I come here like every day." Steven told her.**

 **"My parents don't let me eat donuts. They have trans fats."**

 **"Whaaaat?"**

 **Lars was behind him making a kissy face again.**

 _Go away._ Lars wished, he felt awkward.

 **"Well, it's still a cool place to hang out."**

 **Sadie ran out and broke a stool on the bubble.**

 **Steven laughed nervously. "I have a better idea."**

"I appreciate you trying to help." Garnet smiled at Sadie. By the past few episodes she noticed how Sadie was accepting towards Steven. With the other one... not so much.

Sadie smiled. Honestly, Garnet intimidated her.

Lars frowned and looked at the ceiling.

* * *

 **They were at the boardwalks dock.**

 **"Whoa, a trawler. And a little skipjack!" Connie smiled.**

 **"You know a lot about boats."**

 **"That's what happens when you hang out at the beach, and don't swim, and don't have friends. Y-You look at boats." She got quieter.**

 _Why'd I even say that?_ Connie immediately felt awkward.

 _It's because she just moved here right?_ Greg thought.

Steven was sure Connie made some friends at school by now.

 **Steven chuckled nervously. "Oh, hey! Onion! Onion!"**

 **They ran down the dock.**

 **Onion waved.**

"That's..." Lars tried to remember.

"Sourcreams step brother." Steven told him.

 **"We need a harpoon gun!" Steven yelled.**

 **"What?"**

 **"To pop the bubble!"**

 **"Can't we just go back to your house?"**

 **"It's okay. I'm a Gem. Onion, we need a harpoon gun! Har-poon guuuun! Haaaar poooon guuun."**

 **Onion ate popcorn.**

"This is like the first time I've seen him eat." Steven admitted.

"How can he not hear you?" Amethyst giggled.

"Where's his ears?" Lars asked rhetorically.

"I try not to think about that." Steven said fearfully.

"Maybe that's why he can't hear you." Amethyst suggested.

 **Steven sighed. He breathed on the bubble and drew a picture of a boat with a harpoon gun. "Haaaar-pooon guuun."**

Pearl smiled at Steven drawing a picture to get his point across.

 **Onion continued to eat.**

 **Steven groaned.**

 **"Let me try!" She breathed on the bubble and wrote 'harpoon gun.'**

 **Onion gave a thumbs up and ran off.**

 **"It just made more sense." Connie told him.**

 **A boat horn went off.**

 **Onion was at a harpoon gun.**

"No one locks those things up?" Greg wondered.

"Even if it was locked Onion would still be able to get into it." Steven was sure.

 **Steven and Connie got to opposite sides of the bubble.**

 **Onion shot the harpoon gun and it bounced off and hit another boat. The boat started to sink and Onion thumbs upped.**

"See? Nothing sharp can break through it."

"It's probably a good thing the harpoon didn't get through. It could've hit one of you." Pearl thought out loud.

 **"The trawler." They watched it sink.**

* * *

 **"Funland?" Connie wondered as they walked in.**

 **"Yeah! Tons of horrible accidents happen here everyday! There's gotta be something to break this bubble."**

 **"Um..."**

 **"We just gotta find the right ride. Yeah! The kiddie-coaster!"**

"This was not my best idea." Steven remembered.

"Definitely not." Connie admitted.

 **They ran up to the top.**

 **"All right. We just roll down this ramp, as the carts are coming at us. And the crash will break us free!" Steven exclaimed.**

"Wha-." Greg started.

"That's a horrible idea." Peridot explained. "The carts will run you over."

"I know."

"Oh jeez." Said Lars.

 **"What happens after the bubble pops?" Connie asks**

 **"We'll be free!" He exclaims.**

 **Connie stood blank faced. "Steven, this is a bad idea."**

"It's a good thing the bubble didn't pop." Steven giggled.

Connie nodded.

 **The roar happened again and Steven pushed them onto the ramp. "This will work!"**

 **The bubble rolled along the tracks until the cart pushed them the other way.**

 **Mr. Smiley saw and stopped the coaster.**

"I'm so lucky Mr. Smiley didn't recognize me. He definitely would've kicked me out the next time I was there." Steven said.

 **The bubble was catapulted out into the ocean. They sank down to the bottom.**

 **"Where are we?" Connie asked.**

 **"The bottom of the ocean." Steven gave back her glasses.**

"Why are you so casual about that?" Lars would've been freaking out.

Steven shrugged.

 **Connie gasped.**

 **"It's okay!"**

Steven noticed how much he was saying that. He was just trying to not freak her out with his powers. Especially since he kind of trapped her in the bubble.

 **"Are we even close to the shore?"**

 **"Yeah, sure." He said nervously.**

 **"Let's start rolling." Connie suggested.**

 **They started walking.**

 **"It's a good thing this bubble is air tight. Otherwise we'd be drowning right now." Steven laughed.**

"This is when I got nervous."

 **"Don't worry, Connie. I have an idea that will definitely work. When we get back-"**

 **A corrupted Gem swam above them and Connie was scared.**

 **"A huge worm! It's okay! Look! It only wants to eat that bright stuff." He reassured her.**

 **It chomped up some seaweed.**

"That's a corrupted gem right?" Sadie asked and Lars was wondering the same thing.

"Yes." Garnet said.

 _These things can be sea type creatures as well?_ Lars thought. _That's so weird._

 **"See? Not scary at all!"**

 **The gem roared and went through the ground making the floor split apart.**

The room was able to see the monsters gem in its mouth. The few that didn't know realized it was this gem making the roaring sounds.

 **The bubble fell deeper into a darker place.**

 _It looks like they fell into a trench. How did they even get out?_ Lapis wondered.

 **Steven groaned and saw that he had his foot on Connie's face. "Sorry! Are you all right?"**

 **Connie stood up.**

 **"It's not so bad! It-it's okay! I uh."**

 **"It's not okay!" She snapped. "You keep saying that, but you don't know what you're doing! Now we're going to suffocate or starve at the bottom of the ocean. And only my parents will notice, because no one else cares about me!" She started tearing up.**

 **Steven watched.**

 **"I'm gonna disappear without ever making a single friend." She sat down and started crying.**

Connie just closed her eyes waiting for this part to be over.

The Gems grew a little sad but remained positive remembering Steven becoming her friend.

Sadie understood, she didn't have many friends when she was in school either.

Steven frowned.

 **Steven pulled out the bracelet, lighting up the area.**

 **Connie looked up.**

 **"We could be friends."**

Some of the room smiled.

 **"I saw you at the boardwalk parade last year."**

 **In a memory, Connie walked away and her bracelet fell off her wrist.**

 **"You dropped your bracelet. I picked it up, but then I couldn't find you. I saved it in the freezer, so it would last longer. In case I saw you again." Steven said.**

 _Steven's so sweet._ Pearl was smiling.

 **"Oh! You were the kid on the car-wash float." Connie remembered Steven sitting on top of the van in the parade. "You had soap bubbles in your hair." She smiled.**

"I remember that." Greg said.

"Yea! Remember looking at all the floats after it was over?" Steven asked his dad.

Greg nodded.

 **Steven giggled. "I-I was supposed to be a scrub brush."**

 **They giggled.**

Peridot chuckled. "That works."

 **"I'm sorry, Connie." He took her arm and put the bracelet on. "If I'd have returned your bracelet back then, you wouldn't be stuck in this bubble with me now."**

 **"No, it's okay. I'm having fun." Connie smiled.**

 **The bubble popped, Steven took Connie's hand and swam to the top.**

"I don't understand your powers at all." Lars told him.

 **They reached the top and caught their breath. Steven started laughing when the worm gem burst out of the water. They washed up on shore and it started swimming towards them.**

"Ugh" Peridot was disturbed.

"Yea that's freaky." Lapis said.

 **"Come on, come on! Hide in the rocks Steven!" Connie got Steven up and ran under the boardwalk.**

 **"Why is it chasing us?" Steven wondered as Connie dodged it.**

The room realized what it was after.

 **"The bracelet! It eats bright stuff! Connie!"**

 **Connie ran from the gem.**

 **"Steven!"**

 **"Give me the bracelet!" Steven ran to her.**

 **"What?"**

 **"It's okay! Now, go! Go! Run that way! I'm sorry!" The worm started chasing Steven and Connie ran the other way. Steven went around the stilts with it following him. He jumped over it and landed right next to Connie.**

"That was cool!" Peridot said.

"Don't know how I pulled that off, especially then." Steven said.

 **It wasn't able to get to them and they held hands. The stilts broke and the dock fell onto it, it poofed.**

 **"Steven!" The Gems yelled.**

"Your first corrupted gem." Pearl said proudly.

Greg was proud as well.

 **"Steven! What's going on? What did you do?" Pearl yelled.**

 **"He was incredible!" Connie exclaimed.**

 **"Really? You mean it?"**

 **Connie nodded.**

 **Garnet ran behind them and retrieved the gem.**

 **"Here's your bracelet, again."**

 **"Thanks!" She giggled taking it.**

 **"So, are you going to introduce us" Amethyst looked over his shoulder.**

 **"Steven was so excited to meet you! Right, Steven?" Pearl added.**

 **Steven nodded and laughed nervously.**

 _They're just like human parents embarrassing their kid._ Sadie couldn't help but smile at that.

 **"Hey!" Garnet picked up Amethyst and Pearl. "Don't mess with his funky flow!" She walked off still carrying them.**

Amethyst giggled.

 **"Funky flow?" Connie wondered.**

 **Steven blushed and groaned.**

Lars laughed in his head.

"I miss these days." Connie sighed.

"Me too." Steven agreed.


	5. Serious Steven & Tiger Millionaire

**Serious Steven**

 **Steven opened his eyes to sirens and his ears ringing.**

Questions rose in the viewers.

 **His vision was blurry, he looked at the broken teacups ride. Then to debris and people as his vision focused again.**

 **"Two Weeks Later" appeared on screen.**

"Is that going to be explained?" Lars thought out loud.

"Were you in some sort of freak accident?" Connie asked the boy.

Steven sighed. "Kind of? How is this even relevant?"

"Ohh" Pearl laughed. "I forgot this even happened."

* * *

 **"Pay attention, Steven. This is going to be your first serious mission." Garnet said in the warp stream. "You need to be ready."**

 **"Yes. I'm ready. I'm so ready!" Steven yelled being upside down.**

"It took me a longer time to get used to the warp stream than for you, Connie." Steven mentioned.

"I thought it was because you were fooling around." Pearl said.

"No I wasn't used to it yet."

 **"Steven, come on. You're going to make yourself sick." Pearl turned him right side up. "Why did you bring that?" She said as Steven's ukulele hit her in the face.**

 **"I don't know. I was excited and it's mine and I like it." The ukulele floated off his shoulders. "Wha-" He went up after it.**

"You should be careful with that." Greg said.

"Yea, I'm lucky it didn't break." Steven replied. He needs to take care of his things, especially the ukulele his dad gave him.

 **"Steven, get back here! You could get seriously-" Pearl yelled as the warp pad reached his destination. "-hurt!"**

 **Steven was pushed out of the stream and fell into some strawberries.**

 _I wonder how exactly that thing works. They must be placed all over the world._ Sadie thought.

 **He groaned as he sat up.**

 **"Steven, are you-" Pearl worries as the Gems ran over to him.**

 **"I'm fine. I'm good. I'm just gooey. Mmm." He licked his arm when a bunch of butterflies stuck to his face. "Aah, they're in my eyes!" He tried running from them and started screaming.**

Lars held in his laughter but saw Peridot laughing so he let it out.

 **He ran back over and fell.**

Connie giggled. "They're only butterflies, they don't even bite."

 **Garnet waved them away from him. "They're just butterflies, Steven."**

 **Steven laughed. "Well, they looked a lot bigger when they were on my eyeballs."**

Sadie stifled a giggle.

 **"Steven, you're a riot." Amethyst laughed.**

 **"I'm suddenly having second thoughts about bringing Steven on this one." Pearl told Garnet.**

 **Garnet put her hand on Pearls shoulder. "Shh. Just look at him."**

 **Steven had his arms crossed.**

 _I wasn't ready for this mission._ Steven thought. It was way more intense than he thought it would be.

 **"Now, let's go recover the gemstone." Garnet announced.**

 **They walked through the field where there were swords and shrubs covered in strawberries.**

 **"Unbelievable. This was once a gem battlefield. Now it's wild strawberries as far as the eye can see. Oh, that's what I love about the Earth." Pearl said radiant.**

 **Garnet stopped in the shadow of a temple.**

 _"How did the strawberries grow so big? Sadie_ wondered.

 **"Maybe this will be a light mission after all. Oh!" Pearl bumped into her.**

 **"Maybe not." Garnet said as they looked at the upside down triangular structure.**

"How is that even possible?" Lars thought out loud. It was weird knowing places like this existed around the world.

 **She summoned a smaller triangular prism and inserted it into a square in the temple. The door glowed and disappeared.**

 **"Whoa!" Steven yelled as they walked inside. "Whoa!" He yelled even louder seeing murals across the walls.**

"Wait! Hold on, is that mom on the wall?!" Steven shouted.

Garnet quickly paused the episode.

There was definitely a picture of Rose Quartz.

"There is." Connie saw.

Steven looked at Pearl. The rest of the room wanted to know as well.

"Errr... Well I-" Pearl didn't know what to say.

Steven knew she was keeping something from him.

"I really don't know why she's up there." She said.

Steven's face showed disbelief. He sighed.

"It looks like she's holding a diamond." Sadie analyzed obliviously.

Steven looked up at the mural. _Pink Diamond._

"And who is she fighting? Connie wondered.

"Is that... White... Diamond?" Steven asked.

"Who?" Lars wondered.

"Let's just continue watching." Garnet held up the remote.

"But-"

Garnet didn't let him finish.

Steven grew irritated. He couldn't even go back and look at it because the place blew up.

How was she supposed to tell him? Tell everyone? It was literally impossible for her to speak about it. She was afraid how they all would react.

 _Why couldn't they just tell him? It's not like it would cause any damage._ Connie speculated. She recalled the time with the journal and the palanquin.

 **"Steven's the best!"**

 **"Steven's the best!" The building echoed.**

 **"Why, thank you, temple." Steven winked.**

 **"You're a doof." Amethyst told him.**

 **Steven looked around at all the drawings and then to a floating, upside down pyramid.**

Steven was able to get another look at the mural. _Was she using Pink Diamond to fight off White Diamond? But when she was poofed?_ He didn't understand.

 **"Hey. What's this thing? It's like a cool floaty triangle thing." He moved his hand under it.**

 **"Whatever it is, you probably shouldn't touch it." Pearl said looking at something.**

 **Amethyst yawned.**

 **Steven touched it and it flipped. The temple started shaking.**

"Hm." _Why didn't I ever listen?_

"She literally said not to touch it." Peridot pointed out the obvious.

 **"Steven! What have we told you about touching magical things?" Pearl asked the others coming over.**

 **"Definitely always never do it." He replied.**

 **They all got pulled upwards and went through a hole in the ceiling. "Whoa!"**

 **The Gems landed on their feet but Steven fell on his stomach.**

"Ouch."

"That triangle controls the gravity." Garnet stated.

 **Garnet looked up at the hole as it closed. Torches lit up around the circular room with multiple doors.**

 **"Looks like we're gonna have to split up." Amethyst suggested.**

 **"Right. Steven and I will stay right here where it seems to be safe while you guys go and solve the mystery of this place." Pearl held onto him.**

 **"Wait. I want to help solve the mystery."**

 **"Yeah. Come on, Steven. Let's solve the mystery." Amethyst picked him up and started walking.**

 **"Yeah! Mystery solvers!"**

 **Pearl took Steven back. "Nope. No, no, no, no, no. You two are a disaster waiting to happen." She put him under her arm.**

Sadie found this funny. They all acted like his moms, and they pretty much are.

 **"Steven goes with me." Garnet said.**

 **"Really? Awesome!" Steven exclaimed.**

 **"But remember this is a serious mission." She told him.**

 **"Understood. Serious Steven- Pearl, can you put me down?"**

 **"What? Oh, yes. Of course."**

 **"I need to be standing, or else it doesn't work. Serious Steven activate!" He yelled and walked off with his arms in front of him.**

"That's the opposite of serious." Steven said.

 **Garnet followed.**

 **"But this could be the teacups all over again." Pearl said from the center.**

 **"Hey! I've put that behind me." He walked backwards into the doorway.**

"Was that the thing in the beginning?" Lapis asked.

"Yea."

* * *

 **"Ohhhh." Steven sang. "We're on a magic treasure hunt for some magic treasure junk something, something, magic something." They walked into a room and the door closed behind them. "Huh?"**

 **The door on the other side glowed then some of the tiles on the floor glowed as well.**

"This mission was really unique because the gem attached itself to the structure which affected the entire building. Pearl admired.

"That happened with the lighthouse." Steven said.

"Really?" Amethyst questioned.

"That was freaky." Lars remembered.

"So does that happen when the Gem is inside the building when they become corrupted?" Connie asked.

"Well the building that we were in was a gem structure so it would make sense. Can't say the same for the lighthouse." Garnet said.

"Since the lighthouse wasn't around when the Diamonds attacked." Pearl added.

"It was probably built around it then." Connie said.

 **"We need to stay on the glowing panels." Garnet told Steven.**

 _This doesn't seem like a dangerous mission._ Greg was always worried about Steven when he went on missions.

 **"Right. Serious Steven go!" Steven and Garnet jumped on the panels to the other side of the room. "Oh, yeah!" Steven danced.**

"I thought you would've messed up." Lars said bluntly.

 **The building shook and Steven fell onto a tile that wasn't glowing. "Uh whoa."**

"Oh."

 **The panels glowed red and they started collapsing into a fire.**

Greg was proved wrong.

"That's bad." Peridot said.

 **Steven jumped off the one he was on and was hanging on to the edge of another. He struggled to hold on.**

 **"Steven!"**

 **He lost grip and screamed as he started falling into the fire.**

Greg gasped.

 **Garnet jumped along the sides of blocks as she grabbed Steven before he hit the fire. She landed on the side of one burying her feet into it. She held Steven by his leg.**

 _That was really cool._ Sadie thought.

Lars thought so too.

"That was close, I can't imagine what would've happened if you went with Amethyst." Pearl said.

"I would've caught him." Amethyst told her.

 **Steven was laughing. "Whoo-hoo! That was- uh, seriously dangerous. Thank you, Garnet." He said in a "serious" tone. His hair caught on fire.**

"Almost dying is fun?" Peridot asked.

"You'd be surprised."

"Right..." Lars didn't know what he was talking about.

 **They walked into another doorway and Steven stayed back to put out the fire on his head. He sighed in relief as the door slammed behind him. He got startled and jumped away screaming. Bars went over the door and the temple shook again.**

 **Steven groaned.**

 **"We can take a break if you're not feeling well, Steven."**

 **"Huh? Oh, no. I-I'm okay. Let's keep going." He threw up his arms in a flexing position.**

 **"All right, but be careful. You might trigger a trap with that gun show." She joked.**

Connie giggled. Garnet would be the last person she would think to make jokes.

 **"Right. I'll put these babies away and use my minds." He walked over to the wall. "Maybe there's a clue hidden in these ancient drawings. It looks like there's lots of triangles hidden somewhere in this room."**

"Yea spikes." Steven remembered.

 **The part of the wall he was touching moved inward.**

 **The ceiling opened up to spikes.**

 **"Run!" Garnet yelled. The spikes behind them slammed to the floor.**

"Woah." Sadie said a little nervous.

 **Steven stopped right when spikes hit the ground taking part of his shirt and the ukulele strap with it.**

"That was close." Pearl said.

 _Maybe they shouldn't have took him on this one._ Sadie thought. _He was a little kid here but I guess he needed to learn what they wanted him to._

 **Garnet summoned her gauntlets and stopped the spikes from hitting the floor and Steven.**

 **Steven sat up. "Oh, my ukulele!" He started to retune it.**

 **"Steven! Now is probably not the best time for that." Garnet said struggling with the spikes.**

 _How does she have that much patience for him? Especially at that moment._ Lars wondered.

 **"Oh. Uh uh, right." He ran to the other side.**

 **Garnet cartwheeled her way to the other side after him.**

 **"Now, that was a pretty close one." She told him.**

 **Steven laughed nervously.**

 **The door opened and they continued on.**

 **"Yeah. That was a pretty close one." He said slowly. They came into another room and saw huge swinging axes. "Uh." Steven looked petrified as the door closed.**

 **In front of them was platforms divided by the swinging weapons.**

"Oh my goodness!" Pearl saw.

 **Lava was oozing onto the platforms and spikes continuously slamming onto the platform then erupting in a blaze.**

"That's a little much." Sadie said.

"I would've just turned around." Lars admitted.

"You can't." Steven told him.

Amethyst giggled. "I think you guys got the worst rooms. Well, one I went into was filled with liquid nitrogen."

"Is all that even necessary?" Lapis asked.

"The structure is protecting the gem." Garnet said.

Greg wondered how Steven even got across safely."

 **Steven looked like he couldn't take it anymore.**

 **"Get ready, Steven. This is gonna be intense." Garnet said seriously.**

 **"Two Weeks Earlier" appeared on the TV.**

* * *

 **"Get ready, Steven. This is gonna be intense." Garnet said to him smiling.**

Amethyst giggled. "We get to see this again."

"It wasn't funny, Amethyst."

"No one was hurt."

 **"I'm ready!" He exclaimed.**

 **Him and the gems were at Funland in front of the teacups.**

"What happened to that ride." Sadie said rhetorically.

"You're about to see." Amethyst smiled.

 **Mr. Smiley chuckled and pushed the ride lever. The teacups started spinning. People were enjoying the ride.**

 **Amethyst was snoring.**

 **"I misunderstood the point of this ride." Pearl admitted, holding a tea kettle.**

"You thought it would have tea?" Peridot asked.

"The name of the ride is 'teacups'."

 **"This is fun, Steven." Garnet smiled.**

 **Steven's stomach growled. "I think I need to get off this ride now." Steven jumped out of the teacup.**

Amethyst chuckled. "I still can't believe you just jumped off."

Steven facepalmed.

 **"Steven, no!" Garnet reached out.**

 **Mr. Smiley was still laughing as Steven fell on top of him and broke the lever. Mr. Smiley laughed nervously.**

"What's wrong with you? Why would you jump?" Lars said. _This kid's crazy._

"It wouldn't have been so bad if I could've floated back then." Steven said.

"Didn't they have seatbelts up there? Or like a safety bar?" Greg wondered.

"No." Pearl said.

"Isn't that illegal?" Connie guessed.

"I wouldn't have wore it anyway." Amethyst said.

 **The ride started spinning faster and all the cups broke off, some landing in the water. The people on them came to the surface. The other cups landed on the boardwalk.**

 **Mr. Smiley grabbed Steven and laughed nervously again. "Steven, you are banned from all the rides forever!"**

"Not a lot of people liked that ride anyway." Sadie said.

* * *

 **Steven woke up in Garnets arms.**

 **She put him down and he saw they were on the other side.**

 **"Whoa. We made it?"**

 **"I carried you while you took a nap."**

"I think I fainted." Steven said.

 **"N-n-nap?!" He ran after Garnet.**

 **They walked into the room where they first were. "We're back where we started." Garnet pointed out.**

 **"What?!" Steven said.**

 **"Garnet, there you are! The doors and rooms here make no sense. They all bring you back here." Pearl told them.**

"It's like a maze." Greg said.

"Yea, kinda." Steven said.

 **Amethyst came out of a door and grew frustrated "Get me out of here!" She went into another.**

 **"There are 16 doors, and we entered from the Northeast and went through three consecutive rooms in a straight line-"**

 **Amethyst came into the room"Ow!" Amethyst pulled a bear trap off her head and ran back in.**

"You're fast at it." Connie noticed.

 **"-but arrived back here out the Southernmost door, which can only mean w-well, I don't know what it means." Pearl said hysterically.**

 **Amethyst came out of a room frozen in ice.**

 **"This is a death trap!" Pearl said frantically as she pulled out her spear and hacked at the ice.**

 **"What?! what do we do?" Steven wondered.**

 **"We go back in again and again and again and again." Garnet said as Steven started sweating.**

"I don't think there was ever a way out through those doors." Pearl said.

 **"I can't!" He yelled.**

 **"Steven." Pearl said.**

 **"It's okay." Garnet tried to reassure him.**

 **"No. No, it's not. You were all right about me. I wanted to do this so bad, but now I feel like I'm gonna throw up." He clung onto his shirt. "This is just like the teacups!" He exclaimed.**

 **"Oh, Steven. I didn't really mean that." Pearl admitted.**

 **"Wait!" Steven yelled. "Ah! Wait, you guys! What if this is just like the teacups? That's why we're getting so lost. That's why I'm feeling so sick. All the rooms are spinning us around so we end up here." He explained.**

"That makes a lot of sense." Peridot said.

"And that's why that incident was shown." Pearl added.

 **Garnet walked to the middle and summoned her gauntlets and started punching the floor. She kept punching until the floor collapsed.**

 **Garnet landed on a floating triangle and caught Steven. Pearl landed on one and the ice broke as Amethyst held onto another.**

 **"Woah!" Steven and the others looked at the prisms circling around the Obelisk in the middle of the room.**

Lapis was surprised, she never saw anything like this at all on homeworld. It was the work of a corrupted gem and there were none there, the gems on homeworld had no idea there were others on this planet suffering.

 **"This is unbelievable." Pearl pulled out her gem hologram. "This gem-powered mechanism it's manipulating the rooms above. Every room we entered spun us until we came back to the central chamber." Her projection showed her explanation. "It's just like the teacup ride at Funland." The teacups flashed in her projection.**

 **"Steven already figured that out." Garnet shouted.**

"He literally just said that." Peridot said.

"You don't need to say anything, this already happened." Pearl told her.

 **"Oh." Pearls head came out of the spew of the tea kettle in the projection. Pearl forced her hologram back in her gem.**

 **Steven saw a gem on the pole in the middle of the prisms. "Garnet, I need to get off the ride now."**

 **Garnet nodded. "Serious Steven go! She threw him towards the gem."**

 **He landed on it and slid down to where the gem was. "Whoa!" He started to pull it but then the triangle prism turned and the gem glowed yellow. "Huh?" He fell off taking the gem with him. All the prisms stopped moving.**

"I'm thinking the gem was put inside the structure." Pearl was thinking.

 _Like what happened to Lapis._ Steven thought.

 **"Huh?" Amethyst moves her hair from her face.**

 **The gem glowed yellow again, then the prisms started turning yellow and deteriorating. Steven held onto the gem as it got brighter. The entire temple turned yellow and made noises before exploding. Pieces fell all over the strawberry field.**

"And without the gem, the host object can't sustain any longer." Pearl explained further.

 _So it is like Lapis._ Steven remembered how the mirror broke when he pulled out her gem. _Except this gem was corrupted and she wasn't._

* * *

 **"Steven?" Pearl popped out of a bush. "Steven!"**

 **Garnet appeared behind her.**

 **"Where is he?" She worried.**

 **"Oh, he's over here." Amethyst saw Steven laying in a bush, covered in strawberry holding the gem.**

 **"The gem." He said.**

 **Pearl encased it in a white bubble. "I'd say you handled that adventure very well." She made the gem disappear.**

Sadie wondered where the gem went.

 **"Yeah. Nice job, Serious Steven." Amethyst agreed helping him up.**

 **"I prefer regular Steven." Garnet handed him his ukulele.**

 **"Hey! My ukulele." He took it and re-tuned it then started singing. "Oh, that's the end of another day, it was mighty serious, I'd have to say, the Crystal Gems looked really cool when they made the temple explode." He screamed when the butterflies returned. "They're in my eyes again!" He ran off screaming.**

The room laughed.

* * *

 **Tiger Millionaire**

 **The Gems warped into the temple.**

 **"How could you possibly think punching a blood polyp was a good idea? Look at all the gunk you got on me!" Pearl flicked it off her arm.**

"Oh here we go." Amethyst remembers all the times Pearl and Garnet scolded her for these things. Yea, she was reckless back then but did they need to yell at her every second? She was just making it fun.

 **"And look at Steven."**

 **He was covered in it. "It's not so bad once you get used to it."**

"Ew."

 **"See? He likes it!" Amethyst told her.**

 **"He certainly won't like it when it hardens." She said annoyed.**

 **"Uh what? I'm gonna go wash." Steven walked away.**

 **"He shouldn't have been so close in the first place." Pearl said.**

 **The stuff hardened and Steven was stuck in place. He tried to get out of it.**

 **"How was I supposed to know they'd pop?" Amethyst said in defense.**

 **"Uh, guys?" Steven called.**

 **"You're always putting us in danger with your little outbursts! Oh, you are just so childish!" Pearl grew agitated.**

 _Yea they definitely don't get along._ Sadie thought back a few episodes ago.

"I'm so glad you two don't argue anymore." Garnet was honest.

"Yes, Amethyst has improved dramatically on... pretty much everything." Pearl complimented.

Amethyst smiled. "And you're not as annoying anymore."

Pearl looked at her.

"That's a compliment." She said quickly.

"I'm so proud of you two. Look how far you guys have come." Steven said.

Amethyst giggled.

 **Amethyst mocked her. "Yeah, yeah. Don't forget "reckless," "vulgar," "loudmouth," and that's just what makes me so awesome, right, Garnet?!" She yelled.**

 **Garnet looked annoyed. "Amethyst, you are a Crystal Gem. You need to act like it."**

 **Pearl crossed her arms.**

"Even Steven wasn't that obnoxious." Pearl said.

 **"Fine." Amethyst walked into her room.**

 **"I think we really got through to her." Pearl said.**

 **Garnet grumbled.**

Amethyst didn't like when Garnet was upset with her. She thought back on Sugilite.

 **"Right, Garnet?" Pearl followed her out the door.**

 _The two of them seem to always want the approval of Garnet._ Sadie noticed.

 **"Guys?" Steven stood there.**

"They left you." Peridot laughed.

* * *

 **Now night time, Steven was asleep still stuck in the goo. He was drooling.**

"You really couldn't get out of it?." Connie asked.

"It was easy when I tried."

 **Steven woke to Amethyst leaving her room with a blanket over her. "Huh? Wha?"**

 **Amethyst ran out the door and Steven fell over breaking out of the gunk.**

Amethyst thought for a second.

 **"Amethyst?"**

"Oh I know what this is." She said.

 **Amethyst ran down the beach and started to shapeshift. Steven followed her. She ran up the hill into the warehouse.**

 **Steven peeked in the window.**

 **"For those of you befuddled by the events of athleticism, you're about to see the Purple Puma." Mr. Smiley roared.**

 **Amethyst took off the blanket revealing her form.**

"Yes! The beginning days of Purple Puma and Tiger Millionaire!" She exclaimed.

"Aw yea!" Steven matched her energy.

"Oh my gosh." Pearl facepalmed. "This episode is really going to be about this."

"Wait what? You guys are wrestlers?" Connie asked.

"Used to be." Amethyst said.

"Steven, what would make you wanna do that?" Greg wondered.

"Steven isn't. Only her." Lars pointed at Amethyst.

Sadie laughed. "I think it should be clear to you now, Lars."

"I refuse to believe Steven is Tiger, they look nothing alike!"

Lapis couldn't help but laugh. She never saw Tiger Millionaire before but all these hints should make it obvious.

Lars turned red at a few people laughing at him.

 **"-is the single, most hated wrestler in Beach City underground's history!" He announced.**

 **The crowd started booing.**

 **"What?" Steven was still looking through the window.**

 **Sadie and Lars were in the crowd booing as well.**

"Wow, thanks." She said sarcastically.

 **Amethyst took it all in.**

"So you're a hated wrestler?" Greg said.

"Yep, that's what made it fun."

 **"All right, ladies and gentlemen. Let's introduce his opponent or should I say, victim?" He laughed. "The Lochness Blogster!"**

"Can you tell who that is, Lars?" Sadie asked.

"Ronaldo. Now that he's up close."

"Then why can't you see that Tiger is Steven?" Amethyst giggled.

"I-" _Steven can't be Tiger, no way._

 **Ronaldo was in a costume and looked worried. "I'm-" he laughed nervously. "-going to end your reign of terror! Yaah!" He charged at her. "Ugh." He ran into Amethysts arm.**

 **Steven flinched.**

"That was a little much, Amethyst." Pearl said.

"You haven't seen anything yet."

 **"Well, now, that that was quick." Mr. Smiley said.**

 **Amethyst put her foot on Ronaldo and yawned.**

 **The crowd continued to boo.**

"Now I see why people hate you." Greg said.

 **"Yeah, yeah, I don't like it, either, but hey, what do you do?" Mr. Smiley said into the microphone.**

 **Amethyst threw Ronaldo out of the ring.**

"Nice." Peridot said.

 **She busted outside and roared, turning back to normal.**

 **Steven came up behind her and put his arms around her neck. "Amethyst!"**

 **She quickly threw him off of her. "What are you doing here?"**

 **"Are you a secret wrestler?" Steven asked.**

 **"Yeah." She admitted.**

"Not anymore."

 **Steven gasped. "But how? But when? But why?"**

 **"Come here."**

 **Steven shuffled over on his knees.**

 **"Let me explain something to you. In the ring, nobody can tell me what to do! And if they try, I hit 'em in the face with a chair!"**

 **"And people like that?"**

 **"Like it? They love it!" She exclaimed. "Well, they hate it, but it's all part of the fun, you know? Everyone here gets that." She growled. "You don't know what it's like having Pearl and Garnet on your back all the time!"**

"You're not gonna like this." Steven said.

 **"Are you kidding me?! Oh, Steven, I told you before not to take peanut butter on missions!" He imitated Pearl dramatically.**

Pearl was a little offended. "What?"

Peridot laughed. "It's perfect."

 **He moved his hair over his eyes. "I'm not going to say anything, but I expect you to understand that that was wrong." He impersonated Garnet.**

Lapis smiled.

"That one was good." Greg whispered.

Steven giggled nervously.

"That was a good impression." Garnet smiled.

Sadie was surprised. _I think Garnet is nicer than her appearance makes her out to be._

 **"Let me be a wrestler with you! I'm so stifled!"**

 **"Well, I haven't won the tag-team belt yet, but you can't tell Pearl and Garnet." Amethyst told him.**

 **"Deal!"**

Lars sighed. He knew it had to be Steven.

* * *

 **Steven grabbed a shirt from his closet, straps from his drawer, a tie, and couldn't decide over a mask. He went with the cat one.**

Sadie smiled seeing the tie and tiger mask. She had a feeling it was him from the beginning.

Lars looked defeated beside her.

 **He pushed his hair back with margarine.**

 **Amethyst slept on the couch.**

 **"Are you ready?!" Steven yelled.**

 **Amethyst sat up.**

 **Steven jumped down onto the couch. "Presenting Tiger Millionaire!" He showed his suitcase with a dollar sign on it.**

Steven looked to Lars.

"Don't look at me, I know it's you." He grumbled.

"You're making a big deal out of nothing." Lapis said.

"Finally." Amethyst sneered.

 **"Rich, feline industrialist from jungle island! Once the single child of the wealthy Tiger family, he clawed out his own destiny making money in the coconut mines." A picture of a tiger family and a tiger in front of mines was displayed behind Steven.**

"Where'd those pictures come from?" Connie asked rhetorically.

"You're so creative about it." Pearl marveled.

 **"Wow! You just came up with all that?" Amethyst asked.**

 **"Well, yeah. What's your backstory?"**

 **"Pumas are cool."**

 **"Uh. W-we'll workshop that later." Steven suggested.**

* * *

 **Back at the warehouse.**

"Isn't that where we are?" Lapis wondered.

"Yea. But we're in the basement." Steven said.

 _Why is there a huge hole in the wall? Isn't someone going to fix it?_ Lapis thought about it.

 **"Two local heroes in the ring tonight.** **They build hospitals for the sick, and they build muscles that look slick.** **Give it up for Concrete Heat and Chunk Truck!" Mr. Smiley introduced two wrestlers. "Facing off against the Purple Puma and our newest, mew-est competitor Tiger Millionaire!"**

 **Steven stuck his tongue out and waved his case.**

"You're getting hated on too." Peridot said.

"It was part of the fun." Steven said blatantly.

 **"That little guy's gonna get creamed." Lars said from the audience.**

 **"From here, he kinda looks like Steven." Sadie said eating popcorn.**

 **"Yeah, right." Lars laughed.**

Amethyst exaggerated a laugh.

Lars rolled his eyes.

 **Steven started to go in the ring.**

 **"Steven, wait." Amethyst stopped him. "I'm just using you to get the tag-team belt. I'll do all the actual fighting."**

"So much for the team in tag-team." Connie said quietly.

 **"Do I still get to wear the costume?" He asked.**

 **"I don't care." She said bluntly.**

 **"Okay!" Steven threw a thumbs up.**

"Was that all you wanted to do?" Pearl wondered.

"Yea, until I started fighting at least."

"Well, we could've made you a costume and... not fought anyone." She suggested.

"That's no fun." Amethyst said.

 **The match started and Amethyst ran over to Chunk Truck and elbowed him.**

 **"Ooh, a devastating move by Puma!" Mr. Smiley said.**

"Isn't using your powers on them considered cheating?" Greg speculated.

"Not only that, the three of us swore to never hurt a human with our powers and here you are." Pearl looked at the TV.

Amethyst sighed.

"I'm glad you two quit." She added.

Lars wanted to ask why, but decided to save it for the end, they only stopped about a week ago.

 **Concrete Heat came from behind.**

 **"U-uh, Purple- Purple Puma! Look out!" Steven warned.**

 **Concrete Heat put a traffic cone on Purple Puma's head.**

 **"What a gross misuse of safety equipment and your tax dollars." Mr. Smiley said from the table.**

 **Amethyst struggled with the cone.**

 **"That's not fair." Steven said.**

 **"It may not seem fair, but hey, anything goes in wrestling." Mr. Smiley announced.**

 **"It does?"**

 **"Oh, yes, it does!" Mr. Smiley answered his question.**

"Wait what's happening?" Peridot was confused.

"Huh?" Lapis questioned beside her.

 **"Looks like this Tiger's got to turn cheetah! Hey, Chunk Truck!" Steven yelled as Amethyst fell over. "I'll give you a million jungle bucks to throw the match!"**

"I don't think you could get away with that." Connie said.

 **"What's this? It looks like Tiger Millionaire is offering a bribe!"**

 **Steven showed his case.**

 **"Why, we could fill 1,000 potholes with-"**

 **Steven opened the suitcase hitting him in the face.**

"Oh! That was slick!" Peridot shouted.

"Yea! It was!" Amethyst said.

 **"Oh, snap! Did you see that?!" Lars stood up. The two spilled all their popcorn.**

Lars couldn't help but smile at Steven's move.

 **Amethyst pinned Chunk Truck down.**

 **"Oh-h!" He cried.**

 **"Oh! I mean, just, wow." Mr. Smiley was excited but calmed down.**

 **Steven waved and Amethyst held his hand. "Way to go, Tiger!" She held him up.**

* * *

 **Amethyst pulled a shoe off of a wrestler. They ran but Steven hit him with a huge phone. Amethyst attacked him.**

"Oh, a montage!" Steven smiled.

Greg wasn't sure if he liked the fact Steven was a wrestler or not.

 **The crowd roared.**

 **Steven smiled.**

* * *

 **Garnet and Pearl started to get on the warp pad. They saw Amethyst and Steven give each other a high five.**

 **Steven looked over and Amethyst hid his cat mask, she laughed and walked away with him.**

* * *

 **Amethyst circled another wrestler and Steven threw coconuts at him.**

 **Amethyst smiled at him.**

"You could've gave him a concussion." Pearl said.

"Yea, don't you think that's a little much, Steven?" Greg agreed with Pearl.

"But Amethyst hits people with chairs."

"Amethyst is a bad influence... back then." Pearl said.

 **Steven threw a coconut away and was holding a tennis racket.**

* * *

 **Pearl picked up a fake million dollar bill.**

 **Steven took it from her. He held it behind his back and ran away.**

"Suspicious."

* * *

 **Steven threw a bunch of newspapers in the ring and the contestant slipped on them.**

 **Amethyst picked him up and threw him on the ground.**

 **Amethyst elbowed Shark-O-Mania.**

 **Steven smiled wide.**

 **Purple Puma kicked a clown wrestler.**

 **She threw another wrestler to the ground.**

 **Steven ran around her. He jumped on the ring's ropes and threw his tie into the crowd.**

Lars enjoyed seeing Purple Puma and Tiger wrestle again.

"You guys were really successful, huh?" Connie mentioned.

"The other wrestlers feared us." Amethyst said happily.

"Yea! We were unstoppable!" Steven smiled.

 **Lars caught it and put it on. "Ye-eah!"**

 **Others booed and threw popcorn and trash at him.**

Steven wondered why Lars even liked him when everyone else watching hated him.

* * *

 **"Record-breaking heat tonight, folks.** **Could it be? Tiger Millionaire has bought out our soda stand." Mr. Smiley was sweating.**

 **Steven walked down the aisle carrying a bunch of drinks.**

 **"Maybe he'll share with his thirsty fans- oh!"**

 **Steven spilled all the drinks onto the floor. The people around him didn't like it.**

Peridot laughed.

"Steven..." Pearl was in disbelief.

 **"Now there's no sodas for anybody."**

 **Amethyst smiled.**

 **"Wha- and now he's putting on galoshes?!"**

 **Steven stepped on the soda.**

 _What was the point of that?_ Lapis wondered.

Lars knew what was coming next.

 **"Wow, folks. This is really hard to watch." Mr. Smiley said.**

 **Lars laughed and was wearing the tie around his head. "Classic." He ran over to Steven. "Tiger! Hey, Tiger! W-would you sign this? It'd be so rad!" He held out a pen and his cup.**

Steven's chest felt heavy.

 **"You couldn't afford it!" Steven yelled as he hit the cup out of his hand. The drink spilled.**

 **Lars turned red and looked discouraged.**

Peridot had to admit, she was surprised Steven did that.

The whole room actually wasn't expecting that from Steven.

 **"Who-o-o-a."**

 **Steven's expression fell.**

Steven remembered how much he regretted that.

 **Lars walked off and threw the Tiger Millionaire tie on the ground.**

 **"Never thought I'd live to see the day when a contender turned on his own fan."**

 **Steven ran to the tie. "I thought we were just having fun!"**

"S-sorry. I thought-" Steven started.

"It's fine man, really. I get it." Lars said a tad annoyed.

 **"Tiger Millionaire, you are the cruelest creature on the planet!" Mr. Smiley said.**

 **Steven flinched at the insult.**

 **The crowd booed around Steven.**

* * *

 **Steven held his mask. He was sitting on his bed in his underwear and looked up in regret.**

 **Amethyst jumped up to the loft. "Hey, Tiger! Are you ready to win our final match?!" She exclaimed.**

 **"Amethyst, am I the cruelest creature on the planet?" Steven frowned.**

Connie scoffed. "You took that insult seriously? He was being dramatic."

Steven shrugged.

 **Amethyst giggled. "Oh, Steven. Those are just words people use to describe how they feel about you."**

 **Steven felt worse and held himself.**

"Oh, Amethyst." Pearl said disappointed.

A few kind of thought that was funny.

 **"Listen, Steven. You can't let anyone make you feel like garbage."**

 **"Is that how you feel?" Steven asked.**

 **"I only feel how I want to feel." She said seriously.**

 _I guess it was okay advice in the end._ Greg thought.

* * *

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, fans of wrestling, welcome to the tag-team championship!" Mr. Smiley was in the center of the ring. "In the ring tonight, they've stomped their way through the tournament and into our hearts. Give it up, y'all. Give it up! For Dashing Dave Doober and Handsome Hank Hackleschmidt!"**

Peridot and Lapis didn't get the naming thing, they both didn't understand why wrestling was even a thing in the first place. They figured it was similar to sparing back on Homeworld.

 **The crowd cheered.**

 **"Only one thing would make these men look better, folks it's the tag-team belts!"**

 **He pointed to the belts hanging on the ceiling. "But standing in their way, the ruthless kings of the jungle. They'll eat your kids and fire your parents! Oooh! Yes, it could only be the Purple Puma and Tiger Millionaire!"**

 **Amethyst flexed and Steven was frowning.**

Lars wondered if her Purple Puma form actually made her stronger.

 **"Don't you dare hurt those men, you monsters!" Someone said.**

 _How does slapping a cup out of someone's hand consider you a monster?_ Lapis remembered a few months back when Jasper called her a monster, it still rang in her head to this day. But it was true.

"Wow, people really hate you now." Peridot pointed out.

 **"Man, people are really hating on Tiger M." Sadie noticed.**

 **"He's awful because he hurt me specifically!" Lars was holding a sign that said 'Tiger is a jerk.'**

 _That sign is so dumb._ Lars thought thinking back on it.

 **Amethyst jumped into the ring.**

 **The lights turned on and Garnet and Pearl landed in the ring.**

 _I guess it was a good thing Pearl and Garnet jumped in._ Amethyst pondered.

 **"Pearl? Uh, Garnet?" Steven saw.**

 **"What are you doing?" Amethyst asked.**

"So that's why you guys showed up." Lars said in a shy tone.

"It should've been obvious at that point if it wasn't already." Amethyst said.

"Oh I added this to my proof that Steven was Tiger." Sadie told her smiling.

 **"What are we doing? What is this?" Pearl held up a poster Steven drew.**

 **Amethyst looked to Steven. "I thought we could use some promotion." He said defeated.**

 **"Looks like we have some new opponents!" Mr. Smiley said.**

 **"No, you don't! This match is cancelled." Pearl announced.**

 _People could just jump in whenever they wanted?_ That didn't seem very professional to Connie. But she had to factor in that this was just some small case wrestling tournament.

 **"What? Why?" Steven asked.**

 **"Why?! I can't believe you've been sneaking off to this- this circus of violence!"**

 **"And you!" She pointed to Amethyst. "Using your gem powers on humans" she whispered.**

 **"It's not enough that you're on my case all the time? You have to ruin this for me, too?" Amethyst yelled.**

 **"We're not here to fight." Pearl said.**

 **"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crowd chanted.**

Peridot kind of wanted Amethyst and Pearl to fight, she wondered who would win. It's obvious Garnet could beat the both of them.

 _The Gems fighting each other?_ The thought never crossed Connie's mind and she wonderedhow it would turn out, probably not well.

 **"Steven, Amethyst." Garnet started.**

 **"What?!" Amethyst shouted.**

 **"Go back to the temple."**

 **"I don't wanna!" She pushed Garnet back.**

Most of the humans including Peridot and Lapis were surprised.

 **Pearl gaped and Steven gasped.**

 **"Don't do this." Garnet said.**

 **Amethyst threw a punch and Garnet stopped it.**

 **She summoned her gauntlet and pushed her into the wall.**

 **Everyone watched.**

"Amethyst, I would be rooting for you but I know Garnet will win." Peridot said.

Amethyst nodded.

 **Amethyst jumped out and Garnet punched her away again. She grabbed Garnet and started squeezing her.**

 **"Guys! Stop!" Steven pleaded.**

 **Garnet pushed her away and punched her again causing the ring to tip.**

"Woah." Connie said.

 _Purple Puma is the strongest wrestler there, But Garnet's beating her easily_. Lars thought.

 **Steven grabbed the microphone. "Wait!"**

 **Garnet and Amethyst looked over.**

 **"I want to tell you Purple Puma's backstory. He was the wildest cat in the jungle, so wild, the other cats couldn't take it. So she- I mean he, went to look for somewhere he fit in, somewhere with other people who felt misunderstood."**

 **Lars and Sadie listened.**

 _Steven's great at swaying people with his words. He should be a public speaker_. Garnet thought.

 **"That really sounds like Steven." Sadie said.**

 **"Shh!" Lars elbowed her.**

 **"That's why we're all here, to be wild and free and body-slam each other and wear cool costumes and make up nicknames."**

 **Garnet got rid of her gauntlet and walked over.**

 **"-and and uh, so can't we just have this? Can't we just wrestle?"**

 **Garnet took the microphone. "No."**

 _She's joking, isn't she?_ Connie knew.

 **The three of them gasped.**

 **"Because we are the notorious order of wrestling haters." Garnet egged Pearl to join in.**

 _Knew it._

 **"That's right. Um-" She took the microphone. "We want to stop all wrestling everywhere! Are you going to let us destroy all wrestling?" She said dramatically and laughed.**

 **"You got to save wrestling! Come on!" Lars was standing on a chair with his sign but instead it said 'Tiger is not a jerk.' "Tiger! Puma! Tiger! Puma!" He chanted.**

"You really believed they were gonna end wrestling if they won." Peridot asked confused.

"W-well everyone believed that." Lars said.

Sadie remembered being embarrassed in that situation.

 **Amethyst smiled at everyone cheering them on.**

 **"We'll stop you!" Steven yelled.**

 **"What a stunning turnaround!" Mr. Smiley spoke.**

 **Steven made Pearl fall over.**

"Always so dramatic." Amethyst pointed out.

 **"The jungle duo are fighting back!"**

 **Amethyst grabbed Steven and swung him towards Garnet purposely missing.**

 **Garnet fell over.**

Connie giggled.

 **"And they've taken down Captain Square. But wait. Wait. It's the it's the good-looking gang with a ladder!"**

 **The two of them were holding a ladder on their shoulders.**

 **"A-are they planning to steal the belt? No! Oh, they're actually helping Tiger up!"**

 **Steven started climbing the ladder.**

 **"He's climbing an actual-"**

"This is all overly dramatic." Lapis said.

"It's supposed to be." Greg told her.

 **"Sorry for, um, sorry." Amethyst knelt beside Garnet.**

 **"Same here." Garnet responded.**

 **"Tiger Millionaire has claimed the tag-team belts!"**

 **Steven held up the belts at the top of the ladder.**

 **"Tiger and Puma have won the championship and saved wrestling!" Mr. Smiley shouted.**

 **"Lars, I'm really confused." Sadie said slowly clapping.**

"We all are." Pearl admitted.

 **"I love you, Tiger Millionaire." Lars shed a tear.**

Amethyst laughed.

Steven opened his mouth but Lars stopped him.

"Don't. Say anything." He said strictly.

Sadie giggled.

"Why'd you guys quit anyway?" Lars asked.

"Well I was doing it for Amethyst, and she didn't need to do it anymore." Steven explained.

"And I was only doing it so I didn't feel like a burden or like I wasn't good enough, but I don't feel like that now." She explained further.

 _I guess that's a good reason._ Lars thought, he still wished they didn't quit.

"You guys wrestled for two years?" Greg asked. And he didn't even know.

"I mean, sometimes we weren't on for a few weeks." Amethyst said.

"Anyone notice how this episode wasn't about Gem stuff at all?" Connie pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Steven realized.

"Why was this even shown then?" Lars wondered.

"Why not?" Said Connie.

"I think it shows like... Amethyst needing something to make her feel better and now, she doesn't need it, so... progress!" Steven put together.

Amethyst smiled. "Yea, that sounds about right."

"I don't think its that deep." Lars said.

"You think were going to see more episodes like this? I mean I don't mind." Connie asked the room.

"If it's to show how much we've changed than, yes." Pearl answered.

"Can't wait to see how dorky Peridot looks in limb enhancers." Amethyst giggled.

"I miss my limb enhancers."

"Are all Peridots your height?" Steven asked.

"Era 1 Peridots meet the right height requirement and do not need limb enhancers." She said.

"There's more of you?" Lars asked.

"You'll see."

Lars and Sadie were confused again. _How would they tell them apart if they all look the same and have the same name?_

"What about Era 3 Peridots?" Steven asked knowing she's an Era 2.

"There's no Era 3."

"The end of the war marked the end of Era 1 and the start of Era 2 on Homeworld." Pearl explained. "And that's where they are now and will probably stay for a long time."

 _So Gems that were made in Era 2 never had Pink Diamond._

Garnet hit the remote.


	6. Steven's Lion & Arcade Mania

**Steven's Lion**

 **A sand tower collapsed to the ground, the Gems walked over the sand dune.**

"Oh! This has to be Lion!" Steven exclaimed.

"In the desert?" Connie wondered.

"And the desert glass." Pearl added.

 **"W-water. Uh, so thirsty for water." Steven complained, crawling.**

 **"It'll be safer if you stand up and walk." Pearl told him.**

 **He continued to pull himself forward. "You don't understand. This is how you're supposed to act in the desert."**

"That'll just tire you out even more, kiddo." Greg said.

 **He stood up but was exhausted. "Is this the thing? The place?"**

 **"Yes, Steven. The power in this structure has turned aimless." Garnet explained looking out at the desert.**

"That's the illusive sand castle from Buddy's journal." Connie noticed.

"Who is this Buddy anyway?" Greg wondered.

"He was an explorer who recorded Gem structures in a journal and me and Connie read it." Steven told him.

"Yea." Connie said.

"He even mentioned Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and mom in it. It's at the library." He continued.

"A human did that? I'm guessing he got things wrong." Peridot guessed.

"He got most of the names wrong." Steven said.

"The moon goddess statue he got right." Connie told him.

"Oh yeah."

"And how long ago was this book written?" Lars wondered.

"Not to long after Beach City was founded. He was William Duey's first mate." Steven informed.

"Ohh, that's what that play Mayor Dewey had on the beach was about. And you were in it." Sadie remembered.

"Hm. It's all connected." Lars thought.

"Isn't history amazing like that?" Pearl was ecstatic.

 **"It's building columns with no roofs stairs that go nowhere. This is out of control." Pearl added.**

 **"Then I guess we better Whoops! roll on over there." Amethyst hopped over Steven and slid down the dune.**

 **"That was a bit unnecessary." Pearl said.**

 **"Nan nani ni nun-nani nani!" Amethyst mocked.**

 **"Excuse me?" Pearl said irritated.**

 **A roar filled the area.**

 **"What was that?" Steven looked around.**

"What was Lion doing in the desert anyway?" Connie asked Steven.

"He was looking over the desert glass. Actually... In Buddy's journal he was in this desert when he saw my mom. He said she was with a pack of lions."

 _She didn't have just one, but a whole pack? What was the point of keeping that from me?_ Pearl sighed.

"A pack of pink lions?" Lars asked.

"I'm sure Buddy would've said if they were pink." Steven told him.

"So it would make sense for Lion to stay there." Greg thought.

"Nice observation, Steven." Garnet did find it odd that Lion would be there if he wasn't protecting the Gem.

Steven smiled.

 **"Let's go!" Amethyst stood up.**

 **"It'll be best if you stay here, Steven." Garnet suggested.**

 **"We'll be quick." Pearl mentioned.**

 **"What if something eats me?" Steven grew worried.**

 **"Do not worry, wet one." Garnet flicked Steven's sweat back on his face. "There's nothing out here that can harm you. See you soon." She jumped off.**

"Except a sunburn." Connie smiled.

Steven giggled.

"Heat stroke." Amethyst added.

 **"Okay." Steven sat against a sand pillar. "Whew! It's so desert." Steven pulled his shirt onto his face.**

 _That place looks miserable._ Lapis never saw a place like this on Earth before.

 **Another low growl.**

 **"What was that?" Steven lifted up his shirt. He looked around. "Nothing can harm me. I am the wet one." He said confidently. He saw a figure in the distance.**

 **The figure turned and looked at him.**

"It's eyes glow...?" Lars has never seen it do that.

 **Steven screamed and ran behind the pillar.**

 **The shadow went up to the column.**

 **"Good thing this column was here."**

 **The pillar collapsed revealing Lion with his glowing white eyes.**

"Woah." Sadie never saw him this daunting.

 **"No, no, no!" Steven fell over and backed away from the lion as it walked closer. A sand wall stopped him from backing up anymore.**

 **"No! No!"**

"He wasn't going to hurt you, was he?" Connie asked.

"No, you'll see what he does in a sec." Steven answered.

" **Huh?"**

 **Lion yawned and slumped to the ground.**

"Aw." Connie let out.

"Such an odd creature." Pearl commented.

 **"Huh." Steven inched his way over to the sleeping lion. He went to touch him, Lion's ear twitched and Steven jumped back. He walked up to him again.**

"Why is this lion pink anyway?" Lars asked.

The Gems hesitated.

"We don't know exactly." Pearl told him.

"By what Steven says, Rose had a pack of lions, for whatever reason, so she must've done something to it." Garnet added.

"Did you know Rose had a lion, Greg?" Pearl asked.

"No, I didn't."

"So if it's connected to Rose, than it's connected to Steven." Peridot speculated.

"That's what we're going with." Garnet said.

"I mean, Lion and Rose are both pink." Connie added.

"That's how we figured it out." Amethyst said.

"Actually it was that Lion held my mom's sword."

 **Lion lifted his head up.**

 **Steven carefully touched his nose.**

 **"Don't bite." He stepped back. He started to pet Lion's face. "Aww. You just wanted attention. Didn't you? Didn't you?" Steven continued to pet him all over. "Your mane, it's so soft." He put his face in it and slid to the ground. "So you from around here? I'm just here on business." He climbed on top of him. "I really like your pink fur." Steven laid on his mane. "You're like the cotton candy of the jungle!"**

"Does this ring a bell, Lapis?" Steven asked.

"No, I've never seen a pink lion before. What color are they supposed to be?" She asked.

"Really?" Questioned Lars.

"They're tan." Steven told her.

"And females don't have manes, that's their hair, so you can tell Lion is a male." Connie explained further.

"Oh."

 **Lion turned over and Steven fell off.**

 **Steven climbed back on.**

 **"I always wanted an animal friend, but I thought- ooh!" He rolled onto the ground. "-it would be like a goldfish or a dinosaur!"**

"Dinosaur?" Peridot never heard of that before.

 **"But I guess fate had other plans for Steven Universe."**

 **Lion plopped his leg on Steven.**

 **"Uhh! And his best friend lion."**

 **The sand castle in the distance exploded sending sand everywhere.**

 **"Amethyst, bubble it away!" Pearl was heard.**

 **Steven and Lion rose from the sand.**

 **"No! Quit being jealous, Pearl. My kill, my keep." Amethyst held the pillow.**

 **"I'm not jealous. Just be careful! If you drop it on the sand, it'll rebuild everything!"**

 **"Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl are coming. Quick, put my head in your mouth." Steven reached for Lions mouth.**

Sadie chuckled.

 **"Steven! What is that?!" Pearl exclaimed.**

 **The Gems had their weapons ready.**

 **"What are you doing?!" She asked.**

 **"Uh stop! It's okay! Look, he's totally tame!" Steven defended.**

"Glowing eyes is not tame." Lars stated.

 **"That's impossible." Pearl told him.**

 **"No, it isn't. I taught him to say "I love you."**

 **"I love you." Steven lip synced Lion's mouth.**

 **"That's so sweet! I-I love you, too." Amethyst said back.**

 **"Get your hands out of that thing's mouth. We have to get the desert glass out of the desert!" Pearl tried grabbing it from Amethyst.**

 **Amethyst pulled it away. "I got it."**

"You should've just bubbled it. That thing could hurt people." Lapis remarked.

"Thank you, Lapis." Pearl agreed.

"That's no fun." Amethyst said looking away.

 **"Let's go, Steven." Garnet said.**

 **"Okay. Give me a sec. Hey, lion, I gotta go. I had a lot of fun. I feel like you really get me." He brought his finger to Lion's mouth. "Shhhh. This is already too hard for the both of us." Steven walked away.**

"Did you feel a connection to it?" Peridot asked.

"Maybe..." But it could've just been his love for animals.

 **Lion watched them go.**

 **"Amethyst, that pillow needs to be contained!" Pearl complained.**

 **"Yeah, yeah. I know what to do with it." She told her.**

* * *

 **Amethyst and Steven were sleeping under a pillow fort with the gem pillow on top of it.**

 **Steven heard the sound of something scratching at wood.**

 **"What's that sound?" He asked.**

 **Amethyst put her hand on his mouth. "All I hear is your mouth."**

 **"I thought gems don't need sleep."**

 **"We don't. Feels good, though."**

Lars chortled "If I didn't have to sleep, I would never do it again."

"Really?" Sadie said.

"Sleeping is nice." Lapis added.

"You sleep?" Amethyst asked.

"Yea, when I have time."

"I'm not a fan of sleeping, it takes up too much time." Peridot stated.

 **Steven complained and went to the door. "Probably some kid trying to sell me lava insurance. Hold your britches!" He opened the door.**

 **Lion was standing there with glowing eyes.**

 **"Lion!" Steven exclaimed. "Oh! Oh, my gosh! This is such a surprise! You came all this way to see little old me?"**

 **Lion tried to get in the house but Steven stopped him.**

 **"Whoa! You're fresh. You can't go in there." He closed the door. "Amethyst is pretend sleeping. But whatevs. We're together again. Now we can do everything best friends do!"**

* * *

 **"Okay, here I come! I'm gonna jump! Get into position! Ready?!" Steven exclaimed.**

 **Lion was uninterested.**

 **Steven was atop of the ridge. "And catch me! I'm jumping!"**

"What were you doing? The lion was never going to catch you." Pearl said.

"It would still hurt if he did." Greg added.

"I was just trying to have fun with him." Steven told them.

 **Lion sat there.**

 **"Catch me! I'm falling! Do it! Catch me! I'll die! Eee!" Steven yelled.**

 **Lion stared at him.**

Lars couldn't help but giggle.

Amethyst held in her laugh.

 **"Okay, obviously, you're not into this-" Steven walked to the side and slipped off the edge and slid on his face. "Wah! Uhh! Ooh! -game."**

Amethyst laughed. "Do we need to put a fence there too?"

"That's not a bad idea." Pearl was interested.

"I was joking." Amethyst told her.

"We don't need a fence." Garnet told the two.

* * *

 **Steven held a tennis ball. "Okay! Gonna throw this ball! Here it comes!" He threw it and it landed in front of Lion. "Whaaaat?! That throw was so good!" Steven ran over.**

"I wouldn't think Lion would have any interest in fetch." Connie said.

"Lion's not really interested in anything, besides lizards." Steven explained.

 **"Lion, all you gotta do is catch it in your mouth. See?" He threw up the ball and caught it with his mouth.**

"Who knows where that's been." Said Peridot.

 **Lion looked away.**

 **"Aww." He spit out the ball. "Pfft! Ugh. You don't like that one, either? Okay, wait! I've got something you've got to like!"**

* * *

 **The two walked along the boardwalk. "Fish stew pizza! Cats love fish. Everybody loves pizza. So you're gonna love this!" He looked through the window. "Whoa! This place is jumpin'! Wait here. We're gonna blow some minds." He opened the door. "Hey, guys!"**

 **Ronaldo, on his computer, and Onion, with a drink, looked over for a second.**

Lars breathed a laugh when they didn't answer him.

"Two people is "jumping?" Lapis wondered.

"Beach City isn't the most populated town in this region." Greg told her.

 **"I'm doing okay, you know? Just getting some pizza. Kofi. Kiki." He leaned on the counter.**

 **"What are you having, Steven?" Kiki asked.**

 **"Large pizza, please. Extra fishy." He ordered.**

 **"You must be hungry!" She replied.**

 **"I'm ordering for two."**

 **Behind Steven, Ronaldo spit out his drink. "Steven's pregnant?!"**

"What." Lars questioned.

 **"I don't think so. But I have a giant pet lion right outside!" He told them.**

 **"You're not lyin', are you?" Kiki asked him.**

 **"That's funny! But I'm not."**

 **"I believe it! Lot's of weird stuff happens in Beach City. You'd know if you read my blog "keep Beach City weird!" Ronaldo turned his computer. "I also have buttons!" He opened his shirt.**

"You're on the device screen." Peridot pointed out.

"Oh yeah, with the cat fingers." Steven saw.

"I doubt that's the only picture of us on his website." Pearl stated.

 **"Just go outside, and see for yourselves!" Steven told them.**

 **Ronaldo, Kiki and Onion walked outside.**

 **"This is amazing!" Ronaldo exclaimed.**

 **"Mm-hmm!" Steven nodded.**

 **"It's invisible!" He yelled.**

 **Steven ran outside. "Huh? What? He's not invisible. He's pink."**

 **"Pink? How can he be invisible and pink?" Ronaldo was feeling the air.**

"I'm guessing this lion isn't very reliable." Lars announced.

"Well he is when there's danger." Steven said.

"Whatever Rose did to the lion obviously increased his intelligence." Pearl added.

"Maybe she healed him with her tears when he was hurt." Steven suggested.

"No, I saw what Rose's tears could do and it didn't make the beneficiary change color like that. It's something different... something that I don't know about."

The room felt Pearls tone change.

"I'm sure we'll find out, maybe I can do it." Steven tried to make her feel better though he knew that the powers itself was not the thing bothering her.

 **"There's nothing out here, Ronaldo.** **Steven was lyin'. Sorry for using the same pun twice." Kiki walked back in.**

 **"Bet you're not even pregnant." Ronaldo followed.**

 **"No, I'm telling the truth! He's real! Onion, you believe me, right?" Steven wailed.**

 **Onion had an angry frown on his face.**

 **Steven frowned sadly.**

"He really wanted to see Lion."

* * *

 **Steven walked back to the temple. He noticed Lion scratching at the door. "Huh? Hey! Hey! Lion! You left me at the pizza place! I looked like a fool!" He walked up the stairs to him. "I had to eat a whole pizza by myself!"**

Steven giggled. "He probably wouldn't have eaten any anyways."

 **Lion, with his glowing eyes, tore the door down and walked in.**

 **"Lion! Lion, no!"**

 **Lion looked at the desert glass.**

 **"Lion?"**

 **Lion roared sending Amethyst and her fort backwards.**

 _Of course he has powers._ Sadie didn't know why she was surprised.

 **"Keep it down, Steven." Amethyst told him.**

 **"What was that for?" Steven wondered as Lion looked at the gem.**

 **"The pillow?" Steven ran up the stairs and held the pillow. "Is this what you wanted? This pillow? I've been trying to play with you and feed you 'cause I thought we were best friends.** **Did all of that mean nothing to you?" He got emotional.**

 _I mean, it's an animal, it doesn't know what you're trying to do._ Lars thought.

 **Lion climbed up to him and Steven ran to the door.**

 **"Fine! I don't care! If you want it, you can have it!" He ran outside and threw it on the sand.**

 **The sand around it started to rise and the ground shook.**

"Well that wasn't a very good idea." Peridot stated.

Now that Amethyst thought about it, she should've bubbled it. Lapis was right, it could've hurt someone when it was released again. And that would've been on her.

 **Steven ran down and saw the columns form.**

 **"Steven! The desert glass!" Pearl yelled with Garnet and Amethyst on the porch with her. "It's rebuilding its castle. Why didn't you bubble it earlier?" She yelled at Amethyst.**

 **"Welcome to shrug city, P." She responded.**

 **Pearl yelled to Steven. "Don't move! We're coming!"**

 **"Okay!"**

 **Dust clouded their view.**

Lars wondered if the Gems ever got annoyed when Steven messed something up because he seems to do it a lot.

 **"Uhh!" Steven went against the sand. And more of it started to rise. "Huh? There it is the pillow!"**

 **The pillow was on top of a bigger structure.**

 **"I have to get it off the sand." He ran up some steps and they started crumbling when he got to the top. "Huh?"**

 **He jumped on a rising column.**

"It's still sand though, right?" Sadie asked.

"Yes. The corrupted Gem can manipulate the sand and harden it at it's will." Garnet explained.

"So this corrupted Gem is just like the one in the triangle temple, protecting itself." Greg noticed.

Garnet nodded.

"If only these Gems knew they'd be safer in the bubble." Steven said.

 **The Gems were stopped by a giant wall.**

 **Garnet punched it with her gauntlets a few times. "This wall's not moving!"**

 **"We got to get through before things get any-" Pearl was cut off by Amethyst being lifted by a pillar and sent into the air.**

 **"Whoa!"**

 **Steven jumped onto a column and then to stairs which eroded at every step. He got onto another column which brought him up closer to the desert glass.**

"Is it supposed to be building something?" Connie wondered.

"It usually builds a sand fortress and wasn't a threat until it turned aimless. There was no predicting where it would spread too." Pearl told them.

 **The column he was on collapsed and he grabbed to a column sticking out of the structure the pillow was on. Steven caught his breath then started to slide off. A slab grew for him to hold onto but snapped. "No!" Steven was going to fall on a bunch of spikes until Lion caught him.**

"Too many close ones." Greg said. Greg was enjoying watching Steven on these missions. Most of time Steven would tell him about them, but now he could actually see what was happening.

 **"Lion! Woah"**

 **Lion jumped along the columns avoiding the spikes. He jumped onto safe sand.**

 **"You didn't come here to steal the pillow. You came here to protect us from it!" Steven exclaimed.**

"Maybe Lion would protect people from the pillow, but of course he can't actually bubble it." Peridot theorized.

"Hm, seems likely." Steven said.

 **Lion growled.**

"Does he know what you're saying?" Lars wondered.

"I'm pretty sure, but he ignores me sometimes." Steven giggled.

 **The desert glass surrounded itself with more sand bricks.**

 **"It's there! It's putting up defenses! How are we gonna get up there?!" Steven wondered.**

 **Lion destroyed the spikes in their way with a roar.**

"That roar is powerful." Sadie stated.

 **"Yup. Sounds good. Let's go."**

 **Lion ran off with Steven on top of him. They were stopped by more pillars.**

 **Lion roared causing them to fall over. One column made a ramp to the pillow.**

"Really powerful." Lapis was in awe.

 **Lion ran up it dodging the growing defenses.**

 **"Now, Lion!"**

 **The cat roared and busted through the wall protecting the gem.**

 **Steven held onto the pillow as they descended.**

 **"Whoo! Roar!"**

 **The sand deteriorated behind them.**

"Excellent work." Pearl complimented.

Steven smiled.

 **Lion dived into the sand causing Steven to fall forward.**

 **He made sure to not let it touch the sand.**

 **The Gems appeared from under the sand.**

 **Steven laughed nervously.**

* * *

 **"We should have done this in the first place." Pearl bubbled the gem.**

 **"In my defense, I forgot." Amethyst said.**

 **"So I guess this is goodbye. We had some good times. But I'm sure you have other magical stuff to smash with other magical boys." Steven told Lion.**

 **Steven made Lion mouth the words. "I love you, Steven. I want to stay with you forever."**

Greg smiled and thought that was cute.

 **"Really?! Guys, you hear that?!"**

 **"Are we really going to let him keep that?" Pearl asked Garnet.**

 **"We kept Amethyst." She replied.**

 **"Oh! "Kept Amethyst! Oh, Garnet! That's priceless!" Pearl cracked up.**

"I get that joke now." Steven stated.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh, Garnet?" Amethyst asked.

"I actually didn't mean it like that, and it was just a joke." Garnet explained.

"Yea Amethyst, it's just a _joke_ , you should know that." Peridot teased.

Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"Hm." Lapis hummed.

"That joke makes sense?" Lars asked.

"It will, maybe..." Steven spoke low.

Lars grew curious, Sadie as well.

 **"Yay! Lion! Wink!" He made Lion wink.**

"Well, we got introduced to Lion, I wonder what we will see next since we already are aware of these things." Pearl thought out loud.

"We know, but Sadie and Lars don't." Steven corrected her.

"Yes of course. I'm just anxious to see the future." She replied.

"We all are." Greg reminded her.

She nodded. _Sure, but no one else in this room has a secret that could cause everyone to go ballistic if they were informed of such. Maybe this is the bad thing that is rumored to happen. Maybe this is how everyone finds out, how Steven finds out. But it's not necessarily a bad thing that they find out, it's just how personal they take it. But if everyone discovers the truth from these episodes then what is to become of that timeline? Timeline?_ The future was confusing Pearl. She decided to forget about it for now, after all we're currently two years in the past. No major dilemmas have appeared yet.

"I'm guessing next episode will include... a mission." Amethyst spoke.

"Most likely." Peridot nodded.

"We could just watch and see." Lapis said.

Garnet pressed continue.

Pearl had a feeling that when the future episodes began, she would be asking for Garnet to use her future vision.

* * *

 **Arcade Mania**

 **The Gems walked through a cave.**

 **Garnet stopped. "Shh. This way."**

"Hey, a mission! I was right." Amethyst boasted.

"Of course there would be a mission." Peridot said.

 **"Ugh. Steven! This is a stealth mission. You're making too much noise! Take off that jacket." Pearl whispered.**

 **"Uh, but I don't want to catch a cold!"**

 **"Then why are you still wearing sandals?" She asked.**

"Do you even own closed-toed shoes?" Conniehas never seen him wearing anything else.

"Yeah. But I like to wear these more."

"Steven, I get it if you're wearing sandals and we have to fight suddenly but you train in them too." Amethyst remembered.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Greg asked.

"No, not really."

 **"I can be quiet! See?" Steven held out his arms. "Stealth."**

 **"We're getting close." Garnet sensed.**

 **"Come on, then." Pearl said.**

 **They continued walking.**

 **Amethyst started making the sound of Steven's jacket behind him.**

 **"Amethyst!"**

 **Pearl turned around. "Steven!"**

"See, it was Amethyst." Steven pointed.

"Hmm." Pearl looked at Amethyst.

Amethyst shrugged, giggling.

 **"It wasn't me! Amethyst, you're making me look ba-" The rock under Steven's foot started to crumble.**

 **Steven flailed his arms trying to stay up.**

 **"Steven!" Pearl yelled.**

 **"Stealth!" He put his arms out and fell off the ridge. He hit a rock on the way down and Garnet caught him.**

 _How'd she get down there so fast?_ Sadie noticed.

"Were you using your future vision there to see where I was going to land?" Steven asked the fusion.

"Pretty much."

"What's future vision?" Lars raised a brow. Sadie wondered as well.

"Garnet can see possible outcomes of the future." Steven explained.

"It's very useful during missions." Pearl added.

"Yup and it's impossible to beat Garnet in cards." Amethyst said.

"You're kidding." Lars didn't believe it

"No joke. It's the Sapphire's unique ability. They're known for their power of seeing visions of the future." Peridot explained. "The Diamonds use them to predict how fights will turn out or how their colonies could run and the quality of the gems made there. Sapphires are elite gems and are well respected throughout the different courts. Without their future vision they're basically useless. No offense." She said quickly to the fusion. "All they can do is predict because their physique is pretty small and fragile. They can't build or fight. But could you imagine, a Sapphire without future vision!" She laughed. "What a dud!"

"You sure are the Sapphire connoisseur." Pearl said.

"Hey, Peridots are also useless without their attachments." She waved her hands. "So we have something in common. And even Era 1 Peridots have their tools they need to not be a burden."

"Don't underestimate my Sapphire." Garnet store at her. The glare in her visor was red.

Peridot laughed nervously. "I'm not, I'm just saying and that Sapphire is special." Peridot saw the confused looks on the two teens faces.

"It's okay guys. I'm learning a thing or two as well." Steven told them.

"Same here." Connie added.

"I will forever be lost with gem stuff." Greg said.

 **A corrupted gem crawled out of a hole in the ceiling and landed in front of Garnet and Steven.**

"That thing is huge." Greg noticed.

"Ah, I remember this." Pearl said.

 **Light blue spikes were shot out of its hide toward the two.**

 **Garnet held Steven while she dodged them.**

 **"Steven!" Pearl and Amethyst jumped down.**

 **Garnet set Steven down and jumped off. "Stay back."**

 **"Come on, poofy." Amethyst carried Steven away.**

 **"What about Garnet?" Steven wondered.**

 **The gem threw its tentacles at Garnet but she easily dodged and jumped on one.**

 **"Go, Garnet! Go!" Steven shouted.**

 **The fusion ran on the tentacle dodging the others. She landed under the monster and punched away all the arms. She punched the opening with her gauntlet and it started to glow. It poofed and Garnet walked away with the gem.**

"And that's why Garnet's the leader." Amethyst said.

The other Crystal Gems agreed.

 _She doesn't even need the others._ Lars thought.

 **"Wow. She's so fast! Garnet, you're amazing! How'd you even do that?" Steven asked.**

 **"Look. The little ones didn't explode!They're drilling away!" Pearl pointed to the spikes going underground.**

 **"I got it!" Amethyst announced. She dived into one of the holes.**

"Smart." Lapis said sarcastically.

 **"Let them go. They're just parasites.** **If they want to be a problem, they'll have to answer to me." Garnet said while sending the gem to the temple.**

 **"So cool!" Steven was in awe.**

 **Garnet pulled Amethyst out of the ground.**

 **"I swallowed a rock."**

Some laughed.

* * *

 **"We all worked so hard, we deserve a reward." Steven and the Gems walked along the beach.**

 **"Sounds like you have something in mind." Pearl stated.**

 **He laughed excitedly. "I'm taking you guys to the best place in Beach City... Funland Arcade!"**

"This is about Meat Beat Mania." Steven remembered.

"Huh?" Amethyst wondered.

"It's an arcade game."

 **They stood in front on the boardwalk.**

 **Pearl turned to Garnet "Do we have anything else to do?"**

 **"We don't." She answered.**

 **"Uh, don't you need money for that place?" Amethyst said.**

 **"Oh, don't worry. This one's on m-e-e-e-e-e-e-e!" Steven opened his coat revealing all the tokens in his pockets.**

 **"Welcome to a wonderland of fun-tronic game-ventions!" He showed all the games.**

 **"Humans find such fascinating ways to waste their time." Pearl looked around.**

"Like dancing in a fountain isn't wasting time." Lars said.

"He's right. Human activities are way more exciting." Amethyst agreed.

"Like creating meep-morps!" Peridot exclaimed.

"I don't think that's a "human" thing."

"That's what they call art, Sadie." Steven explained.

"I guess I'm just old fashioned." Pearl said. "I was so amazed that humans could survive out in the wild with only a spear and a leaf. Time flies doesn't it."

"Well, humans don't need to survive out in the wild anymore so all we rely on is entertainment." Lars said.

"And making money." Sadie added.

"Just how old are you?" Lars wanted to ask this question since the beginning.

"I don't know but definitely older than the human race itself, I'm the oldest gem here, even older than Rose."

"Pearl, you're more than old fashioned if you're missing the days where humans didn't brush their teeth." Greg said.

"How can you be that old?" Lars said loudly.

"Gems are ageless."

"But we can get hurt and die." Amethyst added.

Garnet continued once Lars processed all the info.

 **"Pearl!"**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"Pearl, come on! You'll love this game!" He grabbed her hand and led her to a game.**

 **"If you say so."**

* * *

 **"Road Killer?" Pearl read the name of the game.**

 **"Yeah! Pick the car you like. Then just go for it!" Steven instructed.**

 **"W-which one of these buttons is my turn signal?" She asked.**

 **"None of them. Have fun!" He walked off.**

 **"Vroom, vroom! Kill the road!" The game said.**

 **"O-kay?"**

 _I don't think that one fits Pearl very well._ Connie smiled.

* * *

 **Steven gave Amethyst a ball. "This is skee-ball. Roll the ball into the hole, and you can even win tickets for prizes."**

 **Onion traded his tickets and Mr. Smiley gave him a moped in return.**

 **"Whoa! Onion's the ticket master!" Steven exclaimed.**

 **The moped fell on Onion.**

"Uhm." Greg thought that was odd.

"Since when could you win a moped at Funland?" Sadie giggled.

"Giving Onion the moped was the mistake. He drove the thing into the boardwalk and it exploded!" Steven said.

"Where's his parents." Pearl wondered.

"Vidalia is his mom I know." Amethyst said.

"Really? That little troublemaker is hers?"

"He's not a troublemaker, he's just misunderstood." Steven told his dad.

"You just said he caused an explosion." Peridot pointed out.

"Yea, well..."

 **"Cool."**

 **"All right. Good luck." Steven walked away.**

 **Amethyst smiled at the game.**

* * *

 **"Teens of rage!" The game echoed.**

 **"Garnet, this game is perfect for you!" Steven stood at the game. He chose a character for Garnet. "You seem like a Joe Rock kind of gal. His special move is forward, forward back, top towards half circle, medium kick."**

 **"Oh, wait. Maybe that's an aerial move. Just punch, and you'll be fine."**

 **Garnet got ready.**

 **"Come on, chump!" A character from the game teased.**

 **Garnet punched a hole in the screen.**

"I saw that coming." Lars said.

"You took that a little to literally, Garnet." Greg laughed.

"He told me to punch." She said.

"Punch using the game controls." Connie laughed.

 _Geez, these guys know so little about human things. I'm pretty sure the two next to me know even less._ Lars thought.

 **"I did it." She told Steven.**

 **Steven got nervous. "Uh let's try something else."**

* * *

 **The two stood in front of Punch Buddy.**

 **"O-o-okay! This is a game you can actually punch!" Steven said.**

 **"Come on, give it the best shot, kid!" The game taunted.**

 **Garnet hit it sending it flying.**

 **The game cried.**

 **"I win again."**

"At this rate, you'll destroy the entire arcade."

"They should make games suitable for us." Peridot said. "We deserve it."

"Sure, but you guys don't go there enough." Steven said.

 **"Uh. Um. Uh, how 'bout that one? Meat beat mania! There's no violence in this game. Just shake the meat to the beat!" He handed her the ham maracas.**

 **"Are you ready? Let's meat it! Shake it! Shake it! That's it! Well done! Keep it up! Now you're cooking!"**

 **Garnet followed the display on the game screen.**

Amethyst and Pearl giggled.

 **"Ooh, tasty! Keep it up!"**

 **"Awesome! Garnet, you're so good at this!" Steven giggled. "Whew! I wonder how the others are doing."**

* * *

 **"You're horrible!" The game told Pearl.**

 **"Stop saying that!"**

 **"Uh, having fun?" Steven asked.**

 **"Why am I doing so badly? I haven't crashed into anything."**

"I don't understand these games, who would find entertainment in destroying things?" She said.

"Everyone." Lars replied.

 **"You're supposed to crash into everything." He explained.**

 **"What?! That's horrible!" Pearl responded.**

 **"You're horrible!"**

 **"Amethyst!"**

 **Amethyst was sitting on the game shoving the balls into the hole. A lot of tickets were coming out.**

"Should've guessed you would do that." Greg said.

 **"What are you doing?!"**

 **"I'm-a win a airplane!" She yelled.**

"With that much tickets, I could've gotten one."

 **"That's cheating! You're gonna get us in so much tro-" he pulled her off.**

"It's not cheating if no one finds out."

"It's still cheating." Lapis told the green gem.

 **"Hey! Do you guys know what happened to Teens of rage?" Mr. Smiley asked.**

 **"Let's run!" Steven took off with Amethyst.**

 **"This place is fun!" Amethyst waved.**

 **"Pearl, we're leaving!"**

 **"Good!"**

 **Steven grabbed Pearls hand and ran.**

 **The car in the game crashed. "You're fantastic!"**

 **"Garnet, we're leaving!" Steven yelled to her.**

"I've broken so many things at Funland." Steven stated.

"It's a miracle Mr. Smiley still lets you in that place." Pearl said.

 **Garnet was still playing the arcade game.**

 **"What happened to punch buddy? Who did this to you?!" Mr. Smiley looked around.**

 **"Uh, see you at home!"**

* * *

 **At the temple, Pearl was practicing with her spear, Amethyst was laying on the couch and Steven was eating cereal.**

 **"So, w-what's today's mission? I hope it's... fighting a giant... foot!" He ate some of his cereal.**

 **"If we're supposed to fight a "giant foot" Garnet would let us know." Pearl swing her spear around.**

 **"Yeah. Garnet's the boss." Amethyst announced.**

 **"Well, we're all a team. Garnet just has heightened perception that guides us towards our mission objectives." Pearl explained.**

 **"Yeah. She's the boss."**

"Why did you agree that Garnet is the boss now?" Amethyst thought back to a few minutes ago.

"Well she _is_ the leader, not really the boss."

"I'm both."

"Ehh."

"Didn't mom leave Garnet in charge?"

"Yes." Garnet answered.

"Makes sense to me." Lars said. Sadie agreed next to her.

"You have double the strength and intelligence." Peridot said.

"Rose was a better leader than I am, she began the rebellion and led us through the war. She even protected Pearl and I from..." She trailed off.

"You guys are both inspiring." Amethyst filled the silence.

 _I knew Steven's mom was beloved by everyone but I didn't know she was the one who started their rebellion. And she fought in a war, those three did too._ Sadie looked to Steven. _How does Steven feel about that?_

 _They keep mentioning a war and I want to ask about it but if it's a war then I guess I'll wait until it's explained._ Lars thought. _And how many people were in the rebellion? There's only_ four of them.

 **"So, where is she? F-fighting the foot? Steven asked, chewing.**

 **"She's not "fighting the foot." You know Garnet goes off on missions without us all the time. She's probably doing something very important."**

"What were you even doing?" Pearl asked.

"Playing Meat Beat Mania."

 **"Oh, wait, Steven! I just remembered Garnet had a special mission for you." Amethyst exclaimed.**

 **"Really?!"**

 **"Yeah! She says, um. You have to slam your face into that bowl of cereal."**

 **"Okay." Steven did what Amethyst said.**

Peridot laughed. "You fell for that?!"

Lars laughed as well.

A lot couldn't help but smile.

Pearl sighed with Amethyst smiling wide next to her.

 **"Good job, Steven! You stopped the foot!"**

 **"There is no foot!" Pearl yelled.**

 **"Not anymore." Steven said proudly with milk all over him.**

 **"Ugh!" Pearl bowed her head.**

"It's harder to trick Steven now, but I can still do it."

"There's nothing to be bragging about, Amethyst." Pearl told her.

 **"Well now that that's done," he wiped his face off with his shirt. "time to comb the beach for quarters with my metal mutt!" He raised his metal detector.**

* * *

 **Steven hovered the detector over the sand and it barked. He reached in the sand. "Silver dollar? Useless!" He threw the coin behind him.**

" _Not_ useless." Connie said.

 **"Come on."**

 **The dog barked again.**

 **"This better not be another cat." He picked up another dog detector out of the sand. "Double dogs!"**

"What luck."

 **The detector barked.**

 **"Quarters!" He reached for the quarter and one of the parasites from the corrupted gem grabbed his hand.**

 **Steven screamed. He furious shook it off of him. "Help!"**

 **It went into the air. It was a shape of a star until it came together into a spike. It started spinning and fell toward Steven.**

 **Steven jumped out of the way and grabbed one of the metal detectors.**

 **Three of them came spiraling towards him.**

 **He used the detector to try and hit them but missed.**

"Use your shield." Lars said.

"I couldn't."

 **They hit the sand and Steven saw it the metal mutt was in half.**

 **More came out of the ground and he ran away, screaming.**

 **Steven tripped over a rock.**

 **Pearl and Amethyst came around the corner.**

 **"Steven!" Pearl called.**

 **Amethyst pointed. "It's the little guys!" She grabbed Pearl as they zoomed past them.**

"Those things made holes in the hill." Steven said.

"Maybe we can fill them in." Amethyst suggested.

"There's no point." Garnet said.

 **More drill parasites rose from the sand.**

 **Pearl summoned her spear and stood with Amethyst.**

 **The drills went for the two and they missed trying to fight them off. More emerged from the sand and were shot at them.**

"There wasn't even that much on the monster." Lars pointed out.

"The gem might've been able to grow them back and they've been hiding for awhile, they could've also duplicated somehow but I doubt that." Garnet explained.

 **Pearl and Amethyst ran and the drill parasites hit the sand. They grabbed Steven and ran for the boardwalk.**

 **Some came out of the ocean and drilled holes in the hill. More parasites came out of the boardwalk.**

 **"They're everywhere! Why didn't we see this coming?!" Pearl wondered.**

"Because Garnet wasn't with us." Amethyst said.

"My future vision was busy with something else."

 **"We need Garnet!" Steven shouted.**

 **"We don't know where she is!" Pearl told him.**

 **Steven looked to the arcade. "Meat beat mania!" He ran in that direction.**

 **"Steven, where are you going?!" Pearl shouted.**

 **Steven ran into the arcade and saw Onion with his moped watching Garnet play.**

"You really played all night?" Greg said. "You didn't get bored?"

"Why were you playing for so long?" Steven asked.

"I continued to use my future vision with the game, predicting its every move."

"Ohhh." Steven realized.

 **"Huh? Garnet! You got to come quick! Whew!" He was out of breath. "Garnet! Those little guys are back, and and they're a problem! Whoa." He looked at the screen. "Wh-o-o-a-a! I've never seen anyone get this far!"**

"I don't think it's humanly possible. They get really hard after a certain point." Sadie said.

 **Garnet was shaking the maracas.**

 **"B-b-but you gotta get back and help the others! Uh, Garnet? Garnet, come on!" He tried pushing her. "Garnet! Hey!" He pulled on her leg but she wasn't budging. "This is serious! Pearl and Amethyst are in trouble!" He started to climb her. "Garnet, why are you so hard to climb?!" He got on her head and waved his head in front of her eyes. "Garnet!" He removed her visor and revealing Garnet's eyes.**

 **"That's rare!"**

 **One of Garnet's eyes was hypnotized by the game.**

"What the-" Lars was freaked out.

Sadie was a little freaked out too. _So that's why she wears those dark glasses._

"It's normal for a fusion to have extra body parts." Lapis said.

"I still don't know what that is." Lars scoffed.

"And that's why Sapphire's eye was like that." Steven stated.

"I told you what was under Garnet's visor would be weird." Greg said.

"So you just got sucked into playing the game continuously because you foresaw what it would do next?" Pearl wanted to make sure.

"I guess you could say I got obsessed with it in that moment."

"I won't bring you guys to an arcade ever again." Steven giggled nervously.

 **"Oh, my gosh!" Steven dropped her visor and it disappeared. Steven gasped and fell off of her. He saw the plug. "I'll save you, Garnet!"**

 **"Well done! Tasty!"**

 **Steven unplugged the machine.**

"Good idea."

 **"Now you're cookin-" The game's voice turned distorted before it shut off.**

 **Garnet blinked. She threw the maracas into the air and powered the game with her hands.**

 **"Meat the beat!" The game resumed.**

 **Garnet caught the maracas and continued to play.**

"And my mom says _I'm_ obsessed with video games." Lars stated. He wasn't even going to begin to question Garnet's powers.

Sadie giggled.

 **"Time to turn up the heat."**

 **Steven saw Pearl fighting the drills outside. "The rhythm has her. The only way to defeat the beat..." He pulled out two quarters and put them into the machine. He grabbed the the maracas. "is with meat."**

 **"A new cook has entered the kitchen."**

"You're gonna lose." Peridot said.

 **"I have to win!" Steven shouted.**

 **"Let's meat it! Prepare your meats. Shake it! Tenderize!"**

 **Steven was trying to keep up with Garnet while Onion watched.**

 **"Player 1 wins. You're toast, player 2."**

"Knew it."

 **Steven put more quarters into the game.**

 **"Eat it up!"**

Amethyst saw herself running from the drills behind them. She laughed. "While we were out defending the town, you two were in here versing on an arcade game."

Steven laughed as well. "I know right."

 **Steven tried harder but still lost.**

 **"A player 2 barbecue!"**

 **"Aw, no! My last shot!" He fed the game his quarters.**

 **"Let's meat it! Rack those ribs! Spice it up!"**

 **Garnet was spinning her maracas while Steven was not doing it half as good.**

 **"Thrill is in the grill. You're toasted."**

 **Steven and Garnet moved their maracas around rapidly.**

"Just give up." Lars said after seeing how well Garnet was doing.

 **"This is it!" Steven yelled while pulling a pose but lost. He groaned.**

 **"Player 1 wins! You're toast, player 2."**

 **"I can't do it! Garnet, snap out of it!" He teared up. "What's wrong with you?! You've got to stop playing this horrible ga-a-a-me!" He pulled on a part of the game until he ripped it off. He smashed it into the screen a few times and he groaned and slumped to the floor.**

"She can't comeback from this." Lars said quietly to Sadie.

 **Garnet was no longer hypnotized. "Steven!"**

 **"Garnet!"**

 **She pulled down her visor. "You won."**

 **Mr. Smiley came over and he was angry. "It was you! You've been breakin' my games!"**

"Busted."

 **Garnet jumped outside and destroyed a few drill parasites. "Pearl! Amethyst!" The three grouped together before jumping off again.**

 **"I can help, too!" Steven tried running off.**

 **Mr. Smiley grabbed him. "Oh, no! No, no! Don't you go flippity-floppin' out of here!"**

* * *

 **Steven was sweeping when he saw Garnet take down some drills.**

"The only reason I'm let back in is when I agree to do some cleaning for him. Or pretending to be the game."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Steven." Greg told him.

 _But I somehow manage to screw things up every time I'm needed, even when I'm not needed. Even now. I can't screw up anymore, especially if we're going to see the future. I can see the mistakes my future self makes and hope to undo them. I'm sure I'll mess stuff up. Hopefully nothing really bad happens. Maybe I'll learn more about mom._

 **"Yeah!" He mimicked her fighting excitably.**

 **Mr. Smiley walked by and he stopped.**

 **"I'm working! See?" Steven continued to sweep. "Hmm? A quarter!" He smiled.**

 **"Now you're cookin'!"**

"This episode wasn't gem heavy either, but this whole thing is about how we've developed overtime so I'm sure there will be quite a few episodes like this." Pearl explained.

"I think it's for the better. We could use a couple calm episodes after really intense ones, ya know?" Amethyst's statement was met with nods.

"You know when intense things start happening?" Lars was curious.

Garnet thought for a second. "After Lapis is set free things start to pick up, then we find Peridot and Jasper shows up and so on."

 _Set free?_ Sadie wondered looking at the blue gem to her left. _Was the reason she took the ocean because she was so mad for being trapped or something like it? I have no idea but after she was set free she caused the commotion with the ocean disappearing._

"Let's keep going then." Garnet held up the remote.

* * *

I don't know why but out of all the episodes I've done so far, I had the most fun writing Arcade Mania. I'm excited for Giant Woman though, which is next.


	7. Giant Woman & So Many Birthdays

**Giant Woman**

 **Amethyst thought for a moment before taking out one of Pearl's pieces in checkers. "Ha! Take that!" She pointed at her.**

 **"Wow, Amethyst, I'm impressed." Steven threw a water balloon on her.**

 **"Now it's your move, Pearl!" Steven was sitting on a lifeguard chair with sunglasses on and a handful of water balloons.**

 **"Steven, are the water balloons really necessary?" She asked.**

 **"Yeah! This way the moves really matter."**

"Classic Steven." Amethyst smiled.

"I only agreed to the water balloons because of how hot it was that day." Pearl mentioned.

 **"But it's checkers. Every single move matters."**

 **"It sounds like someone's being a sore loser." Amethyst said, twirling her hair.**

 **Pearl got frustrated. "I'm not a sore loser because I just won the game." She boasted while taking out all of the black pieces.**

"Amethyst, how'd you manage to set yourself up for that?" Peridot said.

She shrugged. "I'm just that good."

 **"Whaaaa? Here it comes." A bunch of water balloons broke on her and she fell back. "Ahh, it feels good to lose."**

 **"I certainly hope that's not the attitude you have during battle." Pearl was standing now.**

 **Amethyst stood up. "You're no fun anymore. This is why we never form Opal."**

 **"We don't form Opal because you're difficult and a mess." Pearl told her, pointing at her.**

Connie perked up. _I've never seen Amethyst and Pearl's fusion before. Actually the only fusions I've seen are Alexandrite and Garnet._ And of course she was part of Stevonnie.

 **Amethyst got in her face. "We don't form Opal because you're uptight and-"**

 **Steven split them apart. "Guys! Guys! What is Opal?!"**

 _I want to know that too._ Lars thought.

 _It's like we're learning with Steven._ Sadie was thinking.

 **"Oh, it's the two of us, mashed together." Amethyst explained.**

 **Pearl scoffed. "Is water just hydrogen and oxygen "mashed together"?"**

 **"Uh." Steven and Amethyst were lost.**

 **"Analogy wasted."**

"But that has nothing to do with fusion anyway." Steven was confused.

"Well, if you split apart water you get two hydrogen atoms and one oxygen atom. Put them together and you get water." Pearl explained.

"Oh, I think I get it." Steven said.

"Split apart water?" Lars asked.

"Chemically not literally."

"I hated chemistry." Greg added.

 **"Look here, Steven. When we synchronize our forms, we can combine into a powerful fusion gem named Opal." Pearl controlled the sand and made a sand version of her and Amethyst dance and fuse.**

"Is this what you guys have been mentioning, fusion?" Lars asked.

"Yea! You guys will understand it after this." Steven answered.

 _So they just... combine into one person?_ Sadie was a little confused.

Peridot recalled seeing Opal a few months ago.

 **Amethyst stepped on the sand Opal. "Except I don't dance like** _ **that**_ **."**

 **"Amethyst!"**

 **"Wow! That's so cool! But tell me more about Opal!" Steven insisted.**

 **"Well, Steven, she's an ultra-powerful, stone-cold betty. That part's me. And she's like, kind of tall. That part's Pearl."**

"She also has Pearl's long nose." Peridot added.

Some giggled or laughed.

"Ugh." Pearl rolled her eyes and turned red.

 **"What Amethyst is attempting to say is Opal is an amalgam of our combined magical and physical attributes fused into a single entity." Pearl explained.**

 **"Wow! Can you do it right now? Come on! Form Opal!"**

 **"Pfff!" Amethyst didn't want to.**

"Gems never fuse for no reason." Peridot said.

"There doesn't have to be a solid reason for it, Amethyst and I were just quarreling here." Pearl told her.

 **"We only form Opal when it's absolutely necessary." Pearl told him.**

 **The warp pad activated inside the house.**

 **"Garnet's back!" Steven said.**

 **Steven ran inside the house. "Ooh! Ooh! Did you bring me anything?"**

 **Garnet handed him a rock.**

 **"Whoa! A rock! Thanks, Garnet!"**

A few giggled.

Connie thought it was funny that Garnet knew bringing just a rock home would amuse him.

Steven lightly snorted.

 **"So, was your mission a success?" Pearl asked.**

 **"I've located the geode beetles of heaven and Earth. We should split up to retrieve them." Garnet commanded.**

 **"Well, I'm going with not Pearl." Amethyst announced.**

 **"That's perfect because I don't want to go with grammatically incorrect people anyway."**

 **Steven had the rock in his mouth. "Is her talking about me?"**

 **"You three go together. I go alone." Garnet said.**

Garnet was interested on how their mission went, she knew the episode would follow them. She wondered how Amethyst and Pearl ended up fusing since they used to struggle on getting along. Obviously Steven caused them to fuse somehow.

 **"What? Why?" Pearl and Amethyst questioned.**

 **"The Earth beetle is at the bottom of the boiling lava lake, and only I can swim in lava." She activated her gems and summoned special goggles. "You'll find the heaven beetle at the top of the sky spire. It's safer."**

 _Because that's possible._ Lars thought sarcastically referring to being able to swim in lava and making goggles appear.

Sadie wondered what else gems can do.

 _Garnet can swim in lava because Ruby and Sapphire's powers are hot and cold and balance each other out, right? Or was it just Ruby?_ Steven was thinking.

 **"You mean boring-er." Amethyst said.**

 **"You mean more boring." Pear corrected her.**

 **"So you agree with me."**

 **"Come on, you two. Let's go." Pearl scoffed. Steven set his rock on the floor and followed them.**

 **"Steven, be sure to keep the harmony." Garnet told him.**

 **"No problem. Today's gonna be all about ha-a-a-a-rmo-o-o-o-o-ny!" They warped to the sky spire and Steven fell on his back. "Ugh!"**

"I see you haven't mastered the warp pad yet." Connie said.

"Nope. Dad when did you learn to use the warp pad." Steven remembered the time when Greg used it without floating in the stream.

"I first used it with your mother of course."

Amethyst laughed. "I remember that, you fell on your face."

"So did I." Connie giggled.

"I'm surprised how well Sadie did it the first time, but Lars was all over the place." Steven brought up.

"Haha yeah, that was our only time using it." Sadie responded.

 **They were at the base of the mountain.**

 **"Whoa! Is this where the heaven beetle lives?" Steven asked.**

 **"Apparently." Pearl answered.**

 **"All the way at the top." Amethyst saw.**

 **"So, when you fuse, do you turn into a giant giant woman or just a regular-sized giant woman?" Steven wanted to know.**

 **"Ugh." Amethyst complained.**

 **"Does one of you control the right arm and the other control the left arm?"**

"Now I know that's not how it works."

 **They got off the warp pad.**

 **"Come on, Steven." Pearl told him.**

 _Why don't they want to do it so bad?_ Lars wondered.

 **"Wait! These are extremely important questions."**

 **The trio started to climb stairs.**

 **"Whew! There sure are a lot of stairs. How about you form Opal and give me a piggyback ride?"**

 **"No!" The two said strictly.**

 **"What about if you eat a hot dog? Whose stomach does it go into, or do you share the same stomach?" Steven giggled. "That would be gross."**

Steven's question made Sadie even more confused about fusion.

 **They reached the top of the stairs.**

 **The bushes started to shake, Amethyst and Pearl got their weapons out. A goat came out of the brush and stood on a rock, eating a flower.**

 **"Look out! It's a magical goat guardian! Quick! You have to form Opal! It's the only way to defeat it! Hurry before it kills us all!" Steven exclaimed.**

A few laughed at Steven's desperation.

 **"Steven, we only fuse for deadly situations." Pearl walked over to the goat. "Does this look like a deadly situation?"**

"Not anymore." Amethyst said.

"Actually there are many times even before this that we've fused and we didn't need to in the situation." Pearl explained.

"So that was just an excuse?" Peridot assumed.

"Yes, though we won't fuse just so someone can see what we look like." Pearl explained. "We do it for us and no one else."

Garnet nodded in agreement.

 **The goat bit her finger. "Ow! Hey! Bad mountain goat!"**

Peridot giggled.

 **The goat bleated.**

 **Amethyst bursted out into laughter.**

 **"Darn it. Aw, I'm never gonna get to see Opal." He started singing. "All I wanna do is see you turn into a giant woman, a giant woman, all I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant woman."**

 **Pearl and Amethyst exchanged looks.**

"Compared to Blue and Yellow Diamond, Opal is just tall, not giant." Steven pointed out.

"Yea those two are behemoths." Greg remembered.

"You ran into them when you went to the zoo right?" Peridot wondered.

"Yea." Steven said.

"Both at once?"

He nodded.

"Wow really?" Peridot was surprised. "What was it like having two diamonds in your field of vision?"

"Uhh..."

"Terrifying?" Greg answered.

"I never want to see one of the Diamonds again."

"Yea... I don't mind if I don't either." Peridot said after hearing Lapis.

 _Zoo? Diamonds? No point of asking_. Sadie thought.

"How big are diamonds then?" Lars asked.

"Blue Diamond fit me in her hand."

"They're that tall?" Lars couldn't picture it.

"Yea." Amethyst nodded.

Connie has never seen any of the Diamonds before. _I'm sure I'll see them in one of the episodes._

* * *

 _ **[Giant Woman starts to play.]**_

 **The three were climbing a ladder engraved into the mountain.**

"I remember this song." Amethyst said.

 **Pearl caused pieces of rock to fall on Amethyst's face. Amethyst glared at her and Pearl smugly shrugged.**

Pearl smirked.

* * *

 **Pearl carefully jumped along the rocks across a river. Amethyst popped out of the water shapeshifted as a shark causing Pearl to fall in the water. Amethyst changed back and laughed at her.**

"That was unnecessary." Pearl told her.

* * *

 **The three plus the goat walked across a rope bridge. Steven and Amethyst start to jump making the bridge shake up and down. Pearl runs over yelling at them, Amethyst starts to argue back. Steven pulls them into a hug and Pearl and Amethyst look away from each other.**

It made some of the viewers smile.

* * *

 **They were climbing a steep hill and Steven was riding on the goat.**

"What's with the goat?" Connie noticed it was following them.

"Haha. That's Steven Jr." Steven said.

 **"I'd really want to be a giant woman, a giant woman. All I wanna do is see you turn into a giant woman." Steven ended the song.**

 **The goat screamed and jumped off throwing Steven off of it.**

 **The goat jumped along the floating rocks to the other side, it bleated.**

 **"Wait up, Steven Jr." Steven was about to follow him.**

 **"Wait!" Pearl stopped him. "Steven, I'm not sure you can make those jumps."**

"Now why are those rocks floating?" Lars wondered.

"We were in a gem-made place. The atmosphere and magic allow the rocks to float." Pearl explained.

 **"Oh! You should fuse into Opal, and then lay across the rocks like a bridge!"**

 **"We don't need Opal to get across." Pearl told him after looking at Amethyst.**

 **"Can you do it anyway? Please?" He begged. "It would be easier, wouldn't it?"**

"Jumping with you in her arms would be even easier." Peridot said.

 **"Not as easy as this!" Amethyst picked Steven up and threw him onto one of the rocks while jumping on it as well.**

 **Steven got his balance. "Wow, Amethyst. That was a really good idea!"**

 **"I know. I'm full of 'em." Amethyst bragged.**

"Horrible idea." Pearl said bluntly.

"If you were able to float then we wouldn't have had a problem." Amethyst remarked.

 **Pearl freaked.**

 **"Aw, come on, Pearl! It's safe! Just look!" Steven started to make the rock tilt.**

 **Amethyst jumped and Steven fell off. Amethyst looked at Pearl and she freaked even more.**

Lars hid his smile.

"Can't trust you guys to do anything right." Garnet said sarcastically.

"The way they saved me was pretty cool though."

 **Steven continued to fall while Pearl leaped off the side of a rock with Amethyst's whip around her. Pearl grabbed Steven and Amethyst pulled them back up.**

Garnet smiled. Even though this happened awhile ago, it made her happy seeing Pearl and Amethyst working together.

"Seriously Steven, you're close to falling to your death every episode." Lars pointed out.

Amethyst giggled. "I didn't notice that."

 **"That was so great how you worked together. Why don't you do that all the time?"**

 **The two met each others gaze but looked away.**

* * *

 **They were finally atop the sky spire.**

 **"I can't feel my legs anymore!" He was out of breath.**

"That was a lot of stairs." Steven remembered.

"Right? Garnet got the easy mission." Amethyst agreed.

"I had to swim through lava."

"That's easy for you." Amethyst said.

"Not when you can't see through it."

"Garnet, you have future vision your mission was easier."

Garnet chuckled.

"I think climbing up stairs would be easier than swimming through lava." Lars announced.

"We also had to deal with a corrupted gem." Pearl added.

 **"Hey, look at that!" Steven ran to where the heaven beetle was supposed to be. "It's a tiny temple!"**

 **"It's just where Garnet said it would be. The heaven beetle should be inside." Pearl walked over.**

 **Amethyst leaned on a wall.**

 **"Check it out!" Steven peeked inside the temple. "It's even got a little beetle bedroom and little beetle bongos and a little beetle baby book."**

"What would the beetle be needing a TV for?" Connie pointed out.

"Is that a gaming console?" Sadie noticed.

"Well I don't know about all that but the heaven beetle had a temple built atop the sky spire once the rebellion broke out. She and the earth beetle must've not been able to get off the planet once the Diamonds attacked." Pearl explained.

"What do gems do in the spires anyway?" Steven asked.

"It's where the most intelligent gems come together and... think, basically."

"So they just go there to brainstorm?" Connie asked.

"Pretty much."

 **"But where's the beetle? It's supposed to be here. The heaven beetle wouldn't leave, would it? Oh, it could be anywhere!" Pearl's tone became frantic.**

"Maybe it decided to go for a swim."

Lars' statement made Sadie smirk.

 **"Uh, maybe you should freak out some more. That's really gonna help us find it."**

 **"I can't believe your attitude, Amethyst.** **And now you're just slouching over here doing nothing!" Pearl chided her.**

 **"Hey! It's not my fault the beetle isn't there! Why do you have to make things worse by squawking at me?"**

At least Pearl doesn't argue with her over the simplest things anymore. _How much we've changed, it's surprising._ Amethyst didn't realize how much.

 **An actual squawk alerted the goat.**

 **"I don't squawk!"**

"What's that?" Greg wondered.

"The corrupted bird gem." Steven answered.

 _So these corrupted gems can swim, fly, be invisible, and take over buildings. What can't they do?_ Lars thought.

 **Steven Jr. started to continuously bleat.**

 **"Yeah, you're squawking and commenting on my posture!" Amethyst yelled.**

 **"Hey! Cut it out! You're scaring Steven Jr!" Steven got in the middle of them.**

 **A giant bird monster flew above them and screeched.**

"It's huge!"

"It has no eyes!" Lars pointed out.

 **It swallowed the goat.**

 **"My son." Steven treated up.**

 **The bird screeched louder. Pearl threw her spear at the bird but it ate it. Steven screamed.**

 **"In here, guys!" Amethyst took Steven and pulled him under the roof.**

 **Pearl followed them and they ran until the bird's beak couldn't reach them.**

 **"It swallowed my spear!"**

"I don't know why that gem had a knack for eating things." Pearl said. "They don't usually do that."

 **"Guys, this is great! Now's the perfect time for you two to form Opal!" Steven suggested.**

 _But do they?_ Lars wondered.

 _How do they do it?_ Sadie was interested.

* * *

 **The bird got on top of the roof and tried to reach them.**

"It is a dangerous situation." Peridot said.

Greg remembered seeing Opal back when Amethyst had short hair and wondered how different she would look now.

 **Steven sat while Pearl and Amethyst bowed and their gems activated.**

 **Pearl twirled and saw Amethyst dancing assertively.**

 **"Oh, brother." She twirled again and the two danced their way to each other. Pearl offered her hand out and Amethyst grabbed it, pulling her down. Pearl elbowed Amy in the face and hit her head on the ground.**

"So messy." Peridot said.

"How'd you manage to hit each other in the head?" Greg didn't remember their fusion dance being so out of sync.

"You guys needed some work." Garnet said.

"We got better." Amethyst told her.

 _So they dance? I still don't understand_. Lars and Sadie was thinking.

 **"Ugh!"**

 **Steven watched them glow. Their glowing form built up but became unstable and they fell apart.**

"Really? Even- even Lapis and Jasper were able to fuse." Peridot pointed out.

"Me and Jasper... danced the same way. Their dancing was completely different from each other."

 **"So, you wanna try that again with less hitting me in the face this time?"**

 **"Well, it would have worked if your movements weren't so erratic and formless." Pearl argued.**

 **"So, it was all my fault?" Amethyst walked over to her. "You totally weren't even trying to sync with my dancing. You should know how I dance by now!"**

Pearl felt bad at always criticizing Amethyst when she too, needed to improve.

"You two needed to pick a style of dance, either one or the other or make something new." Garnet advised.

 **Pearl pushed her away and Amethyst grabbed her wrist and got in her face.**

 **"Stop! Come on, guys! Please stop fighting! If you can't get along with each other, I might never get to see your awesome fusion power!" Steven heard the bird squeal. "And I might get eaten by a giant bird!"**

 **The bird crashed through the ceiling and snapped it's jaws taking Steven with it. It swallowed him.**

"Ugh." Lars shuddered.

"I can't imagine being eaten by a corrupted gem. Gross." Peridot stated.

"Oh my." Greg said.

 **"Steven!" Amy and Pearl screamed.**

 **Steven landed in the bird's stomach and gasped when he saw a skeleton goat head.**

"Are those bubbled gems in there?" Connie saw.

"Yes, it is. For whatever reason, the bird is made up of many corrupted gems." Pearl explained.

"Is it a fusion?" Steven wondered.

"No, if she was a fusion the gems wouldn't be bubbled, they'd be apart of her."

 **Steven Jr. bleated and was chewing on something.**

"Ugh. I see skeletons in there too." Greg noticed.

"And swords. So people died trying to get out of the bird, probably medieval people." Connie analyzed.

"Oh... that's disturbing." Steven said.

"But why does the bird eat things..." Pearl still was wondering.

 **"Steven Jr!" He ran over to the goat who was on a pile of garbage. "How can you eat at a time like this?" Steven noticed he was chewing on the beetle. "Hey, is that the heaven beetle? Let me see it!" Steven struggled to get the bug out of it's mouth.**

"So the bird ate the beetle." Amethyst said.

 **"Hey! Be a good goat and give me the magic bug!" The bird shook and caused the two to fall over. "I got it!"**

Steven was excited to see Opal again, it's been awhile.

 **The goat tried to get it back.**

 **"No! B-bad goat! You're no son of mine!"**

 **An arm pierced through the bird. Steven and the goat ran and was stopped with three more arms.**

"Opal!" Steven yelled.

Connie and even Lapis wanted to see what she looked like.

Sadie and Lars didn't know what to expect.

 **"What's going on?!" Opal took the goat. "Steven Jr. Oooh!" Opal grabbed him.**

 _So they fused because of Steven. Of course, he's the only one they can agree on._ Garnet was thinking.

 **She pulled him out and the bird deteriorated into tiny shards.**

"What the-"

"It's a very abnormal corrupted gem." Garnet said.

 **Opal landed in the water and stood up straight, letting the goat go.**

"Wow, she's beautiful." Connie said.

Lapis thought about how the more compatible two gems are, the more humanoid the fusion will look. Of course that wasn't the only factor of what a fusion would look like. Garnet looks like her own gem and only has one extra eye. Opal has four arms, but it's all better than Malachite. Malachite didn't even have legs.

"Four arms? Wait, so if you mash you two together you get that?" Lars asked.

"Yup."

"Mashed" isn't the word to use but, yes. We "combine" into one being. And Opal has Amethyst an I's combined power, appearance and... body parts." Pearl explained.

"Huh. She does have Pearl's nose." Greg saw.

A few giggled while Pearl scoffed.

 **"Opal?" Steven looked up at the fusion.**

 _How can two people control one person?_ Sadie wondered.

 **The shards turned into smaller bird monsters and flew above them.**

"It looks like the gems in the bird turned into the smaller ones." Garnet said.

 **They dived aiming for Opal but she did a few back handsprings and slid down the spire on the top of the stairs.**

"That was all Pearl." Amethyst mentioned.

"Your fusion is very athletic." Peridot pointed out.

"Well you gave me the extra strength to do it so it wasn't just me."

 **The birds followed them all the way down. Opal jumped off the spire and onto the grass, Steven held on.**

 **"Stay low." She put him down. Opal took Pearl's spear and Amethyst's whip and combined them into a bow.**

"Pearl's spear combined with Amethyst's whip make a bow." Peridot explained.

"So fusion has a fused weapon as well?" Sadie asked.

"Yea!"

Connie immediately tried putting together the different weapons, she hasn't seen any other fusions but she could guess what their weapons were.

 **The birds were coming for them when Opal drew the string back with two of her arms. An arrow formed as she charged up.**

The humans watched in curiosity of the strange arrow.

Steven remembered Opal doing the same thing when the hand ship came to Earth.

 **She launched the arrow and it bursted in the middle of the flock wiping them all out. They all were bubbled and sent to the temple automatically.**

"Did they bubble themselves or was it Opal?" Steven asked.

"Opal." Pearl and Amethyst said at the same time. They smiled.

 **Steven watched, amazed and Opal helped him stand.**

Connie giggled. "That's me."

"Wow she's really tall." Lars noticed.

"Not as tall as the Diamonds." Peridot told him.

 _And they all can do that? I wonder what they all are like._ Sadie imagined.

 **"Uhh, do you know who I am?" Steven asked nervously.**

 **Opal giggled. "All you wanna do is see me turn into..."**

 **"A giant woman." Steven whispered happily.**

* * *

 **Garnet was cooling her hair when the two came back through the warp pad.**

 **"We're back!" Steven exclaimed.**

 **"The heaven beetle." Garnet needed.**

 **"I don't have it. Unh!" Opal came undone and Pearl and Amethyst fell onto the floor.**

"Usually un-fusing is a bit more graceful." Pearl mentioned.

"Not all the time." Garnet said next to her.

 **"Amethyst, you got distracted!" Pearl quickly accused.**

 **"Hey! You were the one getting carried away with all those fancy backflips!" She yelled.**

 **"Wait a sec. I've got the beetle!" He pulled it out of his pocket.**

 **Garnet took the beetle. "Good job, Steven." She put it in a container with the earth beetle and bubbled it. "I also see you helped your teammates fuse."**

 **Amethyst and Pearl looked at each other.**

 **"And all I had to do was get eaten by a bird." He said proudly.**

Sadie sneered.

 **"Nice work. You'll be great at fusing one day."**

 **"Yeah. Wait. I can do that, too?!" He yelled.**

"Can you?" Lars asked.

"Yea. I've fused with Amethyst and with Connie."

"How can you fuse with Connie?" Sadie asked.

"Because I'm half-human and half-gem so I can fuse with anyone."

Lapis was surprised too, she didn't know Steven fused with anyone at all. If she were to fuse with anyone again she'd want it to be with Steven, someone she trusts deeply and someone she doesn't want to hurt.

"Garnet, you should predict what the next episode will be." Amethyst suggested.

"Yea!" Connie and Steven agreed.

"Hm." Garnet sat for a second. "I see... dead man's mouth."

Steven and Lars recognized that name.

"What?" Pearl wondered.

"We're going to see that?" Lars thought back on that day.

"It's about the magic moss mom planted."

"Oh."

 _I guess she really can predict the future._ Sadie saw it differently now that she knew she actually do it.

"Wait, don't press play, I have to go to the bathroom." Lars got up and scurried to the bathroom.

"We're pressing play." Amethyst called.

"No, I'll be quick." He quickly shut the door.

"I guess I'll go after Lars." Connie said.

"You guys and your bathrooms, just go in a bush. That's what I do." Amethyst said.

"No one needed to know that, Amethyst." Greg told her.

"Do you see any bushes around here?" Peridot asked loudly.

Once everyone was done they continued to the next episode expecting to see the moss.

* * *

 **So Many Birthdays**

 **"How can you live like this?!" Pearl asked.**

 **Steven walked through Amethyst's room with a stick, covering his nose.**

 **The gems were following him, Pearl was holding her nose.**

 **"It was fine till you guys started whining." Amethyst complained.**

 **"Whining?! The whole temple reeks!" Pearl shouted.**

"I don't think this is about the moss, Garnet." Steven said.

"I see it much clearer now, next episode then."

 **Steven prodded things with his stick until he found what was smelling so bad. He threw the stick to the side. "I found it!" He picked up the burrito.**

 **"What manner of magical alloy is this?"**

 **Steven opened the foil and a green cloud came out.**

"Ew."

 **"It's a burrito." Garnet said.**

 **Amethyst held it up. "It's the tuna burrito from Aqua-Mexican!" The burrito looked very moldy.**

"That's disgusting."

"Why would you keep it in your room for so long?"

"At least I don't keep moldy food in my horde." Greg said.

"And this is why I don't eat food." Pearl announced.

"Food is perfectly fine, you just have to eat it before it gets old." Connie said.

"Usually you'd throw it out before it gets that bad." Lars added.

Peridot and Lapis didn't know a lot about food but it definitely looked unappealing.

 **"That place closed like 5 years ago." Steven told her.**

Greg shuddered.

 **Amethyst took a bite out of it.**

Lars looked grossed out.

"What did it taste like?" Steven asked.

"It tasted fine, my taste buds are made of steel." Amethyst said proudly.

"Steel isn't even that strong." Pearl told her.

"Uhh. Yeah it is." Connie said.

"Not compared to gem metals."

 **Steven shuddered. "Huh? What's this? It kind of looks like you guys and my mom." He looked at a framed picture of the gems in a boat with some humans.**

"Please tell me we took that out of Amethyst's room." Pearl said to Garnet.

"We should hang it up in the house." Steven suggested.

"What is it?" Connie wondered.

"This is from the time when the 13 colonies existed." Pearl explained.

"It does look like it." Sadie saw.

"Did you guys take part in any revolutions?" Connie asked.

"We might've, we were always on the people's side anyway." She said.

"That's..." Peridot was confused.

"Earth history." Steven said.

"Oh. I don't know anything about that."

 **"Oh, Steven, that is us!" Pearl exclaimed.**

 **"Really?"**

 **"The hard part was getting the shark to pose." Garnet told them.**

 **Pearl held up the picture.**

 **"Why's everyone dressed like old-timey people?" Steven wondered.**

 **"They are old-timey people."**

 **"W-wait.** **But that would mean... How old are you guys?"**

Lars and Sadie found out how old Pearl was earlier but didn't know exactly how old the others were. They both knew all the gems have been around for awhile.

 **"Much older than any human." Pearl said excitingly.**

 **"Does that mean you'll live forever?"**

 **"No, no. We don't age, but we can still get hurt and die."**

 **Steven's smile turned into a frown.**

 **Amethyst groaned and held her stomach as she fell to the ground.**

 **"But not from food poisoning." Pearl added.**

"So you guys can't get sick?" Sadie wondered.

"Not unless we digest something." Garnet answered.

Amethyst giggled.

 **"I just can't believe you guys are like a bazillion years old!" He exclaimed. "How do you find a cake big enough for all those candles?"**

 **Pearl looked to Garnet. "We don't really celebrate birthdays."**

 **Steven gasped. "Why not?!"**

 **"It's not our way." Garnet shrugged.**

"Oh, heh, this is when I threw you guys those parties."

"And then you turned into an old man." Amethyst added.

"What?"

 **"Well, I can't just ignore this travesty of unjustice! I pledge that you will have your birthdays! With all the candy, cake, and ice cream you've been denied!" Steven announced.**

 **Amethyst threw up.**

"I had it coming." Amy shrugged.

* * *

 **The camera panned up to Amethyst's party. Pearl and Garnet were sitting in a chair in front of her. There were balloons and they were wearing party hats.**

 **"And the birthday queen is Amethyst!" Steven exclaimed putting a crown on her head. Amethyst looked at her cape. "I hope you like it. Dad made me this outfit and it brings me special birthday luck every year!"**

Greg smiled. Though, Steven didn't even wear it during his previous birthday.

Steven rubbed his head. Has he changed.

 **He turned on his microphone and it started playing music. "It might as well be your birthday so why don't we have a party?" He danced. "Even if your age isn't real and your body's an illusion." He sang.**

"What exactly is this ritual? Steven had one recently with the cluster." Peridot said.

Lapis was interested to know too.

"It's just a party you have every year to celebrate the day you came to be." Connie explained.

"So you're celebrating your existence?" Lapis asked.

"Basically."

"Homeworld should have something like that, I never felt like my existence was extremely important."

"Yeah, I don't feel I've gotten enough credit for what I have done." Lapis told agreed.

 **Lion was playing with the party hat.**

 **"Hey! It goes like this." Steven put the hat on his head.**

 **Lion messed with it.**

 **"Lion, you're killin' me."**

 **"Um, Steven I know you put a lot of effort into putting faces on things," Pearl was holding a balloon with a face on it. "but could it be we're just a tad mature for this ritual?"**

 **Amethyst had a hat on her face like a nose and touched Pearl's nose with it. "Boop!"**

 **"Oh! You will remove that this instant!" She chased Amethyst after she ran.**

Amethyst and a few others giggled.

 **"Wait! Here!" Steven gave a baseball bat to Amethyst who was fighting with Pearl.**

 **"Aww! I'll use it all the time!" She raised the bar to hit Pearl.**

Connie was amused, she never seen the Gems act like this. They were always so calm around her. They probably acted like this all the time.

 **"No! It's for the piñata!" Steven held the piñata on a stick while Amethyst took swings at it blindfolded. "The piñata is an artifact from ancient aqua Mexico." Amethyst was close to hitting Steven. He screamed and ran it over to Garnet.**

"I'm quite confused." Lapis admitted.

 **"Am I getting close?" She hit Garnet with every swing.**

 **"Higher."**

"Y'all are crazy." Lars said.

 **Amy pulled up her blindfold and hit the piñata into the ocean. "What next, Steven?"**

 **Steven was hugging Garnet's leg. "Well, you were supposed to get delicious candy when you broke it open."**

 **Amethyst gasped. "Wait. You had candy you didn't just give it to us?"**

 **"There will be more sweet treats at Pearl's party. I promise."**

* * *

 **The Gems were sitting at a picnic on the hill.**

 **"Happy birthday! Honk!" Steven was in a clown costume.**

 _From how these episodes are going, I know this isn't just going to be about Steven throwing parties for the Gems._ Greg thought.

 **"Steven, that is a brave look." Amethyst had two hats on.**

 **"No, it's funny!"**

 **"How?" Pearl wondered.**

 **"Uh... Oh, geez, I'm breaking character."**

Peridot giggled. "It's funny to me."

 **"Wait, wait, wait! I wrote some jokes!" He pulled out a piece of paper. "Why did Pearl throw butter out the window?"**

 **"You did what?" Amy asked.**

 **"To see a butterfly!"**

 **"I never did that. Steven, are you telling lies?"**

Sadie was surprised at first but it made sense how they don't understand jokes.

"Huh?" Lapis didn't understand.

"That literally makes no sense." Peridot said.

"Wow." Lars didn't know why he was surprised.

Greg smiled, it did take a lot of explaining to get Rose to understand jokes. And she wouldn't stop telling them once she understood.

 **"N-no! Oh! I know. Pearl, do you like pie?"**

 **"I do like pie."**

"I thought you didn't like food?" Connie asked.

"I like how it smells."

 **"Well, you're in luck!" He pulled out a pie from a basket. "I baked you a pie! I sure hope nothing happens to it!"**

 **"Yes, me too."**

 **Steven made himself trip. "Wh-whoops!"**

 **Pearl caught him. "Whoa, Steven! I've got you! Be careful. You almost fell right on that-"**

 **He slammed the pie in his face. "See, Pearl? It's funny!" He giggled with the pie coming off his face.**

Connie smirked.

"What's with you and slamming your face into food?" Peridot wondered.

 **Pearl whispered something to Garnet.**

 **"Pearl says she's all partied out and she's ready to go home." Garnet said.**

 **"This isn't going at all like it should." He took off the clown hair. "I've got to pull out the ultimate birthday."**

* * *

 **Garnet was wearing the king costume now.**

 **"Okay, there's no way you're not gonna love this!" He showed them the small cars.**

 _Wow even Amethyst is uninterested._ Connie noticed.

 **"It's kazoo racers! You get in a car, you play a kazoo." He blew on it. "What more could you want?! Dad used to do this for me every year."**

"Oh I remember that." Greg mentioned.

 _They're all like a thousand years old I don't think they want to do little kid stuff._ Lars thought.

 **"I think this is why aging makes humans die." Pearl whispered to Garnet.**

Greg couldn't help but laugh.

 **Garnet walked over to him. "Steven, thank you for the birthday parties, but I don't think we'll need any more."**

 **"Why not?"**

 **"Our age is only an illusion." She took off the crown. "And Pearl's pretty sure this ritual is more for human children."**

 **"Nothing against children!" Pearl said.**

"Well everyone celebrates their birthday, but it's not usually this childish..." Connie mentioned.

 **"Children? Everyone gets to have birthdays! Seriously. Give it a try!" He pulled one of the cars over to them. "You're never too old!"**

 **"We're just too big." Garnet said.**

 **"You're not too big." Steven sat in the small car. "Y-y-you just get in and then, uh."**

 **"I can fit!" Amethyst shapeshifted as a baby and sat in the jeep. "Which way to the baby war? Eat tread, dirtbags!" She drove away.**

Connie giggled. "So many gems in this episode."

All the gems looked at her.

"I mean like... funny moments."

 **"What if birthdays are just for little kids? What if even I'm too old?"**

"Yea, you're too old for this." _Wait how old is Steven again?_ Lars forgot.

"You can have any kind of birthday you want, kiddo." Greg told him.

"I know, it was just..."

"Your last birthday was fun." Amethyst said.

"Yes. I thoroughly enjoyed it." Pearl mentioned.

"At least until the point you turned into a baby, I was kind of worried." Garnet said.

"I can't believe you guys had a party while the world was on the brink of coming to an end!" Peridot remembered how she was the only one working on the drill the whole day.

Amethyst giggled.

Sadie and Lars exchanged looks. They both had no clue what anyone was talking about.

 **Amethyst drove over. "No way. You totally fit!" She picked him up and slammed him back in the car. "Oh, my bad. You are too old." She drove away laughing.**

 **"Are you okay?" Pearl asked.**

 **"I just need to think." He got up with the car still stuck to him. "Kazoo racers suddenly seems undignified."**

Steven knew what was coming next.

* * *

 **A fog drifted in from the ocean.**

 **Steven walked along the boardwalk.**

The Gems paid attention, they wanted to see what Steven was thinking when he grew older.

 **"I never realized birthdays meant leaving things behind. All these parties Ugh! So embarrassing."**

Connie was a little confused. _What is he going on about? It's not like him._

 **His gem glowed and suddenly he started to grow. His shirt became too tight and he grew hair above his lip and pimples.**

The room was confused.

"What's happening?"

 _Of course, just as we thought, Steven got older once he started feeling older. Will this be the case for the rest of his life? He hasn't grown drastically for a few years, and of course he still acts like a little kid rather than a teen so... Once Steven starts to feel like his literal age he'll start to look like it._ Pearl contemplated.

 **He walked out of the fog as an older teen.**

Greg gaped.

 _It's just like what happened at his party, but he got older this time._ Connie thought.

Lapis and Peridot looked at each other, they were both confused.

"What the-" Sadie didn't know what to make of it.

Lars made an incredibly weirded out and bewildered face.

 _So I started to change here._ Steven didn't know he was growing older until he looked at his reflection at the Big Donut.

 **Onion was in front of the skee-ball machine.**

 **"Oh, Onion so young, so innocent." Steven walked away.**

"Wait what happened to you?" Lars asked.

"I, uh... started to get older."

"B-but why?" Sadie wondered.

"Do humans normally do this?" Peridot asked.

"No way." Lars was quick to answer. "This is all Steven."

"Peridot, haven't you realized by now that Steven is different?" Lapis told her.

"I started to feel older because of what happened earlier. And my gem reacted to the way I was thinking."

"Is that what happened at your party? But instead you started to feel... younger?" Connie asked.

"N-no that was because I was stretching myself out too much."

"You kinda look like me when I was in my early 20's."

"Oh hey, you do!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"I don't see it." Pearl admitted.

"It's pretty obvious." Garnet said.

Lars and Sadie were still lost but continued to watch.

 **Onion pulled out a screwdriver and pried the machine open, getting tickets.**

 **Steven walked inside the arcade. "Whackerman Jr. Aww I can't be seen playing childish games like Whackerman Jr. I better stick to sophisticated games like regular Whackerman." He put in a few quarters.**

"You're voice didn't even change." Lars noticed.

 **"It's whackin' time! You're gonna get whacked!"**

 **Steven hit the guy with the baton. He laughed.**

* * *

 **He walked on the sidewalk in front of a clothing store. "That was fun, but a boy on the cusp of manhood can't spend the whole day whackering. I need to take control of my life."**

 _I wonder how this is going to play out? It looks like the gems already knew this happened. How did he get back to normal?_ Connie was thinking.

 **He grew to an adult before walking into the store. "It's time to get a proper job!" His voice deepened.**

The sudden voice change and transition startled some of the viewers.

 _How did I not know I was older? My shirt looks so tight on me._

 _Is Steven going to look like this eventually?_ Peridot knows how humans grow and change but doesn't know at what pace.

 **"But which one?" He looked at the shirts. "Surf master? No. Love doctor? I'm too squeamish. Ah! Now this is the job for me." He walked out of the store with a shirt saying: 'professional beach hunk.'**

"I don't care what's next, this is the weirdest thing to happen." Lars said.

"You just wait and see." Amethyst told him.

 **"Ha. This day went so fast. I need a pick-me-up!" He walked towards the Big Donut and glowed again.**

* * *

 **He walked in. "Two of the usual, please! I've had quite a day." Steven was becoming elderly.**

"Ohhhh. This makes a lot more sense now. I knew you looked familiar." Sadie said.

Lars scoffed. "That guy was you? Should've known."

 **"You must be confused, pal.** **I work here every day and I've never seen your mug before." Lars said leaning on the counter.**

 **"Oh, hardy-har, Lars!"**

 **"Huh?" Sadie turned around and Lars was surprised.**

 **"I used to make jokes! But you know what? I've had a lot of time to think today, and sometimes you got to smarten up, act like an adult."**

"You really gave me this talk?"

 **"'Cause one day, if you don't, everyone you know is gonna grow up without you!"**

 **Lars grew intimidated.**

 **"And you won't have little Steven to pick on anymore because I'll be a grown-up, too!"**

 _What Steven is saying to the donut boy, it really shows how he's thinking and how old his mindset is. Since an elderly person would most likely be saying those things. Steven would never say this to anyone regularly._ Garnet thought.

 **Lars and Sadie stood there for a second.**

 **"Steven who?" Sadie asked.**

If Steven was wearing his star shirt, Lars and Sadie thought they would've recognized him.

 **"Steven Quartz Universe!" He screamed. "And I want that doughnut, right there!" He tapped the glass and saw his reflection. "Oh!" He freaked out and backed up.**

 **"Sir! A-are you okay?" Sadie asked.**

 **"I'm old!"**

"You didn't know?"

"No."

 **"Yeah, and nuts."**

 **Steven started to tear up. "I'm gonna have to eat fiber cereal.** **All my teeth are gonna fall out." He grew a little older. "And then I'll have to eat oatmeal, and it'll be sugar-free! Sugar fre-e-e-e!" He sat down in a chair.**

"Oh my gosh."

"I'm not even there yet, and you look older than me." Greg mentioned.

"I was kinda worried for that man, but now I'm kinda glad it was you." Sadie said.

"I thought you were insane." Lars said bluntly.

 **Sadie stood next to him and comforted him. "I need to reverse this! I need a reverse birthday! The king costume. Will you help me into my birthday suit?"**

 **Sadie and Lars' expressions fell.**

"Oh yeah, the costume you meant." Sadie said.

 **Steven ran out of the building while Sadie was behind holding a chair. "Yeah, you better run!"**

Amethyst laughed.

"Uh, sorry." She said shyly.

Lapis and Peridot didn't understand the reaction from the girl.

 **He ran towards the beach and got a cramp which slowed him down to a limp. "Ohh! I'm too old for this." He grew older, grew a beard which led to his hair turning white. He fell over.**

 _Is their a possibility he could die from this?_ The humans were all thinking similarly.

 **Lion stood above him.**

 **"Lion!"**

 **Lion picked him up and brought him to the Gems.**

 _How will the gems fix him?_ Connie wanted to know.

* * *

 **Amethyst was picking up balloons and Pearl was folding up the table. "You know Steven was right. This is fun."**

 **Garnet walked over holding a box of balloons still wearing the costume.**

 **"You don't have to keep wearing that stuff." Amethyst told her.**

 **"It makes me feel important."**

The Gems remembered how sporadic they all acted here.

 **Lion dropped Steven onto the ground.**

 **"Steven!" Pearl yelled.**

 **Garnet and Amy dropped everything and ran to him.**

 **"What's wrong with him?" Pearl asked.**

 **"He's okay! He's just really, really, really, really old." Amethyst was holding him.**

 **"Gems can't die from aging. But he's half human." Pearl teared up.**

 _Oh, he can actually die from this._ Connie thought.

 **"Can't we fix him?" Amethyst asked.**

 **"My birthday suit might help." Steven's voice was raspy.**

 **Garnet took off the cape and Steven laid on the ground with it on.**

 **"Good as new! Right?" Amethyst exclaimed.**

 **"Thanks, guys. But I guess this suit's all out of birthday magic. We had a good run, huh?" He got even older.**

 _I knew this would have a dark turn._ Greg thought.

Sadie brought her hand up to her mouth.

 _How did he manage to make himself feel that old?_ Connie wondered.

Lapis and Peridot didn't like seeing him like this, even though he looked completely different.

 **The Gems looked at him, devastated.**

 **"More birthdays now." Garnet pulled them to the side.**

 **"Check it out, b-day boy!" Steven looked up at Garnet riding a small car that was Amethyst. "Heh, I'm a tiny car!"**

 **"Beep beep."**

 **Amy changed back and they looked at him hoping he'd revert.**

 **"Kids stuff." Steven said, helplessly.**

"You guys got that stuff to make him feel like a kid again?" Peridot asked.

"Yes, though it didn't really work." Pearl said softly.

"It didn't work at all." Amethyst said.

 **Amethyst turned into a purple piñata. "Ooh, piñata time!"**

 **Steven groaned as he grew older.**

"Oh jeez, you have to be close to 100 by now." Greg said.

Steven watched the scene quietly.

Lapis didn't fully understand what was going on, all she knew was that Steven was close to dying, he didn't look good at all.

 **"It's not working!" Garnet pursed.**

 **"Pearl, get over here!" Amethyst ran for her.**

 **"I can't!"**

 **"For Steven!" She brought Pearl in front of Steven.**

 **She was wearing the clown costume while holding a pie. She slowly walked over to him while crying. "Oh, look I have what, uh what appears to be a delicious pie!" Steven was breathing loudly. "I sincerely hope that nothing happens to..." She was shaking.**

Connie was surprised. The only other time she saw Pearl upset was when they were sword fighting, and she wasn't acting this distressed.

 **"Oh, Steven!" She slammed the pie into her face.**

"Wow." Peridot said.

 _She's completely lost it._ Lars thought.

 _I really needed to pull myself together._

 **"Are you trying to kill him faster?!" Amethyst yelled.**

 **Pearl looked at her helplessly. She hugged Amethyst and wailed.**

 **"Pearl!"**

 **Garnet split them apart and stood in front of Steven. She picked him up and started shaking him violently.**

"Garnet." Greg said strictly.

 _Wow, they're really desperate._ Lars thought.

Garnet frowned, remembering how she thought she made the situation worse at the time.

 **"Garnet!" Amy and Pearl ran over to her and tried to get her to stop.**

 **"Garnet, stop!"**

 **"I thought violence would be the answer." Garnet set him down.**

 **Steven aged more and weakly opened his eye. His head was ringing and his vision was blurry but he saw Pearl and Amethyst fighting with Garnet.**

 _They're completely lost without Steven._ Peridot's never seen them act like this before.

 _I need to be more careful, I've had tons of close calls. And not just for me, if something happened to me it would tear everyone apart._

 _How out of control we were._ Amethyst thought.

 **He opened his eyes wider.**

 **Garnet turned around and held her face while Amy and Pearl were frustrated with her.**

To Amethyst and Pearl's surprise, Garnet was crying.

 **They turned around when they heard Steven's voice.**

 **"Would you guys just please control yourselves?!" He got up and reverted back into an adult.**

 **The gems looked at him, surprised.**

 **"Uh Oh, no.** **Oh, I'm sorry." He went back to a older teen. "I shouldn't have yelled. But I can't stand to see you freaking out like this!" Back to an adult.**

Mostly everyone didn't know what made him change this time.

 **"Wha?" Pearl didn't know what to make of it.**

 **"Steven, you're changing!" Garnet said.**

 **"Your age is fluctuating! I think your gem is reacting to your state of mind!"**

 **"Steven, stop feeling old!" Amethyst yelled.**

 **He went back to a teen. "But I wasted your time." He aged to an elderly. "We all have such little time"**

"I think this is making a little bit more sense." Sadie said.

"I'm still lost." Lars knew why Steven was aging but he didn't know how his gem was able to do that.

 **"Steven!" The Gems yelled.**

 **"You have to feel like yourself sweet and considerate and only occasionally obnoxious." Pearl told him.**

"Steven, you were being yourself, we only said the parties were childish because we are incredibly old and parties are a human thing." Pearl told him.

"Yeah I know." He smiled.

 **He changed to a older teen. "Do you really think I'm all those things?"**

 **"Yes!" Garnet yelled.**

 **"Why else would you throw us all those parties?" Amethyst shouted.**

 **"Oh, my gosh. You're right. I am pretty great." His voice and appearance went back to normal.**

"That was..." Greg started.

 _So getting Steven to feel like himself is what made him go back to normal._ Connie concluded.

 **"Oh, Steven! Steven!" Pearl and Amethyst hugged Steven.**

The gems smiled.

 **"We'll work on the rest later." Garnet said.**

 **Steven pulled up his shirt and saw his abnormally long legs. He giggled and danced up and down.**

Amethyst snorted.

"You okay, dad?"

"Yeah, that was just a bit freaky."

"Steven, because of this I strongly believe that you will start to age once you feel older. But waiting for your mindset to grow naturally, you should grow a lot smoother." Pearl said.

"Huh. I think that makes sense." Greg stated.

"So you will grow up?" Connie asked.

"Yeah, it might just be awhile before I actually grow." He told her. "Plus I had that hair growing on my face."

"Right." Connie was glad Steven would be able to grow up with her, even if it takes a little longer than usual.

"Sadie, y'know there's oyster crackers here right?" Lars said.

"Oh really? I didn't even see them." She grabbed them, smiling.

"I have a feeling that wasn't a coincidence." Steven assumed.

"Next is definitely Rose's moss." Garnet said as she pressed the remote.


	8. Lars and the Cool Kids & Onion Trade

**Lars and the Cool Kids**

 **The Gems were standing on a ridge above a small pond.**

 **"This doesn't look good at all." Pearl stated.**

"Yea... this is the moss." Steven said.

Lars remembered what he said to Steven later that day and started to dread it.

 **Steven jumped on a rock in the pond and reached for the moss. "Whoa! Cool!"**

 **"No, Steven! Don't get near that stuff!" Pearl yelled.**

 **Garnet picked up a boulder and threw it on the rock Steven was standing on. It threw him into the air and Pearl caught him.**

 **"Whoa! Steven's here!"**

Connie chuckled.

 **"You have to be careful, Steven!" She warned.**

 **"Why?"**

 **A duck landed on a log but flew away when the moss pulled the log under.**

"Man eating moss." Greg stated.

 **"What is that stuff?" He asked.**

 **"It's the moss that Rose Quartz raised on the hill." Garnet said.**

 **"My mom planted this stuff?"**

 _I should expect now that every unusual thing I see is because of them._ Sadie thought. _Though it's not a bad thing, some of it's really interesting._

 **"Rose Quartz used to climb that hill every spring," Pearl pointed to the hill behind the temple. "and tend to the moss at the top." She showed Rose in one of her projections. "But now that Rose is gone, the moss is on the move."**

Lapis couldn't reciprocate Rose's feelings towards the Earth. She was adjusting and learning more about it, the planet was indeed one-of-a-kind but she didn't see the Earth the same way Rose did. Maybe it's because of her past.

 **"It's lost." Steven frowned.**

 **"It's not lost. It's gross." Amethyst said.**

 **"Yes, but Rose loved it anyway. She saw the beauty in everything, no matter how gross."**

Lars recognized hearing that statement from Steven.

 **"Fortunately, I know just what to do in this situation." Pearl said happily.**

* * *

 **Garnet, Steven and Amethyst sat on the ground behind Pearl.**

 **Pearl opened her eyes and turned around, she took the police tape out of her gem in her signature way. "Ha-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-h! Ha-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-h!"**

 **"This is why I get up in the morning." Steven whispered to Amethyst.**

Steven giggled. "I love when you do that Pearl."

She smiled.

"What was that?"

 **Steven caught the tape from Pearl's gem. "Is this police tape?"**

"Wait, you just pulled that from your head?" Lars wondered.

"Yes. I keep some things in my gem, well a lot of things actually."

"Can you guys put stuff in your gems?" Steven wondered.

"Just our weapons." Garnet told him.

"Yup." Amethyst nodded. "I got unlimited whips." She pulled two whips out of her gem.

"Get rid of those before you hurt someone." Pearl told her.

"I'm not doing anything."

"So why can Pearl only do that?" Sadie wondered.

"Well Pearls are made to... actually you can explain Pearl." Peridot said.

"Having the ability to store things in our gems makes our role on homewold is easier."

 _Because they're servants._ Steven thought. _Mom must've freed Pearl from her original owner somehow._

 **"Isn't this great?! This way we don't even have to use magic. Humans will just see this and walk away." Pearl exclaimed.**

"That's not entirely true, you need more than police tape to stop some teenagers." Lars said from experience.

"Why is that? The police tape means danger, why would you put yourself in danger?"

"I don't know? Because it's fun."

"How is it fun?"

"I don't know!"

* * *

 **"Don't hold back." Garnet was ready to catch the tape from Amethyst.**

 **"I never do!" She threw it to her.**

 **Garnet caught it and spun it around a tree and jumped down. Steven ran around a rock and tied the police tape**

 **tight.**

"You might've put too much police tape." Greg said.

 **"Fa la-la la-la perfect!" Pearl tied a neat bow. Now we can come up with a plan to move the moss back to its hill."**

 **"Who wants to get some lunch?" Steven asked. "Just me then. Nice."**

* * *

 **Steven walked on the boardwalk to Fish Stew Pizza. "Gettin' me a P, gettin' me a ZA gettin' me a p-p-p-p-pizza gettin' me a P, gettin' me a ZA. Hey, is that Lars? Lars!"**

 **Lars was leaning against the wall to the pizza place, holding his jacket.**

"Hm." Lars was prepared to see his past self embarrass him.

 **He groaned. "Why now?"**

 **He ran towards him with his arm up. "Got a high five for you from wa-a-a-y - downto-o-o-o-wn! Ohhhhhh!"**

 **"No, Steven! No high fives!"**

 **"Mmm, okay." He put his hand on his chest.**

 **Lars pushed his hand off. "Steven!"**

Sadie was interested to see what those two do while she's not with them, considering no one's there to scold Lars if he goes too far.

 **Steven giggled. "So how come you're not at the big donut?"**

 **"I don't spend my whole life at work.** **I do other things."**

 _Doesn't look like it._ Lapis thought.

 **"Like standing against this wall?"**

 **"What does it look like?!" He shouted.**

 **"Looks like you're doing a lot of nothing."**

 **"That's the plan, Ste-van. Just playing it cool today, you know?"**

 _Why is he acting like that?_ Sadie wondered.

 **"We are so much alike."**

 **"Excuse me?"**

 **"You want to get a fresh pizza right out of the oven, but you don't want to seem too desperate, right? Well, there's no need to be ashamed. Just walk right in and ask. That's what I always do." He walked to the window.**

"I don't think that's what he..."

 **"Steven, don't go in there right now!"**

 **"Oh, hey!" Steven was looking through the window.**

 **Jenny was sitting on the counter with Buck, Sour Cream and Kiki around her. "He opened the door, and there was doggy doo everywhere."**

 _Oh, it was because of those guys._ Lars' attitude made sense to Sadie now. She was happy that Lars is, to some extent, friends with them today.

 **"That's nasty. I don't like nasty stuff." Buck said.**

 **"Isn't that Kiki's sister and her friends?" Steven wondered.**

 **"Jenny, Sour Cream, and Buck Dewey." Lars told him.**

"Oh. Those are the humans we protected when we found Peridot's escape pod." Pearl remembered.

"Yeah! And we took pictures with them, I still have them." Steven mentioned.

"I almost punched one in the face."

Amethyst giggled remembering that.

 _They hung out with them too? How come it's so hard for me then?_

 **"Oh. You know those guys?"**

 **"Not quite, but I'm sure we'll hang at some point."**

 **"You should go in and talk to them." He suggested.**

 **"T-that's not how these things work, Steven!" He shouted. "The plan is to keep it cool and let them come to me." He went back to leaning on the wall.**

"Going over and talking to them is more effective than standing against a wall." Peridot assumed.

"This is a human thing... you don't understand." Lars told her.

 **The trio walked out of the building.**

 **"Here they come." Steven pointed.**

 **"Aah! Steven, turn around! Act natural!" Lars got worried.**

 **"Tell dad I'll be back later." Jenny called.**

 **"I don't think they saw you."**

"See?" Peridot insisted.

 **"Steven, you were blocking me with your big hair! Aaah!" He groaned.**

 **"Sorry! I'll go tell them to look over here!" He walked towards them.**

 **"Steven, no! Don't go over there! I hate you!"**

Lars got worried, he didn't mean it like that but the gems can take things too literally.

Lapis frowned, annoyed. _How does Steven like him? All he does is disrespect him._

 _This human clod._

 **"Muffins that are like this big." Buck explained.**

 **"Those things are too sweet for me." Jenny said.**

 **"Hi! My name's Steven." He held out his hand.**

 **"Buck Dewey."**

 **"They call me "Sour Cream."**

 **"I'm Jenny."**

 **They gave him high-fives.**

 _Why is it so easy for everyone else to be friends with them? Because I care too much, that's why._

 **"Aah, he's gonna wreck everything! What are they saying? I can't hear them!"**

 **Steven gestured to Lars and started jumping up and down.**

 **"Ugh! Why is he dancing?! No! My life is horrible!" He cried.**

Connie rolled her eyes.

 _And I thought Pearl was over dramatic._ Amethyst smirked.

 **"Hey, Lars!" Steven called.**

 **"Yo." He quickly turned around.**

 **"They invited us along for a ride."**

 **"Huh? W-wait a minute. They? You? Steven, you got lucky. So, don't ruin this with any of your lame shtick."**

 **He finger gunned. "Pyoo, pyoo! You got it!"**

 **Lars face-palmed.**

 _Well, this will be interesting._ Sadie thought.

* * *

 **"Hop on in, guys." Jenny said as they got in the pizza car.**

 **"Oh, yeah! Middle seat!" Steven exclaimed.**

 **"Where'd you get that rad shirt, Steven?" Buck asked sitting to the right of him.**

 **"I have no idea where any of my clothes come from."**

 **"Yeah, man. Livin' free. I like it."**

 **"Hey, check out my shirt." Lars said on the left side.**

 **"Oh. That snake is nasty." Buck said bluntly.**

Amethyst giggled loudly.

"Heh, I can already tell you're trying too hard." Sadie said.

Lars ignored her.

 **"Oh." Lars laughed. "Yeah. I hate snakes."**

 **"Oh, what? That's too bad. Some snakes are pretty cool."**

 **"Sounds like it's time to buckle up!" Steven said.**

 **"Quit being lame, Steven." Lars told him.**

 **"Hey, man, there's nothing lame about seat-belt safety." Sour Cream said from the passenger seat.**

"Yes. I can agree with that." Pearl said.

"Of course you can." Amethyst said agreeingly.

 _He's trying too hard so he'll continue to get shot down._ Sadie thought, she's seen it happen before.

 **"Car does not move till we're all buckled up." Jenny insisted.**

 **"Yeah. Now let's get some spaced-out beats up in here." SC turned up the radio and music started playing. "Yeah. I can rave to this."**

 **"Hey, this car's really cool, Jenny." Lars complimented.**

 **"It's just a delivery car for my dad's lame shop. Makes me smell like pizza. Where to, y'all?" She pulled onto the road.**

 **"I don't even know." Buck said.**

 **"Oh, can we stop by the big donut?" Steven suggested.**

 **"That old place?" Jenny pulled up beside it.**

 **"Man, that place is a drag." Buck said, looking at it.**

"Actually the big donut is one of the newest things on the boardwalk. When I first came into town it wasn't there." Greg mentioned.

"Wow, I didn't know that." Steven said.

 **"But that's where Lars works."**

 **Lars faked a cough. "Quiet, Steven."**

 **"You need some water?"**

 **They drove behind the boardwalk.**

 **"Funland arcade is the best! Let's do that!" Steven exclaimed.**

 **"Man, I beat all the "G's" in there like 3 million times." Sour Cream bragged.**

 **Steven gasped. "No way!"**

 **"Yeah. Me too." Lars said.**

 **"No way!"**

 **"Honestly, though, I'm just exaggerating to sound cool." Sour Cream admitted.**

Greg snorted. _Teenagers._

 **"I appreciate your honesty." Steven said as Lars frowned.**

 **Jenny drove up to one of Mayor Dewey's speeches. "Hey, Buck, isn't that your dad?"**

 **Dewey stood at the podium. "Another reason you should re-elect me I love babies! Will you look at that? A baby!" One of his security guards was holding a baby. "Gonna kiss it." The crowd clapped after he kissed it.**

"The baby looked scared."

 **"Hmm. I like his policies on babies." Steven said.**

 **"Man. He never kisses me like that." Buck mentioned.**

 **"That's rough, bro." Lars said.**

 **"It's not rough. The lack of daddy kisses in my life made me who I am."**

 **Lars was frowning at his incapability.**

Lars sighed. At least they were some what friends now. He considered asking Steven for some help.

 **"Oh, my gosh, guys." Jenny pressed the gas. "We should check out dead man's mouth."**

 **"What's dead man's mouth?" Steven asked.**

 **"Oh, it's this lake where some dude died or it looks like a mouth. I forget the specifics." Buck answered.**

 **"Dead man's mouth, here we come." Jenny shifted gears.**

 **"Sounds good to me!" Steven exclaimed as they drove farther.**

* * *

 **Jenny pulled into the place where Steven and the Gems were before. "We're here."**

 **Everyone hopped out. Steven spotted the police tape and knew that's where the moss was.**

 _I should've listened to Steven, at this point, I barely knew anything about Steven's family, all I knew was that they were different and weird stuff happened around town._

 **"Y-you know what? I know this place may seem cool, but it's actually a lot less cool than you think. Why don't we just go have some more fun at the boardwalk?" He tried to get them to leave.**

 **"Steven, stop being lame. Let's check this place out." Lars said and the cool kids agreed.**

"You should've just explained to them about the moss and they might've believed it." Connie suggested.

"Yeah, But it worked out well anyway." Steven said.

"Barely."

 **"Oh! Pff! The police tape!" Steven ran over to where the others stood in front of it.**

 **"Huh. Police tape?" Sour Cream saw.**

 **Steven was smiling, expecting them to turn around. Sour Cream pulled it down and Steven gasped.**

 **"Awesome." He led the way to the pond.**

"I still don't understand why they would pull it down, there could've been a crime scene back there." Pearl announced.

"I don't think police would leave a crime scene unattended." Connie told her.

 **"I'm above the law." Buck ripped down the last strand of tape.**

 **"Who wants to go for a swim?" Jenny asked.**

 **The moss moved and Steven got worried.**

The Gems wondered how Steven dealt with this, he didn't really explain it to them in full detail.

 **"Pants become shorts." Sour Cream said as Jenny and Buck took off their jackets.**

 **Lars took off his shirt and sucked in, he started to walk but Steven stopped him.**

 **"Lars, don't go in there! It's dangerous!"**

 **"Steven, you trying to scare us?" Jenny wondered.**

 **"Build an atmosphere. I appreciate that." Buck stated.**

 **"Ooooh." Sour Cream and the others ran to the water.**

 **"Wait!" Steven shouted.**

 **"I'm not that slow." The three of them jumped off a rock into the water.**

"The moss will eat them." Pearl stated.

"Would've it actually?" Lars asked.

"Well it definitely would've suffocated them."

 **Steven held onto Lars, preventing him to walk anymore.**

 **"Hey, what are you doing, man?!"**

 **"Don't!" Steven was teary.**

 **Lars struggled to walk and pushed Steven along. "Steven what is your deal?!" Steven's feet got into the water.**

 _Why isn't he listening, he should know something is clearly wrong._ Lapis was thinking.

 **Lars tried to get Steven to stop holding onto him but saw the moss surround the trio and pull them under.**

"Ugh. Gross. I guess not every plant on earth is beautiful." Peridot stated.

"No, the moss is beautiful, just wait and see at the end." Steven told her.

 **Lars screamed and fell onto the ground. The moss went for Steven's leg and he fell back onto land.**

 **"What's going on?!" Lars yelled.**

 **"It's some kind of magic moss my mom planted!"**

 **"Wait. Your mom?"**

Lars realized he's learned nothing more about Steven's mom from then to before this, he still knows next to nothing and has only seen a picture of her.

 **The trio emerged from the water and got themselves back on land. The moss covered over them.**

"They're like zombies." Greg observed.

 **"Guys, hang on!" Lars and Steven pulled moss off of their face so they could breathe but it kept growing back.**

 **Steven looked to the hill Pearl mentioned earlier. "Lars, I know what we have to do!"**

 **Lars stood up. "This is all your fault! I knew if something went wrong today, it would be because of you!" Lars teared up and pointed to Steven. "Now I'm never going to be friends with these guys, all because of your weird mom!" He yelled.**

Lars looked down to avoid eye contact. _Almost everyone in this room was close to her and I just disrespected her like that._ He felt the worst for Greg.

 _Oh Lars._ Sadie was discouraged.

Greg frowned, there's no denying that she and the Gems are different but it's just the way he said it and that she's gone that made it offensive.

Pearl got irritated, Garnet and Amy didn't think it was necessary to blame Rose for this.

 _Just wait until he finds out she saved this planet._ Amethyst thought.

Connie wondered how Steven would react.

 **Lars was surprised by Steven's face.**

 **"What do you know about my mom?! I didn't even get to know my mom!" He shouted. "But I do know she saw beauty in everything, even in stuff like this and even in jerks like you!"**

 **Lars frowned.**

Sadie was shocked, she's never seen Steven genuinely angry before. Greg was surprised too.

 _Finally he calls him out for something._ Lapis thought.

 **"Now help me get them to the car."**

 **They dragged the mossed bodies to the car and put them in the back seat, putting on their seatbelts. "Lars, hurry!"**

"How did they like not die if they couldn't breathe?" Peridot wondered.

"They are unconscious, but I don't thing all oxygen is cut off from getting to them." Garnet answered.

 **Lars got in the drivers seat and Steven in the passenger. "This moss belongs on the top of that hill. Come on, Lars! What are you waiting for?!"**

 **"Uh, Steven, I don't know how to drive a stick shift!"**

 **"I'll work the stick. You just keep us on the road."**

 **"Okay. All right. Let's do this. Ignition!" He turned the key.**

 **"Stick power!" He shifted the stick. The car headed for the water.**

 **"Steven, no! Put it in reverse!"**

 **"Is that the one with "R" on it?"**

"I'm a better driver now." He smiled.

"Yea, the dondai is a stick shift and we did pretty well."

"When did you guys drive?" Pearl asked.

"You guys can't even press the pedals, unless one of you worked the other." Amy added.

"N-no, as Stevonnie." Steven told them.

"Ohhh."

"Wait, when did you take the dondai as Stevonnie?" Greg asked.

The two of them giggled. "It's not important." Steven said.

"Hmm." Greg squinted.

 **They backed up onto the road and headed for the hill. "Jenny's gonna kill me!" Lars yelled.**

 **"What's gonna happen when we get to the top of that hill?" Lars asked.**

 **"I don't know!" Steven yelled.**

 **"You don't know?"**

 **"That's just where the moss wants to be!" The moss was spreading onto them.**

 **"Aah!"**

 **"Huh? Aaaaaah!" Lars saw the moss on his arms and swerved the car. "It's getting everywhere!"**

Garnet noticed how the moss seamed to spread like a disease, infecting everyone it spreads too.

 **They screamed as they were heading towards a truck. The car hit the corner of it placing a dent.**

 **The boys laughed. "We made it!"**

"Thankfully, that didn't do anything to Jenny's car." Lars said quietly.

 **We're almost there!" Lars smiled.**

 **Lars stopped halfway up the hill and got out. "What do we do now?"**

 **"We got to get up there!" They started to drag them to the top. "Hurry!"**

"This might've been better than our plan." Pearl stated.

"What was your plan?" Steven asked.

"I don't think we even had a plan." Garnet said.

"We did."

"Barely. Plant food doesn't mean what you think it means." Amy said.

"Well... okay fine, we didn't have a plan."

 **"I'm getting stuck." Lars fell down.**

 **"No! Don't give up!" Steven couldn't move either. The moss grew over them more.**

 **"Steven?"**

 **"What?"**

 **"This sucks. Ohhhhh!" The moss covered Lars' face.**

 **"Lars!" It muffled Steven.**

"What did that feel like?" Connie asked.

"Um. We weren't in there long enough to be unconscious. Right, Lars?"

"Yeah, I wasn't."

"That must've been scary." Greg said.

 **The five of them laid on the hill, motionless until the sun came out from the clouds. Pink flowers bloomed rapidly from the moss and Steven and Lars were able to breathe again.**

"See? The moss is beautiful." Steven insisted.

"Yeah, it is pretty." Lapis admitted.

"I didn't know plants could grow that quick." Peridot said.

"They don't, but Rose used her healing tears on the moss and made it so every time it blooms it blooms rather quickly." Pearl explained.

"But why that hill?" Lars asked.

"She just liked to see the flowers drift over the town."

 **The flowers floated in the wind and surrounded the area.**

 **"The moss was just trying to bloom."**

 **Lars grabbed one and looked at it.**

Steven noticed the crystal in the center of the flower. "That must've been why Ronaldo was so excited about the flowers."

"Oh, the gem in the center." Connie assumed.

"Yeah."

 **"Ugh. What happened?" Jenny wondered as the trio came to.**

 **"I think I died."**

 **"Guys, look!" Jenny and the two boys ran to the edge where Steven and Lars were.**

 **"Whoa!" Flowers drifted from Funland all the way to the boardwalk.**

"Wow."

 **"You can see all of Beach City from up here." Sour Cream said.**

 **"It's beautiful." Buck mentioned.**

 **"Yeah. How did we even get up here?"**

 **"Well, Steven thought that-"**

 **"Lars drove us here."**

 **"Yeah, Lars."**

 **"Omg Lars, our town looks so beautiful."**

 **"Supercool."**

 **"You're cool, Lars."**

 **"I can totally rave to this."**

 **"Go! Go! Go! Go! Sour cream! Sour cream!" Buck and Jenny egged him on.**

Lapis and Peridot didn't quite understand the behavior of some humans but they probably think the same to them.

 **Steven held up his hand for a high five but Lars shook his head and put his hand on his chest.**

 **Steven giggled and did the same. "Yeah!"**

 **"Okay, that's enough." Lars took his hand back.**

"Aww." Sadie giggled.

"You dealt with the situation well, both of you." Garnet told the boys.

Lars was glad he got a praise from her, the leader especially.

* * *

 **Onion Trade**

 **"Amethyst!"**

 **"Outside, dude."**

 **Steven opened the door to Amy leaning back on a chair.**

 **"Have you seen ranger guy?"**

 **"Excuse me?"**

"I know what this is already." Greg stated.

"Oh yeah. Onion being Onion." Steven remembered.

 **"Ranger guy. One of my guys. You know Guys?" He was holding little action figures. "G. U. Y. S.! "Guys Under Your Supervision." There's ninja guy, construction guy, cop guy, Eye guy, invisible guy, jagged guy, cat guy, apple guy, and my main man ranger guy, the best of all the guys. He's gone missing.**

 **Have you seen him?"**

"What?" Lapis didn't know what that was about.

"That was cool." Steven said about the way the guys were displayed.

"Those are the kinds of toys you get at the grocery store." Lars stated.

"But they're collectibles. I use to watch unboxing videos on TubeTube. You can get them in packages."

"You can find anything on TubeTube." Connie smiled.

 **"What's that I hear?" Pearl came onto the porch. "You can't find your little men in that super junky room of yours?"**

 **"It's not that bad."**

 **Pearl opened a window and a seagull holding a pizza with a banana peel on it's head flew out the window.**

 **"How'd that get in there?" Steven said nervously.**

"You let a bird in the house?" Said Greg.

"I was feeding it then it came back the next day so I kept feeding it."

"Well that's why it was in there." Pearl said.

 **"You left your window wide open for things to just fly in and out."**

 **"Aww, give him a break, P. My room's messy, but I always find what I'm looking for."**

 **"Then why haven't you found my magic ax?" Pearl asked.**

 **"I haven't looked for it yet."**

 **"Amethyst, go and find it right this second."**

"It was such a hassle to get you to go find it." Pearl remembered.

"Well you shouldn't leave your things in the water, they'll just fall down the waterfall and then you'll blame me, like always."

"That didn't happen. You took it."

"Shhh." Garnet calmed them both down.

 **Steven looked at his toys as they were arguing.**

 **"Hey, feel free to go look for it yourself."**

 **"There's no way I'm going into that dump."**

 **Steven** **walked to the stairs of the porch.**

 **"Pearl, all your nagging's made Steven depressed."**

 **"Is everything okay, Steven?"**

 **"Yeah. I'm fine. Just have to break the bad news to my dad."**

* * *

 **Steven walked into the car wash. "Dad! Dad!" Water sprayed up in his face. "I'm so sorry!"**

 **"Yeah, you're sorry." Greg walked towards him carrying a hose. "Sorry you walked through that door without a hose in your hand, ready for battle!"**

"Really Greg, you know you can't fire at an unarmed person." Amethyst said sarcastically.

"There's no rules to hose fights." Greg smiled.

 **"Wait!" Steven stopped the water.**

 **"Man, you look sad and wet. What happened to your life, little guy?" Greg asked.**

 **"I lost something. Something precious."**

"It's just a toy."

 **"Your innocence?" Greg gasped.**

 **"I lost ranger guy. One of my guys from our special day at the beach last summer. You bought him for me at the end of the day. He was one of a kind. He had a miscolored hat. How could you not remember?"**

 **"Oh. Was this the same day we ate that awesome funnel cake?"**

 **"Uh, huh?"**

 **"Yeah, man. That funnel cake. I even kept the plate. Come on!"**

"Of course that's what you remember."

* * *

 **"Cool balloons." Steven watched balloons float out of the van.**

 **Greg looked through the stuff in his van. "Uh, let's see here. Got cans, napkins, oh, a yo-yo, a book about yo-yo tricks, a sandwich I've been meaning to catch up on."**

"Why don't you keep some of that stuff in the car wash?" Pearl wondered.

"Because what if I need it? I don't want to go all the way in the building when it's right next to me."

Lapis thought anyone would rather sleep in a building than that cramped vehicle.

 **Steven threw a marble at Greg.**

 **"Ow, my butt! Wait. What's your story again?"**

 **"I lost my special ranger guy, and I'm quite upset over it."**

 **"Huh. Well here's a bag full of quarters.**

 **Now you can get all the guys you want."**

 **"Thank you." Steven whispered, holding the bag.**

 **"What did you say?"**

 **"Thank you!" He yelled.**

Pearl giggled.

* * *

 **Steven was in the arcade in front of the G.U.Y.S. machine. "We'll be reunited soon, ranger guy. Here we go." He put a quarter in the game. "And..."**

"Is that game still there?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Steven answered her.

 **"Dave guy!"**

 **"What?!"**

 **"Lucky!"**

 **"Not lucky!" The figure came out of the machine. "He's, like, the worst guy.**

 **Maybe he comes with something cool." He opened the container. "Taxes? Come on, Dave guy! Is this all you have to offer a bunch of paperwork?"**

Greg found it funny that a toy came with taxes.

 **"Answer me! Thank goodness I have all these qauarters." He put another one in.**

 **"Dave guy!"**

 **"No!"**

 **"Dave guy!"**

 **"Stop it!" He threw Dave guy at the machine.**

 **"Dave guy!"**

 **"Ranger guy!" He pleaded next to his pile of Dave guys.**

"Imagine Mr. Smiley saw you throwing things at the machine." Sadie giggled.

"I don't think he'd like that." He smiled.

"I don't think he'd be happy seeing you bought out the game." Connie added.

 **"This machine is out of guys. Please try again another time."**

 **"It's over."**

"I didn't expect you to empty the thing." Greg said.

"I was very desperate."

"Clearly." Amy said since he traded a magical tool for a toy.

 **The vending machine next to him started shaking.**

 **"Huh? Oh. Onion. What are you doing?"**

 **Onion got out of the machine and walked away with his chips.**

"You can do that? I want to try." Peridot said.

"I think you'll be too big." Lapis told her.

"If only I could shape shift."

"Don't look at me, believe it or not, I'm above stealing." Amethyst said.

 **Steven gasped when he saw a ranger guy in his back pocket. "He's got a ranger guy?! Onion!" Steven grabbed his bag of guys. "Wait up! Let's trade! Which way did he go?"**

Steven wondered when Onion could've taken his ranger guy.

 **Onion walked into Suitcase Sam's and Steven looked in the window.**

 **"Oh! I guess he needs a suitcase. Is he haggling with that guy? He's a tough customer. Looks like they worked something out."**

 **Onion walked out with a bag.**

 **"Huh? Did he get that guy's lunch?"**

"I don't get this kid." Lars stated.

 **"I wonder how this is gonna play out."**

* * *

 **Steven followed Onion to the docks. Onion sat down and took out the burger.**

 **"Oh, man. Hey, good looking."**

Connie couldn't help but smile.

 **Onion threw the burger into the water piece by piece.**

 **"What the heck is he doing?! He's not even hungry?! Not the tomatoes!"**

"Why would he get the food if he wasn't even going to eat it?!" Amethyst shouted.

"I think he was bored." Steven said.

 **"Huh? Hey." A boat pulled up to the dock. "Is that Onion's dad?"**

 **Yellowtail jumped onto the dock and picked up Onion. They mumbled to each other.**

"Huh? Is that another human language?" Peridot asked.

"I don't think so. I've never heard it before." Lars said.

"I'm guessing Onion talks like that because of Yellowtail." Greg mentioned.

Steven thought for a moment. "I know Vidalia understands what they're saying."

"But why doesn't Sour Cream doesn't speak like that." Lars brought up.

"Well Sour Cream's dad isn't Yellowtail."

"Oh right."

 **"I guess they don't need words. Huh? He's leaving so soon?" Yellowtail got in his boat and left. "Does Onion just sit around and wait for his dad all day? Ranger guy! Okay. Let's do this." Steven walked onto the dock. "Hey, Onion. How are you?"**

 **Onion shrugged.**

 **"That's good. That's good. I couldn't help but notice that you're a guys fan."**

 **Onion stared blankly.**

 **"You know, guys? The little man in your back pocket?"**

Lars snorted.

 **Onion pulled out ranger guy.**

 **"Yeah, ranger guy. How would you like to trade that boring old ranger guy for a brand-spanking-new, mint-in-box Dave guy!" He pulled out the toy. "Pretty nice, right?"**

 **Onion shook his head.**

 **"Oh. I see where this is going. You're getting quite the deal here with two Dave guys! Yeah! What? You want more?"**

"If he managed to get someone's lunch I think you'll need more." Greg said.

"Like a replicator wand more."

" **Like two more? Five more. 10 more? This whole bag? All 30 of these Dave guys for just one ranger guy!"**

 **Onion still demanded more.**

 **"But there aren't any more. The machine's empty. I bought them all."**

 **Onion walked away.**

 **"Where are you going? Hey! Let's work something out. Ranger guuuuy!"**

* * *

 **Steven climbed the steps to the house. "Ugh, stupid Dave guy. Got no future, your haircut's gross, you smell bad."**

 **Amethyst giggled. "You talking about Pearl?" She was in the same place as before.**

 **"No. I'm talking about dumb, old Dave guy. I mean, just look at him. Does it look like his life is going anywhere?"**

"Ugh. What did Dave guy do to you?" Connie smiled.

 **"Ah, cut him a break. Maybe this is the year he gets his life together. Maybe he'll get a cool internship."**

 **Steven scoffed. "I doubt it. I can't even trade 30 Dave guys with Onion to get one ranger guy!"**

 **"So, you need more of that little man to get some other little man."**

 **"Yeah. And the machine is sold out of them."**

 **Amethyst pulled out the replicator wand.**

 **"What is that?"**

 **"Pearl's replicator wand." She handed it to Steven. "You can use it to make copies of stuff. You're magic. I'm sure you can figure out how to use it."**

"I wonder if you guys were there." Steven said to Lars and Sadie.

"Probably not 'cause I don't know what you're talking about."

"You had a replicator wand?" Peridot said.

"Is it special? What was it used for?" Steven asked.

"It's nothing special on homeworld, just another tool." Pearl described.

 _Homeworld seems to have a lot of strange tools._ Connie noticed.

 **"Have you been sitting here all day with this in your hair?"**

 **"Nah. I got up to look for Pearl's dumb ax but found that instead. Then I replicated a bunch of garbage and stuffed it all in Pearl's room." Amethyst giggled mischievously.**

"Really?"

"Thank Garnet that it all disappeared."

* * *

 **Onion threw ketchup packets onto the boardwalk, he then ran them over with his moped.**

"What is he doing?" Lapis wondered out loud.

 **He jumped off causing the moped to crash and explode.**

"See? He destroyed it and the fire trucks came."

"At least he's wearing a helmet." Connie

noticed.

"Wait. I remember this one. Amethyst, Steven, he was the one trying to light things on fire when we went to the rides." Peridot mentioned.

"Yup that was him." Steven clarified.

"I wonder if Vidalia knows what her kid does." Greg thought.

"Onion isn't like this anymore." Steven added remembering his time with Onion's friends.

 **"Hey, Onion!" Steven used the wand and replicated a Dave guy. "That makes 31!"**

 **Onion shook his head and walked towards Steven.**

 **"You want more? How about 32? 33? 34? 35. 36. 37. 38. 39."**

 **Onion ignored the toys rolling towards him and continued to walk to Steven.**

 **"40!"**

 **Onion blocked the toy from hitting his face.**

"I think he wants the replicator wand." Connie said.

"Yeah."

 **"Enough! What is it that you want?!"**

 **Onion pointed to the replicator wand while sirens were in the background.**

 **"You mean you want this? For ranger guy?" He held up the wand.**

"Don't do it."

"You didn't just replicate the toy?" Lapis asked.

"That's what I said." Pearl mentioned.

"I didn't think of that at the time."

 **Onion nodded and the sirens got louder as Steven was deciding. Onion smiled creepily.**

"Why is this kid so creepy?" Lars stated.

"Why did you want it so bad?" Lapis asked.

"It was special."

* * *

 **Steven was now on the beach with ranger guy. "We are on the scene with ranger guy on beach patrol."**

"Oh boy. What stunt is he going to pull with it?" Lars wondered.

"You'll see."

 **"Things are looking just great out here, Steven." He voiced the toy. "Yep. Everything is great. Great." He fell back onto the sand. "Were you always this boring, ranger guy? I used to be a doctor. Maybe you're just more fun around other-" one of the toys fell on him. "Guys? Dave guy? I thought I saw the last of- uh." One fell on his head. "Hey! What's the big... idea?" The toys were coming down and a wave of them formed.**

"Yeah, I didn't see." Sadie said.

"Me neither."

 **"Onion!" Steven yelled.**

"How'd he even know how to use it?" Connie wondered.

Steven shrugged. "I guess humans can use it too. But it is Onion."

* * *

 **Onion was atop the mountain holding the wand and making more guys fly.**

 **"This is ridiculous. How did he get my replicator?" Pearl wondered as the three gems stood at the base.**

 **"That child should not be in possession of such an item." Garnet stated.**

"How'd you get rid of them all?" Peridot wanted to know.

"Well, we destroyed it. Have you seen a replicator wand before?" Pearl asked her.

"Uhhh."

"I thought there was an easier way to get rid of everything." Lapis said.

"There is. It just takes awhile." Garnet answered.

"I would've been willing to clean everything up myself without breaking an ancient piece of gem technology."

"That way you'd see all the trash that I put in your room."

 **"Aren't these Steven's little men? Oh!" One hit Amethyst in the face.**

 **"They're called "Guys!" Steven popped out of the toys.**

 **"Can you please explain this mess?" Pearl demanded.**

 **"I traded that replicator for ranger guy."**

 **"Steven, why didn't you just replicate ranger guy?"Pearl told him.**

 **"Dang it!"**

"That would be more sensible." Peridot said.

 **"Let's go before this gets any worse." Garnet and Pearl jumped off. Amethyst fell into the toys.**

 **"Whoa! Uh. How do you move in this stuff?"**

 **"Try and act like a rich duck." Steven dropped back in.**

 **"What does that mean?"**

"How do you even manage to stand on those?" Lars wondered out loud.

 **Greg came out of the toys. "Oh, my gosh! I just wanted some ice cream."**

 **"Hi, Greg."**

 **"What the heck is going on out here?"**

 **"Uh, you know, just doing our thing."**

 **Pearl and Garnet climbed the giant hill.**

 **"Hand it over. It doesn't belong to you."**

 **Onion pointed the wand at Garnet and shot the toys at her. Garnet blocked them with her gauntlet. "This is not a game."**

"Did he have a reason for doing this or...?" Connie wondered.

"No. He's just like that." Steven answered, he remembered how strange his visit at his house was.

 **Onion shot the beam at a nearby car.**

 **"What did he shoot?"**

 **A car appeared above them.**

 **"Go under!" Garnet pushed Pearl in the toys and caught the car. Another one pushed her back, she got it off of her but three more piled on top.**

"Onion wasn't our proudest foe." Amy said.

"He wasn't our easiest either." Garnet admitted.

 **"At least it stopped raining toys."**

 **"Ah! Rich duck!" Amethyst pulled her and Greg under the toys when a car fell on where they were.**

 **Steven climbed through the toys and came out next to him. "Ooooonion!" He pushed him down the hill. They both had their hands on the wand. "Onion, please stop. Let's trade back. You take ranger guy. He's the best. He even has a miscolored h-" Steven turned the toy over and saw his initials on the soles.**

"I'm honestly not surprised." Lars said.

"Me neither." Sadie agreed.

 **"This is my ranger guy! You traded me my own guy! Our trade didn't count." He threw the wand on the ground. "That didn't work."**

 **Pearl popped up. "I'm never letting Amethyst borrow anything again."**

 **Garnet stopped on the wand.**

 **"Garnet!"**

 **"I'm not cleaning up this mess."**

 **The cars and toys started disappearing.**

"And all of trash in Pearl's room is gone." Peridot said.

"And everything I've ever replicated." Pearl mentioned.

* * *

 **Steven was talking to Onion on the boardwalk. "I think I understand why you took my ranger guy, Onion. I bet you get pretty lonely waiting for you dad all day." Onion nodded. "You were probably really bored, too. And 'cause you missed your dad, you took my ranger guy, which is a symbol of the relationship I have with my dad."**

 **Onion shook his head.**

 **"No? Just the first thing? Well, here.**

 **You need him more than I do."**

 **Onion took the toy and ran off.**

"That was nice of you Steven." Pearl said happily.

"So all that for nothing?" Peridot said.

 **"Let's go." Garnet led the way.**

 **"So, all the stuff that got copied turned into nothing?"**

 **"Yep."**

 **"Rats."**

 **"That was really cool what you did back there." Greg told Steven.**

 **"Thanks, Dad."**

 **"But you went through all that trouble for a toy?"**

 **"It was more about the memories than the toy. Now we have new memories horrible, horrible memories."**

 **"Aww."**

"Garnet, what's next?" Amy asked.

"Don't you want it to be a surprise?"

"I do. We can do future vision another time." Peridot wanted.

"Fine."

* * *

Two pretty tame episodes. If anyone knows of any other fanfics where the SU characters react to the show please let me know I'd love to read them!


	9. Steven the Sword Fighter&Lion2:The Movie

**Steven the Sword Fighter**

 **It was raining, Lion was sleeping under the porch and Steven and the Gems were watching a movie. They were watching** _ **Lonely Blade**_ **, it was in Japanese with subtitles.**

 **"Oh, Lonely Blade, you so lonely. What?! The janitor is the evil samurai president?! That's bananas." He was laying on Garnet's head.**

"You're actually surprised by that stuff?"

 **"Oh, come on. It was so obvious. He's been mopping in the background of every fight scene. Look. Here he is on the cover of the box." Pearl showed him.**

 **"Oh, yeah!"**

 **The two characters prepared to fight.**

"Why isn't it in a language you can understand?" Peridot wondered.

"It wasn't made around here. And there's dubs." Steven told her.

"It's just the style of the show." Connie mentioned.

 **"Go, Lonely, go! Do the boomerang blade again!"**

 **"Oh, come on. This is ridiculous. Just look at their form. This is nothing like real sword-fighting." Pearl complained.**

"I notice now that it really isn't." Connie said.

 **"Shh!" Garnet and Amethyst shushed her.**

 **Steven giggled. "It's just a movie, Pearl." He ate some popcorn.**

 **"Well, if you ever want to see a demonstration of proper sword techniques, I'd be happy to show you."**

 **Steven put his hand on her head.**

 **"Now?"**

* * *

 **The group was at the ruins and Pearl was standing holding two swords.**

Steven knew what was coming. That moment traumatized him for some time. He didn't want to watch it so he considered closing his eyes when the moment came.

 **"Alright. In order to give a proper demonstration, I'm going to need a sparring partner." She announced.**

 **Steven tried to raise his hand but Garnet put it down.**

Connie giggled at that.

"I have no chance against Pearl in a sword fight," Steven smiled. "But you do Connie."

"That's an overstatement, Steven." Connie said.

"You continue to exceed my expectations in training, Connie." Pearl explained.

She smiled.

 _Connie is training in sword fighting?_ Sadie had no idea.

 **"Luckily, I have the perfect candidate right here." Her gem glowed, she twirled and a hologram of herself appeared.**

 _So this is where Steven's friends learn about gems retreating to their gemstones._ Pearl thought.

 **"Cool! Hologram Pearl!" Steven smiled.**

 **"Ah, geez." Amethyst was next to him laying on a cloud.**

 **Pearl cut off the beam making it come to life. "Do you wish to engage in combat?" It spoke.**

"Woah."

"Pearl's get all the fancy tricks." Peridot said.

 **"Let this be the perfect battle." Pearl tossed the hologram a sword.**

 **"You've already made a mistake by challenging me." It prepared to fight.**

"Ugh, you programmed it to act like you." Amethyst said.

 **Pearl laughed. "We shall let our swords decide." She widened her stance.**

 **"Nerd!" Amy called.**

 **"Shh!"**

Connie was excited to see Pearl fight. Her posture is so graceful, she could never be that smooth.

 **"Commencing duel." Holo Pearl's eyes turned red and went for Pearl. Pearl blocked causing the wind to knock back Steven. They ran beside each other and clashed their swords. Holo Pearl dodged one of Pearl's attacks. Pearl dodged by flipping in the air. She landed and blocked the attacks.**

 _That's amazing._ Sadie thought. Especially since sword fighting is old fashioned.

 **"Defense rank "S." Zero openings detected."**

 **"Go, Pearl, go!" Steven cheered.**

 **"Go, Holo-Pearl!" Amy teased.**

 **Pearl was distracted by Amethyst's comment so the hologram hit the sword out of her hands. It landed behind them.**

 **"Opening detected."**

 **Pearl dodged the sword by sliding under it and grabbed her sword.**

Peridot couldn't help but be impressed. She never thought a Pearl would be capable of this much skill. _Homeworld would definitely turn a blind eye if any Pearl had as much skill as her._

 **Holo Pearl jumped in the air, their swords clashed and Pearl took the final hit. "Hah!"**

Greg was amazed too, he never saw Pearl in action.

 **The hologram rolled on the ground and glitched a little. "Match. Set. Challenger wins!"**

Garnet was always stunned by Pearl's ability to wield a sword, during the war and now.

 **"Whoo-hoo! Yay, Pearl!" Steven ran to her.**

"Yeah! That was so cool!" Connie said happily.

 _Pretty impressive for a Pearl._ Lapis thought.

 _What does she use that against? She doesn't use a sword against the corrupted gems._ Lars wondered.

 **The hologram sat up. "Do you wish to battle again?"**

 **"Pearl! That was amazing! You were so cool!" He ran around her.**

 **"Oh, well. One does try their best." She blushed.**

 **"Will you teach me to sword-fight like you?"**

 **"All right, but we should start with the basics. Initiate training mode."**

 **It stood up. "Training mode initiated." It got into stance. "Level 1. Begin!"**

"It's kinda like a robot, but better." Greg mentioned.

 **"I want you to stand back, Steven, and watch me carefully, okay?"**

 **"Parry! Parry! Thrust! Parry! Parry! Thrust!" Pearl blocked the holograms light attacks.**

Steven remembered how it always said that and it got annoying.

 **"Do you see what I'm doing with my feet, Steven?"**

 **He got less interested.**

 **"Notice where I keep my center of gravity."**

 **"Aww. Can you show me something cool, like the boomerang blade?"**

"That won't even be effective." Connie said.

"But it's hard to dodge." Steven replied.

 **"Steven, you know that's not a real sword technique."**

 **"Boomerang blade! Boomerang blade! Boomerang blade!"**

 **"Steven, these are real sword techniques, not those silly things from your movies."**

Steven was ready to cover his eyes.

 **She wasn't paying attention to the hologram. "It's about waiting carefully for the perfect moment to-" The hologram came behind her and Pearl winced in pain.**

The humans flinched and Steven had his hands over his eyes though he tried to watch it.

 **Steven gasped.**

 **"Whoa."**

 **"Oh, no."**

 **Steven was frightened and the shadow of Pearl with a sword through her dropped the weapon.**

"Wait..." Sadie was confused.

 **"Pearl?" Steven teared up.**

 **She looked at the sword through her. "Whoopsy-daisy. Steven, it's okay. I'm gonna be just-" Pearl's form was ruptured and she retreated to her gem.**

Steven opened his eyes.

"What was that?" Lars asked her.

"Were you okay?" Sadie wondered.

"I was perfectly fine, this thing just happens to gems when we're badly hurt. You two have seen it happen before, with the corrupted gems." She explained.

"Oh! You poof into nothing. I think I get it." Sadie realized.

"But how do you come back?" Lars asked.

"I'm sure you'll see at the end."

"Are you okay, Steven?" Greg asked noticing him cover his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Pearl looked at Steven.

Connie remembered Steven putting both of them in a bubble when Pearl used the hologram for her training. _Oh._

 **Steven saw the gem fall on the ground. "No! Pearl? Pearl!" He held it and cried while shaking.**

"Oh Steven." Pearl said sadly, she didn't know he was so upset over it.

 **"Challenger defeated! Level 1 failed."**

 **"Steven!" Garnet and Amethyst ran over.**

 **"I-I was just and and she was trying to..."**

 **"Steven, it's okay. Pearl's gonna be just fine." Amethyst comforted him.**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"Sometimes if our bodies are badly damaged, we release our physical forms and retreat to our gems to regenerate." Garnet explained.**

"So how do you die then?" Lars asked.

"If our gem shatters." Garnet held up her hand.

"Our bodies are made of physical light, we're like an illusion, but our gems are the only part of our body that can be rightfully damaged." Pearl explained.

"So your gems are where your organs would be if you had organs." Connie said.

"Yes. If that's how you want to think of it."

 _That's so weird._

 **"So, she's gonna be okay?"**

 **Garnet nodded.**

 **"Don't worry, bud. This kind of thing just happens sometimes, usually to me."**

 **"Always to you." Garnet smiled.**

 **"Hey, I'm scrappy. What do you want?"**

 **"So, how long will it take her to regenerate? 5 minutes? 10 minutes?"**

* * *

 **[Two Weeks Later]**

"Two weeks?!"

"Don't you think that's a little much?" Peridot asked.

"There's a lot to do when regenerating."

"How long does it normally take?" Sadie wondered.

"It's different for every gem." Garnet said.

"The longest Amethyst took was 4 hours." Steven added.

"I usually take a few days." Lapis said.

"Me too." Peridot agreed.

 **Pearl's gem was in a basket on a blanket. Steven turned on a lamp to keep her warm. "What's taking so long?" He complained.**

Pearl smiled. _He cares so much._

 **Garnet and Amethyst came through the warp pad. Amethyst was floating on the cloud. "What up?"**

 **"He-e-ey."**

 **"She's still not done? Man, she's really taking her time with this one. Got to tell you, though, love what you've done with the place."**

 **The house was extremely messy.**

 **"Pearl usually helps me tidy up."**

 **"Ah, I say leave it."**

 **"Hey, if real Pearl can't be here, there's always the next best thing!"**

* * *

 **Steven pulled off the blanket that covered hologram Pearl.**

 **"Do you wish to engage in combat?"**

"Huh."

"I'm gone for two weeks and you already replace me." Pearl joked.

Steven laughed.

"I wouldn't trust that thing, it might try and fight you." Greg said.

"Oh. Heh."

 **"Steven, cover that thing back up."**

 **"But it's like Pearl! Look at it!"**

"It looks lifeless." Lars said.

 **"Ye-e-e-ah. That ain't Pearl."**

 **"Well, maybe I can get it to act like her."**

* * *

 **"Here we have a mess." Steven and holo Pearl were in his loft. "Organizing messes is one of Pearl's favorite hobbies."**

"Steven, I programmed it to have a fighter's mind, not a cleaning one. But I'm glad I reprogrammed it."

"Yeah, The holo Pearl's are way better now." Connie mentioned.

 **"Here. Pearl likes to organize them by type, animal, humanoid, miscellaneous." He put the figures on the window sill. "Now you try." He held up one.**

"I don't think that'll work." Lars said.

 **It's eyes turned red and drew it's sword. "You've drawn your sword in vain!"**

 **"What?! Aah!"**

 **It put it's sword through the toy. "Challenger defeated!" It's eyes went back to normal.**

"Told ya."

 **"Maybe we need to try something else."**

* * *

 **Amy and Garnet were on the beach.**

 **"I'm gonna do it." Amethyst was holding the cloud.**

 **"Go on, then." Garnet said.**

 **Amethyst shoved the cloud in her mouth and swallowed it. She inflated and started floating upward. Garnet held onto her leg.**

"You guys confuse me."

"What is that?" Connie asked.

"Just the cloud I was sitting on earlier." Amy answered.

 **"Pearl always likes to tease Amethyst when she does funny stuff like this." Steven said.**

 **"I won't go easy on you this time!" Holo Pearl was holding an umbrella instead of a sword.**

 **"That's the spirit! What are you rascals doing over here?" They walked over to them.**

 **"Draw your weapon, challenger!" Holo Pearl drew the umbrella and it opened.**

 **"Ugh. Steven, why are you still hanging out with that thing? It's gross." Amethyst burped and a cloud came out.**

 **"I just really miss spending time with Pearl."**

Pearl had a small smile on her face.

 **"Pearl will come back to us in time, Steven. Have patience. And stop hanging out with that thing. It's creepy." Garnet let go of Amy.**

 **"Wh-o-o-o-o-oa!" Amethyst flew into the sky.**

A few laughed.

"Garnet caught me in the stratosphere, right after I hit a plane."

"I don't understand how that's fun to you but okay." Pearl said.

 **Garnet was looking up. "Hmm."**

* * *

 **Steven and hologram Pearl were at the cherry blossom tree. "You had fun at the boardwalk, right?"**

 **"Parry!" It had a balloon sword and a hat.**

"I like the things you give her." Connie giggled.

 **"Aw, come on. You got to work with me here. This is Pearl's favorite tree. Don't you recognize it? What's on your mind? Come on. Don't hold back." Steven was holding a stuffed walrus.**

"Sorry Steven, But we only share an appearance and a voice."

"I was trying to get it to act like you but it wasn't working."

 **"Challenge accepted!" Her eyes turned red and swung her balloon sword.**

 **"What?!"**

 **The tree fell over.**

 **"Oh, no! The tree!"**

"Aw."

"Don't worry, in 30 years it will be fully grown again." Pearl said.

"But that's a really long time." Steven told her.

"Eh." Peridot didn't agree.

 **"Challenger defeated!"**

 **"Real Pearl would never do that! You're hopeless! Get away from me!" He ran away.**

* * *

 **Thunder crashed and it was raining again. Steven was sitting on the couch near the window with Pearl's gem. "It's too bad you're still not back, Pearl, because I just found a copy of the fifth** _ **Lonely Blade**_ **movie!" He sighed. "How long are you gonna make me wait, Pearl?"**

"Aw, Steven, you act like I left the planet." Pearl said though she appreciated Steven's worry for her.

"I don't think I fully understood what was going on." Steven explained.

 **"Oh, the popcorn's done. Stay right there." He got it out of the microwave. Steven turned around and holo Pearl was there.**

 **"Do you wish to test your skills against me in a duel?!"**

 **"No! No sword-fighting!" He walked up the stairs with popcorn, the movie and Pearl.**

 **"Draw your sword and fulfill your destiny!"**

"Why didn't it disappear when your form was dissipated, Pearl?" Peridot asked.

"It's probably because I programmed it to disappear only to when I said so. I made sure to fix that when I made version 2.000001."

"How many versions are you gonna make?" Lars questioned the excessive amount of zeros.

"Hopefully just that one."

 **"Huh? No! Leave real Pearl and me alone!"**

"I don't know, that thing really wants to fight you." Greg was often worried about how much danger his son was in.

 **He shouted. "Go back under your sheet." He threw it on it.**

 _ **"Brother, is that you?"**_

 _ **"Yes, it's me your... brother."**_ **The characters from the TV spoke.**

 **"Whoa! This dub is really good. What do you think, Pearl?"**

"I think it sounds the same." She said.

"Don't let Ronaldo hear the both of you." Sadie joked.

 **"Parry!" The sword was sticking out of the sheet.**

 **Steven shrieked.**

Garnet and Amethyst grew curious, when they got to the house the holo Pearl was gone. Clearly Steven got in a fight with it.

 _ **"Brother!"**_

 _ **"Just wait a minute. You're not my real brother! Aah! Boomerang blade!"**_

 **Steven was eating popcorn and was thinking of Pearl getting poofed.**

 _ **"It's about waiting carefully for the perfect moment to-"**_

 **Steven was tearing up when holo Pearl shoved the sword into the TV.**

 **"Thrust!"**

 **"The TV! Why must you destroy the things I love?!"**

 **"Challenger defeated! Continue?"**

 **"I hate you! I hate you! You're nothing like Pearl! Pearl is smart, and she always wants to protect me from danger! All you want to do is fight me!" He yelled.**

Pearl was reminded of the time Steven stood up for her to Peridot.

 **"Challenge accepted!"**

 **He got frustrated. "Alright, fine!" He pushed her.**

"I still don't know why it started to fight me all of a sudden." Steven brought up.

"It's because you said 'fight me.' Those are it's trigger words." Pearl explained.

"Ohhhh."

 **"Basic attack mode initiated."**

 **"Parry! Parry! Thrust! Parry!"**

 **Steven ducked under the sword. "Stop saying that!"**

"It's really easy to get it going." Connie noticed.

 **He threw the toys at it.**

 **"Parry! Parry! Thrust!"**

 **One hit it in the head.**

 **"Basic attack mode defeated! Now initiating advanced mode!" Her eyes went red and she cut up the sheet.**

"Now I don't know why it did that." Pearl stated.

 **Steven dodged the swords and jumped onto the couch. Holo Pearl followed and put the sword in the couch as Steven dodged.**

Pearl gasped.

 **Holo Pearl raised the sword.**

Greg and Sadie became worried for Steven in this situation.

 **"Walrus shield." Hologram Pearl cut its head off. "Snacks, pillow, fuzzy flower, boomerang? Boomerang!" He threw it and it went around her, he jumped over the table as the hologram cut it in half. He jumped over the counter and picked up a mop.**

 **Holo Pearl drew her sword and chopped the end of the mop in little pieces.**

"Maybe we shouldn't have left Steven alone with the thing." Amy suggested to Garnet.

"We should really be more careful." Garnet agreed. She couldn't even imagine how many times Steven was in danger and they didn't know, he didn't tell them everything. Considering the time with the moss, Steven didn't tell them about the moss suffocating those humans. Steven could've gotten seriously hurt here, _it's a good thing his powers focus on defense._

 **"Aah! Pearl! I should have just waited for you to come back!" He was dodging the swords when holo Pearl raised the sword. "I should have waited... for the perfect moment! Boomerang blade!" He threw the mop into the hologram.**

Pearl sighed in relief. "I guess you did learn something from my little spiel earlier."

"Yeah, I was listening." He smiled.

 **Her eyes went back to normal. "Challenger wins! Do you wish to duel again?"**

 **"N-o-o-o-o-o!" He waved the mop around getting rid of the hologram.**

 **Garnet came through the door. "Steven, we heard fighting." She had Amethyst tied to a string.**

 **Amy hit her head on the door way. "Ow! Are you alright? What's going on?"**

Connie giggled.

 **"Oh, just mopping. Die!" He destroyed the last part of the hologram. "You know, I might miss Pearl a whole lot, but sometimes you just have to accept things the way they are before you..." the glowing from Pearl's gem caught their attention. Her gem moved to the center of the room and she emerged and chose her form.**

"Woah." Connie realized she's never seen a gem reform.

"So you come out of the gem?" Lars saw.

"Yeah."

 **"Never mind! Pearl's back!"**

 **She floated to the floor. "That's much better."**

"Hey, you're wearing what you are now." Connie noticed.

Pearl nodded.

"You can change your clothes in there, too?" Sadie wondered.

"You don't have to, but we like to every time we reform." Pearl said.

"On Homeworld, gems outfits don't change and they'd just be in their appropriate clothing all the time." Garnet mentioned.

"And since the Crystal Gems stands for everything Homeworld doesn't, we decide to change our forms to be something more casual." Pearl added.

"You won't see any Amethyst wearing this." She said.

"That makes so much sense!" Steven smiled. He didn't know this about them.

"Every Crystal Gem would do this, it kind of became a custom to see what our friend would chose as her new form." Pearl remembered.

 _How many more Crystal Gems were there? And where did they all go?_ The war they keep mentioning crossed Sadie's mind.

 **Steven gave her a hug. "Ohh! Hey! Miss me much?"**

 **"Oh, man! I had this whole thing planned out for when you came back!" He ran off.**

 **"Uh, Steven, what happened to your room?" She saw Garnet holding Amethyst like a balloon. "I don't even want to know what happened to you."**

 **"I got hit by an airplane!"**

 **"Pearl's back! Pearl's back!" Steven started hitting a pot with a wooden spoon, his shirt was tied around his head.**

A few laughed.

 **"Steven, what are you doing?"**

 **"Pearl's back! Pearl's back! Pearl's back!"**

 **Amethyst burped.**

 **"I can't leave you guys alone for a second."**

 **"Pearl's back!"**

"Pearl: The mom of the Crystal Gems." Connie smiled.

"You know what I've been wondering." Peridot announced.

"What?" Lapis wondered.

"Can Steven poof?"

Garnet, Pearl and Amy looked at each other.

"We don't know." Garnet answered.

"Well, I've bled before and gems can't do that." Steven answered. Poofing is one of the things that's been on his mind lately, other than mom. He really started thinking about it when Eyeball tried to take his gem. _But what if mom reforms?_ Steven hated that thought, that his mom is trapped in him, that he's actually not Steven, but Rose.

Connie noticed Steven's expression. "Hey, you okay?" She put her hand on him.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"Sorry, but I don't think Steven can poof." Connie said.

"Why's that?" Lars asked.

"Because Steven's body is human, not light."

"And when we were going to the zoo, the ship was going faster than the speed of light but Steven's body was able to keep up." Amethyst remembered.

"The fact that Steven's body is not light isn't new information." Garnet said.

"I was just saying."

"Okay so, my body gets hurt, it just reacts like a human body. But what happens if my gem is taken out?"

The gems were silent.

"I think you'll die." Peridot said bluntly.

"We don't know that!" Pearl was quick to say.

"It's a possibility!"

"No. I think Peridot could be right." Lapis said. "Steven, when you took my gem out of the mirror, the mirror shattered when I was no longer in it, right?"

"Yeah. It broke."

"So you think that if Steven's gem was taken out, he'd die just like the mirror did when it didn't have a... host?" Sadie asked.

"Yes."

 _More of a reason to think mom will emerge if the gem is taken out._ Steven held his gem.

"Well, Steven, a part of your mom's DNA _is_ the gem. I don't think you can live without it." Greg said softly.

"Yeah. I agree."

Garnet played the next episode after a few seconds.

* * *

 **Lion 2: The Movie**

 **The episode began with a trailer for a new movie.** _ **"Some say. You can't teach. An old dog."**_

"What is this?" Lapis wondered.

"A movie trailer." Steven answered.

"This is when Dogcopter 3 came out, I'm feeling the nostalgia." Connie announced.

 _ **"New tricks. Unless you're. Dogcopter 3 in 3-d. This February."**_

"I remember watching that." Pearl said.

Steven saw Lapis and Peridot looking at the TV, confused. "Have you two not watched the Camp Pining Hearts movie?"

"The what?" Peridot wondered.

"Huh. I guess a movie night is in order." He smiled.

"You guys watch Camp Pining Hearts?" Lars asked, he watches it too.

"Yeah." Lapis answered.

"Oh." He was surprised, he wondered what they thought of it.

"That show is so cliché, I don't even know how _you_ like it." Sadie whispered.

"It's the drama."

 **"Whoa!" Steven watched it from Connie's phone. "I can see why this is your favorite film franchise!" They were sitting at the counter.**

 **"That's right. In a world where humanity is pushed to the brink, it turns out that the one who is most human is a dog... copter." She said.**

 _There I go, geeking out._ Connie was thinking.

 **"And did you see where that missile came out of?!"**

 **Connie giggled. "Yeah. I just hope it stays faithful to the book."**

 **The warp pad activated.**

 **"Ah." Connie stared at it.**

 **"The Gems are back." Steven told her.**

 **The Gems appeared all pulling a pose.**

A few giggled at the Gems entering.

 **"Greetings." Garnet said.**

 **"Oh! W-well, hello, Connie! What a surprise to see you!" Pearl exclaimed.**

"Pearl, you're a horrible liar. We knew you'd be there." Amy said to Connie.

"I figured."

 **"We're gonna watch a movie about a wacky flying dog! Show them, Connie!"**

 **"I mean, it's about much more than that."**

 **The Gems looked at her phone.**

 **"Oh, that's easy." Amethyst changed into dogcopter.**

 **"Wha?"**

 **"Who needs to go see movies when you've got magic?!" She changed her head into a stereo and played music.**

"This reminds me of the time Amethyst and Garnet used shapeshifting to recreate a scene in Camp Pining Hearts." Peridot announced.

"You guys did okay." Lapis said bluntly.

"Yeah, Amethyst was too fluid and Garnet, you weren't fluid enough."

"Garnet isn't the best actor." Amethyst whispered across the room even though Garnet heard.

 **Garnet bobbed her head.**

 **"Ugh."**

 **"Aw, stop showing off, Amethyst. Connie promises this movie's even better than any magic!" Steven said.**

 **"I did not say that."**

 **"And check this out! We got our own snacks!" He showed them all the food they were going to bring.**

 **"My parents say I'm not allowed to buy snacks at the theater. So we're not buying anything at the theater." Connie told Garnet and Pearl.**

"Looks like your parents taught you well, Connie." Greg said.

"Actually, I picked that up from people at school. My parents would never suggest sneaking in food, especially junk food."

"Ugh. I got caught doing that one time. I got kicked out." Lars mentioned.

Sadie giggled. "Sounds like you."

 **"Nom noms! Feed me!" Amethyst went for the food.**

 **"Hands off, Amethyst! These are for Connie and me to share at the movie."**

 **"Speaking of which, how are we getting to the theater?" Connie wondered. "It's kind of far."**

 **Steven zipped up his bag. "Don't worry. I've got it covered. Today we're gonna travel in style."**

* * *

 **They were on the beach.**

 **"Introducing the finest in luxury transportation, Lion!"**

 **Lion yawned and laid down.**

"I was expecting a warp pad."

 **"Aw, you little goofball." He leaned on his mane.**

 **"You have a pet lion?!" She exclaimed.**

"I think the pink lion is the least weird thing I found out about you guys so far." Lars said.

"Just wait a little while and Lion will climb your list." Steven told him.

Connie nodded her head.

 **"Lion is sort of like a pet. He does his own thing most of the time, though."**

 **Lion was chewing on a lizard.**

 **"See? Who knows where he got that?"**

"Oh yeah and that." But Steven now knew where he got them.

 **"Wow, Steven. Everything in your life is so awesome and magical." She picked up a stick. "The most exciting thing in my life is tennis practice. Forehand! Backhand! Overhead death strike!"**

 **"Whoa! Tennis is rad!"**

 **"Well, I made up that last one."**

"Connie, I think you became such a good sword fighter so quickly was because you were already playing tennis." Steven said.

"Yeah, it kind of feels the same too. But I enjoy sword fighting more."

 **Lion growled.**

 **"I think Lion says we should hurry up and go. Or maybe he was just yawning. Anyway, let's go to the movie!"**

 **Lion stood with the both of them sitting on him.**

 **"And we're off!"**

 **Lion didn't move.**

 **"Uhh Lion, I want you to take us to the movie. Okay, you're not listening to me."**

"Maybe you should give him a little kick like horseback riders do." Sadie suggested.

 **Lion isn't trained very well. But I'm not trained very well either, so we're a-"**

 **Lion quickly took off.**

"Oh. Never mind."

"Lion is too smart for that, he'd probably throw me off anyway." Steven told her.

 **The kids were laughing as he ran down the beach. He turned towards the ocean suddenly.**

 **"Whoa! Wait, Lion! Don't go in the ocean!"**

 **Lion jumped and landed on the water.**

"Woah. Is that what you were talking about, Steven?" Lars found it more cool than weird though.

"There's more."

 **"You can walk on water? Why don't you tell me you can do these things you do?!" He started running again. They ran with some birds and passed a boat.**

"I'm guessing normal lions can't do that." Lapis assumed.

"Of course not."

 **"Heyo!" Steven yelled to some guys on the boat.**

Steven and Connie laughed with their TV counterparts.

 **"Uhh, are you sure he knows where he's going?" Connie asked.**

 **"Maybe it's a short cut."**

 **Lion roared loudly creating a portal. They ran through it and the portal disappeared.**

"That?"

"There's a weirder thing."

 **"Has he ever done this?" Connie yelled.**

 **"No, this is new."**

 **The portal opened up inside a cave.**

"So he can teleport too?" Sadie said.

"Yeah, the farthest he can go is the moon. But it's exhausting for him." Steven told her.

"The moon?" Lars questioned.

 **Lion dropped them into the water.**

 _He brought them to the armory._ Pearl saw.

"What's that place?" Amethyst asked.

"I don't recognize it." Garnet said.

Pearl frowned.

"You don't know?" Greg wondered.

"It's. It's a secret place Rose had that only I was aware of." Pearl was worried they'd be upset.

"Oh."

"You're not mad?" She asked them.

"No. We knew Rose had her secrets. I trust her to believe keeping us in the dark is the better choice." Garnet answered.

"But why didn't she tell us about this place?" Amy wondered.

"Well, Rose and I would come here to train or spar, but I guess there's no solid reason as to why."

 _So I wasn't supposed to be there._ Connie thought.

 _There seems to be a lot about Steven's mom that I don't know. I didn't know there was so much to her. I wonder how much Steven knows._ Sadie was thinking.

 **"Are you okay?" Steven asked Connie.**

 **"That was really cool."**

 **Lion growled from the top of the platform.**

 **"Lion! Wait! Where are you going?!" Steven climbed the stairs.**

"But why did Lion bring you there randomly?" Pearl asked.

"We just looked at stuff. He probably just wanted me to see it." _At least Lion knows I'm not Rose._

 **"Oof! Whoa!" Connie ran into him. "Is this one of those magic gem places that you've told me about?"**

 **The floor glowed and focused on a centerpiece that Lion was standing at.**

 **"Yep. Magic gem place."**

 **The pedestal raised to their waist.**

 **"Lion, normally I'm all about this stuff, but this is not the movies."**

Garnet and Amethyst watched closely at this new place.

 **Lion grumbled.**

 **"What does that mean, Lion? What does that even mean?"**

 **Connie looked at the prism. "What if he brought you here for a reason?"**

 **"Well, maybe, but if we don't hurry, we're gonna miss the commercials, and then we might miss the previews, and we still have to find the perfect seats near the front but not too close."**

 **Connie put Steven's hand on it. The whole platform glowed pink.**

 **"Hey. I think it likes you!"**

"Only Rose and Steven can activate it." Pearl mentioned.

"Makes sense."

 **"Ah! My hand's stuck!" Steven yelled. "It won't come off!"**

"It wasn't stuck when you and I went, Steven." Pearl remembered.

"I don't know why it was stuck. I went there the other day and my hand was fine."

"Maybe it's because it doesn't recognize your hand. But because you have Rose's gem you were able to use it." Peridot theorized.

"Maybe."

 **Connie tried pulling it off. "Hang on! Man, that's really stuck on good. I guess we'll have to chop it off."**

 **"What?!"**

 **A cylinder raised from the platform and displayed swords.**

"Perfect." Sadie smiled.

 **"Hey, swords!"**

 **"No!" The swords went away.**

"So the place just listens to you?" Greg said.

"Yeah."

 **"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Connie wondered.**

 **"I don't know."**

 **"Do it again! Do it again!" She insisted.**

 **"Um, okay." He tried to make something come out. "Anything?"**

 **"No."**

 **"Here." Connie pinched him and pulled on his ear.**

 **"Ow! What are you- hey! What are you doing?"**

 **"Maybe if I do this!" She poked his side.**

 **"Wait, I'm ticklish. Wait. Stop. Stop. I'm gonna pee!"**

 **Armor rose from the infirmary and surrounded them.**

 _So that's what Steven was doing when the two of us went there._ Pearl thought.

"How does armor have anything to do with that?" Lars asked rhetorically.

 **"Whoa. Look at all this armor!"**

 **"Press my nose. Press my nose!"**

 **"Boop!"**

 **A trio of light cannons came out.**

 **"Are those light cannons?"**

"I was wondering where you guys got three extra cannons." Greg said remembering the day the green hand ship came to Earth.

 **"Next! Axes! Spiky chain balls! A giant..."**

Pearl refrained from saying what those things were actually called.

 **"Penny?"**

 **"Does that mean its worth more than a regular penny?" Connie wondered.**

"I never understood why Rose put that in there." Pearl mentioned.

 **"Well, that would make "cents."**

 **They laughed and Lion laid down.**

 **"This is so great, but I get the feeling, though, I'm not really supposed to be here." Connie said, unsure.**

 **"I want you here! I mean, I don't want you here. I guess Lion wants us here. But I want us to be at the movies! And I want to see lots of explosions."**

 **The light drained from the platform and Steven was able to take his hand off.**

"Another thing where you have to be careful what you say." Steven said.

 **The hand prism wend back into the platform and a floating robot came out.**

"What is that?" Greg wondered.

"It's a robot we would use for training." Pearl told them.

 **Spikes came out of the ground.**

 **"Should we be worried about this?" Connie asked.**

 **"Uhh." Steven looked at Lion who was yawning. "Lion doesn't seem to be worried."**

"You should be worried, both of you aren't trained at all." Pearl said with worry in her voice.

"Pearl, how many times do we have to tell you that this stuff already happened." Amethyst told her.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't show my concern."

 **The robot prepared to shoot an electrical attack.**

 **"Run!" They ran in different directions.**

 **The ball lightning hit where they once were.**

 _How many times? How many times was Steven in danger and I didn't know about it?_ Garnet was thankful she didn't need to worry as much anymore, Steven was older and had better control of his powers, but there's a lot of gems who want to hurt him.

 **It turned to a blue setting and followed Steven.**

 **"Connie!"**

 **"Steven! Look out!"**

 **Steven avoided the ice beam. "Ah! Huh?"**

 **"Steven! What do we do?!" Connie was hiding behind a spike.**

Greg was worried for the two kids. _How often are they in these situations?_ Though he wasn't as worried now, they're prepared to fight.

 **The robot changed to red.**

 **"Ah!" Connie was frightened.**

 **"Connie!" Steven slipped on the ice.**

 **Connie was able to escape two blasts but fell over.**

Steven still felt bad for getting Connie in this mess. He figured his feelings would be amplified as he witnessed these past moments over again. Connie however, didn't blame Steven at all.

 **Steven helped her up and put a bubble around them.**

"Oh, good idea." Peridot perked up.

 **The robot shot the bubble and it popped.**

 **"Ah, my bubble."**

"Well that didn't last long."

"My powers weren't as strong as they are now." Steven felt like he's explained this a hundred times now.

 **"Lion! Get us out of here! Lion, please!"**

 **They hopped on Lion and the robot got ready to shoot electricity again. Lion ran from the attacks and opened up a warp.**

 **They came out in front of the theater.**

 **"What? Now you take us to the movies Whoa!" Lion dropped them again.**

"I'd be mad too." Lars said.

 **Connie touched a scrape on her face. "Ah."**

 **"Connie, here. I have something for that. Sorry. They're not that cold." He handed her a canned drink.**

 **She held it on her face. "Thanks."**

 **"Well, we're here. Shall we go in?"**

 **"That's okay. L-let's just forget about it."**

 **"Huh? I-I'm sorry! Ugh! I ruined everything, didn't I? I don't know why you hang out with me. I mess stuff up all the time." He admitted.**

 **"I don't know why you hang out with me! I'm so much more less interesting than you! And obviously you have some sort of magical destiny. Why would you even care about something like Dogcopter?"**

 _Steven seems to want more normal in his life while Connie wants more action_ , Pearl noticed.

 **"Why?! Because it's Dogcopter!" He exclaimed. "He's a dog and a helicopter and a cop! He shoots missiles out his butt, and he's gonna save the world! Dogcopter is very cool and important to me."**

 **"Well, I'm no Dogcopter."**

 **A fire ball blasted a car behind Connie.**

The room was startled just as much as the duo on TV.

 **"What the-"**

 **"Oh, no!"**

 **The robot was trying to get through the warp.**

 **"It's the robot shooty thing! How are we supposed to beat it?" Steven wondered.**

"It didn't hurt you or anyone, did it?" Pearl asked, worried.

"No, we defeated it shortly after." Steven told her.

 **"Lion, what do we do?"**

 **Lion's eyes and mane glowed. He bowed his head and the handle to Rose's sword appeared in his forehead. Steven slowly started to pull it out.**

 **"Uh this is weird, right?"**

"What the-? Is that what you were saying that's weird?"

Steven nodded.

"Even Steven found it weird." Sadie mentioned.

"Well, it is super weird, how does it not hurt?" Lars wondered.

"All that time and I thought Rose's sword was in the armory." Pearl said.

"You never bothered to go and get it?" Amethyst asked.

"The scabbard was misplaced, the sword is not complete without the scabbard."

 _So that's her sword._ Peridot studied it. _The sword that shattered Pink Diamond._ Although she wasn't around at the time, Peridot read the many reports of the incident and was fascinated by it. Gems around her always mourned Pink and talked about it, but she couldn't return the feelings of the diamond. But she doesn't need to think about that now because she is against them. If Rose hadn't done what she did, the Earth wouldn't have any organic life.

" **You have a sword in your head?! Why don't you tell me you can do these things you do?!"**

 **The robot got through the portal.**

 **"It came through!"**

 **It started changing colors and shot blasts everywhere.**

 **"Whoa!" Jane ducked from in the booth. The Beach City sign fell onto the street.**

"Ooh, the insurance." Lars winced.

 **"What do I do with this?!"**

 **"Watch out!" Connie held onto the handle and blocked one of the blasts. It hit the robot and Connie and Steven smiled at each other.**

 **"Forehand! Backhand! Overhead death strike!" They swung the blast into the robot and it exploded.**

"Yeah!" Amy exclaimed.

Garnet smiled, as long as they have each other, she won't have to worry about them.

Pearl smiled as well, she was very proud of them and how far they've come.

 **"Just like tennis practice."**

 **"Magical destiny practice."**

"That was our first battle together." Steven noticed.

"Oh yeah. And we won."

 **Jane rose from her hiding place.**

 **"Hi!"**

 **"Uh, hello."**

 **"Two kids and one Lion to see Dogcopter." Steven requested.**

 **"Um, do you have a rewards card?"**

* * *

 **"Whoa! Was that in the book?" Steven asked after seeing an explosion.**

 **"Eh, they're taking some liberties."**

 **Lion growled.**

"How long have we've been here?" Lars yawned.

"Uh, almost three hours." Steven answered looking at his phone. "We can't be much farther from seeing Lapis.

"I wish she gave us like a schedule or something." Greg said.

"I think we still have a long way to go." Lapis mentioned. "And the future is supposedly on disc four and five."

"Not gonna lie, but I don't believe we're seeing the future." Amethyst crossed her arms.

"Are you scared?" Steven asked.

"What?! No!"

"I think we'll all be when the time comes." Greg told her.

"I'm not scared!"

* * *

 **Because it's summer vacation and I do most of this story at school, I'm going to be taking a break for a few weeks, the next chapter will probably be out in August. And if there's any episodes from season 1 that you'd like me to skip, tell me and I'll consider it :)**


	10. Beach Party & Rose's Room

**Beach Party**

 **Amethyst, Steven, Pearl and Garnet fell back into the sand.**

 **"You okay, Steven?" Pearl asked while holding her spear.**

 **"I've seen better days." He replied, lifting himself off the boogie board.**

 **"Pearl, I got a boo-boo." Amethyst complained.**

 **"Oh, walk it off."**

 **"Here it comes." Garnet was looking up at the huge puffer fish gem who started blowing fierce winds at them.**

"Woah, it's a... puffer fish?" Connie questioned. "How does a corrupted gem look like an Earth creature?"

"Well, she doesn't look like that when she isn't corrupted." Pearl explained.

"I know, I just wonder what she looked like before, to resemble a puffer fish in corrupted form."

That made Steven curious too, he wondered how all these gems were before the damage. He hoped they can find a way to cure them all.

 **"You all distract it!" Garnet jumped off.**

 **"Let's show this thing what we're made of, guys!" Pearl stated.**

 **"What do you think we've been doing for the past hour?" Amethyst said.**

 **Pearl threw her spear at it but it came back due to the puffer fish's wind.**

 **"Duck!" Pearl yelled.**

 **"Huh? Man, I don't see any d- quack!" Amy ducked just in time.**

 **"Steven's turn!" He threw the board and it got stuck on one of the spikes. "Yup! It's got spikes!"**

Steven saw Lapis and Peridot's confused expressions, "I was practicing for when I have my shield."

 **"It's okay! Here comes Garnet!" Amethyst pointed up.**

 **Garnet came down, gauntlet drawn.**

"It's dead now." Lars said, excited.

 **"Smash that puff!" Steven exclaimed.**

 **The wind ended up blowing Garnet onto the boardwalk.**

"Aww."

"That had to hurt," Greg said.

"Nope."

 **"Aw, man! We blew it!" Steven said.**

 **"Ugh, whatever!" Amethyst ran over to the gem, turned into a baseball bat and sent it into the ocean.**

"Touchdown!" Peridot exclaimed.

"That's not-"

Amethyst laughed.

"It's called a home run, Peridot." Lapis couldn't help but giggle, "even I know that."

"Well sorry I couldn't play baseball with you guys, which turned out to be completely unnecessary by the way."

"Yeah, but it was still fun." Steven said.

"What was this now?" Greg wondered.

"We played baseball with a group of Rubies so they wouldn't find Peridot. But it turned out they were actually looking for Jasper."

"Oh."

Sadie and Lars didn't understand how that had any relevance to baseball but didn't think too much of it.

 **"Amethyst! Smacking it really far away doesn't solve anything! We needed to destroy it. Now it's just gonna come back later." Pearl said.**

 **"Yeah, so we'll deal with it later."**

 **"Ugh." Pearl groaned.**

 **"Let's get Garnet. She landed by the boardwalk."**

* * *

 **Garnet was laying on top of Fish Stew Pizza's sign.**

 **"Would you answer me?! You've wrecked my sign and now you're just sitting up there!" Kofi yelled. "Are we engaged in a secret staring contest?!"**

 _Don't these gems feel any kind of embarrassment?_ Lars wondered how Garnet could ignore someone yelling at her so easily.

Steven questioned showing this event but realized it was probably to show where the Gems where on getting along with the humans. Steven knew they're a little better at it now and maybe they get even better in the future episodes.

 **"Garnet! Are you okay?" Steven asked.**

 **Garnet got down, "I'm fine."**

 **"Hi, Steven." Kiki greeted.**

 **Amethyst laughed. "This place is wrecked! Give me one down low."**

 **"No accolades for you, Amethyst." Pearl intervened. "She knocked the puffer fish back out into the ocean!"**

 **"Narc!"**

"She would find out no matter what." Pearl said.

 **"Let's regroup back at the temple." Garnet said as the three of them jumped off.**

 **"Where are you going? What about my sign?" Kofi insisted. "Steven! What is wrong with your friends? One of them busts up my sign, then they all just jump into the sky like some circus act without even offering to help!"**

"You guys could've at least helped pick up some of the mess," Greg said.

"I guess we could've since the puffer fish was gone," Pearl concluded.

 **"But, -"**

 **"Dad, pipe down!" Jenny came out of the shop.**

 **"Oh! Did I interrupt your beauty sleep?"**

 **Jenny yawned. "I don't need sleep to look pretty."**

Lars smiled.

 **"Now you listen here, young woman!"**

 **Nanefua came out holding a fish. "Kofi, you are going to wake this fish from the dead with all the noise you're keeping. Oh! Too late."Kofi, you so loud! Aaaaah!" Bleh." She shook the fish.**

Lapis and Peridot didn't understand.

 **"Gunga, you're so funny."**

 **"Mom, quit joking around! Look what they did to my sign!"**

 **"Cheese on bread!"**

 **"Can you believe it? You're such a nice boy, Steven. Why do you hang out with those animals?"**

"Animals?" Pearl said, a little offended.

 **"They're not animals!" Steven yelled. "They're the Crystal Gems and they protect humanit-"**

 **"I've heard enough!"**

 **"Hey, girls, I think I hear all of our cellphones ringing."**

 **"Gunga, your hearing is so good." The three of them walked back into the restaurant.**

 **"Steven, you can tell your friends that they are officially banned from Fish Stew Pizza!"**

"Eh. I've been banned from worse," Lars said.

"It really doesn't matter since you guys don't even go there," Peridot told them.

"I kinda went there but it didn't really bother me," Amethyst responded.

 **"Wait! What?! Kofi, that's not fair!"**

 **Kofi shut the door on him.**

 **"This was just an accident!"**

* * *

 **Steven walked into the temple.**

 **"What if we just, like, let it roam free?" Amethyst suggested.**

 **"That's not an option." Garnet told her.**

 **"Hey, Steven."**

 **"I've got bad news, everyone. You've all been banned from Fish Stew Pizza." He said sadly.**

 **"Oh! Uh, that's okay." Pearl told him.**

 **"That pizza wasn't even good." Amethyst said.**

"If Amethyst says it's not good, then I'm going to believe her," Peridot announced.

"It's good, I go there sometimes," Sadie responded.

"Who's brilliant idea was it to put fish on pizza?" Lars wondered.

 **"Aren't you guys upset about this?"**

 **"Not at all." Garnet responded.**

 **"But these are our neighbors."**

 **"There's nothing we can do about that now," the fusion told him.**

 **"Right now we have to figure out a way to take care of that puffer fish." Pearl insisted.**

 **"What's the point of saving people if they're just gonna ban you from their pizza shops?"**

 **"We don't do it for thanks."**

 _It seems before Steven, the Crystal Gems never really got involved with humans._ Connie thought. _And they've just been protecting the Earth without the presence of them._

 **"Yeah, see? That is so nice of you! The Pizzas don't even know! If they got to spend some time with you, they'd see how fun and smart and mysterious you are." Steven describes each of the gems.**

 **"Heh. Mysterious."**

 **"Hmm. I know! I'll throw a little party on the beach in front of the temple! Just us and the Pizzas!"**

 **"I don't know, Steven. I mean-" Amy wasn't sure.**

 **"Don't worry! I'll take care of everything!"**

"Is that where this episode is going?" Greg wondered out loud. "No scary gem thing trying to hurt you?"

"I mean... It's not that bad," Steven replied.

* * *

 **Steven was grilling food on the beach with music playing. "Man, this is gonna be so good!" He smelled it and giggled.**

 **"Hey, Steven," Amethyst called.**

 **"Hey!"**

 **"Got everything ready for your little party?" Pearl and the other two were standing there.**

 **"Yeah. There's one more thing." He handed them a fashion magazine.**

 **"What's this for?" Amethyst asked.**

 **"I was thinking you guys could change your outfits."**

 _Why do I seem so tense?_ Garnet noticed how relaxed she's become, even if she's the most closed off of the bunch.

 **"What's wrong with what we have on now?" Pearl wondered.**

 **"Nothing! I just thought it would be nice to go kind of casual."**

 **"Is this the right address?" Nanefua wondered.**

 **"I've never seen this side of the beach before." Jenny mentioned as they came into view.**

 **"Oh, man, they're here. Hurry up and change. Over here, everyone! Hi!"**

 **"Hey, Steven."**

 **"Hello."**

 **"How're you all doing today?"**

 **"The shop is closed today because it's broken." Kofi said blatantly.**

 **"Uh uh, oh! That sounds, uh." The other Pizzas and Steven became nervous.**

"I just got second hand embarrassment," Lars mentioned.

"Same," Connie said.

"How do you think I felt?"

"Second hand what now?" Peri wondered.

 **"Hey, do I smell hot dogs? Show me where the hot dogs are." Nanefua asked.**

 **"Oh! Right this way, everyone. First, let me introduce-" They walked towards the gems.**

 **"We are the Crystal Gems!" Garnet interrupted. "Garnet!"**

 **"Amethyst"**

 **"Pearl"**

 **They all changed into casual summer clothing.**

"Woah," Connie and Greg said at the same time.

"Did it need to be that dramatic?" Lars whispered to Sadie.

This made Lapis think about her form. She liked her dress but maybe if she were to be poofed she would go for something more 'casual.' Though she's neutral so it doesn't need to be too flashy.

 **"And Steven! But you already knew my name."**

 **"Oh! You're all so talented!" Nanefua complimented.**

 **"So, you are a circus act." Kofi said.**

 **"Circus act?" Pearl questioned.**

 **"Hey, let's eat!" Steven exclaimed.**

* * *

 **Amethyst took a bite out of a cheeseburger.**

 **"Everything came out great."**

 **"Thanks, Kiki."**

 **"Aren't you girls hungry? You barely touched your food."**

 **"We don't need to eat." Garnet responded.**

 **"Oh, you young people and your experimental diets."**

"My mom says that about teenagers," Connie mentioned.

"My diet is perfectly normal," Lars announced.

"Yeah until you start stealing some of the donuts," Sadie said.

"Oooooooooo," Steven teased.

"What! I don't-"

"So that means my impersonation wasn't far off," Amy brought up.

"Huh?" Sadie was confused at first. "Oh, yeah, you were spot on."

"What?"

"What did you impersonate?" Pearl wondered.

"It's nothing."

 **"I am much older than you."**

 **"So, you all live in that tiny house up on that hill?" Kofi asked.**

 **"We inhabit the inner sanctums only accessible through magical extra dimensional doors." Garnet explained while her gem glowed.**

 **"What is wrong with your hand?"**

 **"Why's this place look like it's falling apart?" Jenny wondered.**

 **"Well, the temple has been here for thousands of years." Pearl answered.**

 **"Oh, I see how it is. When something breaks around here, you just leave it alone, just like the sign at my shop!" Kofi yelled.**

"Now I can feel the second hand embarrassment," Greg said.

"I don't feel any embarrassment, why are you all embarrassed?" Pearl wondered.

 **"Um." Steven was nervous. "Who wants to play volleyball?"**

* * *

 **Steven drew a court in the sand with a stick. "Okay, everyone, the court is all set. Now to get into our teams."**

 **"But, Steven, won't our abilities give us an unfair advantage?" Pearl asked.**

 **"That's why I'm picking the teams. Amethyst and Jenny! Pearl and Kiki!"**

"Wait! I've seen that human before," Peridot said abruptly.

"Kiki?" Steven wondered.

"Yeah, she came to the barn with food. And then she said it was 'on the house.' Which it clearly wasn't."

"That means you don't have to pay," Sadie told her.

"She said something like that too and I didn't have anything to 'pay' with."

"So you just got a free pizza 'cause you didn't have any money?" Lars said.

"Yes?"

 **"Garnet and Kofi! and last but not least yours truly and Nanefua!"**

 **"I haven't played in ages, but I bet I could whoop all your butts." Nanefua said.**

 **"That's the spirit. You guys ready? Let's play!"**

"This should be interesting," Connie said.

* * *

 **Amethyst had the ball. "Hope you're ready to lose, Pearl!"**

 **"There's no way I'd lose to someone like you!" Pearl shouted.**

 **"Here we come!" Amethyst served and Kiki sent the ball upward.**

 **"Nice one, Kiki!" Pearl got the rebound.**

 **"And pow!" Kiki spiked it and Amy and Jenny missed.**

 **"Amethyst, no kicking!" Steven called from the sidelines.**

 **"Psh! What kind of game is this?"**

"What _is_ this game?" Peridot asked.

"It's a sport, like baseball," Steven answered.

"What do you do?" Lapis wondered.

"It's basically an intense game of don't-let-the-ball-hit-the-ground," Steven told her.

"Just the ball has to pass over the net and if the ball lands on your opponents side, you get a point," Connie explained further.

"Hm."

 **"Nicely done, Kiki." Pearl gave her a high five.**

 **"Try and stick to the rules, Amethyst."**

 **"Try harder, Jenny." Nanefua called.**

 **"Here it comes." Kiki served but Jenny hit it with the net. "Ugh! Come on, Jenny!"**

 **"What? I'm not doing anything."**

 **The ball was coming towards Amethyst. "Ha! My move!" She turned into a tennis racket and spiked it.**

"That was cheap," Lars said.

"And Jenny's move wasn't?" Amethyst asked.

"Eh, at least it's realistic."

 **"Yes!"**

 **"That was uncalled for, Amethyst." Pearl said.**

 **"You afraid of gettin' a little sand in your hair, Kiki?" Jenny teased.**

 **"No, just trying to keep tidy."**

 **"There's nothing wrong with trying to keep tidy." Pearl told her.**

 **"So exciting!" Nanefua exclaimed.**

 **"Yeah!"**

* * *

 **"Our turn." Kofi said, holding the ball.**

 **"I'm ready." Garnet announced as Kofi served.**

 **"I got this one."**

 **"Jennifer, you touch that ball, you're grounded!" Kofi yelled.**

 **Jenny dodged the ball. "Whoa! Daddy, you cheatin'!"**

Lars giggled.

 **He laughed. "The look on your face!"**

 **"This is going to be easy."**

 **"It'd be nice if they stuck to the basics." Nanefua wished.**

 **"Take this, Garnet. Hyah!" Amethyst shot it really high.**

 **"Huuuur! Hyah!" Garnet spiked it from up high causing the ball to get red hot from the speed.**

"Perfect technique."

"Your not supposed to do that."

 **"We should probably move, huh?" Jenny suggested.**

 **"Yeah, we should." Amy and Jenny dodged the ball as it turned the sand to glass.**

 **"You're all running like wild chickens!" Kofi laughed.**

 **"Whoa!"**

 **"Did you know that when sand is superheated, it turns into glass?" Nanefua mentioned.**

 **"I did not know that." Steven replied.**

 **Amethyst got up and threw the glass into the ocean.**

 **"Whoa."**

 **"Let's play!"**

* * *

 **Shots of Jenny, Amethyst and Kiki playing were displayed.**

 **Pearl summoned holo versions of herself and they all ran around Kiki. "Over here, Amethyst. Over here!"**

"That's pretty effective," Greg said.

"The humans said it was cheating," Pearl told him.

"It kind of is," Lars said.

* * *

 **Garnet smacked the ball and Amethyst blocked her face.**

 **"Kofi time!"**

 **"Jenny time!"**

 **"You can't use the car for a month!"**

 **"Daddy!"**

 **"Why you cheating so much?" Amy complained.**

 **"You cheated first." Garnet told her.**

 **"That is not true."**

 **"This is getting out of hand."**

 **"I'll run and get the ball." Steven left his seat while the others argued.**

"Why aren't you two playing?" Lapis wondered.

"Nanefua can't really play and I was trying to divide them up so the teams were fair."

 **The ball and other things blew past him. "Hey, why's it getting so windy?! Ah, no! It's back! Puffer fish monster's back!"**

"Why do the corrupted gems come to you guys, I mean I get that your both gems and all but is there a reason?" Sadie wondered.

"They're drawn to us because they used to be just like us," Pearl explained. "Something happened that turned them into these creatures."

"They seek us out because we're the only gems on Earth and they attack us because their mind has been corrupted, they're suffering greatly in this state but we have no way of helping them," Garnet explained further.

"They're not all violent, I got the centipeedle to calm down and even talk to her," Steven added. "And I was even able to get through to another gem for a moment."

 _Is that where all the other Crystal Gems went?_ Sadie thought. _Could they be fighting their own friends?_ And there was still the question on how they got turned this way.

 **"What's all the-"**

 **"Nanefua, run!" The corrupted gem followed Steven.**

 **"Garnet!" Steven and Nanefua ran past the group who was still arguing.**

 **"Steven! Oh, no! Gems, protect the Pizzas!" They all picked one up and jumped far away.**

 **"Hey! What is going on?!" Kofi said in surprise.**

 **"This is terrible. I was trying to get everyone together, but now everyone's in danger." Steven vented from behind a rock.**

 **"I'm not afraid of that thing. Let's see if you can keep up with me!" She ran towards it.**

 **"Of course I can!" Steven followed.**

"I'm still surprised how average humans could have this much bravery," Pearl said.

"Didn't humans fight in the war?" Steven asked.

"No," Pearl responded. "We had human allies and affiliates but Rose wouldn't allow humans to fight. The entire rebellion was built off of protecting life on Earth. Putting them in danger would be hypocritical."

"Humans going up against homeworld wouldn't be pretty." Garnet added.

From what Steven learned from Bismuth, homeworld didn't hesitate to shatter or kill.

"What about Connie?" Peridot brought up. "Are you guys being hypocritical because you're letting her fight?"

"W-well that's different, Steven and Connie can fight as Stevonnie." Pearl said. "The Crystal Gems have changed a lot since then and we aren't in a full fledged war right now, there is no serious danger."

"If there were a war I don't think we'd let Connie or Steven fight." Amethyst added.

"Definitely not, your parents would shatter me, Connie!" Pearl exclaimed.

Connie laughed.

 **"Over here!"**

 **"No! Over here! Come on!" The two of them ran around it making it spin in circles.**

 **"Oh, my gosh! Steven!" Pearl exclaimed.**

 **"What are they doing?" Kiki wondered.**

 **"Everybody, get ready!" Steven yelled.**

 **"Mom, you are crazy!"**

 **"Not crazy. Brave." Garnet said in response.**

 **"Gunga, careful with your back!" Jenny called.**

Connie giggled, "I don't think it bothers her."

 **"Amethyst, turn yourself into a ball!" Steven ordered.**

 **"Okay!"**

 **"Jenny, roll Amethyst to the net and then hold on!"**

 **"Sure thing!" She did what Nanefua said.**

 **"Pearl, head over to Jenny and Amethyst!"**

 **"Yes, ma'am!" She leapt and landed next to Amy.**

 **"Hit Amethyst into the air as hard as you can!"**

 **"With pleasure." She cracked her knuckles and did what was said.**

 _Gems are extremely strong._ Lars noticed.

 **"Kofi, Kiki, get over to the net."**

 **"Garnet, spike the beach!" Steven yelled.**

 **"I understand." She summoned her gauntlets and caught ball Amethyst in the air.**

 **"Be gentle."**

 **"I'll try." She slapped Amethyst and she got really hot on the way down.**

"That was the opposite of gentle, Garnet!"

"I tried."

 **"Here comes the tricky part."**

 **"I'm ready!" Steven and Nanefua ran towards the net.**

 **"Everyone, take the net to the other side of the court."**

"Oh I see what you're doing," Greg said.

 **"Okay, everyone, pull the net into its face!" Steven and Nanefua helped push the net towards it. They weren't able to push it enough to impale it with the glass.**

 **"It's not enough!"**

 **"Don't worry! Here comes Garnet!" Steven pointed.**

 **Garnet came down fast enough to poof it.**

"Yeah! Garnet!" Peridot cheered.

"Couldn't afford to slip up again," the fusion responded.

* * *

 **"Thanks for your hospitality." Kofi said.**

 **"And?" Nanefua insisted.**

 **"And for saving my family. You are all officially unbanned from my shop." He added.**

 **"Aww! Thank you so much, Kofi! We really appreciate it, right, guys?"**

 **"Okay. Yes. Thanks." Garnet said lazily.**

 **"Aaaand?"**

 **"What were we banned from again?" Pearl whispered.**

 **Steven laughed nervously.**

 _The gems behavior can be so abnormal,_ Sadie thought.

There didn't seem to be any discussion so Garnet went ahead and continued to the next episode.

* * *

 **Rose's Room**

 **"This is it, folks.** **Rookie sensation Steven Universe readies his last spoonful of Kernel's classic creamed corn." He scooped some corn out of the can. "As the crowd waits with bated breath, one bite between him and destiny."**

"What are you doing?" Amethyst giggled.

"Huh. I don't remember this," the boy responded.

 **He chewed and swallowed the corn. "And he's done it! He's eaten four cans of creamed corn!"**

 **The Gems came out of the temple.**

 **"Good afternoon, Steven." Pearl greeted.**

 **"Guys, check this out," he grabbed the cans.**

 **"Stu-man in the house. Whatcha got? Whatcha got?"**

 **"I got four empty cans of Colonel Kernel's classic creamed corn," he showed them.**

 **"Cool," Garnet said.**

Garnet noticed her TV-self being tense again.

 **"Yeah. And on the back are $5 coupons for mini golf. I ate four cans so that we could all go together."**

 _Oh this is going to show me in mom's room,_ Steven thought. He wondered if Pearl or anyone else has been in there before.

 **"That's so thoughtful, Steven. Unfortunately, though, uh..."**

 **"We got to go on a mission." Amethyst finished Pearl's sentence.**

 **"What? Not again!" He dropped the cans. "But you guys promised we'd hang out."**

 **"A dangerous artifact has appeared in the Northern hemisphere. We need to go retrieve it." Garnet told him, getting on the warp pad.**

 **"But mini golf is so much fun! There's castles and windmills and I like it and Oh, look! Look what I brought," he ran to the table. "I pulled out my Dad's old clubs and also found a pair of his old golf pants. They're a little big on me, but you can wear them, Garnet."**

Greg and a few of the humans giggled.

"Garnet, you ended up rocking them," Amethyst stated.

"Did they actually fit?" Greg asked.

"They were a little short."

 **Pearl and Amethyst snickered. Garnet wasn't amused and Steven smiled at her.**

They laughed again at the close ups.

 **"See you, buddy." Amy said.**

 **"We'll bring you something back." Pearl said quickly as they disappeared in the warp stream.**

 **Steven fell on his back. "Well, you're not the only ones with a dangerous adventure to tackle."**

* * *

 **Steven's TV had a game in called 'Golf Quest Mini.' "Oh, yeah!" He had a bag of chips. "You received the mythril putter. Doo-doo-doot-doot doot-doo! "Don't worry, professor, we're gonna sink 'em all!" He giggled as he watched the gameplay.**

"Aww, I lost that game. At least I got to the secret ending."

"Did you lose it or did Lion eat it?" Connie asked jokingly.

"Hmm. Well he does like to chew on my shirts so I wouldn't be surprised."

Connie and Steven giggled.

 **"Uh-oh! Oh, windmill, why must we always fight?" He played a bit of the game. "Man, it would have been just like this." Steven continued to play for the rest of the night.**

"You guys were gone for awhile," Lars noticed.

"We usually are," Garnet said.

* * *

 **It was morning now and Steven was still playing the game. "I can't lose! I am the greatest golfer in the universe!" He mimicked the explosions. "All right! Secret ending!"**

 **The Gems came back through the warp pad.**

 **"Hey, Steven. We're back." Pearl said happily.**

 **"Hey." Steven responded, uninterested.**

 **"Project F.L.O.G.? That's "golf" backwards. What is this?" The character in the golf game said.**

 **"Hey, Steven," Amethyst got in his face.**

"Ahh!" Peridot jumped. "That scared me."

Amethyst giggled.

 **"Want to hear about where we've been?"**

 **"Uh, oh wait! Wait! Hold on," he moved her hair so he could see the TV.**

 **"June 9, 2014? But that was the day he disappeared."**

 **Amethyst rolled in front of him, completely blocking his view.**

 **"Hey!"**

The viewers could see what was going on.

 **"Steven, look at this." Garnet set the wailing stone next to the TV.**

 **"It's the wailing stone we found." Amy said, crawling over to it.**

 **"The wailing stone I found," Garnet corrected.**

 **"Isn't it neat? It uses high-frequency sound waves-" Pearl started explaining.**

 **"Guys," Steven couldn't hear or fully see the TV.**

 _I would lose it if my parents did that,_ Lars thought.

 **"...with a message relay between two fixed points-"**

 **"Look! You just have to push this!" Amethyst pushed the round button on the top causing the stone to emit an ear-piercing sound. Everyone covered their ears and the TV cracked.**

"Ugh. I hate that sound," Amethyst complained.

 **Pearl turned it off by pressing the button again. "Amethyst, I told you not to turn it on in the house."**

"What the- What's the point of it?" Lars asked.

"It was used for communication during the rebellion, but they're not used anymore." Pearl explained. "You would hear someone's voice, not that sound."

"Wailing stones aren't used much on Homeworld now," Peri said. "They're so big and heavy."

 **Amethyst laughed. "Chill out, P. It's not like anyone got hurt, and Steven loved it." She saw Steven's defeated expression. "Steven?"**

"No one could love a sound like that," Greg said.

 **"That was the secret ending!" He yelled. "Now I have to replay the final dungeon all over again. It's not fair! I can't go mini golfing, I can't play my game, I can't stop going to the bathroom 'cause I ate all that creamed corn."**

 **The Gems exchanged looks.**

 **"So much corn. I just wish I had a place for myself." His gem glowed. "Huh? My gem!" He lifted his shirt.**

 **They turned, hearing one of the temple's doors activate. They walked up to the door which had Rose's part of the star glowing.**

 **"Rose's door. Steven, your gem is opening your mother's room." Pearl explained.**

Peridot gasped. "What's that mean?"

"The door can't open without the Rose Quartz gem," Pearl said.

"This is the first time you went in there, right?" Connie asked.

"Yeah," Steven remembered how scared he was in the room, and it started off so well.

Greg became interested, he's never been in the room but saw Rose go in and come out a few times. All he ever saw were pink clouds.

 **The star shrunk and a bright, pink light opened the door.**

 **"Whoa." Steven walked towards it.**

 **"Steven, wait!"**

 **"Steven, don't go in there!"**

 **"It's never about what I want to do, is it? Well, now I have a place where I'm going, and you can't come!" He ran in.**

 _That was very naive of me._

 **"Steven!" The door closed before the Gems could say anything else.**

"You know it's bad when even Amethyst is unsure about it," Lapis said.

"None of us have been in there and Steven just ran in without thinking," Amy said.

"Well, I've been in there a few times but not usually." Pearl said. "It can be dangerous in there."

"You've been in there, Pearl?" Steven said, surprised.

"Yes, but Rose usually liked to keep to herself in there."

 **"Yes!" Steven exclaimed as the door poofed into clouds. "Whoa." Steven looked at all the pink clouds. "So, this is my Mom's room?"**

"It's so pretty in there," Sadie said.

"Not if you don't like pink," Lars responded.

"Hmm. No walls. Or maybe they're just camouflaged?" Amethyst observed.

 **"She must have liked clouds a lot. But what kind of room doesn't even have a bed?" A bed appeared below him. "Aah! Cool."**

"Now I see why it's special." Peri announced.

 _Dangerous,_ Greg remembered Pearl saying that earlier.

 **"Hmm. This bed is pretty nice, but you know what would be really nice? Quadruple bunk beds!"**

Connie knew it was going to take a turn, it did when she and Steven went in.

 **Three more beds appeared below the one he was on.**

 **"With a slide." Steven slid down the pink slide that ended with a loop. "Whoo-hoo! A parachute!" He laughed happily as he floated down.**

"Rose's Room is completely different to what your rooms are." Peridot noticed. _But why? The only thing making her more heightened than the others is that she was the leader. Rose and Amethyst are both quartz', there's nothing too special about them._

 **"What next?" He wondered as he landed. "Hmm. Um. A tiny floating whale?"**

 **A small whale appeared and sang.**

"That's adorable."

 **Steven giggled happily. "Wow. Here I get anything I ask for. But you know what I really want? I want to see the end of my game without being interrupted."**

 **The room formed a TV and gaming console. Steven high-fived the whale and watched the TV.**

 **"It's me, your father. After decades of cryo-stasis, I'm finally free."**

 **"Saving the day is just par for the course." The game said.**

 **"Awesome. Hmm. Kind of hungry now," a donut appeared. "All right." Steven tried to eat it but it turned to clouds. "Wha? Hey! I want a real donut." It happened again. "What?! Can you believe this?"**

 **The whale sang.**

 **"Now I have to go out for donuts." A door appeared and he walked out. "Don't get excited, guys. I'm only back for a second," he saw the room was empty.**

"It's night already? That doesn't seem right."

"It was just morning."

"The sky looks weird."

"It seems Steven had the room rebuild the whole town." Garnet told the confused viewers.

"On accident," Steven added.

"It can do that?" Lapis asked, surprised.

"It can but it'll be too much for it," Pearl said.

"Yeah. You'll see what happens."

 **"Well good. I didn't want to see you anyway."**

* * *

 **Steven walked inside the Big Donut. "Hey! How's my favorite fine-foods franchise? So, I'm thinking double-chocolate cinnamon twist with sprinkles on the side. You know I like to dip."**

 **Sadie and Lars stood there, smiling.**

"Ew. I'd never smile like that." Lars said.

"That's... not right," Sadie was a little disturbed.

 **"Uh... Steven to Sadie and Lars. Is this, like, a joke or something?"**

 **"Hello, Steven. What kind of donut would you like?" They said at the same time.**

"That's really weird," Lars said.

Sadie and a few others became uncomfortable.

 **"Uh, I just said-"**

 **"It's very nice to see you, Steven."**

 **"Well, it's very nice to see you, too."**

 **"Here are your donuts," a bag was tossed to him.**

 **"Wait. You guys, I only ordered-"**

 **"Okay. We love you, Steven. Bye-bye now," they slid backwards out of the room.**

"How bizarre," Pearl studied the behavior of the room.

 **"Wait! Where are you guys going? I still haven't paid for these." Steven chased them. "You guys, hold on a sec." He ran out the door and saw they were no where to be seen in the eerie parking lot.**

"The sky looks so fake," Connie observed.

"This looks just like a bad dream," Greg said.

 **"Huh? Hey, Onion!" He ran to Onion who was standing under the street light.**

"Of course that kid is here," Peridot said.

 **"Have you seen Lars and Sadie? They should have just been out here."**

 **Onion just stared at him.**

 **"Hey, if you see them, let me know, okay? Here. Have a donut," He tried giving it to him but just set it on his head. "I'll leave it here for you. See you later."**

"That's just Onion's normal behavior," Amethyst said, "the room got that right."

"What do you mean?" Steven asked.

"I think the room is trying to impersonate people from your life... maybe. Does that make sense?" Amethyst tried to explain.

"That's what it's trying to do by using his memories." Pearl added. "But because it's being overburdened, things are not accurate to real life. Like If you were to ask the room to create just the big donut, it would be more accurate."

"You said it uses your memory?" Greg asked.

"Only Steven can use the room for its intended purpose, but yes, to get a better perception on what he's asking for." Garnet explained.

"I can see why it can be dangerous now," Lapis stated.

Steven thought of the time when the room backfired with Connie and when he asked to see Rose. But he knew why it did that then, he didn't know why the room did this this time.

 **Steven walked down the boardwalk.**

 **"All the lights are on, but no one's here." He walked past Frybo in the fry shop.**

"Not that thing again," Lars said.

 **Steven stepped back. "Peedee?"**

 **Frybo set fry bits on the counter.**

 **"Oh. Fry bits. Usually I'm all about the bits, but I'm feeling kind of spooked right now."**

 **Frybo put another carton on the one he just placed. Steven was confused on how there was still one carton. Frybo did it again.**

 **"Gah! Uh, you know what? I think I'm gonna go look around some more. See you later, Frybo." He ran off and creepy music played.**

"Did you not notice everything was off?"

"I thought I left the room."

 **Steven stood in front of the carousel. He looked at a few other things that seemed off and stopped in front of the arcade.**

 **All the lights turned on suddenly.**

 **"Aah!" Steven ran from it and looked out at the beach. "Connie!" He walked over to her while she was looking out at the ocean. "I can't believe it's you. When did you get back in town?"**

"That's not me."

 **"Huh?"**

 **The water seemed to be stuck between waves which freaked Steven out more.**

 **"Aah! The water! Connie, what's happening? Where is everyone?"**

 **She turned around. "He was incredible!"**

Connie frowned.

 **"Uh?" Steven fell over. He saw many citizens standing around, motionless.**

 **"He was incredible! He was incredible!"**

"It seems everything is stuck on an endless loop," Pearl mentioned.

 **"Wh-wh-what?"**

 **"He was incredible!"**

 **He ran through them. "Get me out of here! What's wrong with your faces? Lion, you too?!"**

"Maybe you can get out if you go back to the temple?" Peridot hypothesized.

"No, you should be able to open a door from wherever you are." Pearl told her.

"Thankfully I've been able to exit the room without making a new town recently."

 **He ran away from the beach but got stuck in an endless ocean. "Can someone please explain this?!"**

Greg gasped.

"Woah," Amethyst said, bewildered.

"The room is collapsing." Pearl stated.

 **"Huh!" He fell through and came out of the ground at Greg's car wash.**

 **Greg came out. "Steven!"**

 **"Dad? Is that you?"**

"What?" Greg was confused.

"I'm still in the room."

"Do you think the room was doing this on purpose?" Peridot wondered.

"It shouldn't, it only does what someone with the Rose Quartz gem tells it to do." Pearl repeated.

"But why'd it do all this in the first place?" Sadie wondered.

"I only remember Steven saying he had to go out for donuts," Connie mentioned.

"It could be because Steven didn't want to see us, having the room create a town where we're not present." Garnet said.

"Steven also said he wanted to be alone which explains the lack of people in town." Pearl added.

"Hmm." Steven thought about those explanations.

 **"What? Of course. Are you doing all right? You look like you saw a ghost. Either that or you stayed up all night playing a video game."**

"Pretty much both," Connie said.

 **"Dad, I'm freaking out. I feel like I'm stuck inside of some crazy dream."**

 **"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Why don't we share some of those donuts and you can tell me about this crazy night you're having?"**

"I'm acting normal."

"It's most likely because Steven knows you the most." Pearl said.

"And I know you'd want to help me," Steven added.

* * *

 **Greg took a bite of the donut while they sat on the van. Steven looked at his.**

 **"The gems were trying to tell me something about Mom's room. But I was so mad I didn't listen. They're always leaving me behind, and... I guess I wanted to do it to them, too."**

Steven didn't feel like that anymore, now he felt that they were keeping things from him. But that's gotten better too. He noticed he even "rebelled" after they wouldn't tell him about Pink's palanquin like he did here.

 **"That's not so bad. Everyone needs some alone time now and then." He imitated a guitar riff and bit his donut.**

 **Steven giggled. "Yeah, it was really fun for a while. But now, the whole city everyone and everything is acting really weird."**

 **"Well, the important thing is you told the truth."**

 **"Yeah I guess I did."**

 **Greg imitated a guitar riff again and took the same bite in his donut.**

"Now it's getting weird," Greg said

 **"Uh, Dad? Your advice is making less sense than usual."**

"Ha! "Than usual." Amethyst laughed.

 **"Well, the important thing is family and friendship, honesty, values, and no one got arrested." He did the guitar riff again.**

"Like I said before, an endless loop." Pearl stated.

 **Steven looked at his donut. He tried to take a bite but it poofed into clouds. "Aah! I'm still in the room! All of this, it's all a fake-a-roo!"**

 **Greg and half of the van disappeared, then Steven's went and he fell on the ground.**

"That's new."

 **"Aah! This is all wrong!"**

 **"Huh? Aah!" Pieces of the ground and buildings disappeared around him.**

"Now the whole rooms going. I guess it couldn't take it anymore." Peridot said.

 _How does Steven get out of this?_ Sadie was a little worried.

 _They're acting like the room's a person, it's a little weird._ Lars thought.

 **He ran up the hill and saw most of Beach City disappear, the ferris wheel, some of the people, Frybo and Connie.**

"What happens if you fall?" Lapis wondered out loud. "It looks like space, you can't survive in space."

"The room is on Earth, Lapis. Unless the room teleports you to a different dimension!" Peridot exclaimed.

"No, it's on Earth." Pearl shot her down.

 **The holes got closer and soon he was balancing on one piece of terrain.**

"Looks like you're going to get your answer, Lapis." Peridot said anxiously.

 **It disappeared and Steven fell through the starry sky.**

Connie gasped.

 **"Aaaaah! I don't want this."**

 **"What do you want, Steven?" The whale asked.**

 _Rose?_ Pearl recognized the whales voice. Greg did too.

"That was mom's voice." Steven said, startled.

"It was? What does that mean?" Connie demanded.

"Nothing." Garnet stated. "It's just using memory like with the other people."

"But I didn't know what mom's voice sounded like at that time."

Garnet and Pearl looked at each other.

"It could be the room using Rose's voice from the past. You didn't know what her voice sounded like but the room did." Pearl speculated.

 **He teared up and hugged the whale. "I want to be back with the gems." The whale poofed and he held himself. He fell faster and went through the real door. He hit Garnet in the face and they fell on the ground.**

"Aha! Looks like we were right, Garnet." Pearl exclaimed. "Since Steven said he wanted to be with us, the room kicked him out."

"I guess I have to truly want it and not just say it." Steven said.

"Well wanting something as simple as a bed is easy," Connie told him.

 **"Garnet!" He bit her arm.**

 **"Ow."**

 **"You're not clouds!"**

A few of them laughed.

 **"All right, Steven!" Amethyst chomped on Pearls arm and she shrieked.**

They laughed even harder.

 **"Guys, it was awful. I was trapped in a messed up version of Beach City. Everyone was acting super weird and-"**

 **"You had Rose's room build the whole town?!" Amy shouted.**

 **"It can't handle a task like that!" Pearl yelled. "Thank goodness you're okay."**

 **He sighed. "I'm sorry I got mad, guys. I get it now. Things can't always go exactly how I want."**

"Lesson learned."

 **"Oh, Steven, we're sorry, too." Pearl apologized.**

 **"Mm-hmm." Amethyst nodded.**

 **"But guess what," Garnet smiled. "We have time to hang out now."**

 **Steven gasped.**

* * *

 **They were at the golf course and Garnet was wearing the golf pants.**

 **"I always get what I want!"**

Greg laughed at the sight of Garnet.

"You did look a little silly," Pearl commented.

"Have you been in her room since then?" Lapis asked.

"Yeah. Though majority of the time something goes wrong, I'm gonna need more practice. Did mom ever mess the room up?"

"At first, but she got the hang of it and I'm positive you will too." Pearl answered.

Steven smiled.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update, vacation ran a little long, but I'm back now!**


	11. Coach Steven & Joking Victim

**Coach Steven**

 **The Crystal Gems warped in front of the communication hub.**

 **"Whoa! What magical place of mysteries is this?" Steven wondered.**

 **"Well-"**

 **"Oh, I'm so glad you asked." Pearl interrupted Amethyst. "This was once a communication hub for gem kind. But lately, it's begun transmitting bursts of electromagnetic interference."**

"The hub." Peridot said. "It's too bad it's destroyed now, we could've used it for something."

"Like what?"

"Like..." Peridot wasn't sure herself. "Contacting the Diamonds...?"

"Why would we do that!? That's the opposite of what we want to do." Lapis got a little defensive.

"Well, I'm sure it could've been used for something."

"The communication hub hasn't been used since Earth was a colony." Garnet said. "We never used it when it was in commission, so I doubt it would be of any use to us."

"Other than you using it, Peridot." Amy mentioned.

"Plus, the hub is outdated, like the wailing stones, I mean, Peridot did you even reach Homeworld when you used it?" Pearl wondered.

"I'm not sure, I successfully broadcasted my message. But obviously Homeworld didn't respond if they got it."

"Uhm. You didn't send it to Homeworld. You sent it to everyone's TV." Steven remembered.

"Oh yeah. I remember that." Connie said.

"Guess that makes sense, Homeworld's technology is now too advanced to get that kind of message."

"Was that that thing about a green person interrupting the network?" Lars wondered. "My dad told me about that."

"Uhh, what do _you_ think?"

 **"What's that mean?" Steven asked**

 **"It's hurting television." Garnet answered.**

 **"No! I'll save you, television!" He kicked the hub.**

 **"Sorry, but we need a Steven at least this strong for this job." Amy shape shifted into a muscular Steven.**

 **"It's all the me I could be!"**

 **Amethyst flexed before she started punching the hub.**

"I hate how I'm getting used to this." Lars stated.

 **Pearl stopped her. "Amethyst, we could be here all day taking out each of these pillars individually."**

 **"Ugh, I hate it when you're right. You get this look on your face. Yeah, that's the one."**

 **Pearl had a big smile on her face.**

 **"What we need is a well-thought-out plan."**

 **"No. What we need is Sugilite." Garnet stated. "Amethyst, fuse with me."**

 **"What?!" Amethyst was excited while Pearl was not.**

Connie gasped. "What? Sugilite?!"

"I bet she's insane!" Peridot was excited to see Amethyst and Garnet fuse.

"Insane is pretty accurate," Pearl said, quietly.

Lapis became interested.

 **"Yeah! Let's mash it up! Bigger! Badder! Better!" Amy laughed.**

 **"Hold your horses! Are you guys going to become a gem fusion?" Steven asked.**

 **Amethyst screamed in excitement, then Steven joined.**

"I guess she's a big deal."

 **"Wait!" Pearl interrupted. "Garnet, think about this. You and Amethyst can be a little unstable when your personalities combine. We need to be careful. Fuse with me instead."**

 **"We don't need to be careful. We just need to be huge."**

Peridot became more excited.

 **"Oh, yeah! Let's wreck this joint!" Amethyst followed Garnet.**

 **"Synchronize." Garnet's gem glowed as she started dancing.**

 **Pearl put her hand over Steven's eyes.**

 **"Wha- what? Pearl, come on. I want to see." Steven peeked between her fingers.**

Greg concurred with Pearl's response. Sometimes the fusion dances could be a little much.

 **Garnet and Amethyst continued to dance.**

"I'm guessing you guys actually fuse on the first try." Sadie commented, remembering what Garnet said a few episodes before about dancing the same way.

 **Then Amethyst ran into Garnet. Their forms glowed as Sugilite emerged.**

 **She laughed. "I forgot how great it feels to be me."**

"Oh my stars, she's huge!" Peridot exclaimed.

"She's like as tall as Alexandrite." Connie pointed out.

"She's pretty wild, isn't she?" Steven said to Connie.

"I did not expect her to look like that," Lapis stated.

"Sugilite's a beast!" Amethyst shouted. "But maybe too much of one."

"She's an unstable fusion." Garnet added.

"Well, as long as the both of you have a set goal in mind she won't get carried away." Pearl claimed.

Lars noticed how they were referring to Sugilite as 'she' and not as two people like she is. _But I guess if Garnet's supposedly also a fusion I can see why._

 **"That's Sugilite?"**

 **"You got it, baby. Hey, Steven, want to see something cool?"**

 **"Yeah!"**

"Her voice kinda sounds familiar," Lars said.

"I was just thinking that actually," Sadie agreed.

 **Sugilite combined Garnet's gauntlets and strapped Amethyst's whip to it to make a wrecking ball.**

"A wrecking ball, of course!" Connie exclaimed. "I was thinking of a mace."

Steven giggled.

"Kind of reminds me of Smoky's yo-yo." Peridot said.

"Eh." Amy shrugged, "the yo-yo has way more uses."

 **Steven gasped.**

 **"You like that, little man?"**

 **"Are you gonna smash stuff with your wrecking-ball thingy?"**

 **"That's the plan. Where should I start?"**

 **"Do that one!"**

 **Sugilite started destroying the hub with her wrecking ball.**

"Holy, she's powerful."

 **"Steven, I think we should go."**

 **"No way! This is awesome!"**

 **Sugilite smashed one of the pillars in causing rocks to fly everywhere.**

 **"Watch it!" Pearl kicked a rock and a piece hit Steven in the face. "Steven! You're just too much!"**

"Oooo, sorry dude. I didn't even see that." Amethyst said.

"I didn't either." Garnet mentioned.

 **"Maybe you're just too little!" Sugilite responded.**

 **"Steven, we're going." She picked him up.**

 **"What?! I'm fine! What about Sugilite?"**

 **"She can find her own way home."**

 **"Aw."**

 **They disappeared in the warp stream. Right after a boulder crushed the warp pad.**

"The warp pad..."

* * *

 **Steven walked in the Big Donut with bandages over his head and sunglasses that resembled Sugilite's. "'Sup."**

Amethyst stifled a laugh, "did you put all those bandages on him, Pearl?"

"Yes, he had an open wound."

"More like a paper cut," Lars mumbled.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Peridot said.

 **Lars was eating at the table.**

 **Sadie ran over, worried. "Whoa, Steven! What happened to you?"**

 **"Oh, just a little battle damage from our last mission." He leaned on the table.**

 **"Really?"**

 **"Like what?" Lars wondered.**

 **"I got hit by a rock!" He pointed to a small cut on his forehead.**

Some of the room laughed along with TV Sadie and Lars.

 **"It must not have been a very big rock." Sadie said still laughing.**

 **"Well, there's internal bleeding." Steven got embarrassed. "My hurt is on the inside!"**

The laughter got louder.

Steven got a little embarrassed like he did before.

"We're just teasing, schtu-ball."

 **They laughed even harder.**

 **"Toughen up, Steven." Lars said.**

 **"You're right. I'm soft." He pulled off the bandages.**

 **"If I weren't so modest, I'd whip out my sweet six-pack and show you what... a real man looks like." Lars struggled to open a container.**

"I'm waiting," Lapis said.

Peridot sneered at that.

Lars eyed Lapis though she didn't acknowledge him one bit.

 **Lars gave it to Sadie and she opened it easily.**

 **"Yeah, I'm not gonna say thanks."**

"You just loosened it for me."

"Yeah. Okay," she responded sarcastically.

 **She punched his leg and he giggled.**

 **"That's it! We all need a workout. Let's do it. Let's work out together." Steven exclaimed. "You could beat up Lars, and you don't have to starve to death if Sadie divorces you."**

 **"We're not married." Lars yelled with his mouth full.**

 **"And I know just the guy to help us out."**

* * *

 **Greg was asleep on a table.**

"Oh boy," Greg said.

 **"Wow, this looks great." Steven said after seeing the home-made gym.**

 **"Wha- what?" Greg woke up.**

 **"Hey, dad."**

 **"Hey, Steven. You like it? It's the best I could do on such short notice."**

 **Lars picked a "dumbbell" but it fell apart. "No kidding."**

 **"Well, I might join you kids, show you how it's done. I've been slacking on my workout routine for a few weeks, months, years. Decades," he coughed.**

Amethyst laughed.

"At least I was honest."

 **"Sure. The more the meatier! Oh! We'll need sweatbands." Steven ran up to the Temple.**

 **"Hey, Pearl. Come to check out some buff studs?" Greg was lifting a dumbbell.**

 **"No." She said bluntly. "Steven, what on earth are you up to?" She asked on the porch.**

 **"We're starting a gym. I'ma get supa-strong! Like Sugilite!"**

 **Pearl frowned at the mention of Sugilite's name. "You know, maybe this isn't a good idea."**

 **"What? I want to be strong so I can be useful to the team."**

 **"There are different ways of being strong."**

 _"Maybe you're just strong, in a different way."_ Pearl's voice played in Connie's head.

 **"But I want to be strong in the real way. Come on, Pearl." He put the band in his hair. "Let's get beefy!"**

"Pearls being muscular. Imagine." Peridot giggled.

"That would look hilarious," Amethyst agreed.

"Please don't."

"Fine," Amethyst stopped herself from shape shifting.

 **"I'd rather not." She walked inside and saw clothes on the floor. "Steven. Why do you have to look up to her?" Pearl started singing. "Aside from in a literal sense," she started picking up the clothes. "Don't you know that a power that big comes with a bigger expense?" The sunglasses reminded her of Sugilite. "And can't you see that she's out of control and overzealous I'm telling you for your own good and not because I'm-" She shut the blinds.**

 _"Jealous,"_ hanged in everyone's head.

Steven never completely understood why Pearl had such a problem with Sugilite. He always thought it was that she was a lot to deal with. But now, especially after seeing what Pearl did to fuse with Garnet, he understood why. _She just wanted to feel strong, and maybe she felt that way with mom._ He knew Amethyst got out of being jealous when Garnet would fuse with someone else. _Pearl and Garnet did work things out in the old gem ship. And from the looks of it, it doesn't bother Pearl as much as it did before._

 **"I could show you how to be strong in the real way and I know that we can be strong, in the real way and I want to inspire you, I want to be your rock and when I talk, it lights a fire in you."**

 _Pearl has a beautiful voice,_ Sadie thought.

 **Steven was watching from the window.** **He turned up the music and shouted through a megaphone. "Who's ready to get buff?! I don't want to see your gut! I want to see your guts!"**

 **Pearl watched but looked away when Steven noticed.**

 **"I can show you how to be strong in the real way." Steven gave his dad a dumbbell, Sadie a jump rope and pointed to Lars. "And I know that we can be strong in the real way and I want to inspire you, I want to be your rock and when I talk, it lights a fire in you."**

 **Sadie jump roped, Steven helped Lars do sit-ups and he encouraged Greg to try a bigger dumbbell.**

 _Steven being the motivator that he is._ Garnet pondered. _His speeches have saved us multiple times._

 **"I want to inspire you I want to be your rock and when I talk," he skipped through the trio. "it lights a fire in you."**

 **The three couldn't hold their poses anymore and gave out.**

 **"Hey, Steven, maybe, um, you could work out a bit, too." Sadie suggested.**

"That's what I was thinking," Peridot said.

 **"Huh? I have been."**

 **"We've been working out." Lars said on the ground. "You've just been singing some dumb song."**

 **"But you're doing a great job pumping us up." Greg added.**

 **"Thanks, but I need to get strong, too. I'm switching to four-wheel drive." He put two tires on top of him and started running the track.**

Connie found that humorous.

* * *

 **I was early morning, Sadie, Lars and Greg walked up to the door of the Temple.**

 **"Steven, come on! We're ready to get started." Sadie called. "We can't work out without your mad coaching skills!"**

"Guess who wrestled Lars out of bed?"

"You didn't wrestle me, all you did was call me multiple times," Lars corrected.

"That's what it felt like."

 **Steven groaned from his bed. "Be there in a sec! So sore from getting ripped." He stumbled down the stairs.**

"Okay, you're overreacting," Peridot said.

"No, it actually hurt a lot."

That didn't make sense to Peridot.

 **"I don't understand. Amethyst and Garnet still aren't back yet." Pearl worried. "I tried to warp back to check on them, but the warp pad is down."**

 **There was a loud footstep and the house shook.**

 **"Are you seeing this, too?" Sadie, Lars and Greg saw Sugilite.**

 **Pearl ran out of the house and Steven crawled.**

 **Sugilite was walking towards the beach from the ocean.**

"She crossed the entire ocean?" Lapis was surprised.

"That was also a reason why me and Garnet were so worn out."

 **"What the hey is that?" Greg wondered.**

 **Sugilite reached the beach. "I'm bored!"**

 **"It's Sugilite!" Steven yelled.**

 **Pearl ran up to her. "Y-You're back!"**

 **"You left me behind."**

 **"We just thought you didn't need any help. Now, why don't you separate, and we can all sit down and relax?"**

 **"No!" Sugilite kicked Pearl.**

Peridot and Lapis gasped.

 **"Pearl!"**

 **"Listen to me. You've been fused for too long. You're losing yourselves."**

 _So how does Garnet stay fused?_ Lars and Sadie were thinking similar things.

 **"I am myself, and I'm sick of being split up!" She yelled. "So you better get used to me, baby, and get this junk off my beach!"**

 **"Why is she wrecking dad's gym? Why is she attacking you?" Steven asked.**

 **"Steven, get out of here." Pearl through him to the side.**

"Is it like... she's becoming more of her own person rather than two separate people?" Connie tried to make sense of it.

"She is her own person from the beginning, but that's the right idea," Garnet answered.

"We kinda weren't even controlling her anymore towards the end," Amy added.

 _That sounds dangerous,_ but Greg knew Steven and Connie became a well balanced fusion.

"This doesn't make any sense, but okay," Lars confessed.

"Fusion can be confusing, I didn't know how it exactly worked when I first became me." Garnet said. "But as long as you're open to the idea of it, it's fine with me."

"This is one of the reasons why different-gem fusion is prohibited on Homeworld," Peridot said. "Not only does no one understand it, but there's more of a chance they could lose control. Two gems can be so different that their fusion could be chaotic."

That reminded Lapis of Malachite.

"Even if the gems have completely different personalities, their fusion can still be beautiful." Garnet defended.

"Yes. But the point is that there is so much possibilities that come from a different-gem fusion." Peridot explained further. "The fusion will have a combined weapon, their obscure personality... many factors."

Garnet understood what Peridot was saying but she would never unfuse for Homeworld.

"Then it's a good thing the Crystal Gems stand for everything Homeworld doesn't."

 **"I can't move."**

 **Pearl summoned her spear.**

 **"What? You want to fight?"**

 **"You'll thank me later!" Pearl jumped up but Sugilite shot her down with her hand.**

 **"Come on, kid!" Greg picked up Steven.**

 **"Dad, no! Pearl!"**

"Sorry, Pearl, but you have no chance against her," Peridot announced.

Steven snickered.

"It's three versus one... Or two versus one, but you're still outnumbered."

 **Pearl got up and knocked Sugilite's visor off of her face. Steven and Greg gasped.**

 **"You think you're something?"**

 _She looks scary up close,_ Connie thought.

 _I'm just going to assume that almost every fusion has more than one eye,_ Lars speculated.

 **"You... ain't... nothing!"**

 **Pearl took the three hits.**

"You put up a good fight, Pearl." Peridot said.

"Be optimistic, I think Pearl can do it." Lapis told her.

"Do what?"

"Do you really have that little faith in me?"

"You're taking quite a beating, Pearl." Greg added.

"Don't underestimate me."

"Pearl's right," Amethyst shrugged.

 **The wrecking ball just barely missed her, Steven and Greg.**

 **Steven and Greg landed in the sand. "My muscles."**

 **"Steven!" Pearl couldn't stand.**

 **Sugilite landed in front of Pearl and pulled the wrecking ball from the destroyed house.**

 **"I'm sorry, Steven, Garnet, Amethyst."**

 **Steven crawled towards the megaphone. Sugilite approached Pearl.**

 **"I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I'm not strong enough to do anything,``she cried.**

 _That is so not true,_ Greg thought. Honestly, he often looks up to Pearl, wondering what she would do in certain situations. And being a second mom to Steven was also a reason.

Sadie was confident for Pearl's win but now, not so much. _Though she's wearing that outfit now so she wasn't poofed._

Pearl was relieved she didn't feel that way about herself anymore. She _is_ strong. She is strong in different ways. She just needed a little help to realize that.

 **"Come on, Pearl! Don't give up!" Steven spoke through the mega phone. "I know you can take her down!"**

 **"I can't."**

 **"Yes, you can! Come on. You always know what to do! You've got to show her what you showed me, that you're strong, Pearl strong in the real way!" He shouted.**

 _I'm guessing this is where all the 'strong in different ways originated from.'_ Connie suspected.

 **She slowly stood up and looked back at the Temple.**

 **"What?! You want some more?!" Sugilite bellowed.**

 **"Anytime! You're no match for me! Not even close!"**

 _I guess a little push from Steven gave her enough determination to try again,_ Peridot thought. _But who wouldn't be determined after that?_

 **Sugilite tried punching her but Pearl went for the Temple. Sugilite chased her up the hill.**

 **"Go!" Steven yelled.**

 **"Get back here!"**

 **Pearl jumped off the cliff.**

 **"Nice try." She swung her wrecking ball and Pearl threw her spear.**

 **The spear hit right under her foot making her lose her balance. Sugilite fell down to the beach.**

 **"Is that all you got? You think that's enough to beat- ugh!" The wrecking ball landed on her head and she poofed into Amethyst and Garnet.**

"Oh, you did it."

"Yes, I did. Sometimes brains are better than brawn."

"We don't have brains," Amethyst pointed out.

"It's a human expression."

 _If Sugilite unfused than how did Garnet not?_ Sadie didn't understand.

 **Pearl ran over. "Amethyst! Garnet! Are you okay?"**

 **"Yeah. Sugilite just overworked our bodies. It's a little painful." Garnet's voice was strained.**

 **"And I've got a monster headache."**

 **Pearl pulled them into a hug and they winced in pain.**

 **"Oh. Whoops," she dropped them.**

Connie smiled.

 **Greg was holding Steven. "Pearl, you did it!"**

 **"Thanks. You make a good coach."**

 **"Pearl we should have listened. You were right," Garnet said.**

 **"Yeah. I was right."**

 **"Go, Pearl!" Steven shouted through the mega phone.**

 **"Come on! I feel great! Who's up for a mission?"**

 **"How long is she going to keep this up?" Amethyst wanted to know.**

 **"We deserve it. Take it like a gem." Garnet told her.**

 **"Uh, what the heck just happened?" Lars asked, he and Sadie were confused.**

 **"Drop and give me 20!"**

"I guess we can check Sugilite off the list of fusions we've seen," Amethyst said. "We just need to see Alexandrite, Stevonnie, Smoky, Malachite, and..."

"Don't say her name!" Connie yelled.

"Oh yeah, you guys' fusion." She gestured to Garnet and Pearl.

"I want to see Stevonnie again," Pearl said.

"Definitely, I see us getting an episode of them." Garnet told them.

"Really? Soon?" Peridot asked.

"No."

Connie and Steven frowned.

"I wouldn't think so, you still haven't healed my eyesight yet."

"Things start to pick up after we see Lapis, like I've said before."

"Is that soon?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes."

A few gasped in excitement.

"I'm surprised so many of you want to see me."

"You kinda stole the ocean, I want to know why." Lars said.

"Well you'll get that answer."

"I guess Garnet is our schedule," Greg stated.

* * *

 **Joking Victim**

 **Steven turned on a faucet on the boardwalk to wash his feet.**

 **Amy walked over. "Hey, Steven! Do you want to try some special, new french fries?" She was holding a cup of them.**

 **"Do I?!" Steven shoved a handful in his mouth.**

 **Amethyst started laughing and Steven joined in, not knowing why she was.**

 **"H-o-o-o-o-o-t!" Steven's face turned red.**

 **"They're "special" because they're seasoned with fire salt!" She showed him the tube of it.**

"Amethyst, I told you not to let anyone ingest it!"

"Haha, whoops."

"You really didn't do a good job at that." Sadie said lowly.

 _Do we have to see this?_ Lars was annoyed.

 **Steven tried turning on the faucet but it came off. He ran into the Big Donut and cooled his mouth off with the fountain drinks.**

"Geez, what is that stuff?" Connie wondered.

"Yeah, it burned my mouth off," Lars said.

"It just has special ingredients in it, gems can't feel the effects of it but it's _harmful_ to _humans_ ," Pearl explained.

"They were fine," Amethyst said.

"You clearly don't know what it means to be fine," Lars told her.

 **The soda poured all over the floor.**

 **"Steven, what are you- Aah! Ow!" Lars slipped on the soda.**

 **"Sowwy, Lars."**

 **"Ugh. Steven, who do you think has to clean up this mess? Sadie, clean up this mess."**

 **"No way! It's your turn! I cleaned the last five Stevens!" Sadie said at the counter.**

 **"Aw, come on! That fall messed up my back! It hurts really bad," he complained.**

Sadie felt like an idiot that she actually believed him. Now she can spot him lying a mile away.

 **"Fine. Move aside. I'll take care of this." She walked over with a bucket and mop. "Can you grab the soap?"**

 **"Ohh! It hurts so much!" He bent over backwards.**

"Really?" Lapis' expectations for Lars continued to drop.

 **"Maybe you should take the day off."**

 **"Okay! You gonna be fine on your own?"**

 **"Well, I guess so, but-"**

 **Lars went for the door, holding his back. "You're the best, player 2!"**

 **"Aww. Uh, I can't run this place by myself!"**

"Wait, you really believed him?" Connie questioned.

"Yes. Ugh, I was stupid back then."

"You weren't stupid," Steven told her.

Lars could hear the disappointment in Steven's voice.

 **Steven put a pile of napkins on the mess. "I could help! This place has given me so many delicious donuts. It's time I gave back."**

* * *

 **Steven put a donut shirt over the shirt he had on.**

 **"I hereby deputize you as "Lars for the day."**

"Oh, Steven, I've never even thought of you having a job," Pearl thought about it.

"This was only for one-"

"Maybe that's what he needs. A job." Pearl cut him off.

"I don't know, Pearl. There's not many places around to work for," Greg said.

"Wait-"

"I think it would be good for him." Garnet stated.

"Yeah, it's a distraction _and_ he can get money from it." Amethyst added.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing."

"I can't get a job because of gem stuff."

"They went full mom mode for a second." Lars whispered to Sadie, for a joke and trying to rid the awkwardness for this episode.

 **Now, it's time I showed you the employee room." Sadie said.**

* * *

 **The door opened and Steven walked in.**

 **"Whoa. This is the most magical place I've ever seen!"**

"Steven." Pearl got a little frustrated. "You- How?"

Connie laughed.

"That place is anything but magical," Peridot said.

 **"Let me give you the tour. These are the extra supplies, cups, plastic silverware.**

 **Sometimes I sleep on the napkins when I get tired."**

 **"Is that why they're called nap-kins?"**

 **"Not really, no. Good joke, though." She rubbed his head. "On breaks, we chill out here."**

 **There was a small table and a small TV.**

 **"We can even watch tv! Sometimes, Lars will cover for me so I can watch "canine court." Sadie whispered.**

 **Steven zipped his lips.**

"We almost got in trouble for that, though." Lars brought up.

 _"Almost."_

 **"And now, most important of all, this is where we store the donuts. They're mailed in from some corporate bake-station."**

 **"You mean you don't make them here?"**

 **"No, not since the accident."**

 **There was an outline of a person on the wall with caution signs around it.**

"You're not going to explain that?" Peridot was interested.

"Can't. Company rules." Lars told her.

* * *

 **"Now, Steven, this job is a big responsibility, so you're gonna have to watch this videotape." She was holding a vhs.**

 **"What is it?"**

 **"It's like a dvd shaped like a box, and it'll tell you everything you need to know." Sadie put it in the tv.**

"We're not going to watch the whole thing, are we?" Sadie's watched it a hundred times and it got pretty boring.

 **The tv showed a younger Mr. Smiley and a title that said 'Do or Do Nut.'**

 **"Mr. Smiley used to work here?" Steven wondered.**

 **"No, but he used to be an actor/R &B singer."**

 **"Donuts at the big donut they make the world go round, A treat when you are down. Donuts Wow! at the big donut Bam! dunk them in coffee or tea, napkins are always free."**

"Ugh. This video has been drilled into my brain." Lars complained. He just wanted to hurry up and get the awkward parts over with.

"Tell me about it." Sadie said.

"I like it, I'm going to remind Mr. Smiley about it again." Steven added.

 **Steven was watching the video happily. Sadie questioned how Steven could be enjoying it so.**

 **"Take both hands, push below the diaphragm get them happy and breathing as fast as you can. That's the law."**

 **Steven was kicking his feet now.**

 **"In the event of a fire don't panic. Stay calm. There is a fire extinguisher against the back wall.**

"Well, it does display good safety procedures," Pearl noticed.

* * *

 **Sadie was really bored now and Steven was still enjoying it.**

"That video's pretty long," Connie said.

"It didn't cut much out of it," Sadie told her.

* * *

 **"There is a 6% sales tax on edible goods 'cause tax exemption is for non-prepared foods."**

 **"...in coffee or tea, napkins are always free!"**

 **"That was great! Are all videotapes that informative?"**

* * *

 **"In my experience, yeah."**

 **"It started out as just a summer job, but that was two summers ago."**

 **Steven grabbed a donut and gave it to Fryman and Peedee.**

 **Mr. Smiley was next. "Hmm. I'll have a-"**

 **"Donuts, at the big donut," Steven sang.**

"I knew you were going to do that," Connie smiled.

 **"Hey!"**

 **"They make the world go round." They both sang.**

 **"Wow. I can't believe you used to be a real actor/R &B singer."**

 **"Used to be"? Kids now, they don't know anything." He walked out in shame.**

"Didn't you say he used to be one though?" Lapis was a little confused.

"Guess I was wrong." Sadie shrugged.

 **Sadie was sitting at the table. "Wow, I'm impressed! Last time someone mentioned that song, we couldn't get Mr. Smiley to go home."**

 **Steven walked over and poured Sadie coffee. "To perk up, you gotta percolate a hot cup of coffee makes the perfect date."**

 **"Aww, thanks! Maybe I should phone up Lars, tell him he can stay home 'cause I found his replacement!"**

 **"Really?!"**

 **"Oh. No, th-that was a joke."**

 **Steven frowned.**

 _Steven would do a much better job than he does,_ Lapis thought.

 **"I know we both love Lars, but this job is the best thing that's ever happened to me, and we should fire Lars."**

Lars scoffed, "it's not like you were getting paid."

 **"We can't "fire Lars."**

 **"Why not?"**

 **"Well, you know, I mean, he may do things like come in late and leave all the really hard work for me but..."**

 **Steven squinted.**

"To me, that sounds like a perfect reason to get fired," Pearl said.

"Yeah," Amethyst agreed.

 **"Look, I like Lars! He-he's a nice guy. Once you get to know him. There was this one time the new "army of war" game was coming out. But Lars was banned from the only place selling it."**

 **Steven listened.**

 **"He wanted it so bad! So who does he beg to stand in line for seven hours? Me! I didn't think much of it. When I got to his house, I saw he cleaned up his room a little, and he got a big box of oyster crackers. They're my favorite. He let me be his "player 2," and we spent the whole night together."**

Lars found himself smiling and quickly changed his expression.

 **"That really is nice. Must've been one great video game!"**

 **"Yeah, it was."**

 **"Maybe we could do something nice for Lars."**

* * *

 **Sadie was holding a donut box while they walked down the street.**

Sadie suddenly got anxious, _of course we're going to see this._

Lars was dreading it too, he didn't know what Sadie saw.

 **"Donuts, d-d-donuts donuts, donuts, donuts, donuts, donuts, donuts."**

 **"I-I thought you wanted this to be a surprise! He would hear us a mile away!"**

 **They walked up the steps to his house.**

 **"But the donut fever's fried my soul! Aah!"**

 **Sadie ruffled his hair.**

 **"Huh?" They spotted the pizza car.**

 **"Aw, he already ordered pizza!"**

 **Lars' laugh came from the backyard.**

 **Lars, Jenny, Sour Cream and Buck were on the trampoline.**

Greg felt bad for Sadie, she was just being nice and Lars had to take advantage of it.

 **"Huh?"**

 **Lars turned red after catching Jenny from falling over.**

 **"Hey, Lars, thanks for inviting us over." Jenny said.**

Lars felt guilty, especially after seeing Sadie's expression. _I get that this is supposed to show us how much we've changed, but every time I'm on screen, I just want to punch my older self. Maybe that was the point._

 **"It's no problem 'cause I got the whole day off by faking a severe back injury!"**

"I knew it," Peridot announced.

"We've known it since the start," Lapis said.

 **Jenny and Sour Cream gave him a high five.**

 **"Ugh! He was faking this whole-"**

 **Steven saw Sadie crying, she dropped the donuts and ran onto the street where she stopped.**

 _Poor girl,_ Pearl thought.

 _I don't understand Lars, he acts so nice to Sadie when they're alone and then he just goes out does this._ Connie thought back on the story Sadie told.

 **Steven grabbed Sadie's arm. "Don't worry! We can handle the big donut! Who needs crummy, old Lars?"**

 _Stooped so low, Steven is insulting me._

 **"Steven!" She got defensive. "He's made a fool of me! Idiot," she cried.**

 **Steven clutched his stomach.**

 _They're relationship is definitely not healthy, I wouldn't say toxic but I just hope they've both changed since then, and by the look on Lars' face, he has._ Garnet contemplated.

 _I'd say something but I don't want to get in their personal matters,_ Greg thought, he knew a thing or two about relationships.

 **"He's burned me before. Just once, I'd like to burn him back!"**

 **"I know how to burn people!" Steven said suddenly.**

Amethyst giggled, "nice Steven."

"I'm guessing you had a part in this, Amethyst." Pearl suspected.

"Why are you putting this on me? Steven is the one who asked for it."

 **Sadie was confused.**

 **"Wait right here. Actually, this might take a while. You'd better go home. See you tomorrow at wo-o-o-rk!" He ran down the street.**

* * *

 **Sadie was watching Canine Court in the break room.**

 **"Fire salt!" Steven came in holding the tube Amethyst had earlier.**

"Amethyst..." Pearl sighed. "I won't scold you for something you did years ago."

"Yeah, I'm a changed gem."

"But why would you give it to him, depending on what ingredients you put in there, it could be dangerous," Peridot explained.

"Were you like experimenting with it or something?" Sadie asked.

"I was, but Amethyst wanted to put it on food so let her. It wasn't meant to be consumed," Pearl answered.

"Great," Lars said sarcastically.

"But, I asked what would happen if a human ate it and Pearl said they wouldn't die and that's all I needed to hear."

"I'm so glad that humanity is in your hands," Lars was sarcastic again.

"Well you should be," Pearl said happily.

 **"Huh?"**

 **Steven set a tray and donut on the table. "Burn! Burn people!" He opened the test tube.**

 **"You know we can't add anything to the donuts!" She took it away from him.**

 **"It's just a little fire salt. I was going to prank Lars."**

 **"He did really hurt my feelings, a little." She contemplated. "But what kind of person does that make you if you try to hurt him back?"**

 **"A hero?" Steven guessed.**

 _Hero?_ Stevendidn't remember saying that. His mindset has changed since then.

 **The doorbell rang and Lars groaned. "My back! Sadie, I finally got out of bed, but I don't think I can work today either.** **Sadie, don't make me walk all the way to the break room!"**

"Wow."

"I wish we could skip parts," Lars groaned.

"Then where's the fun in that?" Peridot said.

"Fun? When we get to you, I bet they'll be parts that you want to skip," Lars pointed.

Peridot thought about it, _maybe when Lapis and I were not on the same terms. Or when I was an enemy of the Crystal Gems._ Peridot didn't really know, she couldn't predict what events the episodes would show.

 **Sadie got angry and dumped the fire salt on the donut.**

"Woah," Amethyst laughed.

"Don't tell me you ate all of that," Pearl stated.

"I ate a lot of it."

 **"Sadie! This is gonna be so funny!"**

 **"Yo, Sadie, where you at? Are you slacking off?"**

 **Sadie was holding the donut. "Lars."**

 **"Hi, Lars!" Steven exclaimed.**

 **"Why is Steven in a donut suit?"**

 **"Don't worry about that." She walked behind the counter. "How's your back?"**

 **"Uh, actually, it still hurts like-"**

 **"Really."**

 **"No, no, it's cool. I know I can count on you to help, "P" 2."**

Lapis didn't like that he said that.

 **"Sure. Just relax. In fact, why don't you have a donut?"**

 **Steven was smiling next to her.**

 **"Yeah, all right."**

 **"Careful. It's a little hot."**

 **Lars brought the donut to his mouth and Steven tried not to laugh.**

Amethyst was smiling as well.

 **"Hey, this is pretty good. This a new flavor or something?"**

 **Steven couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. "She said- she said it's hot!"**

 **Lars' face turned red and fire started coming out of his mouth.**

"Oh my gosh, I didn't expect you to breathe fire!" Connie was shocked.

"Don't say it like it's cool!" Lars shouted. "I couldn't taste anything for days!"

 **He was screaming as things started to catch on fire.**

"It's a good thing we got rid of that stuff," Garnet said.

Pearl nodded.

 **Sadie went for the fire extinguisher. "Steven, help Lars!"**

 **Steven gave him a drink. "Uh, Lars, drink this!"**

 **"Aah!" Lars opened his mouth and burned his hand.**

"Holy smokes, that must've hurt." Greg said.

 **He ran out of the building.**

 **"No! Lars, come back!" Sadie put out some of the fires and the smoke alarms went off. The sprinklers got the rest of the flames.**

 **"Steven, I didn't want this!"**

 **"I know how to fix this! We just need to get Lars to calm down."**

 **"How are we gonna find him?!"**

* * *

 **"Aah!" Lars ran down the street lighting things on fire.**

 **"I think he went this way!" Steven and Sadie followed.**

* * *

 **Mayor Dewey stood in front of a statue of him. "And of the many treasures in our wonderful city, this is certainly one of the sweetest. As mayor, I'm proud to unveil this the largest bowl of ice cream in Beach County!"**

"You know, I don't understand how no one questions his politics," Pearl mentioned.

"Yeah, it's very... distinctive," Connie agreed.

"What? Every town needs their own large bowl of ice cream." Steven said.

 **A huge bowl of ice cream was next to him. The audience clapped.**

 **"Yes, let's all scream," he checked his notes, "for ice cream."**

Greg was the only one that chuckled at that.

 **"Aah!" Lars put his face in the bowl and melted it, he ran off still on fire.**

 **Dewey called someone. "Yeah. It melted, Gary! Well, you should have said that at the meeting!"**

"What did he expect, everyone knows ice melts in warmer places," Peridot said.

"It's better not to question it," Greg responded.

 **Steven and Sadie ran for Lars.**

 **Lars fell on the boardwalk.**

 **"Amethyst!"**

 **Amethyst was still eating the fries. "Hey, why's donut guy breathing fire?" She asked.**

 **"I tried to prank Lars, but I used too much fire salt!"**

 **"Steven, that's hilarious."**

"Hmm," Lars hummed.

 **"You did this to me!" Lars started to chase Steven. Amethyst laughed.**

 **"It wasn't Steven! It was me." Sadie confessed.**

 **"Oh, now it's gettin' good!"**

Amethyst felt that maybe she shouldn't have treated it like it was a show, though, at the time, she didn't know what was really going on.

 **Lars let go of Steven.**

 **"After all I do for you, you lie to me so you can sneak off with some other girl?!"**

Sadie got uncomfortable, she was not prepared for everyone to see her break down.

 **"And other boys!" Steven added from behind a lamppost.**

 **"That night we played video games, I don't know what it meant to you, but ever since then, I can't get the thought out of my head that you're a good person." Sadie walked over to him, crying.**

Lars decided that he was going to apologize to Sadie after the episode was over, he can't even remember if he did.

 **She rubbed his hand. "That night I really thought "player 2" is that just your way of saying I could have been anyone?"**

 _It wasn't,_ Lars couldn't imagine calling anyone else that. They really connected that night.

 **"Sadi-" Lars coughed.**

 **"If a customer chokes on a donut," Steven recited, "state law requires that you assist them take both hands, push below the diaphragm." Steven performed the Heimlich maneuver on Lars. He coughed up a piece of the donut.**

"The Heimlich maneuver." Pearl said, "how'd you figure out how to do it just by watching a video?"

"I'm a fast learner," Steven boasted.

 **Sadie sprayed the donut and other fires with the extinguisher.**

 **"Another day saved by Steven Universe, with the bonus musical stylings of Harold Smiley. You're welcome!"**

 **Lars shyly walked over to Sadie.**

 **"I'm not apologizing." She said.**

 **"No! I want to help! But I get it if you want to be alone." His voice was raspy.**

 **"Oh, no, no, no! Stay. I-I mean, you can help. But first, let's get you some water, and maybe get you out of those burnt shirts." Sadie and Lars walked off.**

Steven smiled, it was nice to see them get along so well. They've been rarely getting into dilemmas now, that he knows of, of course.

 **"Hey, we make a pretty great team." Amethyst said.**

 **"You were absolutely no help whatsoever."**

 **"Eh."**

"S-sorry. About that," he forced.

"Wow, an apology." Sadie remarked. "But, I appreciate it." She wanted him to apologize more often.

"That seemed like a struggle to get out."

 _I really hope the episodes don't get more personal than this,_ Lars thought.

"My future vision is acting up on this next one," Garnet announced.

"What do you mean?"

"All I see is Steven."

"It seems all the episodes are centered around him," Pearl said. "He's the only one that's been in every episode so far."

"No. I see multiple Steven's."

"More of you?" Lars questioned.

"Well, this will confuse all of you." Steven said, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"What is it?" Lapis wondered.

"I... don't know how to explain."

"You don't have to," Garnet pressed the remote.


	12. Steven and the Stevens & Monster Buddies

I just want to explain real quick how I'm going to treat Steven and the Stevens. I'll explain more in the chapter, I just don't want you all to go into this confused. So towards the end of the episode, we get the current Steven and all the others disappear around him. In that sequence, current Steven didn't know what prime Steven (the Steven that went back in time first) was talking about when he explained the thing with the boat and such. But then when current Steven was singing at the end, it seemed like he knew everything that happened so I'm going to assume current Steven acquired the memories of prime Steven. That seems to happen with shows using time travel and alternate timelines so I'm going to go by that. Also so it isn't like original Steven 'died,' I'm going to say the show has been following current Steven and only just followed prime Steven for this episode.

* * *

 **Steven and The Stevens**

 **Steven looked at the hourglasses. "Hey! How 'bout this one here?!"**

 **Pearl walked over. "What one?"**

 **"This little one!" Steven bent down to a small hourglass in a ball. "It's adorb-able."**

"Oh, I should've expected this." Pearl said remembering all the Steven's popping up out of no where.

"This is going to be crazy," Steven added.

"I don't know what you all are talking about, but I'm intrigued." Connie said.

 **"Steven, the legendary glass of time won't be nearly so small and insignificant." She walked over to an elegant one. "It'll be beautiful and grand, like this one!"**

 **"I think it's this one." Garnet stood in front of the biggest hourglass.**

 **"Whoa!"**

 **"You mean the biggest one?!" Pearl responded. "How are we even supposed to get that back to the warp pad?"**

 **They were inside a dome under the ocean.**

"Where are you guys?" Greg asked.

"Somewhere under the ocean." Amy answered.

"We we're trying to find the hourglass of time, the Sea Shrine only reforms every 100 years after the wrong hourglass is touched." Pearl explained. "Only the right one can be handled with."

"Who touched it the last time you guys were there?" Steven asked.

"Your mother," Garnet responded.

"Yes, she saw one and couldn't control herself." Pearl giggled.

Peridot was a little surprised, all the reports said Rose was a highly skilled soldier and not to be underestimated. She just didn't expect her to make a move without thinking putting her team at risk.

 **"I can carry it."**

 **"Wait!" Pearl stopped her. "We need to be careful which one we touch! You remember what happened last time we were here."**

 **"What happened?" Steven asked.**

"Yup, that was last time." Amethyst said.

 **"Hey, guys! I'm makin' the call, and it's this janky one here!" Amethyst showed them an hourglass.**

 **"Amethyst!"**

"Not surprised." Peridot announced.

"The one Steven picked out was the right one," Pearl mentioned.

 **The place started to shake.**

 **"Uh, Nope, it wasn't."**

 **A circular piece in the ceiling disappeared and water started to pour down.**

 **"Look out!" Garnet grabbed Steven and they ran from the water. "We don't have much time!"**

 _For once it wasn't Steven who messed up the mission,_ Lars noticed.

 **"Amethyst, come on!" Pearl called.**

 **Steven ran back to the hourglass.**

 **"Steven!"**

 **"W-Where do you think you're going?!" Pearl yelled.**

 **"Amethyst gets to keep hers!"**

 **"Darn tootin'!"**

 **"I'm gonna get the one I picked out!" Steven ran for it.**

 **"Steven!"**

 _Are all the Stevens going to pop up out of no where or is something different going to happen?_ Pearl wondered.

 **"My name's Steven. You're gonna live with me." He put it in his pocket.**

 **The Gems were on the warp pad.**

 **"Steven, come on!" Pearl yelled.**

 **A rock landed right next to them.**

"You better get out of there," Greg said.

"Wait. Where's all the Stevens? I counted like... a hundred of you guys." Amethyst wondered.

"This must be a different timeline." Steven breathed.

"A what?"

"Different timeline?" Connie questioned. "How are we even seeing this?"

"So you're saying that this right here didn't actually happen?" Lapis asked.

"It happened, but I remember it happening a little differently... a lot differently actually." Pearl answered.

"I definitely remember seeing a lot of Stevens brawling with each other." Garnet added.

"This timeline must belong to that one Steven." Steven guessed.

"So, what? Thats's not actually you?" Peri pointed to the TV screen.

"No, it's me, it's just... uhh..." He didn't know how to explain.

The whole room waited for him to answer.

"Like I remember what happened but it doesn't feel like I was there, y'know?"

"Nope."

"This is all you, buddy."

"So... what?"

"Yeah, that's not me."

"Is this like a side effect of using the hourglass, or like a consequence?" Connie wondered.

"No, if you use the hourglass right, it won't make multiple versions of yourself," Pearl said.

"He used it on accident." Steven said.

"Who did?"

"Uhm. M- That Steven."

"How do you know?" Sadie asked.

"Because I remember him saying something that triggered its powers."

"Please don't refer to yourself in third person, it's freaking me out." Lars said.

"Well, it wasn't me."

"You were there?" Lapis asked.

"No. I just... somewhere down the line I got the memories of the other Stevens."

"This is too weird for me, I'm going to the bathroom," Lars got up.

"Lars, wait." Sadie followed him. "Timeline stuff is going to come up again soon, you might as well sit through this."

"Sadie's right, seeing the future episodes might do something to either timeline," Garnet said.

"I thought it would just disappear." Connie said. "It's all the same timeline until we see the future episodes."

" _Assuming_ we even see the future." Amethyst remarked.

"Steven has already made different timelines, but I didn't know you'll acquire memories from the other ones," Pearl said.

"So, all the timelines are the same?" Greg asked. "Is that what you mean?"

"Yes. Hypothetically." Garnet answered. "Until someone disrupts one like Steven did using the hourglass, and now the thing with the episodes. There's going to be different timelines."

"Didn't Steven already make different timelines?" Peridot said.

"Yeah, but those timelines are gone now." Steven said.

"What?"

"We can discuss more after the episode," Garnet wanted to continue.

"Good. My brain is still processing." Greg said.

Lars and Sadie sat down.

 **"I'm a-comin'! I'm a-comin'!"**

 **A huge wave of water burst through the walls. Pearl laughed hysterically.**

 **"Hang on." Garnet stretched her arm and grabbed Steven.**

"I wish I could do that," Peridot frowned.

 _So fusions can shapeshift too._ Connie realized she's never thought of it before.

 **"Hurry up. Hurry up. Hurry up. Hurry up." Amethyst rushed her.**

 **"Gotcha."**

 **"Well done, Garnet!" Pearl exclaimed.**

 **The water washed over the warp pad.**

"So now that you have the right hourglass, what's going to happen?" Sadie wondered.

"Actually, in our timeline, it was destroyed." Steven said.

"We wanted to retrieve the hourglass to keep it safe, but I guess if it's gone then nothing like this can happen." Pearl added.

* * *

 **They came through and all the water** **poured into the house. Steven was laughing about it.**

 **The gems all had marine animals on them. Amethyst ate hers.**

 **"Hot potato! We're doing that again, right?!"**

 **Pearl pulled off the seaweed that was on her. "Unfortunately, we'll have to wait another hundred years for the sea shrine to reform 'cause somebody couldn't keep their hands to themselves."**

"It didn't matter anyway," Amethyst responded.

 **"You have a lobster on your butt." Garnet said.**

 **"Huh? Eee!"**

 **Amethyst laughed. Steven's alarm clock went off.**

 **"Beach-a-palooza!"**

 **"Beach-a-wha-whozaa?"**

 **"Palooza."**

 **Steven pushed his scooter to the door. "That was a lot of fun, you guys. I'll see you later!" He waited for a crab. "After you, sir. Buh-bye!"**

Steven remembered what happens next but he knew his dad wouldn't. "This is where it starts getting trippy."

* * *

 **Steven went down the street while humming a song.**

 **"Yep."**

 **"Mm-hmm." Greg and Yellowtail looked at the car wash.**

 **"Dad! Dad! Are you ready to rehearse? Woah!"**

 **There was a boat stuck in the car wash.**

"Steven, I don't remember you being there but that's because of all this alternate reality stuff, right?"

"Yup."

"But you remember this?" Lapis asked.

"Yeah."

 **"Uhh. We're having a bit of a day." Greg groaned.**

 **"Is it stuck?"**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"Why does a boat need a car wash?"**

 **Yellowtail started talking.**

 **"Sorry, buddy. I don't think I can play in the concert tonight. I got to deal with this."**

 _Ohhh. And that's why he never asked me about the concert._ Greg realized.

 **"You're bailing on beach-a-palooza?! But the whole town's gonna be there!"**

 **"Steven, that's like 15 people. Next time, bud, I promise." Greg ruffled his hair and walked away.**

Sadie giggled.

"There used to be more," Pearl mentioned.

 **Steven left. "Stupid boat gettin' all stuck. Nobody likes you, boat! Wish I could've been there to tell my dad you were too fat!"**

 **There was a noise and Steven disappeared.**

"Wha?"

 **"That's it. Just back her in. She'll definitely fit."**

 **Steven appeared at the car wash. "What the-" he gasped. "Dad! Dad!"**

"Didn't you think it's unusual that you just... teleported?" Lars asked.

"He was too excited for beach-a-palooza," Steven said.

 **"Hey, Stu-ball. You excited for beach-a-palooza!"**

 **"Dad! Dad! Fat, it's fat! Fat, fat, fat!"**

 **Greg looked at himself. "Rude!"**

 **"Not you! The boat! The boat!"**

Amethyst laughed.

 **"Huh? Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Stop!"**

 **Yellowtail stopped backing the boat in.**

 **"Nice catch, Steven!"**

"Steven. I think- wait." Pearl collected her thoughts. "You might've used the hourglass right the first time. I mean he might've."

"How?"

"He went back in time, changed something and now he's on a new timeline, but he didn't cut through any other ones."

"I think you're right, Pearl. He only had multiple versions of himself after he went back again," Steven agreed.

"So you can only use it once?" Connie asked.

"I believe so. I don't know much about it, it's kind of a mystery item."

 **Steven took out the hourglass. "The thing! You took me back in time, didn't you?! Oh, man. Pearl's gonna flip when she finds out you were the real one!"**

 **"Look, I'm sorry, but the boat's fat!"**

 **Yellowtail started to talk back and his truck rolled into a telephone pole.**

 **"Oh, no! Your truck!"**

 **The cable caught on fire and lit the whole car wash with it.**

"Whoa! I'm glad that didn't actually happen." Greg said.

"Hasn't the car wash been on fire before though?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't that bad."

 **"Gotta save the van!"**

 **"I wish I could go back and stop myself from stopping my dad!" He disappeared again.**

"Oh! Did you catch that?" Pearl exclaimed.

"What?"

"Steven said "stop myself from." Peridot noticed.

It took Steven a second but he got it. "Ohhhh. That explains it."

 **"That's it. Just back her in. She'll definitely fit."**

 **"What the- Dad! Dad!"**

 **Prime Steven tackled the new Steven.**

 **"Shh!"**

"I can already see where this is going." Lars announced.

 **"Future Steven?"**

 **"Listen, two-minutes-ago Steven. We can't go around trying to change time stuff. It just makes things worse!"**

 **The boat got stuck in the wash.**

 **"Oh, no! How did this happen?!"**

 **"Aww, man. I really wanted to play at beach-a-palooza! Too bad you and I can't be in a band. Wait a minute!"**

"You didn't-"

"Steven. What?"

"Of course," Connie laughed.

* * *

 **A different Steven was on his scooter.**

 **"Steven!" The two others tackled him.**

 **"Steven? Steven? What's going on?"**

 **"No time to explain!"**

 **"Wanna join our band?!"**

 **"Yes! But didn't dad say he would play with us?"**

"You're acting like it's normal!" Lars said.

 **"He had an emergency at the car wash."**

 **"We should go help him!"**

 **"No! There's nothing we can do. The boat's fat, trust us."**

 **"Okay, so, who's our fourth? We need a drummer," the newest one said.**

 **"Not a problem, Steven."**

 **"Hey, it's the time thing-"**

"Is the new one going to be you?" Lapis asked.

"No. I'll tell you when I show up."

"This is so weird." Lars complained.

* * *

 **"Can't you see it in my eyes? I'm the one, I'm the one,"**

 **"Two!"**

 **"Three!"**

 **"Four!"**

 **"I'm not like the other guys,"**

 **"He's not like anybody, well."**

 **Two of the Stevens started harmonizing.**

"You ended up playing with the gems for beach-a-palooza." Sadie stated.

"Yeah, and then last time was with you, Sadie."

"Sadie? You didn't play at beach-a-palooza." Lars said.

"I was going to."

 **"That's not completely right, there's a few that I'm just like. Steven and the Stevens, we're gonna make you smile. Me, myself, and I, and him, are all the same guy."**

"Aw. I would've liked to see you perform like this at the concert." Pearl smiled.

 **"Steven and the Stevens come on, now, don't be shy. Me, myself and I and him."**

 **"That's me!"**

 **They huddled together. "Are all the same guy!"**

"You sure do get along with yourself."

 **"Hey! Great singing, Steven!"**

 **"Thanks, Steven!"**

 **"Can I sing lead this time?"**

 **"Well, I usually sing lead vocals when I play with dad."**

 **"So do I!"**

 **"Me, too!" The one with the bass said.**

 **"Me, too, too! We all do! We're all Steven!" The drummer said.**

"So we were right about all the timelines being the same." Greg concluded.

"There is only one timeline until something disrupts it," Pearl corrected him.

 **"Well, one of us has got to be the band leader!" Prime Steven said.**

 **They thought for a moment.**

 **"Oh! The leader should be the original Steven!" The drummer said.**

 **"The one that's been around the longest!" They all spoke.**

 **They all agreed on this.**

"The one that's been around the longest." Pearl recited slowly.

"Them talking at the same time is uncanny."

"I believe it's just more proof that there is only one timeline," Garnet told her.

"Okay. I thought we were looking at this the wrong way for a second."

* * *

 **"Done and done!" Prime Steven put the cap in a market. The other three Stevens had numbers drawn on their faces.**

"Okay, now we can tell which the first Steven is." Lapis pointed out.

 **"Steven 2, you're the smart one. Steven 3, you're the funny one. Steven 4, you're the sensitive one. And I'm," he combed his hair up, "the handsome one! Okay?"**

Amethyst stifled a laugh, "now you can really tell which ones which."

"Steven, you don't need to change your hair to be handsome," Pearl said.

 **"Okay!"**

 **"Okey-dokey, artichokey!" Steven 4 said.**

 **"Steven 4, what are you doing?! You're not the funny one! Steven 3 is!"**

"I mean, they're all the same person," Connie said.

 **"Well, we're all the same person, so we're all equally prone to being hilarious." Steven 3 responded.**

 **"No, no! That was too smart an observation for you, 3! You're the funny one!"**

 **"Wait, which one am I again?" Steven 2 asked.**

 **"Dang it, number 2, you're the smart one!"**

A few giggled.

 **"Hey, if Steven 1 is the handsome one, does that mean the rest of us aren't good-looking?" Steven 4 wondered.**

 **"No way! We're all extremely attractive!" 3 answered.**

 **"Let's go get jobs as models!" 2 suggested.**

A few laughed.

"Steven, that was great." Amethyst said wiping a tear.

 **"Hey! None of you are the handsome one! I'm the handsome one!"**

 **The three Stevens looked down.**

"Aw."

 **"Ah! No! I didn't mean... we decided. Ugh. Let's take five."**

 **"There's a 5th Steven?" They shouted.**

 **"No! I mean a five-minute break!" Prime Steven exclaimed.**

 **They laughed. "We know."**

* * *

 **Prime Steven was on the porch. "I can't believe it. I'm so annoying."**

Lars giggled, "wow."

 **"Maybe it's time for me to quit the music business."**

 **A loud guitar riff was heard from inside the house. "Steven! Ste-Ste-Ste Steven! Ste-Ste-Ste Steven! The other three were playing with the instruments.**

 **Prime Steven covered his ears. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What's all this noise?!"**

 **"Ste-Ste-Ste-"**

 **"I thought we agreed that Steven and the Stevens was gonna be a light-hearted throwback to early rock 'n' roll, not this mess of screaming and distortion!"**

"Yeah, the high frequency is going to hurt my head." Peridot said.

 **"Look, Steven. Steven and I were talking, and Steven agrees." Steven 3 told him. "Your attitude just isn't working for us."**

 **"We've been a lot more productive without you." 2 added.**

 **"We already wrote an angsty song about that time you made us feel bad for not being handsome." 4 said.**

"I take that back saying that you get along with yourself."

 **"You're kicking me out of the band?!" Prime Steven shouted. "Wait. Who's playing drums?"**

 **"Amethyst said she'd do it."**

 **"I'm down for whatever." She twirled the drumsticks in her hand.**

"Heh. We're Amethyst and the Stevens now."

 **"Oh, come on!"**

 **"Steven's a big, fat meanie a big fat meanie zucchini!" They started playing again.**

 **Steven pulled the cord out of the wall.**

 **"Whoa, dude."**

 **"Listen up! You can't kick me out of the band! I'm the original Steven. I created you! Steven and the Stevens was my idea! Without me, you'd all be nothing!" He yelled.**

"That is true." Pearl said.

 **"That's it." He laughed menacingly and pulled out the hourglass.**

 **"Steven, no!"**

 **The prime Steven disappeared.**

"This is going to be crazy."

 **"Wish I could have been there to tell my dad you were too-"**

 **He appeared and covered the new Steven's mouth. "Don't start the band, Steven. It'll only tear us apart."**

 **The three others showed up. "Ha, ha! We all have time things!"**

"Imagine just going down the road and then 4 versions of yourself appear out of no where like that," Connie explained.

"I'd run." Lars said.

"You probably would," Sadie agreed.

 **"You'll never catch me, you turkeys! Ha!"**

 **"We got to stop me." The trio followed Prime Steven by using the hourglass.**

"I wonder if that Steven still exists," Lapis said.

"Maybe. He didn't get a chance to use the hourglass." Connie speculated.

"But maybe not, that timeline was disrupted, and the hourglass still exists there," Pearl explained.

Greg was having a hard time wrapping his head around this timeline stuff. It's not like gem stuff where one of the gems can explain and know for certain. This is something no one can completely know for sure.

 **Steven and the gems were in front of the buried cookie cat wrapper. "I'm okay, guys. I just-"**

 **"Wha? Too far back!"**

"Woah! The first episode."

"Did you guys see that happen?" Peridot asked.

"No. Different timeline."

 **Three Stevens were too slow at tackling the first one.**

 **Gem Glow Steven threw up.**

 **More Stevens appeared and disappeared and they all were fighting each other.**

"Is that your mom's room?" Connie wondered.

"I think so," Steven answered.

 **A group of numbered Stevens appeared around Prime Steven.**

"Where are you now?"

"A desert? But why is there a ship?"

"I think you traveled to the future, Steven." Pearl said.

"What? I was only going back in time."

"It appears to be when Lapis took the ocean." Garnet knew what Pearl was talking about.

"Holy cow it is!" Steven exclaimed.

 **"Just take me back to the beginning."**

 **"Amethyst gets to keep hers!"**

"That one is me."

 **"Darn tootin'!"**

 **"I'm gonna get the one I picked out!"**

 **"Steven!"**

 **"My name's Steven." He picked up the hourglass.**

 **"Stop right there!" A Steven stood behind current Steven. "Give me the time thing, Steven."**

"Now this is what happened in our timeline," Garnet stated.

 **"Wait. Are you future me?"**

 **"Just hurry up and give it! Huh?"**

 **Two Stevens pushed that one over.**

 **"Wha?"**

 **"Don't make me hurt me, Steven." Prime Steven showed up behind current Steven.**

 **"Why do you need it so bad?"**

 **"Just give it to me!" He tried to take it from him. More Stevens appeared and started to fight each other.**

"What the-" Sadie thought what was happening before was crazy but this is insane.

"This is nuts!"

 **"Give it up, Steven! I know everything you're gonna do before you do it!" Prime Steven pushed current Steven into the water. He now had the hourglass and cackled.**

"But what's that gonna do?" Peridot wondered.

"He's lost it."

 **"Huh?"**

 **Current Steven was sitting in the water, frightened.**

 **Prime Steven looked at all the Stevens fighting.**

 **The gems were on the warp pad, Amethyst was counting while Pearl was speechless.**

 **Two Stevens were slapping each other and one was crying.**

 **"Stop it!" Prime Steven got everyone's attention. "Look around you. This isn't right."**

"Heh. He's gonna pull a speech on his self now?" Connie watched.

 **"When Steven fights Steven, who is the winner?" He helped current Steven up. "What have we become?"**

 **The Stevens whispered to each other.**

 **"What have we become?" One shouted.**

 **"We're not the Stevens we once were. And to fix that, I have to end it!"**

A few gasped, oblivious to what would happen.

 **Prime destroyed the hourglass. All the hourglasses the other Stevens had were destroyed as well. Then the Stevens screamed before turning into dust.**

"Oh my."

"I didn't see this part very clearly," Amethyst said.

"They're all dead!"

 **One crawled to current Steven. "Steven, please! You got to-"**

 **"Steven, dad can't play beach-a-palooza with you." Prime told current Steven. "The boat's fat. You got to find another way."**

 **"I don't know what you're talking about!"**

 **"Stay cool forever, Steven." He kissed his cheek. "Arrivederci." He turned to dust.**

"What does that mean?" Peridot asked.

"Goodbye for now."

Peridot thought about that for a second.

 **Current Steven stood traumatized, holding Prime Stevens sand as water rushed in.**

"You're positive that wasn't you?" Connie asked.

"What? How would I be here right now?"

"So they _are_ dead."

"I mean... are you one of the new Stevens? Was that Steven the Steven we were seeing in the episodes prior?"

"Uhmm... no. No. I remember all that happening.

"Wouldn't that Steven say the same, though?" Sadie said.

"Well..."

"It doesn't matter." Garnet cut in. "They're the same person, with the same life. Even if that Steven was the one we've been watching, he's not from our timeline. She pointed to Steven. "We've been with this Steven for our whole lives because he's from _our_ timeline. It's not like he was replaced or anything."

A few murmured in agreement.

"That makes sense."

* * *

 **Steven and the gems were playing at beach-a-palooza. "Can't you see it in our eyes? We're the one, we're the one!"**

 **"Two!"**

 **"Three!"**

 **"Four!"**

 **"We're not like the other guys,"**

 **"We're not like anybody." Amethyst was playing the drums.**

 **Garnet and Pearl started to harmonize.**

 **"By the way, don't go back in time or you'll destroy yourself."**

"Oh."

 **"Steven and the Crystal Gems we're gonna make you smile, I accidentally created an alternate timeline."**

 **Pearl glanced at him.**

"Those lyrics make a lot more sense now," Pearl said.

Amethyst giggled.

"Didn't the other Steven create the alternate timelines?" Lapis asked. "Are we the alternate timeline? I'm so confused."

"This might never make sense to us." Garnet told her.

"I know right. It feels like my existence is fake," Lars agreed with Lapis.

"They're just lyrics, Lapis. They can't be perfect." Steven told her.

 **Kiki and Ronaldo were dancing, Sadie and Lars were there too, he wasn't interested.**

 **"Steven and the Crystal Gems come on now, don't be shy I learned to stay true to myself by watching myself die."**

"I think I like that version better," Connie mentioned.

"Before we continue, does anyone need further explanation for anything?" Pearl asked.

"I'm all good."

"I give up trying to understand it completely." Peridot said.

"Same," Greg agreed. "This had to be the craziest episode yet!"

"Wait, what about this and the future? You said something about it earlier, Garnet." Amethyst reminded her.

"I was just saying since Steven acquired memories from the other timeline, if we change things, we might obtain memories as well."

"Hm. That sounds scary."

"Well, we'll know for sure when we get there." Pearl said.

 **Monster Buddies**

 **A piece of the mountain caved in.**

 **The ice monster was thrown into the wall by Garnet. "All right, everyone."**

 **"One more attack should do it."**

 **The gems were inside a snowy mountain.**

 _How do they know where there's a corrupted gem?_ Sadie wondered.

 **The monster lost one of its arms.**

 **"Yikes! Your arm!" Steven said.**

 **Garnet raised her gauntlet and punched it right in the forehead.**

"Yeahhh!" Peridot cheered. She had more respect for the Crystal Gems now because of how hard it can be to capture one.

 **Pearl recovered the gemstone. "Now there's nothing standing between us and the Shooting Star."**

"What's the Shooting Star?" Connie asked.

"An ancient elemental, it doesn't have much of a purpose but it's very powerful," Pearl explained.

"Yeah, we were gonna use it to destroy the galaxy warp but Pearl backed out at the last second." Amethyst brought up.

"Destroy the galaxy warp? That would never work." Peridot said.

"That's why we didn't go through with it."

"I saw a future where it worked."

"Why would you want to destroy the galaxy warp?" Lapis asked.

"At the time, we thought getting rid of the galaxy warp would cut off Homeworld from getting to us." Pearl explained.

"You scared us, Peridot, after you dropped in all of a sudden." Garnet said.

"Me? I scared you guys?"

"Yes! You fixed the galaxy warp in a second!" Pearl exclaimed. "It was a wake up call when we realized that we were just out in the open."

"You know Homeworld has ships, right?" Lapis told them.

"That was another reason why we didn't do it."

"Can we get back to the episode?" Lars wasn't even listening anymore.

"Oh, of course."

 **The mountain started to shake.**

 **"This job is really dangerous. Whoa! Geez!" Amethyst blocked her head when pieces of snow and ice covered her. "Wha- whoa, mama!"**

 **"Amethyst!" Steven ran over. "Don't worry. I'll get you out."**

 **Amethyst said something but it was muffled. Icicles started to fall.**

"My shield would've been perfect in this situation."

 **"We've got to get Steven out of here!" Pearl shouted.**

 **"I'm sending you back to the temple."**

 **"But, Garnet, how are you gonna- Huh?"**

 **She put him inside a bubble.**

 **"You can bubble me?"**

"Oh, what! Lapis, I'm gonna bubble you!"

"Don't even try it."

 **"Garnet, no!" Pearl ran over.**

 **Steven vanished.**

 **"Garnet!"**

 **"Watch your head."**

 **The placed caved in.**

"Were you poofed?" Sadie asked.

"Nah, I can handle a few rocks."

Connie sneered.

* * *

 **A portal opened up and Steven warped through it. "Whoa!"**

"So that's what it looks like," Greg observed.

 **He appeared in the bubble room. "I'm back inside the temple." He looked at the snow monster. "Look at you now, stuck in a bubble. Hmm. Let me see if I can..." He pushed on the bubble, the bubble popped. "Yeah!"**

"So, when the gems are in the bubble..." Sadie started.

"The bubble keeps the gem from reforming, they can't escape until the bubble is popped." Garnet finished her thought.

 **"Wha?" He landed on the centipeedle bubble and popped it.**

 **He fell onto the ground with the corrupted gem.**

"Uh oh."

 **"Huh? Oh, man. What's happening?!"**

 **The gem started to reform. It had a humanoid form before turning into its corrupted form.**

"The gem from the first episode."

 **"The Centipeetle!"**

 **She looked at Steven, he screamed and ran away from her.**

 **She went down to a smaller form.**

"Aw, she's cute." Connie said.

"How is that cute?" Lars asked.

"Why did she change her form?" Peridot wondered.

"She saw how scared Steven was," Garnet told them.

 **"Eh. Huh?"**

 **Nephrite started shaking.**

 **"It looks so scared." He crawled over to her.**

 **"Uh... Hi. Aw, it's okay. Look," he got down lower. "Please don't be scared of me. See? I'm not gonna hurt you."**

Steven wondered that if this didn't happen then he wouldn't have been able to heal Centi as well as he had.

 **Nephrite stopped shaking and her hair went down.**

 **"Yeah. Just relax. Yeah. That's it. Doesn't relaxing feel nice? You want to come over here and relax with me? Yeah, we can totally just hang out right here on the floor."**

"Is calming them down this easy or is it just this one?" Lapis wondered.

"Probably just this one, you saw how violent the other ones were." Pearl answered.

"I don't know, I was close to calming another gem down."

"Well, maybe you can but I know we can't."

 **She walked toward Steven.**

 **"Yeah. Don't be shy."**

"Nice job, Steven. It's totally relaxed," Greg said.

"Thanks, dad."

 **"We can be friends. My name's Steven."**

 **"Steven!" Pearl screeched.**

 **Centi shrieked.**

 **"Get away from that thing!" The gems were in the doorway.**

 **Garnet jumped to him.**

 **"Whoa, dude!"**

 **"Wait! It's not-"**

 **She landed in between them.**

 **Pearl went over to him. "This was a terrible idea. And he's even managed to pop a bubble and let out that awful thing!"**

 _Awful thing? I thought they were once like them? Maybe I'm thinking about it the wrong way,_ Connie speculated.

 **Garnet raised her gauntlet and Centi backed away.**

 **"If that thing hurt you, so help me, I'll-"**

 **"No! It didn't do anything! Garnet!" He got in between them. "Don't hurt it! I accidentally let it out of its bubble, but it didn't even try to hurt me. It's not like the other monsters. It's just scared and confused."**

 _All the corrupted gems are like that, they just lash out,_ Garnet thought.

 **"Please, Garnet, I'm begging you."**

 **The suspenseful music picked up.**

 **"I can't say no to that face."**

Greg giggled, "join the club."

 **"Excuse me?! You can't be serious!" Pearl shouted.**

Sadie found that amusing.

"Garnet has one weakness and one weakness only."

Garnet shifted in her seat.

 **"I think you should try and tame it, Steven."**

 **He hugged her leg. "Garnet, thank you so much!"**

 **"Hmmm." Pearl still wasn't sure.**

 **Amethyst laughed. "Shut down by the G-squad!"**

"Ha, G-squad." Connie giggled.

"Steven, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner." Amethyst said.

"I know right, I was right there."

 **"Well, let's at least take some precaution."**

* * *

 **The gems were in front of the temple.**

 **"All right, Steven, let's see if you can get it to calm down." Garnet said.**

 **Nephrite was chained to a rock.**

 **"Um. It still seems a little scared."**

 **She broke one of the chains. Pearl drew her spear, Garnet raised her gauntlets, Amy pulled a fighting pose and Lion growled.**

"Can it turn really big again or something?" Lars wondered.

"They have to be poofed in order to change their form," Garnet said.

 _So why are they so cautious? I guess the acid is still dangerous._

 **"Maybe you guys could put your weapons away and watch from the house?" Steven suggested.**

 **"Absolutely not!" Pearl responded.**

 **"Steven can handle this." Garnet's gauntlets disappeared.**

 **"Garnet!"**

 **"Pearl."**

 **"Oh! You just got Garneted!" Amethyst laughed.**

A few laughed with Amethyst.

 **"Okay, friend, it's just us now. Calmy calm. Calm."**

 **All the chains were off her now. Steven got on his hands and knees.**

 **"Just like before. Yeah. Just relax and let your hair down. You want to come over here? Huh? Don't worry. It won't be like before. How about we try something else?" Steven sat down and started to pull something out of his jacket.**

 _Chaaaaps!_

 **"Hmm Oh! What's this? Chaaaaps? You like chiiips? You want a chiiips? Yeah? Yeah? Aw, look at this chiiiip." He ate one. "Yum, yum, yum! Mmmm! Tasty, tasty! Hmm? Try it."**

 **She slowly walked over to him.**

"You're good at this, Steven." Sadie said. Honestly she didn't except anything else from him.

"Maybe too good," Lars said.

 **"That's it. Smells good, right?"**

 **Nephrite smelled it then ate it.**

 **"I don't know how you eat with an eyeball in your mouth, but I'm glad you like it." He lead her towards the temple with the chips. She ate another one.**

"That's so cute," Connie said.

Sadie hoped the gem was still with them, but they would've mentioned it if she was.

 **"Whoo-hoo! Hey, come on!" Steven threw chips in the air. "You love chips and I love chips. Yeah!"**

 **Steven yelled in pain when a seagull bit his hand. He dropped the chips and seagull ate one.**

 **"Shoo! Get! Those aren't for you!"**

 **A blast of acid fell near them.**

"I forgot she could do that," Peridot said.

 **"Huh? W-What are you doing?"**

 **The seagull and centipeedle started screeching at each other. She shot more acid at the bird and it flew away.**

 **"You saved me."**

* * *

 **Steven and Nephrite ran up to the temple.**

 **"But we have to go back for the Shooting Star." Pearl told the other gems.**

 **"Garnet! Pearl! Amethyst!" Steven walked in with Nephrite.**

 **"Whoa! Why isn't that thing on its rock?" Pearl asked.**

 **"I trained her up. Look! Squaaawk!" Steven mimicked a bird.**

 **Nephrite shot acid at a pillar.**

Steven wondered if the gem when normal could do that, or if it was just a side effect.

 **"Squawk!"**

 **Garnet dodged the acid.**

 **"Squawk!"**

 **"Steven, you can't just-"**

 **The acid got on a portrait of Pearl and it got ruined.**

 **Amethyst giggled. "That was awes-"**

 **"Whooo!"**

 **Acid got on Amethyst's sandwich.**

 **"No! Mi torta!"**

"Still not over that," Amethyst shook her head.

 **"Steven, this is unacceptable." Pearl said.**

 **"Aw, come on, Pearl. She can help us on, like, missions and stuff."**

 **"Oh, no. Out of the question."**

 **"Aww."**

 **"Well, we can't return to the ice cavern now. We have to stay and deal with Steven and his situation." Pearl told the group.**

 **Amethyst sat with her disintegrated sandwich. "Well, I don't know how we're gonna get through all those ice boulders without causing a cave-in anyway."**

"The acid!" Connie said.

"You got it!"

 **"Hmm. That's how." Garnet said looking at Nephrite.**

 _Will that even work? I wouldn't really trust it too much,_ Lapis thought.

* * *

 **"I just don't know if this will work." Pearl announced.**

 **"Squawk!"**

 **A hole in the rock was made.**

 **"All right, Centipeetle!" He fed her chips.**

"She's kinda like a dog." Greg pointed out.

"Except better, she would've been a great addition to the team."

"Maybe some day," Garnet said.

 **"Shooting Star, here we come."**

* * *

 **They walked through the snowy cave.**

 **"Whoa." They looked up at the Crystal wall.**

 _How is there just a huge crystal there?_ Lars assumed it was because of gems but he remembered that crystals can be in caves too.

 **"Squawk! Squawk!"**

 **Centi burned a hole through it and Steven threw chips everywhere.**

* * *

 **They walked through a tunnel.**

 **Pearl reached her hand through a small opening. Nephrite made the hole bigger, she and Steven happily ran through.**

Pearl noticed that her past self seemed to be annoyed. _Why? She was the only reason we actually got through there._

 **The group crawled through a small tunnel. They came out into a larger space where there was a skeleton.**

 **Amethyst was disgusted.**

"Humans should think a little more before doing things that could harm them," Pearl stated.

 _That's a little hypocritical,_ Lars thought.

"They probably got stuck."

 **Nephrite ran right through it. They went through a small crack in the wall. Garnet struggled to come through the opening on the other side.**

 **"Whoa!" The place was layered with crystals with a pinkish hue.**

 **"Cool!"**

 **"There it is the Shooting Star!" Pearl said.**

 **A crystal was inside a pool of water.**

"That... that looks like it's made of gem shards." Steven pointed out.

"It does." Peridot agreed.

"It's just crystals, the Shooting Star has been around longer than those experiments." Pearl told them.

 **They walked over to it.**

 **"An ancient elemental so hot and so volatile, it can only be contained in ice. Bare skin cannot endure its intensity."**

"Pearl?"

"Yes?"

"You need to calm down," Amy said.

 **"What do you do with a Shooting Star?" Steven asked.**

 **"Uh, you shoot it." Amy answered.**

 **"Garnet, you'll need to use your gauntlets so as not to hurt your hands."**

 **Garnet summoned her gauntlets and brought them close to the pool.**

"It's that hot?"

"Oh, yes. You don't want to put your hand in there." Pearl answered.

 **Nephrite started to freak out when she saw them.**

 **"No! No, no! Not now!" Steven went up to her.**

 **"Something's wrong," Garnet stood up.**

"She must be afraid of your gauntlets."

 **Nephrite flung acid onto the sharp crystals above them.**

 **"Whoa!" The gems covered their heads when the crystals rained down. The pool erupted with with steam.**

A few gasped.

"Woah!"

 **Steven fell over.**

 **"Steven!" Pearl summoned her spear. "I knew this would happen!" She ran over to Centi and swung her into the wall, leaving a splitting crack.**

 _She's gonna get poofed._

 **A large crystal on the ceiling of the cave started to split and wobble.**

 **"Pearl, stop! It was an accident!" He tried to get Centi up but accidentally grabbed her hair. "Sorry for pulling."**

 **"Steven!" Garnet kicked Nephrite away from him.**

 **"No!" Steven cried.**

Connie frowned, seeing the poor gem take the hits and Steven crying out.

 **She got up and Pearl and Amethyst struck her when she tried to get to Steven. Amethyst caught her with her whip but accidentally swung her towards them. The gems were thrown back into the wall. The large crystal split more. Nephrite acted vicious towards the gems.**

"She's just riled up, if you got her to calm down it would be okay." Greg said.

"We were in a tight spot," Garnet told him.

 **"Stop! You don't need to fight!" He teared up.**

 **Nephrite continued to growl.**

 **"This isn't you. You're not a monster anymore." Steven said helplessly. "You're more than that. We have so many memories now." He slowly walked towards her and she backed up.**

Steven hoped that when she's healed, she'll remember this.

 **"Remember the chip times? And how you saved me from that vicious seagull? And how we became best friends?" He hugged her. "You have to remember! This all happened today!"**

 **Her acid stained his jacket. She relaxed and closed her eye.**

Steven smiled after seeing her expression that he wasn't able to see before.

 **The place started to rumble and the crystal finished splitting. It was going to fall on Steven but Nephrite pushed him out of the way.**

 **"Nooooo!" Garnet caught him.**

"Oh no."

 **It fell onto Nephrite and she wailed as her pupil disappeared.**

 **"Nooo!" Steven cried.**

 **The color left her eye and her mouth closed. A green cloud escaped the bottom of the crystal and her gem rolled to Steven.**

The room was silent, waiting for TV Steven to say something.

 **He was crying. "You saved me."**

 **"Steven, you did a good job training the Centipeetle."**

"A really good job, I didn't know they could be conscious in that state," Peridot said.

"They're not, she just created memories while in that state," Garnet said.

"No, when I healed her halfway, I got her to remember stuff from this time and even before."

"Right, her memories just need to be drawn out."

 **"Your mother would be so proud." Garnet said softly.**

 **"She would?"**

 **"The truth is, Rose Quartz had tried to use her powers to save these monsters, too, but she was never able to heal them." Garnet told him.**

 _What? What powers does a Rose Quartz have that could help with this? Unless she's lying about trying... no, this doesn't make any sense._ Peridot pondered.

Greg recalled Rose talking about the corrupted gems with him. She said she feared that there was no way to help them and that all they could do was keep them in bubbles. He never liked listening to her vent but did it to support her.

 **"Never? But if she couldn't do it..."**

 **"Who knows?" Pearl said. "Maybe when you have better control of your powers, you might help them in ways even your mother couldn't."**

"Yeah, there could be another way," Connie said.

 **"Even this one." Garnet pointed at Nephrites gem.**

 **"I'll keep it safe." The gem was encased in a Rose Quartz bubble.**

 **"Wow!"**

 **"Steven! You can bubble gems!" Pearl exclaimed.**

 _Is it that big of a deal?_ Lars questioned.

 **"Wow. Wait for me, Centipeetle. I promise I'll heal you up someday." He sent it to the temple. "Ooh! Wait!"**

 **Nephrites gem appeared in the bubble room and the chips appeared a moment after.**

"The poor Nephrite," Peridot said.

"Nephrite?" Steven questioned.

"That's what she is, a Nephrite."

"Oh! Nephrite..." he repeated. He felt that name really fit her somehow.

"Can you identify what all the corrupted gems are?" Connie asked.

"No, I can just tell she's a Nephrite because of her color and the eye."

"Oh."

Everyone waited for Garnet to press the play button.

* * *

 **Just a heads up, I will be combining the rest of the episodes eventually so don't be alarmed when you notice a chapter missing.**


	13. An Indirect Kiss & Mirror Gem

**An Indirect Kiss**

 **Connie, Steven and Lion we're climbing the hill above the temple.**

 **"Steven, hurry up!" Connie put down a blanket.**

 **Steven fell off of Lion.**

Amethyst snorted.

 **"Are you okay?"**

 **"I'm fine," He responded.**

 **"Are you sure you're okay?" She gave him a sandwich from the picnic basket.**

 **"Yeah," he moped, he took a bite out of the sandwich.**

"What was wrong, Steven?" Pearl frowned.

"Uhm... uhhh..."

"He told me the story of when Amethyst cracked her gem," Connie said.

Pearl still didn't know why he was upset.

 **"Okay. Uh, so, um. Is this fence new?"**

 **"Eh, it's a long story."**

 **"Is it a magic story?!"**

Connie noticed how obsessed she was with magic back then. She still is but she doesn't seem desperate.

 **"M-M-M-a-a-a-ybe?"**

 **"Well, what happened?! Tell me. Please?"**

 **"Okay, okay. But it's not a happy story. Amethyst was horsing around by the cliff."**

"How is it not a happy story?" Pearl asked, "we saved Amethyst and revived the fountain."

Amethyst didn't understand why it was a sad story either.

"I was just upset about my powers not working, but I don't feel that way anymore so it doesn't matter."

"It matters," Garnet said.

 **"Amethyst, be careful!" Steven cried.**

 **"Steven, why you getting so worked up? What do you care about me or something?"**

 **"Yes!"**

 **"Aw, Steven, I didn't mean to make you whoa-a-a-a-a-a!" She bent over the side of the cliff.**

 **"Amethyst, stop! You're gonna fall!" He chased her.**

"Amethyst, that's very irresponsible."

Lapis doesn't agree with what Amethyst does most of the time, probably because she doesn't take things seriously when she should. Now she's just being reckless and it got her gem cracked.

 **"Ooh! Steven, I'm - gonna fa-a-ll!" She teases him.**

 **"Amethyst, you're gonna get hurt!"**

"You know how hard it is to get your gem healed on Homeworld?" Peridot mentioned, "maybe try and be more grateful that you have someone to heal you after you get hurt from fooling around."

"Geez, what did I do to you?"

"I've witnessed a lot of gems not get healed in time."

"There's not a place you can just go and get healed?" Steven asked.

"No, you have to be given the Diamonds healing liquid from them personally, and getting with the Diamonds personally is always difficult."

"The Diamonds have healing powers?" Steven asked.

Pearl tensed up a little bit.

"To an extent, it's not like Rose where she could heal gems directly."

 _Didn't Pink Diamond have healing abilities, too?_ Lapis tried to remember.

 **"Steven, please. I'm a gem warrior. I'm not gonna fa-" a piece of the cliff crumbled and she went with it.**

"Amethyst, all that trouble could have been avoided," Pearl said.

 **"Ugh. This is so embarrassing." She landed on a rock.**

"That sounded bad," Lars cringed. Lapis and Peridot hated the sound of a gem cracking.

 **Steven gasped.**

 **"I'm okay!"**

 **"So, I ran down there as fast as I could," Steven narrated.**

 **"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.**

 **"Yes, Steven. I'm fine, except for this!" She moved a piece of her hair and her eye was abnormally big.**

"I'm guessing that's not because of shape shifting?" Sadie assumed.

"Nope, all natural."

 **"Amethyst!" Pearl and Garnet ran over.**

 **"Great."**

 **"Show me your gem!" Pearl insisted.**

 **"Fresh!" She slapped her hand away.**

 **Garnet pulled her shirt to reveal her gem. The gem had a deep cut in it.**

"I've seen worse," Peridot said.

"I've been worse," Lapis added.

 **"Amethyst, your gem is cracked!" Pearl exclaimed.**

 **"Rude! It's not a big deal! Plus, now I have this cool googly eye!"**

 **Steven giggled.**

 **"How did this happen?" Pearl asked.**

 **"She fell off the cliff by the lighthouse."**

 **"Did not!"**

 **"Of course. How could I have been so blind? We need to put a fence up there so this will never happen again!" Pearl said triumphantly.**

"I don't remember saying it like that."

 **"And that's why there's a fence. The end," Steven told Connie.**

 **"Wait, what happened to Amethyst?"**

 **"Uhhh."**

 **"Come on. Tell me the rest!"**

 **"I don't wanna."**

 **"Steven? Steven."**

 **"Mm," he was frowning.**

 **"Steven!"**

 **"Okay, okay! But only if you let me try on your glasses."**

 **"Only if you give me the rest of your juice."**

 **"Okay, but it's mostly backwash."**

 **"Good enough." They traded.**

 _That's gross,_ Lars thought.

 **Steven put on her glasses. "How do I look?"**

 **"I have no idea," she squinted.**

Lapis and Peridot didn't quite understand why she couldn't see him without those things.

 **"Well, um, so uh, we were all worried about Amethyst."**

 **"So, what's the problem? Amethyst falls on stuff all the time."**

 **"It'd be fine if it was just her body, but her gem is damaged," Pearl told Steven.**

Lars and Sadie recalled the time when the gems told them the importance of their gemstones.

 **"So what do you do to fix it?"**

 **"Before we had Rose," she said solemnly.**

 **"Steven, your mother had healing tears that flowed from her gem." Garnet described. "She felt real love for those around her. She felt real sorrow when they were hurt. You have the Rose Quartz gem now. I know that power is in you, too."**

 _She sounds really amazing,_ Sadie thought.

 **"Amethyst, show me your gem!" He yelled.**

 **"Yeah, all right," she pulled her shirt down.**

 **"The power to heal," he whispered. He tried to force tears out. "It's not working. I guess I'm just too tough to cry."**

 **"Just today, you were crying about snakes."**

 **"They don't have any arms!"**

Connie laughed.

 **"We have no choice. We need to take Amethyst to Rose's healing spring," Garnet said.**

"Healing spring?" Lapis and Peri said at the same time.

 **"Guys, I'm fine. I'm not gonna get any wor-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r," she started talking in reverse.**

"Is that normal? Like when the gem is cracked." Sadie asked.

"It's different each time and for each gem. I don't remember the last time my gem was cracked," Pearl mentioned.

"There was that time where your gem cracked and Rose was freaking out over it," Garnet remembered.

"Oh, right that time."

* * *

 **The Gems came through the warp pad.**

 **"And in the center of the garden, Rose's fountain, overflowing with your mother's healing, lachrymal essence!"**

 **"I don't see it."**

 **"Wha?" Pearl gasped.**

Greg didn't like to admit that he's never seen the fountain before, Rose never liked including him in gem stuff. Though, she never hesitated to tell him about her past which he said she didn't

 **Amethyst said something.**

 **The fountain was no where to be seen, just a horde of vines.**

 **"Now, now! Uh, let's keep it together!" Pearl ran over to Garnet. "Our memories of Rose can't be tainted by some overgrown brambles! Look at them. They're a mess without her guidance. Directionless, pathetic, clinging things. It's going to be okay, Garnet."**

"Oh my, I was surely off my rocker," Pearl said.

"You're what?" Peridot asked.

"It's a 'figure of speech' I guess."

 **"Sure."**

 **"Y-Y-You really think so?"**

 **"Healing tears!" Steven was trying to make himself cry again. Amethyst was laying on the ground.**

 **"Hmm. Maybe there's a path over here!" Pearl and Garnet walked somewhere else.**

 **Amethyst spoke in reverse and mimicked crying because of pain.**

 **"Pain can make one cry."**

 **Amy nodded.**

 **"Where is pain?" He saw they were surrounded by thorns. He covered his eyes and went to the thorns. The bushes started moving towards him so Amethyst got him out of the way.**

"Woah, the vines are alive!"

"Why is there so many things coming to life, trying to kill you?" Greg asked rhetorically.

 _Is it the same thing as the moss?_ Lars wondered.

 **"Amethyst, no more roughhousing! You'll exacerbate your crack!" Pearl yelled.**

 **Amethyst said something in reverse, she tried to walk to them but her body turned her around and she walked into a boulder.**

"Do you remember what you were saying?" Connie asked.

"Uhh, I think I was trying to tell them about the vines, but I don't know the rest."

 **Pearl gasped. The crack grew more.**

 **"Aw, right in the gem."**

 **Her body started glitching and her head and foot switched places, she groaned.**

"How does that happen?" Lars wondered.

"I'm glad I've never gotten that far," Lapis mentioned.

 **"Ohh! Oh! Keep calm. What we need to do is get you into the fountain immediately, if we can ever find the way under all this mess!" Pearl said, franticly.**

 **"Shh." Garnet punched a boulder through the bramble. "I needed that. This way."**

"That's a lot of vines."

"We haven't visited the fountain for at least 15 years prior to then," Pearl said. _Though I have._

 **"We could've probably gotten in without hurtling a giant rock into Rose's most precious sanctuary! But if you're okay with it, I'm fine, too!" Pearl followed Garnet.**

 **"This isn't right," Garnet said.**

 **Steven looked up at the fountain.**

Peridot and Lapis stared at the statue of the mysterious gem. To think before they came in here, Peridot and Lapis didn't care much for Rose but now, knowing more about her, they actually were interested to know more about who she was.

The human kids wanted to know Steven's reaction to the statue, considering he barely knew much about her here.

 **"The fountain isn't running."**

 **"What? W-What's wrong with it?" Pearl wondered.**

 **"I'm not sure."**

 **There was a statue of Rose.**

 **"Is that mom? Oh, oh, I'm getting emotional! I think it's happening! Uh, I'm really feeling it!"**

 **Pearl and Garnet walked over and Amethyst got in front of Steven.**

 **Steven threw himself over, "Ugh, headache!"**

 **"So give back my glasses and finish the story!"**

 **"Ah, come on! I had it!"**

 **"Steven, it's fine. Just just stay here and watch Amethyst. We'll find out what's wrong with the fountain," Pearl told him.**

 **"No, no. Wait! I can still do it!"**

 _I see now why he was upset, we gave up on him,_ Pearl concluded.

 **The crack grew more and Amethyst's body fell more apart. Garnet and Pearl walked away.**

"It seems like it doesn't take long before the gem is completely cracked," Lars said.

"It all depends," Garnet said.

 **"Wait, wait! It might still happen! Guys?"**

 **They continued to leave. Steven frowned.**

Garnet regretted not consoling Steven before they left but she was just really annoyed at that moment.

 **Amethyst threw her head at Steven, she said something and looked at her contorted body.**

 **"I can't understand you! I don't understand anything! Why is everyone acting so strange? Why can't I-" he looked at the statue of Rose. "Why can't I cry?!" It echoed.**

Peridot questioned the construction of the fountain. _Obviously Homeworld didn't make it. I don't know what kind of gems they had during the rebellion but they probably built it themselves. But where did Rose get all the healing liquid? Did they just stack up on tears until there was enough?_

 **"It's just... I mean, I don't know how to feel about you," he sat next to the statue, "but everybody else does. I wish I could have met you. Then this place could make me sad," he laid in the statue's arms, "and I could cry healing tears, like you."**

Sadie got a little emotional.

Steven realized that he now wants to meet her for a different reason, answers.

 **Connie was tearing up.**

 **"Are you okay?"**

 **"Keep going," she took a bite out of her sandwich.**

 **He picked up a flower when Amethyst started shrieking.**

"Way to ruin the vibe."

"I lifted the mood."

 **He covered her mouth. The vines tried to attack them but they moved in time.**

"Are the vines trying to protect the fountain?" Pearl questioned.

"That's what I was thinking," Garnet said.

 **The vines got some of Amethyst's body. Steven ran with Amethyst's head, the bushes started chasing them and he turned around.**

 **"Amethyst, Where's your gem?"**

 **The rest of her body was hoping towards them. Steven tackled it and they fell into the fountain. The bushes surrounded the fountain.**

Pearl noticed the music become happier, "maybe they sensed that we were unclogging the chamber."

 **"Amethyst, I'm sorry! I can't do anything right. Now I'm going to lose you, and it's all my fault."**

 **"Ha, ha. You care about me," she managed to say.**

"You know how much brain power it took to say that?"

"What brain?"

 **He hugged her and started crying. "Please let me be a magic healer."**

 **The tear dropped onto her gem and did nothing.**

 **"Oh, come on!" He yelled.**

"It was so dramatic I thought something was gonna happen," Sadie said.

 **The place started to rumble and water came from Rose's eyes. The fountain filled up and pushed the bushes away, the flowers bloomed.**

 _That's way too much water for them to just stock up on,_ Peridot was confused. She wanted to ask but felt like no one would know. _Where did they get all that?_

"So it is just like the moss," Lars said.

 **The entire area was cleared of the vines.**

"It's so pretty now," Sadie observed.

"It does look very nice," Lapis added.

 **Steven was underwater when he looked at the statue. It appeared that the statue reached for him but when he came to the surface it was still.**

It caught the gems off guard.

"What was that?" Peridot wondered.

"It was probably just an illusion," Steven said.

 **"Look at this guy, saving my life and junk." Amy and Steven laughed. Flowers were raining down on them.**

 **"Oh, thank goodness." Pearl and Garnet were back.**

 **"Did you see what I did? It was magic! My tears brought the fountain back to life and saved Amethyst!"**

 _I don't think that's what happened,_ Greg thought.

 **"I'm pretty sure Garnet and I unplugging a clogged chamber brought the fountain back to life." Pearl said.**

 **"We saved Amethyst," Garnet continued.**

 **"You don't think my crying was a little related to that?"**

 **"Oh, Steven, you don't have healing tears. You'll never have any real magic powers, and we don't want anything more to do with you."**

 **Steven looked devastated.**

Amethyst bursted out with laughter, "you said that?"

"No! I didn't, I would never!"

Amethyst laughed again.

"I made up that part of the story," Steven was smiling.

 **"She didn't really say that," Connie said.**

 **"No, but that's what it felt like."**

"Oh, I understand now," Pearl said.

"I don't feel like that anymore, I have powers now and I know you guys would still hangout with me if I didn't have powers."

The gems smiled.

"They kinda don't have a choice," Lars whispered but it earned him a nudge from Sadie.

 **"Is that why you've been so down?"**

 **Steven shrugged.**

 **"Oh. You can have your juice back."**

 **"Nah, that's okay. Everyone expects me to be like my mom. What if I never get those powers?"**

 _Not completely, I still feel like he will be better,_ Garnet thought.

 **"Then you'll be like me. That's not so bad."**

 **"But if I don't have powers, then I can't hang out with Amethyst or Garnet or Pearl, and I-I can't go on missions!" He started crying and tightened his grip on his jeans.**

 _I was so wrong._

 **Connie put her hand on his. "You don't need any powers to be here with me."**

 **The wind blew softly and Connie leaned in but then stopped.**

Connie got flustered.

It surprised a few people in the room. To others it didn't.

 **"Ow. Ugh."**

 **"What's wrong?"**

 **"I think there's just there's something wrong with my glasses." She took them off. "My my eyes." Her vision wasn't blurry anymore. "I-I-I can see!"**

 **"What?"**

 **"I can see without my glasses!"**

 **"Did I heal your eyes? But how?" They looked at the juice.**

"I wonder if I've always had healing spit or I unlocked it," Steven wondered.

"You might've "unlocked" it because it was the same thing with your shield and bubble," Pearl mentioned.

 **"The juice box! I don't have healing tears! I have healing spit!" He exclaimed.**

"How'd it go from Rose's eyes to Steven's mouth?" Peridot questioned.

"It probably just has something to do with genetics," Greg said.

Peridot didn't know what genetics were.

 **"What am I going to tell my parents?" What am I going to tell my optometrist?!"**

 **"I don't even know! Oh, thank you, Connie!" He hugged her. "Lion, let's go tell the gems! They're never gonna believe this!" They ran off.**

 **Connie popped out the lenses and put her glasses back on.**

"Pearl was just as excited as Steven was," Amethyst mentioned.

"I liked that episode."

"You two completely understand what happens when gems are cracked?" Pearl asked.

Lars and Sadie nodded.

Garnet knew Lapis' debut would be next but chose not to say anything.

* * *

 **Mirror Gem**

 **Steven was laying on the couch, on the phone with Connie. "What? Why not?"**

 **"Steven, I told you I can't hang out today. I have tennis practice. And then mom wants to go out for a family dinner. But she said I could hang out all day tomorrow and I can come over all the time now that it's summer vacation."**

 _What grade did I just finish? 5th or 6th?_

 **"What's summer vacation?" Steven wondered.**

 **"You know, when school gets out for the summer?"**

 **"I've never been to this how do you say? School? How does it work?"**

"You know what school is," Lars scoffed.

Lapis and Peridot listened intently, wanting to know what school was.

 **"It's a place where you go to learn. It's full of desks, chalkboards..."**

 **"Hmm."**

 **"...books, maps."**

 **"I see."**

 _Steven doesn't go to school, isn't he homeschooled?_ Sadie thought.

* * *

 **There was a pile of assorted things in the middle of the room.**

 **"Yep, it's all coming together."**

"That isn't was school looks like," Connie said.

"Steven, didn't you attend Connie's school for a short time?" Pearl brought up.

"Oh, yeah, didn't Greg have to get you out of the "principal's office?" Amy added.

Greg groaned, "yeah, that was an ordeal, that woman was intimidating."

"What? What did you do?" Lars wondered.

"I guess I made a disruption in class."

"You summoned your bubble and it knocked everyone over," Connie said.

"And then we destroyed the school and Steven got kicked out," Amethyst mentioned.

"I wouldn't say I got kicked," Steven murmured.

 **Pearl added a desk. "So, how do we begin our "school"?"**

 **"Uh, I-I don't know. This is everything Connie told me. Why do I never ask follow-up questions?! Who will teach little Stevie now?!"**

 **"Teach you?! Steven, if only I had known that's what you really wanted."**

 _Wait, this is..._

 **She did the pose she did when wanting to take something from her gem. "Twooow! Haaaaaaa!"**

 _This again?_ Lars raised a brow.

 **A mirror appeared and rotated.**

"Lapis?!" Peridot exclaimed.

Lapis didn't expect to see herself, she thought Garnet was going to tell them when she was going to show.

"That's you're gem? It's cracked," Sadie said.

"Why is her gem in the mirror?" Lars whispered to Sadie.

Peridot was intrigued to know what happened then. Lapis gave her a recap of what happened but she feels like she left out some things.

 **"We found this gem-powered mirror at the galaxy warp. It can capture and display any event it's witnessed in all of gem history. It'll offer you everything you've ever wanted to know about your fellow gems and our culture."**

 _Did they know she was in there?_ Peridot wondered. _They must've._

 **"I must be incredibly important to gem culture."**

 **"It's just you in there. It hasn't even been activated." She cleared her throat. "Show us the galaxy warp. Show us the galaxy warp."**

 **"Oh, come on!" She lifted it to her face.**

 **"Whoa!"**

 **"I know you've seen it. It is in pretty rough shape. It must finally be broken. What a shame."**

Inside the mirror, Lapis remembered being so bewildered that she was out of Pearl's gem that she didn't even process what she was asking of her. Not like she could've done much of it anyway.

 **"Doesn't seem broken to me," he posed for it.**

 **"Oh, well. I guess that's the end of our school."**

 **"Wha- So you could say school's out for summer?"**

 **"Yes. Good, Steven. There are many ways to say the same thing."**

 **"School's out!" He ran out the door.**

"Every kid ever on the last day of school," Connie smirked.

 **"Hmm. The asymmetry of this pile is really starting to bother me."**

 **"School's out!" He ran down the beach. "Happy summer vacation, Steven. Happy summer vacation, Beach City! Yeah!" He ran into Lars and they dropped a table.**

 **"Hey!"**

 **"Er, watch where you're going you little fff- Steven!" Lars pointed.**

 **"Sorry! I'm just so excited for summer.** **Are you excited for summer? I'm so excited for summer!"**

"I wish it was summer vacation already," Connie said, especially since school started not to long ago.

"You don't want to wish your life away," Pearl said. "That's what Rose always said to humans."

"Why are humans always in a rush, just enjoy the moment." Amethyst said.

 **"Uh, I think I'm as excited as I can get about setting up extra seating for the summer rush," Sadie said. "But Lars has big plans."**

 **"You bet I do all those out-of-town summer babes traveling away from home without their boyfriends if you know what I mean."**

Lars facepalmed, _what an idiot._

Lapis raised a brow.

 **"Nope," Steven replied.**

 **"Maybe I'll get a few numbers. Maybe I'll even call one."**

Connie sneered.

 **"Ha! Well, yeah, maybe I'll meet a new friend." Sadie suggested.**

 **"That's a great idea a special new friend to have fun on the beach with in the summer. Maybe if I keep using the mirror to guide me, I'll walk backwards into my own beach-summer-fun buddy!" He walked away.**

Lapis has not heard that phrase in awhile.

 **"Next time you see me, I'll be on the arm of a hot woman's."**

 **"You can stop talking about it now."**

* * *

 **Steven was walking backwards, he started moon-walking around a corner. "Wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo hee-hee."**

 **Dewey's van appeared in the mirror. "Er, watch where you're going, you little-" the mirror repeated.**

"What the-"

 **"Huh? Nooooo!" Steven screamed as the van stopped.**

 **"Car wash kid, what are you doing?!" Mayor Dewey yelled into the megaphone.**

 **"I don't know. Why were you driving down the boardwalk?"**

 **"I'm the mayor I'm not gonna walk anywhere. Now, go get run over somewhere else. I'm late for a speech." The van drove around him.**

"It's like two feet away," Greg said.

"You think he'd be more committed to his job," Pearl said.

"Politicians are lazy, Pearl," Connie said.

 **"What just happened?" Steven looked at the mirror, the mirror replayed Steven laughing.**

"So that's you doing that?" Lars asked.

Lapis nodded.

 **"You work! This is so cool! What's it like being a mirror?"**

 **"You work!" It said.**

 **"So you can repeat stuff?"**

 **"Yeah!"**

 **"Hello, Beach City, my friends!" Dewey was on top of his van speaking to the citizens. "It's great to be here to celebrate the coming season. A warm summer breeze wafts through the air."**

 **Steven blew a raspberry.**

 **"We all look forward to the sounds of the summer season."**

 **The mirror repeated the noise.**

 **"The smells of the busy boardwalk."**

 **She did it again, people were giggling.**

Some of the viewers giggled with them.

 **"The hot, wet ocean wind."**

 **She did it again.**

Lapis smiled, this was a memory she was happy to view again.

 **"The time to take that pressure that's built up all year and just let it out."**

 **She repeated it the final time and Dewey noticed, people were laughing at him.**

"That isn't very mature."

"Come on P, it's funny."

 **"Wow, you picked that up fast."**

* * *

 **It was dusk and Steven was laying on the beach. "You got a lot of mileage out of that joke. You're pretty funny for a mirror."**

 **"You're pretty funny for a mirror," she repeated.**

 **"I'm not a mirror."**

 **"You're pretty funny for a Steven!"**

Watching this now, Garnet found positive feelings about this rather than being afraid that Steven was talking to it before. Especially after everything Lapis has been through, she deserved to be let out.

 **"You made something new! Say something else!"**

 **"Steven is a new friend," she used conversations from earlier to say.**

Lars chuckled because of Lapis using him to say Steven.

 **"Really?"**

 **"Yeah!"**

 **"You're my friend, too."**

 **She showed glimpses of Steven laughing.**

 **"I got to go tell the gems," he got up to leave.**

 **"Nooooo!" She shouted.**

 **"Don't be shy. They'll love you."**

 **"Nooooo!"**

Lars and Sadie became confused, _why didn't she want that? Were the gems hiding something?_

 **"Don't worry. They're a good audience," he ran off.**

Peridot grew worried, obviously they had a tussle and she feared how Lapis took it.

* * *

 **He ran inside the temple. "Guys! Wait till you see-"**

 **"Yo! Stee-man!" Amethyst was on the couch.**

 **"Hello, Steven."**

 **"Howdy. Bang." Garnet mimicked a gun.**

Connie giggled.

 **"Want to see something hilarious?" Amy put a bear on Pearl's tower of things.**

 **Pearl stabbed it. "You don't understand. Symmetrical means both sides have to be the same!" She threw it on a pile of other things she stabbed.**

"So you just put a hole through it?!" Lars questioned.

Greg laughed, "you still haven't gotten used to this?"

 **"M.C. Bear bear! Okay, that's great. Anyway, I fixed the mirror!"**

 **"Excellent work, Steven!" The gems smiled.**

 **"You didn't tell me it's like a person."**

 **"Wait. What?" Their smiles dropped.**

 _I guess this is the first time they've really kept something from me, and I was too young to really understand what they were doing. If they knew Lapis was trapped in there, why didn't they let her out? I guess it would've been too much of a risk. Lapis did put everyone in danger when she was freed, but her reasoning was understandable._

The two teens on the left couch had puzzled looks.

Peridot frowned, _they knew she was in there and didn't do anything about it._ Annoyance flamed in her gut.

 **"Say hey. Little buddy." She didn't say anything.**

 _I don't think she'll want to say anything to them,_ Sadie thought.

 **"Uh, excuse us. Come on. You want to come out, don't you? You have so much to say and funny noises to share from across the ages. Are we not beach-summer-fun buddies?"**

 **She repeated the raspberry from earlier.**

 **Steven giggled.**

A few smiled, seeing Lapis goof around again.

 **The gems exchanged looks.**

 **"Just couldn't help yourself, huh?"**

 **"Just for you Steven!" She put him laughing on repeat.**

 **"It's talking to him? It shouldn't be able to do that. I-It should only be following orders," Pearl and the gems grew tense.**

Connie didn't understand why they were acting like that, even Amethyst was on edge.

 **"Garnet, do something," Amethyst told her.**

 **"Steven."**

 **"Nooooo!" She yelled when Garnet came into view.**

 **"You should just give us back the mirror. It will be safer where we can watch it."**

 _How is it a threat?_ Lars wondered.

 **"Yeah, let's bubble it."**

 **"Nooooo! Nooooo!" She repeated again.**

 **"Wha-"**

 **"Steven. Don't make me have to take it from you."**

 **"It doesn't want to go with you. Don't you hear it screaming?" He backed up.**

 **"Steven, it's just a mirror, a tool. It can't want anything."**

This made Peridot confused, _did they know or not?_ She couldn't see Garnet lying.

 **"Nooooo! Nooooo! Nooooo! Nooooo!"**

 **Garnet reached for it.**

 **"Nooooo!" Nooooo!"**

 **"It wants to be with me!" He slapped her hand away, accidentally knocking off her visor.**

A few gasped.

 **Amethyst gasped. Garnet looked at him angrily.**

The humans did not want to get on Garnets bad side after seeing her expression.

 **He ran out the door. "I'm sorry!"**

 **Garnet put her visor back on. "That little boy is in big trouble."**

 **They followed her outside. "Garnet, wait! I'm sure he didn't understand what he was doing!" Pearl followed.**

 **"Fan out."**

 **Steven ran down the beach, he caught his breath behind a rock. "What am I gonna do? What's their problem with you?"**

 **The mirror tried to say something.**

 **"Are you trying to say something?"**

 **"Away from home. Let. Me. Out!" She said.**

 _How long was Lapis stuck in the mirror?_ Sadie wondered.

Peridot looked to Lapis, she didn't really have an expression, but she's been quiet all episode.

 **"I don't understand."**

 **"Steven!" Pearl yelled from afar.**

 **"Come on! I want to help you! What can I do?"**

A few felt anxious to see how Steven got Lapis out of the mirror.

 **Steven watched the mirror display how to free Lapis. He pulled on her gem from the back of the mirror. The water from the ocean surrounded him in a pattern.**

"That's cool," Connie said, her eyes glued to the screen.

 **"Ah!" He ripped it out and the mirror shattered.**

Steven thought back on what Lapis said a few episodes prior about what would happen if his gem were to be taken out. _My gem gets pulled, I die and Rose reforms._ The thought of this happening made him sick, he pushed the thought away, he wanted to watch the episode.

 **Lapis' gem glowed and she emerged from her gem and fell onto the beach.**

A few gaped.

Peridot looked at Lapis again and she had the same expression.

 _But why did she take the ocean?_ Lars still really wanted to know.

Garnet had a feeling they would have a lot of explaining to do after the episode.

 **"Wha-" Steven ran over to her.**

 **"Thank you. You didn't- ohh."**

"What was wrong with your eyes?" Sadie asked.

"My gem was cracked."

 **She tried to stand but Steven caught her. "You actually talked to me. You helped me! It's Steven, right?"**

 _How'd she get in the mirror?_ Sadie and Lars were thinking. They had a lot of questions they wish they had answers to.

 **"Mm."**

 **"I'm Lapis, Lapis Lazuli. Are you really a Crystal Gem?"**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"But you set me free."**

 **"But. Wha?"**

Lapis' statement made a few of the humans confused.

 _I know Steven wasn't supposed to do that but were they keeping her as a prisoner?_ Sadie feared, she looked at the gems and they all had remorseful expressions.

 _Lapis had a false sense of what the Crystal Gems are, she just had a bad history with us._ Pearl was thinking. _I think it's safe to assume she knows what we really are now._

 **"Steven!" Garnet screamed. The gems prepared their weapons.**

 **"Wha- Wait!" He tried to stop them.**

 **"You- You three knew I was in there, and you didn't do anything." She hovered a water hand over them. "Did you even wonder who I used to be?!"**

 **It slammed on Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were thrown back.**

Sadie was amazed and scared for the gems.

"So that's how you took the ocean!" Lars said.

Lapis rolled her eyes, subtly.

"Woah," Greg whispered. Lapis' powers completely amazed him, it inspired him to make a song or two.

 **"Steven, run!" Pearl yelled.**

 **"What are you doing?" Steven asked.**

 **"I'm Lapis Lazuli, and you can't keep me trapped here anymore!"**

 _Lapis definitely left out how angry she was,_ Peridot thought.

 **"Huh?"**

 **"They're not gonna let us leave."**

 **"Leave?"**

 **She opened up a path through the ocean. "Steven, come with me."**

Lapis took note of how much she's changed since then, she never would've guessed she'd be living in a barn, on Earth with a Peridot, aligned with the group who denied her freedom and who started that whole mess.

 **"Where?"**

 **"Home."**

 **"B-B-But B-But I, uh-"**

 **"Fine," she closed the path.**

 _She wanted to take Steven with her?_ Connie questioned.

Amethyst didn't understand the deal with Lapis as much as the other gems. But she definitely knew at the time there was a foreign gem and she was a potential threat.

 **Garnet got herself out from under the hand and punched it back. She ran towards them.**

 **"Don't trust them, Steven. Goodbye." Lapis walked into the ocean and covered Garnet and Steven in a wave.**

"But what about the ocean?" Lars whispered to Sadie.

"Shh!"

 **"Steven! Are you okay?!" Pearl hugged him.**

 **"Yeah. I'm fine. So, that was another gem?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"Steven, you're grounded," Garnet said.**

"What did you mean by "another gem?" Sadie asked.

"We haven't seen another gem since the end of the war, it was kind of a wake up call." Pearl answered.

Peridot breathed in and asked confidently, "why didn't you ever let Lapis out?"

Lapis turned to her, eyes wide. Wasn't the answer already obvious? She was a Homeworld gem, now things are gonna get awkward.

There was a moment of silence, Amy looked to Pearl and Garnet, she couldn't answer this. She wasn't there when they found her.

"Well, honestly..." Pearl started.

"We thought you were supposed to be in the mirror," Garnet said. "We found you at the galaxy warp once the war ended and mistaken you for a gem whose purpose was to take orders while in the mirror, we should've said this sooner."

"But I'm a Lapis, Lapis' are high in the hierarchy, why would one be used as a tool?"

"We have always been unfamiliar with Homeworld's regime," Garnet said. "At that time we haven't stepped on Homeworld soil for thousands of years. We figured that things on Homeworld must've changed."

"I can assure you I thought you were supposed to be in there," Pearl added.

"It-it's okay, I believe you," that's all she can really do. "But did you even acknowledge the fact that a Lapis was in a tool?"

"Rose did, she thought it was strange but we didn't think that you were put there on accident." Pearl answered. "And we couldn't really let you out, we knew you weren't a Crystal Gem."

Lapis sighed, _I was trapped for so long because of a string of misunderstandings._

Peridot had to admit it made sense, the way the gems were acting during the episode, I guess they really thought she was supposed to be in there.

 _So does Homeworld just have gems be tools like this, that's very degrading,_ Sadie thought.

Steven really didn't agree with some of the roles Homeworld had their gems do. Some made sense but being a tool for others was something he really didn't feel was necessary. _Aren't they technologically advanced? I'm sure they can come up with something to avoid using someone._

"I'm guessing the next episode will be the ocean part," Connie said.

"I'm sure it is, right, Garnet?" Steven asked.

"Yes," she pressed the remote.


	14. Ocean Gem & House Guest

**Ocean Gem**

 **"I'm grounded?" Steven asked.**

 **"Yes, you're grounded!" Pearl said.**

 **"You disobeyed an order," Garnet added.**

 **"And now we're gonna bury you 'til you've learned your lesson!" Amethyst held up a shovel.**

"For real?" Lars questioned.

Greg chuckled.

 **"Aah! That's not how grounding works!"**

 **The door of the house opened. The gems turned to see Greg standing at the doorway, panting.**

 **"Dad?"**

 **"Uh, you guys better come check this out," he said.**

* * *

 **They were now on the beach.**

 **"W-w-wha?" Mayor Dewey panicked.**

 **The people of Beach City were gathered behind Mayor Dewey and murmuring worriedly.**

"Ha, Peridot was the only one not here," Amethyst pointed out.

"I don't even think I obtained my mission to visit Earth yet."

 **"Wait. Where did it go?"**

 **"Whoa!" Ronaldo took a picture, the camera zoomed out, revealing that the entire ocean was gone, leaving boats and ships stranded on the deserted ocean floor.**

"Wow, you really did a number on the planet, if you kept the ocean for some time longer, things would've started dying," Peridot chuckled. "How crazy is that?"

"Peridot, it doesn't matter anymore." Lapis responded sternly.

 **"The ocean!"**

 **"Hey, it's those magical ladies!" Mayor Dewey yelled into a megaphone. "What's going on here?!"**

 **"The ocean is gone, obviously," Garnet responded.**

 **"That's right. Now it's just a desert. No one wants to take a vacation to Desert City! Aww, we're gonna lose all our summer business!" He cried.**

"He acts like the ocean only disappeared in Beach City," Pearl had her arms crossed.

"I think the desert could be cool," Steven said. "Look at all the cool things you could dig up where the ocean was."

"Ooh! Like dinosaur bones and fossilized skeletons?" Connie liked that idea too.

"I was thinking more of objects but that would be super cool too."

 **"And all the beach babes! Awwww!" Lars complained.**

 **"Who's gonna buy my fries?"**

 **"And my pizza!"**

 **"Who's gonna have fun at Funland?"**

 **"As mayor, I demand you explain this immediate-" Garnet slapped the megaphone out of Dewey's hand. "-ly."**

 **"It was Lapis Lazuli," Garnet said.**

 **"Lapis Lazuli?"**

 **"She's the gem you released from the mirror," Pearl projected a hologram of Lapis with her gem.**

 **The boardies murmured over the hologram.**

 **"But she's a gem, just like us."**

 **"There's a lot you don't know about Gems, Steven."**

Steven cringed over how naive he was. It wasn't until Jasper and even Yellow Diamond when he realized every other gem hated this planet and the Crystal Gems.

* * *

 **Steven was packing his cheeseburger backpack as the gems were talking in the kitchen.**

 **"How could I have known the gem contained in that mirror would be so powerful?" Pearl wondered.**

 **Steven walked towards the door, passing Greg and Connie.**

 **"Where are you going, Steven?" Connie asked.**

 **"I'm leaving to fix what I did to our home. I was the one who set Lapis free from the mirror. Now it's my fault the ocean's gone. I'm gonna bring the ocean back or get really thirsty trying."**

Sadie and Lars were excited to see this adventure. They remember watching them leave and it being the next morning before them and ocean return.

 **"Wait up, kiddo," Greg placed his hand on Steven's shoulder, "I'm coming with you."**

 **"I want to help, too," Connie put her hand on Steven's other shoulder, "Also, I feel weird being in your house if you're not here."**

 **Lion then appeared from behind, he placed his paw on Steven's head, and growled in agreement, which surprised Greg.**

 **"Clearly, we're coming too," Pearl said.**

 **"You're un-grounded, by the way," Garnet told him.**

 **Amethyst was on the kitchen counter, "whoo-hoo! Road trip!"**

The room became excited, even the ones who were there felt the rush they did upon leaving.

* * *

 **The group set off into the deserted ocean, the Gems rode in Greg's van, Steven and Connie rode on Lion's back, while Mayor Dewey cried and sprayed water on the sand with a hose.**

Connie giggled.

"How embarrassing," Pearl commented.

 **"How about some tunes? This was one of Rose's favorites," Greg put a CD into the music player and loud rock music started playing. Amethyst and Pearl chuckled uncomfortably.**

 **"So what do you think, Garnet?"**

 **Garnet jumped out of the van, and rolled on the ground.**

A few of the viewers laughed.

"Haha, I didn't know you rolled like that." Amethyst giggled.

 _I can't make sense of anything they do,_ Lars contemplated.

* * *

 **It was now evening and Garnet was laying on the van's hood. The group was travelling through the deserted ocean.**

"I always wondered what the ocean would look like if there was no water," Sadie commented.

Lapis has seen many different oceans on many different planets in her lifetime but Earth's was different. Everywhere you looked there would be some sort of living specimen, of course there were life on other planets but it wasn't as vast and colorful.

 **Pearl was now driving and Greg and Amethyst were sleeping in the back of the van. Steven was awake, riding on Lion, and Connie was asleep on Steven's back, with her arms wrapped around him.**

 **"I can't believe Lapis would do this. Gems shouldn't fight each other."**

 **"We're always fighting gems, actually."**

 **Steven gasped, "What?!"**

"What did you think the corrupted gems were, then?" Peridot asked.

"Just monsters I think," he never really questioned what they were and then he thought they were on Homeworld too. He wished the Gems would just tell him these things.

 **"Oh, how do I put this? All gems aren't necessarily... good."**

"In your sense, no gem other than a Crystal Gem is good," Peridot responded.

"Well, there has to be more gems like you guys, you guys hated the Earth until you actually came here." Steven said. "And now you love it!"

"Probably much more, two thirds of your group appreciated the Earth after spending some time here," Connie added.

"Are you talking about... Jasper?" Peridot asked.

"Maybe she would've liked the Earth if it wasn't for..."

"Me?" Lapis tried finishing Steven's sentence.

"No, the war and Rose," Steven corrected.

Lars and Sadie found it off-putting that Steven referred to his mom by her name.

 **"All those monsters we fight used to be just like us!" Amethyst explains suddenly. "Right, Pearl?"**

 **"Yes. But they've become corrupted and broken." The screen displayed various gem monster encounters in the past. "We have to take care of them, subdue them, contain them. It's the best we can do for them, for now. If we don't, then..."**

Sadie really wanted to know how the gems got like that. She hoped it would be explained some time soon.

 **Steven and Connie gasp.**

 **The group finally arrived at a giant blue water structure.**

"Woah," Lars said in awe.

"I was worried you took it all into space," Pearl mentioned.

"I wouldn't have been able to do that."

 _But what was she doing with it?_ Sadie was eager to know.

 **"That's some magical destiny stuff right there," Connie took off her glasses.**

 **"Guys I just had the best idea for an album cover."**

"And an album cover I made." He said.

 **The group approached the structure, revealing to be a massive tower made out of the ocean.**

Peridot, Sadie and Lars watched anxiously as the incident they've only heard about played before them.

 **"This is it. Lapis Lazuli is here," Garnet got down from the van.**

 **"I don't understand. What does she want with the ocean?" Pearl wondered.**

 **"Whoa. Look at all this," Connie looked at the fish inside the water tower. "It's- it's just like a giant aquarium."**

 **"You shouldn't be here!" Lapis bellowed.**

 **"She sensed us."**

 _I still think I shouldn't have tagged along,_ Connie thought. _Why'd the Gems even agree to me going? I had no training and my parents would've killed me if they knew I went with them._

 **"Lapis Lazuli! it's me, Steven!"**

 **Lapis' face formed on the water wall.**

 **"Go away! Before I make you."**

 _I forgot how much of a villain I was until..._ Lapis glanced at Peridot's solemn face.

 **"But we're beach-summer-fun buddies!"**

 **Lapis formed Steven's face with the water and screamed in Steven's voice. "Nooooo!"**

 **Lapis formed her own face and got close to them. "You're one of them. One of the Crystal Gems."**

 **Amethyst and Pearl growl angrily.**

 **Garnet put a hand on their shoulders, "easy."**

 **"What do you mean? We're all gems, right? Just let us help you."**

"Ugh," Steven cringed.

"What's wrong?" Connie asked.

"I was just really naive at this time."

"Yeah you were, gems hate us," Amethyst replied.

"Actually it's mostly the gems who were around for the war that hate you guys," Peridot informed. "Gems who weren't made prior to the war, like me, don't have that much of a hatred for the Crystal Gems."

"I'm sure there are gems who don't even know who we are now, it's been so long," Pearl said solemnly.

 **"You don't understand. Just leave me alone," her face disappeared into the water.**

 **"We're not leaving, Lapis." Steven put his hands on the wall of the water tower. "Not until you give us back our ocean! Aah!"**

 **An arm extended from it and grabbed Steven by his shirt. A water clone of Steven emerged from the water tower, "I said... Leave me alone!"**

"That thing is creepy up close," Greg said.

"It's Steven," Amy smirked.

"No it's not, it's the opposite of Steven."

 **It knocked him away with a blast of water.**

 **"Ah!"**

 **Garnet caught Steven. Water clones of the Gems then emerge from the water tower too.**

"Oh snap," Lars said, intrigued.

Sadie was amazed by how far Lapis' power could go.

"Lapis, you put up a better fight against them than I ever did." Peridot announced.

"You were just a pain," Garnet said.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Pearl agreed.

 **"Greg, kids, you stay behind us. We'll handle this," Pearl warned.**

 **"Sounds good to me!" Greg said from behind a rock.**

 **Steven, Connie and Lion retreat behind the Gems. The Gems and their water clones proceeded to ready their weapons.**

Connie thought this segment was cool now, she was kind of far from them at the time and couldn't see well.

 **"Ruh-oh," Amethyst said.**

 **"Stand together. Don't let them separate us." Water Garnet puched Garnet back.**

 **"Garnet!"**

 **Garnet was sent flying backwards into the ground.**

"Wow, that thing is strong," Lars observed.

"Of course, the only one who can beat Garnet, is Garnet." Peridot said.

"You won't be thinking that in a moment," Garnet smiled.

"I think the strategy is to go after someone else's clone," Greg mentioned.

 **She got up and cracked her neck, she and the clone engaged in a fist fight. Their attacks parried one another, until Garnet found an opening and punched Water Garnet in the head, splattering it.**

Everyone somewhat enjoyed watching Garnet fight.

 **The head quickly reformed, and Water Garnet punched Garnet into a rock.**

 **As Garnet leapt away from the rock, Amethyst used her whip to grab the rock and sling them at Water Amethyst, who effortlessly dodged it.**

It wasn't wrestling but Lars still found it really entertaining.

 _Lapis is holding the ocean and fighting them with water,_ Sadie observed.

 **She kept slinging nearby rocks at the water clone, who continuously dodged them by bending out of shape.**

"You're not having that much luck there, Amethyst," Peridot commented.

Amy scoffed, "you would've been a green cloud by now if you were fighting."

Lapis giggled.

 **"Aw, come on! Aah!" Water Amethyst grabbed Amethyst with her whip and flailed her away. "Well, as long as we're playing fair." She shapeshifted into Purple Puma and charged at Water Amethyst.**

Sadie knew Lars was loving this.

 **Meanwhile, Pearl spared off with her water clone. She managed to slice Water Pearl in half. She laughed.**

 **The two halves quickly reformed into two Water Pearls.**

"Remind me to never fight water again, it doesn't fight fair."

"Do you hear yourself?" Amethyst smiled, humorously.

 **Pearl sighs, "I hate fighting me." She summoned another spear.**

 **"Lion engaged against Water Steven, emitting several roars at it, but it slithered out of the way every time.**

"Okay, this was pretty cheap Lapis," Connie said.

"It was all I could really do."

 **"Come on, Lion!" Connie yelled.**

 **"You can take me!"**

 **Lion was knocked back by Water Steven, getting slammed into Greg's van.**

 **"Oh no, not the van!" He ran over to it.**

 **"Revenge!"**

 **"Revenge!"**

 **Steven and Connie charged towards Water Steven. Steven shot a water gun while Connie threw a rock at the clone.**

"Seriously, a water gun?" Lars questioned.

Lapis definitely felt guilty of what she did here, she could've killed them.

 **Water Steven extended its arms and trapped Steven and Connie's heads in water bubbles.**

 **"Kids!"**

 _This was definitely one of the more scarier moments on this mission,_ Greg thought.

 **Steven was struggling and could see Connie quickly losing her breath.**

 _Why is she trying to drown them?_ Sadie wondered, _especially Steven._

 **Greg drove Water Steven over with his van. Steven and Connie were freed, they coughed and gasped for air.**

 **"Connie," Steven wanted to help her.**

 **"Is this a normal magical mission for you? 'Cause I'm not so sure how comfortable I am with you going on these any mooooooorrre!"**

 **Greg's van was blasted upwards and away by Water Steven underneath, along with Greg inside the van.**

 **"Dad!"**

She didn't need a reminder of everyone she hurt, and they all stick by her which she still doesn't understand.

 **The van crashes a distance, and Greg crawls out of it, coughing and groaning.**

 **"Dad! Dad! Are you okay?"**

Peridot could tell from Lapis' face that she was feeling remorse.

 **Greg groaned, "ugh, I think my leg's broken. See, this is why we wear seatbelts, kids."**

 **Steven glared at Water Steven. "Lapis, I don't want to fight anymore."**

 **Water Steven created and hurled a water ball at Steven.**

 **"I said, I don't wanna fight!" He successfully summoned his shield and blocked the attack.**

"Second time!" Pearl said happily.

"It's like we're watching you grow up all over again," Garnet mentioned.

"That's exactly what we're doing," Amethyst said.

 **The impact caused a massive sound wave, resulting all the water clones to dispel in the reverberation.**

Lapis had to admit the feeling from the shield emerging was strange and she still didn't understand why it caused her water clones to give out.

 _Why'd the shield cause them to do that?_ Peridot wondered.

 **"Huh? Mm." Amethyst was soaked by Water Amethyst.**

 **Pearl gasped.**

 **Steven's shield disappeared and he walked toward the water tower.**

 **"Steven?"**

 **"Lapis, I'm coming up to see you. So please don't drown me."**

 **"Wait, Steven!" Connie called.**

 **Steven held his breath and jumped into the water tower. Lapis made a water hand inside and lifted him to the top of the tower.**

Pearl and Garnet were interested, they wanted to know what they discussed up there.

 **Steven ascended the water tower to the outer atmosphere of Earth.**

"That's amazing."

"You can see everything from up there."

"I didn't realize the tower was so big."

"And it's so clear."

 **When he arrived at the top, Lapis kept him encased in a water bubble, leaving only his head free.**

"Did you have trouble breathing?" Connie asked.

"I noticed the difference but not really."

 **"Lapis?"**

 **"What are you doing here, Steven?"**

 **"What? I- No! What are you doing here? This thing, the ocean, this is crazy! Can't we work this out? We gems should be friends. Whoa!"**

 _I wish we could._

 **Lapis pulled him forward. "Don't you know anything, Steven? Your friends, they don't really care about other gems. All they care about is the Earth."**

Pearl got defensive at first but she realized any Homeworld gem that's come here they've fought. But it's not like they didn't attack first. _We would show them mercy if they didn't attack first. We were just scared of Lapis._

 **"But I never believed in this place." She gazed up into space and freed Steven from the water bubble.**

Her mindset has almost turned a 180 since then, maybe a little more time and she could love the Earth as much as everyone else, she kind of wants to but isn't positive it will happen.

 **"Wha... ?" He walked to Lapis and sat down next to her.**

 **"I just want to go home."**

 **"I know how important home can be. But that's why I'm here. You took the ocean away, and the ocean is an important part of my home."**

Some of the humans admired how calm Steven was at this time, he was definitely the best person to talk someone down from anything.

 **"I'm only using the ocean because my gem is cracked. If I just stretch it far enough... This is never going to work."**

"You were trying to reach Homeworld with the ocean?" Sadie said.

"Yeah, it wasn't a sound plan but I was desperate."

 **Steven saw Lapis's cracked gem on her back. "I can fix your gem. I have healing powers."**

 **"Wait, you have healing powers?"**

 **"I know, right?"**

It wasn't until then Lapis realized he was actually a gem, or half-gem, but she just thought he was a human that stood by the Crystal Gems for whatever reason. The shield threw her off too but only a handful of gems have healing abilities.

 **"Oh, what should I..."**

 **"Oh, uh, sorry. This might be a little weird."**

 **"What?"**

 **Steven licked his hand, covering it in saliva, and put it on Lapis' gem, causing her to shudder. A moment passed, and Lapis' gem began to restore. A pair of water wings sprout from her back and her eyes return back to normal.**

"Oh, wings, that makes a lot more sense now," Sadie commented.

 _I guess it was a pretty solid reason as to why she took the ocean,_ Lars thought. He never hated her for it, just wanted to know why.

 **"Thank you, Steven!"**

 **"No prob, Bob."**

 **"It's Lapis."**

 **"Yeah."**

Amethyst smirked.

 **"Okay. Bye," she flew off into space.**

Why did I expect Homeworld would be the same, she didn't think about it on the way there, she was just so happy to be free. When she saw Homeworld was damaged, that's when she started to worry.

 **Then the water tower started to rumble. It started to crumble and collapse.**

 **The Gems, Greg, Connie and Lion watch as the water tower collapse around them.**

 **"The whole tower's coming down!" Garnet shouted.**

 **"What about Steven?!" Greg wondered.**

 **Lion and Connie look and nod at each other.**

 **Steven fell alongside with the crumbling water tower. "Aaaaahh! Whoooaaa-aaaah!"**

 **Connie and Lion emerged from a portal beside Steven.**

 **"Grab my hand!" She reached out for him.**

She was still proud of that moment.

 **Steven tried to reach for Connie's hand. After much effort, their hands finally met.**

 **"Gotcha!"**

 **Steven, Connie, and Lion got back on safe ground through another portal.**

"That was on complete instinct, Connie." Pearl spoke.

 **"Steven!"**

 **The water tower collapsed all around on the group, burying them.**

* * *

 **Back on the beach, Mayor Dewey was still crying and spraying water onto the sand. "Huh?"**

"Did he stay there all night?!"

"Wow. That's kinda sad, and funny."

 **The ocean began to flow back to Beach City, restoring it to normal.**

 **Lars ran over, "Yes! Babe city, here we com- Whoa!"**

 **Sadie pushed Lars into the water.**

A few laughed.

"I didn't really care," Lars said.

"You complained about your drink getting ruined."

 **Greg's damaged van came onto land, encased in Steven's bubble. Steven got rid of it once they reached land.**

 **"That's how you do it!" Amethyst punched his shoulder.**

"Bubble mastery," Steven said happily.

 **The group began laughing in rejoice, when Greg's van falls apart even more.**

"Why couldn't you all go through the lion warp?" Peridot asked.

"You have to be holding onto Lion and there wasn't much time to think about anything else," Garnet responded.

 **The steering wheel came out, Pearl looked at Greg and chuckled. "Well, what's that thing you always say about the pork chops and the hot dogs?"**

A few snickered at Greg's face.

 **"Look!"**

 **The people of Beach City all ran towards the group cheering and laughing. Mayor Dewey tackled Steven and hugged him, as the citizens cheered him on. Connie laughed and Amethyst hugged Lion. Greg was crying in front of his broken van and Yellowtail handed him a handkerchief to comfort him.**

 _Is everyone this dependent on the ocean?_ Lapis wondered.

 **"So, Lapis made it off planet," Garnet said to Pearl.**

 **"What does this mean for us?"**

 **"We wait and see."**

"Me, Jasper, the Diamonds," Peridot listed.

"The Diamonds were because of you," Pearl said.

 **The citizens continue cheering, carrying Steven and Connie above them.**

 **Steven looked up to the sky. "See you, Lapis." He looked at a star. "Wherever you are."**

"Almost to Homeworld, I presume?" Peridot said.

"Yeah, but if I knew what would happen I would've stayed on Earth."

Sadie started to sympathize Lapis, _she seems to have been through a lot and we haven't even seen all of it yet._

Peridot didn't know how Lapis really felt about this topic so she tried to change it. "What's the next big event, Garnet?"

"I can't see."

"Well, I think it's still gonna be some time until we see you, Peridot." Steven said.

"Well, there's no rush," Connie stated.

"Clearly there is or else we would be able to leave," Lars brought up.

Pearl got a wave of worry, she hasn't thought about it in awhile but, there's a lot of evidence pointing to the fact that this future will be bad. It could be in a few days, we just have to watch these first to understand what will happen.

* * *

 **House Guest**

 **Pearl was examining Greg's broken van, while Garnet and Amethyst lean against the building.**

 **Pearl was looking at the engine of the van, "Wow. Those water constructs really did a number on Greg's van. Hmm." She looked at a broken tube.**

"I should have guessed we'd see something like this," Pearl stated.

 **"Ah, give it a rest, Pearl. That thing will be busted forever," Amethyst said.**

 **"I completely disagree. It's just a simple human machine. I'm sure that I can figure this whole thing out before you know it!"**

 **"Hey guys!" Steven walked over as Greg scoots over on a movable chair with a hockey stick, carrying a toolbox.**

 **"Zoop! I got something that will patch this van up real good!" He looked inside the toolbox.**

 **"Is it some kind of complex human tool?" Pearl asked.**

 **"Yup, high-quality duct tape!" He showed her a roll of duct tape. "Some well placed duct tape can patch anything up in a pinch, see?" His broken leg was casted with a ruler duct-taped to it.**

"That might not be the best idea," Connie commented.

"Just go to the hospital," Lars said.

"It's definitely a good thing I didn't, oh." Greg remembered how he lied to Steven.

"It's okay, dad. Don't feel bad."

 **"I'm sure that I can fix this without your "tape."**

 **"Well, gee, at least let me give you a hand." He struggled to stand.**

 **"Ah! Dad, be careful!"**

 **Greg failed to stand, and he sighed.**

 **"I'm sorry that you hurt your leg and that your van got smashed up because of me."**

 _No, Steven. It was completely my fault._

 **Greg put his hand on Steven's head. "You apologize too much. Maybe I shouldn't have tagged along in that crazy adventure. But at least I got to spend some time with my fave guy!"**

 **"What if you stayed with us until you got better?"**

 **"Hey, that's a great idea! But, won't I get in the way of your training?"**

 **"Yes!" Pearl quickly said.**

 **"Wait, Steven. Don't you have healing powers now?" Amethyst asked.**

 **"Oh, right, yes! You fix Greg, I'll fix the van. Nobody has to live with us." She mumbled.**

 _Pearl just didn't want anyone to distract Steven, I doubt it's just because it's Greg._ Connie hoped.

 **Steven gasped. "Yeah! Mm-hmm! Here goes something new and exciting," he licked his hand. "And go!" He put his saliva-covered hand on Greg's broken leg. "Okay, you should be better now."**

 **"Okay, if you say so." He tried to stand up, but fell back.**

 **"Why didn't it work?"**

"It looked like it worked," Lars said, noticing all the sparkles and stuff.

"It did," Greg sighed.

"Oh."

 **"Hey, sorry, buddy. Maybe you just need a little more practice."**

 **"But... I was doing so well before!"**

 **"Steven, don't worry about it. Your powers are a bit fickle, after all."**

 **"Just give it a bit more time," Garnet said.**

Connie loved how supportive the gems were.

 **"Cheer up, Steven! At least now we get to spend some more time together, right?"**

 **"Y-Yeah, right."**

 **"Hmm," Garnet hummed.**

 **"Garnet, can you give me a hand?" Pearl asked.**

 **Garnet lifted the front of Greg's van up, and the engine of the van fell right through it, startling Steven and Greg.**

"I'm surprised that things not in a pile of rubble by now," Lars said.

"It would be if it wasn't for Pearl all these years," Greg said.

"Human machines are simple compared to what I've toyed with."

"Maybe I could check it out next time it breaks, I'm also a technician." Peridot mentioned.

"Of course, I'd love to work with someone for a change."

"You work with me," Greg said in protest.

"Someone who is familiar with machines."

* * *

 **Steven and Greg were at the house and they threw some confetti in the air.**

 **["Dear Old Dad" began playing in the background.]**

 **They cooked and ate breakfast and watched videos on Steven's phone. They laughed and Greg spilled soda on himself, they laughed even harder.**

Greg smiled, he loved having fun with Steven. Even seeing something that had already happened still made him happy.

 **Steven washed Greg with a hose outside. Greg grabbed his guitar and gave Steven his ukulele. They harmonized together as the sun set.**

* * *

 **Steven, Greg, and Amethyst were making paper airplanes in the living room.**

 **"Bombs away!" Amethyst threw hers.**

 **It hit Greg in the face. The three laughed when Pearl came from outside.**

Steven giggled with them.

 **She was covered in oil from repairing Greg's van. She dropped Greg's toolbox and wiped herself clean, Garnet walked over to them.**

 **"You're back. The Geode is cracked, we must leave immediately."**

 **"What?!"**

 **"Oh, no!"** **Pearl and Amethyst ran to the warp pad.**

 **"You too, Steven."**

 **Steven stood up excitedly. "Yeah!"**

 **"Aw, really?" Greg moped.**

 **"Oh! Oh yeah."**

 **"It's okay, Steven, I'll be fine. You go on your mission."**

 **"Are you sure?"**

 **"Of course."**

 **"Thanks Dad! We'll be back before you know it!" He ran to the warp pad.**

 **"Ok, don't worry about your old man. My leg's not getting any more broken. If I need something, I'll just... crawl. My arms are still not broken."**

" **Oh, brother."**

 **The gems walked over to Greg.**

 **"Now, Greg, there's no need to be so pathetic."**

Connie smirked at how blunt Pearl was.

 **"If anything happens to you, you can call us with this." She pulled out a small flute and handed it to him.**

 **Greg gasped, "what is it?"**

 **"It's a warp whistle." Garnet answered.**

 **"Warp whistle," Greg repeated in awe.**

 **"If you blow in it, the warp pad will activate and will alert us that we need to return," Garnet explained.**

 **"See, Dad? You'll be fine."**

 **Greg sighed, "right, I'll be fine. Good luck on your mission, son."**

* * *

 **The gems warped in outside the Geode, a lightning storm was brewing over.**

"I've never seen that before," Peridot commented.

"It's just an occult rock that landed on Earth and if the storm contained in the geode gets out, everything near it will be vaporized." Pearl explained.

 **"Man, this place is janked up."**

"Amethyst, language," Pearl scolded.

 **"Wow. Was there an explosion or something?"**

 **Garnet walked towards it, "Almost."**

 **"What you're looking at is a synthetic storm that was contained in-"**

 **A whistling sound plays, interrupting Pearl's explanation.**

 **"Is that the warp whistle?" Amethyst asked.**

 **"Ah! Dad needs me, I'll be right back!" He warped to the house. "Dad! I'm here! Is everything...?**

 **"Oh hey, Steven! Just making sure that this thing actually works. Heh."**

 **"Okay, we'll be back later!" He warped back to the geode. "Sorry for the holdup!"**

 **"Is everything okay?"**

 **"Hey, did Greg fall down and break his butt? Ha ha!" Amethyst was sitting down.**

Amethyst couldn't help but laugh.

 **"That's not funny," Garnet told her.**

 **"I know."**

 **"Like I was saying, this is a synthetic-"**

 **The warp whistle played for the second time, interrupting Pearl again.**

 **"I'm sure it's very important." Steven warped back to the house. "Dad?"**

 **"I'm really sorry, but where's the remote?" He was in the loft.**

 **"That's actually... a very important question."**

 _It really isn't,_ Lars thought.

 **Steven warped back to the geode. "It was very important."**

 **"Okay, so if the geode breaks, then the storm will be unleashed and our bodies will be vaporized." Pearl pointed at the geode, which was absorbing the lightning.**

"I guess I could've held off on the explanation."

 **"Then we'd be dead."**

 **"That's where you come in," Garnet said to Steven.**

 **"Say what?"**

 **"You should try and seal that crack with your healing powers."**

 **"But... what if I can't do it?"**

 **"It won't hurt to try."**

 **"Okay."**

 **Steven walked toward the geode, the gems silently cheered him on.**

Lars and Sadie had a feeling it wouldn't work.

 **He attempted to heal the geode with a palm covered in his saliva, but nothing happened. He started to strain himself and the gems watched in worry.**

 **"It's not working! Ugh... I knew this would happen. Just when I thought I was getting better."**

Greg felt guilty for this but it could've also been because it was a rock, one that wasn't a gem at least.

 **"Don't beat yourself up, Steven," Garnet told him.**

 **"Yeah, don't worry about it!" Amethyst added.**

 **"We'll find another way!" Pearl called.**

Lars realized he could never be as patient as them.

 **"Eh. You don't understand. How am I supposed to call myself a Crystal Gem, if I can't even-"**

Steven knew that he is semi-dependent on his powers now, but he knew that if he didn't have them he would still be a Crystal Gem. It's really an idea, not if you have a gem and powers or not.

 **The warp whistle went off again. All the Crystal Gems warped back to the house.**

 **"Dad? Dad!? Daaad!" He ran up to the loft and saw Greg laying in front of the TV. "Dad! Are you okay? Answer me!"**

 **Greg suddenly woke up. "Steven! You just missed the funniest commercial."**

 **"What?" Steven frowned.**

Amethyst sneered and Pearl face palmed.

 **Greg laughed. "It was that one for the dog treats where the dog's dressed up like a doctor. If I ever get heartworms, I'm eating those dog treats."**

 **"Dad! You're only supposed to use the warp whistle for emergencies. Like if you fell down and broke your butt!"**

 **"Ah haha, yeah... Sorry about that."**

 **Steven sighed. "It's okay."**

 **"Since you're here, mind grabbing me a snack from the Big Donut?"**

 **"Yeah, sure thing." He climbed down the steps and turned to the gems. "I'll be right back guys."**

 **"We'll be in the temple," Garnet walked away.**

 **"We have to come up with another plan, quick," Pearl explained.**

 **"Yo, dude, no worries about earlier. You'll get a hold of your powers before ya know it!" She gave him a thumbs up.**

Sadie really liked how supportive the gems could be, she felt like Steven really needed it since he seems to beat himself up a lot.

 **"Thanks, Amethyst!"**

 **"Get me a croissant." She walked to her room.**

 **Steven went outside. "Ah, I forgot to ask Dad what kind of donuts he wants. Ugh." He went back in. "Hey, Dad, I-"**

 **Steven was shocked to see Greg at the fridge, he was searching for food and dancing on his leg.**

"Oh."

Connie expected Pearl to say something but she didn't.

 **"Olé! Steven!" He dropped all the food he was holding. "Ha, you had me scared there, son. Didn't see you... standing in the doorway. Your old man's still got it!"**

 **Steven glared angrily at Greg.**

 **"What, this? I guess I couldn't wait for those donuts."**

 **Steven crossed his arms.**

"What? Did you just forget?" Amethyst found this funny.

 **Greg realized that his leg was supposed to be broken.**

 **"Uhh. Oh yeah." He clutched his leg and dropped to the floor. "Ugh... Ouch... Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!" He rolled around.**

Greg felt embarrassed.

Lapis and Peridot exchanged looks, Steven's dad does not act like this now.

"Amethyst, please don't laugh."

 **"Just stop, Dad. I get what's going on. Your leg isn't broken at all, is it?"**

 **"It was broken, but you healed it back at the car wash."**

 **"You lied to me! Now I can't do it anymore!"**

 **"What?"**

 **"The Gems needed me to fix the broken rock, but my healing powers aren't working. It-it's because of you, you messed with my head!"**

 **"No! I didn't mean to. I just wanted to live with my son again!"**

 **"I really thought I was getting better, I finally felt like a Crystal Gem. Now, what if I can't do anything?" He teared up.**

 **"Steven, don't beat yourself up! This is my fault!"**

 _This is why we don't have Greg live with us, he can be a distraction and he can get in the way, though it's nice having him around sometimes._ Garnet always liked Greg.

 **"Yeah! Yeah it is!" He ran outside.**

Steven wished he didn't blame his dad, it wasn't his fault his powers were very faulty at the time. It could've also been the geode too.

 _Honestly, I didn't expect him to blame someone so quick. He usually finds the smallest thing to blame himself with,_ Amethyst thought.

 **"Ughh! What am I going to do? My powers, they're-" he saw his ukulele and Greg's guitar, he walked back inside. "I'm sorry, I-" he gasped. "Dad!"**

 **Greg was standing on the warp pad, with the warp whistle and his toolbox.**

 **"It's time for me to fix the trouble I've caused."**

 **"Nooooo!"**

 **Greg blew into the warp whistle, activating the warp pad, he warped away. Steven quickly jumped into the warp stream, and both of them warp to the geode.**

"I can't believe this actually worked," Pearl mentioned.

 **"Dad, be careful!"**

 **"Don't worry, Steven! Your old man's gonna- woah!" He tripped and fell down the crater.**

"Maybe you should wear something on your feet next time," Peridot suggested.

 **"Daaad!" He caught up to him. "Are you okay?"**

 **The lightning storm got worse, the geode was unable to contain the storm any longer, it generated strong winds and lightning struck everywhere.**

"If you stayed any longer the storm would've vaporized you," Garnet said.

 **"Steven, get out of here! I'm responsible for this!"**

 **"No, you're not."**

 **"But, I messed up your powers! I did everything I'm not supposed to do, and now you can't heal!"**

 **"I healed you, right?" He smiled.**

 **"Hey, get in there and patch things up, just like you patched up your old man!"**

Some of them thought it would work this time.

 **Steven ran up to the geode. "Double... healing... powers!" He licked both his hands and put them on the geode. "It's still not working!"**

"Ah, I thought it would work that time." Sadie said.

 **"Ah, forget it! I've got another idea!"**

 **Greg spread a strip of duct tape over the crack in the geode, sealing it up.**

"Duct tape?" Lars and Peridot questioned at the same time.

"It's been holding up since then," Pearl said.

"Do you think if I tried again it would work? Can the geode even be healed?"

"It can't hurt to try," Garnet said.

"We'll also need some more duct tape as a backup," Amethyst suggested.

 **The lightning storm quickly calmed down and subsided.**

 **"There, see, as good as new!"**

* * *

 **The Crystal Gems and Greg were on the beach. Greg admired his repaired van in awe.**

 **"No way."**

 **"So, I've realigned the axles..."**

 **"I can't believe it!"**

 **"...Replaced the spark plugs..."**

 **"It's never looked this good!"**

 **"...Sealed the leaks in the intake manifold gaskets, and recalibrated the timing belt. As long as you ease up on second gear, your transmission should be fine."**

"You should just have Steven use his healing powers on that thing," Peridot suggested.

"I'm not sure if it works that way," Steven remembered when he healed M.C. Bear Bear. It's an inanimate object so it could be possible.

"There's something you could do," Pearl spoke. "You should try experimenting on what you can or cannot heal."

"Yeah! That's a great idea! I'll do that."

"Based on what happens we could put it to use in missions, maybe you can actually heal it." Garnet added.

 **"Pearl! I can't thank you enough! Haha!" He hugged Pearl tightly, after he let go, Pearl shivered and crawled backwards, and hid behind Garnet.**

Pearl raised a brow at her gesture, if Greg hugged her again she figured she wouldn't act as repulsed.

 **"So, now that I'm feeling better, it's about time that I move back home. Can't have me messing up more magic stuff."**

 **Steven walked over and hugged Greg.**

 **"Just in case you have trouble again." He gave him the roll of duct tape.**

* * *

 **Steven got into his bed with the roll of duct tape on the nightstand next to him.**

 **"Good night, Dad!"**

 **"Good night, Steven!" Greg's van was parked on the beach just outside the beach house.**

Steven smiled.

No one seemed to want to discuss anything so Garnet played the next episode.

* * *

 **Since Steven Universe Future is about "tying up loose ends," if it releases any new information that contradicts something that I've said in this then I will go back and fix it. (I have assumed and guessed a few times on things we still don't know yet.)**


	15. Space Race & Secret Team

**Space Race**

 **The Crystal Gems arrived at the Galaxy Warp.**

 **"Woah."**

"That's the Galaxy Warp?" Connie said.

"Yup."

"I assume I'll end up explaining it to Steven so I'll spare you all the details for now," Pearl stated.

"No one even asked," Amethyst told her.

 **Garnet stepped on a warp pad, "Inactive."**

 **Steven put a sticker of a crying apple on the Warp Pad.**

 _Oh, crying breakfast friends, of course he likes that show._ Lars thought.

 **Amethyst jumped onto another Warp Pad. "Inactive!"**

 **Steven ran over and put another sticker on the Warp Pad, this time of a crying croissant.**

 **Pearl stood on another Warp Pad. "Inactive."**

"They don't work?" Sadie wondered.

Peridot shook her head next to her.

"How'd they all brake anyway?" Steven asked.

"Well, we didn't want the Homeworld gems coming back, some of them broke on their own." Pearl said.

"Why'd you break some of them?"

"We had to to secure the planet's safety," Garnet told Connie.

"You know they have ships, right?" Peridot asked.

"There's nothing we can do if gems want to fly here." Pearl responded.

"That can happen?" Lars asked, worried.

"It's already happened," Steven said. "You remember the green hand ship?"

"Oh. That was-"

"Do you think it will happen again?" Sadie asked.

"We have to assume it will," Garnet answered.

"But maybe not, they think the cluster will emerge soon so I doubt they'll send any gems."

Peridot felt betrayed, they sent the Rubies for Jasper but no one for her... or Lapis. _I guess I had it coming, I insulted her to her face._

"I don't know, Pearl. They sent the Rubies but who knows, _maybe_ you're right," Amethyst said.

 **Steven put a sticker of a crying pear on the Warp Pad.**

 **"Do we have to check all of them? They're all still inactive, like always."**

 **"We need to make sure."**

 **"I've never seen so many Warp Pads before!" He pulled out two stickers." I hope I have enough of these Crying Breakfast Friends stickers. Where do all these Warp Pads go, anyway?"**

 **Pearl sat on the Warp Pad she was standing on. "Well, Steven, these Warp Pads were used to travel off-planet. They were our connection to the Gem Homeworld and to Gem-controlled planets all over the universe."**

"Actually, the Earth has a relatively small Galaxy Warp." Peridot mentioned.

"Figures," Amethyst responded.

 **Steven gasped. "You mean we could go anywhere we want in outer space?"**

 **"Yeah. We could do that if they weren't all busted." Amethyst said.**

 **"It's true. The Galaxy Warp have all been inactive for thousands of years," Pearl mentioned.**

 **"Can't we fix them?"**

 **"No." Garnet answered.**

 **"It's fine." Pearl chuckled. "I'll always have my memories of other worlds. But now I'm here. On Earth. Forever."**

 **"With me!"**

 **"Right, with you." She walked up to a broken Warp Pad. "It really is incredible out there, though. I wish you could see it, Steven."**

"Maybe someday."

 **Steven, saw that the Warp Pad was broken, he put a sticker of a crying waffle on it.**

* * *

 **Greg and Steven were watching 'Crying Breakfast Friends!' outside the car wash. On-screen, the breakfast-themed characters were crying.**

 **"Stay tuned for another episode of Crying Breakfast Friends!" The TV narrator said.**

"What was that?" Lapis asked, a little judge worthy.

 **"Yeesh. I must be getting old. I used to like cartoons." Greg scratched his head.**

 **"Hey, Dad, did you know the Gems used to travel all over outer space?"**

 **Greg chuckled. "Yeah. They're pretty far out, son."**

 **"I think Pearl really misses going out there." He saw a comet print on Greg's Van. "Dad, can you help me build a spaceship?"**

"Oh, this."

 **"You know, that might be a little outside my skill set. How 'bout a bunk bed with wings? I could probably do that."**

 **"No way! We could totally build a spaceship!" He stood up on the chair. "People have done it before, and we're people!"**

Sadie giggled.

 **"We are people."**

 **"And Pearl would love it so much to see space again."**

 _He did it for me?_

 **"Sure. Why not? How hurt could we get?"**

"You weren't actually serious, were you?" Lars asked.

"I mean, Pearl was," Steven said.

* * *

 **Greg brought Steven to the barn.**

 **"My aunt and uncle had a great love for aviation and each other."**

"I forgot how messy the barn used to be," Peridot commented.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we took over." Lapis added.

Greg chuckled. "You two surely brought out a new side of it."

 **"They cherished the years they spent together, and they held on to every belonging they ever owned, kind of like me and my storage shed. I'm starting to think our family has a problem."**

 **"This is great! I hereby declare this barn to be Universe & Universe's Universal Space Travel HQ!"**

 **Steven and Greg began to draw on a chalkboard and began to build a spaceship using wood and duct tape.**

"What is that supposed to be?" Peridot questioned.

"The rough draft." Steven answered.

* * *

 **Steven then brought Pearl, covering her eyes, to the barn as a surprise.**

 **"Okay, now." He lifted his hands off her eyes.**

 **"UUU Space Travel?" Pearl read. "What is this?"**

 **"We built a spaceship!"**

 **"A spaceship?"**

 **"A spaceship!" He gestured to a wooden box on wheels, with wings taped on the side.**

"Looks more like a cart with wings if you ask me," Amethyst commented.

"Well, what did you expect it to look like?" Greg asked.

 **Pearl raised an eyebrow. "A spaceship."**

* * *

 **Steven was now in the spaceship.**

 **"Now, remember, Steven, if you run into any trouble out there, you can always bail. There's never any shame in bailing."**

 **"Fatherly advice understood! Thank you, Dad. Light the engines."**

 **"Roger that!" He lit a sparkler and placed it at the back of the spaceship.**

 **"Next stop: Outer space!"**

 **"Blast-off!" Greg pushed the spaceship with his legs and Steven rode down the hill.**

"That looks fun," Connie said in amusement.

"It was!"

 **He began riding towards a ramp at the bottom of the hill, when the spaceship started falling apart.**

 **"Aah!" Pearl panicked.**

 **"No shame!" He jumped out of the spaceship.**

 **The spaceship rammed into the ramp and broke into pieces.**

 **"I think your calculations may have been off." Pearl observed.**

 **"Well, they can't be off if you don't do any."**

A few giggled.

* * *

 **They were sitting outside the barn.**

 **Pearl pointed at Steven's drawing on the chalkboard. "Did you really think this was gonna work?"**

 **Steven and Greg shrugged. "Mnh-mnh-mnh."**

 **"Here, look." She flipped to the other side of the chalkboard and started drawing. "You need smooth, curving surfaces. Otherwise, you're never gonna get enough speed to break Earth's gravitational pull. Probably swept-back wings for supersonic flight, airtight cockpit with ejector seat, and we'll need some serious engines, or maybe rockets would be better."**

"Of course Pearl would be serious about it."

 **"I vote rockets!"**

 **"Whoa, whoa. Hold on a sec. We're not actually talking about building something like this, right?" Greg asked.**

 **"What? This?! Of course not. That would be ridiculous. I mean, yes, theoretically, it's not a stretch. You've got plenty of spare parts here, albeit for incredibly primitive propulsion-based space travel. The idea is ludicrous. It would never work, although... Several humans, a monkey, and a dog did make it into space. I don't know why I've never even thought of it before. This could actually work!"**

 **"Uh..."**

 **"I hear what you're saying, and I agree— it would be incredibly dangerous; a fool's errand." Pearl pulled a lob of stuffing out of Greg's seat. "This chair is disgusting. But aren't the true fools the ones who don't seize an opportunity, despite all the inherent risks?" She handed Greg the lob of stuffing.**

"I'm not even listening anymore," Amethyst said.

Pearl rolled her eyes.

 **"And I'd be able to show Steven the wonders of the cosmos! And maybe just for a second, from a distance, I could see what's been going on without me."**

"It's mostly just a lot of advancements and trying to get by without a fourth diamond." Peridot answered.

"A lot has changed since Era 1," Lapis added.

That made Pearl a little disappointed, she'll never see Homeworld like the way it was again. But, there's always a chance that she'll never see Homeworld again anyway.

 **Steven gazed excitedly at Pearl.**

 **"All right! Let's do it!"**

 **"UUU Space Travel, GOOOOO!"**

"Did you guys actually build a spaceship?" Sadie asked.

"Yes but, it didn't go as planned." Pearl answered.

* * *

 **Steven and Greg began helping Pearl to construct the spaceship with various spare parts from the barn. They built an engine that exploded in mid-air.**

"You got those parts from the barn?" Connie questioned.

"There was a lot of scrap plane parts that we were able to use," Greg mentioned.

 **They even constructed a small seated glider for Steven to ride in.**

 **Steven was piloting the glider. "Waaa-hooooo!"**

"Man, I wish it didn't fall apart," Steven mentioned.

Sadie and Lars were surprised that they were able to build something like that with just parts they had in the barn.

 **Greg used a walkie-talkie. "Ground Control to Mach 2. Come in, Mach 2. How you doing, buddy?"**

 **"Aah! Aah-aah-aah-aah! Woow!" He muttering in the wind.**

Garnet giggled.

 **"You think we're taking this a little far?" Greg asked.**

 **"We're not even close to being done." She answered.**

 **"We're not?"**

 **"Okay, Steven. Go ahead and bring her down."**

 **Steven landed smoothly on the ground, and it collapsed immediately, ejecting Steven out of the seat.**

 **"Ugh! Wooo!"**

 **"Was it supposed to fall apart like that?"**

 **"Don't worry. This was just to test my engine concept. I'll work out the kinks in the next one."**

"Is it even legal to build a spaceship?" Sadie wondered.

"I don't think anyone else has tried," Greg half laughed.

 **"Hang on. Hang on. Next one?!"**

 **"Is there a shop in town that carries F-1 single-nozzle liquid-fueled rockets?"**

"Pearl, you can't go anywhere to get that sort of rocket," Connie said.

 **"You really are serious!"**

 **"Of course! We're also going to need a space suit for Steven so he doesn't freeze or explode."**

 **Steven imitated an explosion.**

 **"Whoa. You are not taking him to space."**

 **"Yes, I am."**

 **"No! I'm not allowing it!"**

 **"But why? This is why we founded Universe & Universe."**

 **"Steven, you're grounded." Greg said.**

 **"What?!"**

 **"No, no. I mean you're grounded. You don't get to leave Earth."**

 **"Oh. What?!"**

Amethyst sneered.

 **"As C.E.O. and Supreme Space Commander, I hereby ground this astronaut and cancel this mission." Greg told them.**

 **"Aw, man! Stupid company by-laws," Steven moped.**

 **"Hey! Who made you C.E.O.!?" Pearl asked.**

 **"He did."**

 **Steven smiled awkwardly.**

Peridot and Lapis were a little confused, they didn't know what they were talking about.

 **"Fine. If neither of you will help, I'll just do it by myself— Not like it'll be much different." She stomped into the barn and shut the door.**

She remembered being so ecstatic that she was going to go back into space and could possibly visit other planets. She was looking forward to showing Steven the amazing places and telling him stories about them.

 **"Pearl!"**

 **"I'm sorry, bud. Sometimes you just gotta know when to bail."**

* * *

 **It was night, Greg was asleep in his van, parked next to the barn. Steven slept on top of the van in his caterpillar sleeping bag, when Pearl came in and poked him in the face.**

 **"M-mm... Wha?" Steven woke up.**

 **"Shh!" Pearl whispered. "Want to see something really cool?"**

 **Greg was snoring and sleep-talking. "No. Don't give him the banana. That's what he wants."**

Amethyst laughed, "what were you dreaming about?"

"I have no idea."

 **Pearl and Steven snuck past Greg. Pearl opened the barn door to reveal a completed spaceship.**

 **"Presenting the brand-new ballistic-flight-capable Universe Mach 3!"**

"You built that yourself?" Peridot questioned. "It takes a handful of gems and machinery to build a decent ship."

"On Homeworld."

Sadie and Lars gaped at the finished product.

 **Steven gasped. "Spaceship!" He ran to the spaceship, laughing happily.**

 **"Wait, Steven. Keep your voice down."**

 **Steven fell and laughed. "Whoa! It's even got the logo from the van!"**

"I can't believe you just stripped my van."

 **"And if your dad asks, we'll say we borrowed it."**

 **Steven climbed into the cockpit. "Whoa. Look at all the buttons! I must press them all."**

 **"If you want, Steven, we could take her out for an engine check." She changed her outfit into a space suit. "It'll be quick."**

 _A pink diamond?_ Peridot noticed. She looked to Lapis to see if she noticed but it didn't look like it. _Was she pink diamonds Pearl? I figured she was some random gems Pearl. I'd ask her but it might be a sensitive topic for her. Many gems don't treat their Pearl with respect._

 **The place began to rumble, waking Greg up.**

 **"Wha?! What the...?" He noticed his van missing the sides. "Pearl!"**

"You just fixed it, though."

"That's what I said."

 **He ran out and saw Steven and Pearl piloting the Mach 3 away. "Steven, what are you doing?!" Greg chased it, when the rockets fired up, it created a blast that knocked Greg back. Greg quickly got up and ran towards the barn.**

"You guys are crazy," Lars said.

 **Pearl began to glide the Mach 3 over the ocean.**

"Too bad we still don't have the roaming eye, then we could've went to space."

"We could've when we still had it, I was just afraid those places had gems around," Pearl mentioned.

 **Steven laughed. "Wow! Look! You can see the temple!"**

 **Pearl was adjusting things. "Mm-hmm."**

 **Greg spoke over the radio transmission. "Hey, can you hear me!? Where do you two think you're going!?"**

 **"Hey, Dad, guess where I am."**

 **"I know where you are! It's where you're going that concerns me!"**

 **"Don't worry, Dad. This is just a quick test flight."**

 **"This will be perfectly fine, just a pop over to the nearest star system. I'll give him back in 50 years." Pearl said.**

 **"50 years?" Steven questioned.**

"50 years?" Sadie also questioned.

Pearl remembered how insensitive she could be.

"So you were just gonna leave us?" Amethyst asked.

"Well, I mean..."

"Hmm."

 **"What?! I'll be dead in 50 years! Pearl, you bring him back right now, or I'll-"**

 **Pearl turned off her end of the transmission.**

 **"Hello? Hello?!"**

 **"Pearl, I'm not supposed to go. Pearl!"**

 **"Oh, this is so exciting! Steven, you're gonna love it."**

"Sure, if he wasn't getting kidnapped."

"You shouldn't even be talking, Peridot," Pearl responded.

 **She played a keyboard panel, activating the boosters. "Hang on tight!"**

 **The Mach 3 darted across the ocean and then upwards into the sky. Pearl and Steven pilot all the way to the atmosphere of the Earth, when Steven saw a piece of scrap metal fly by.**

 **"What was that?"**

 _Pearl is good but not that good,_ Lapis thought. _Still, it's impressive that a singular gem could build a ship that durable, even with Earth technology. I didn't expect it to run perfectly anyway._

 **The warning lights in the cockpit began to flash. More scrap metal pieces were seen falling off the Mach 3 as it penetrated the atmosphere.**

 **"Pearl!?"**

 **"We can make it. We're almost there."**

Amethyst never realized how desperate Pearl was to get back into space, and that she really just wanted to show it to Steven. It makes her wonder about space as well.

 **The Mach 3 began to fall apart with visible tears in its shell.**

 **"Pearl!"**

 **"I'm gonna show it to you."**

 **Steven looked around in panic and saw a release mechanism. He pulled on it and it released the glass hatch covering the cockpit, exposing him and Pearl to the atmosphere.**

 **"Steven! What are you doing?!"**

 **"We need to go, Pearl! We're not gonna make it!"**

 **"But we're almost there!" She dazed at the stars.**

Sadie and Connie felt bad for Pearl, they noticed the pain in her voice.

 **"Pearl! I know you miss space, and I know you worked hard, but sometimes... You just got to know when to bail."**

 **Pearl shed a tear as she gazed up to space. She then pulled a lever on the side of the chair on and hugged Steven tightly. The chair ejected both of them out of the spaceship just as it exploded.**

 **"Nooooo!" He scanned the sky with his binoculars. "Please please please please please!" He saw the ejected Pearl and Steven, floating back to Earth with a parachute. "Ahhhh..." he knelt on the ground. "Ohhhhh..." he held his chest. "Ohh, this kid's killing me..." He laid down and cowered. "Ughhhh..."**

"Sorry dad," he half laughed. He knew that wasn't the only time he scared his father half to death.

"It's okay, schtu-ball."

 **"I'm so sorry. I almost got us killed," Pearl said holding Steven.**

 **"I'm used to it."**

"If you were used to it then it must be second nature to you by now."

"Unfortunately."

 **"I'm sorry I couldn't help you go to space. We'll get there someday— I promise."**

 **"You know, I think I'd rather be here on Earth."**

 **"With me!"**

 **"Yeah. With you."**

 **They floated down as the episode ended.**

"I don't know what we would have done if you two actually went to space," Garnet spoke.

Pearl giggled awkwardly, "yeah, I was not thinking right."

"I can't believe you left without us, ditchers!" Amethyst said.

"Yeah, that would've been bad," Greg agreed.

* * *

 **Secret Team**

 **Steven and Amethyst were hanging out inside her room. Steven climbed a junk pile beside a puddle and steps on a Bass Fish Toy, causing it to sing "Fishing for Compliments."**

 **Steven giggled. "Cannonball!" He plunged into the puddle. "Amethyst, did you see? I think that was my best one!"**

 **"Eh. You need to put more "ball" in your "cannon."**

 **"Is that gonna hurt?"**

 **"Not if you do it like this!" She shapeshifted into a ball and jumped into the puddle, causing a huge splash.**

"Why do you have random puddles in your room?" Lars wondered. "Makes everything wet."

Amethyst rolled her eyes.

 **Steven climbed back to dry ground, laughing. "That was awesome! I want to jump in some more puddles."**

 **Amethyst emerged from the water. "Okay." She points to different puddles. "You can try this one... or that one."**

Amethyst missed all the fun times her and Steven had in her room. She was getting loads of nostalgia from these episodes and she couldn't say if she liked it or not.

 **Steven saw a small puddle next to him. "What about this one?"**

 **"Whoa, Steven! Wait!"**

 **Steven dunked his head into the puddle and found himself in The Burning Room. He then saw Garnet pass by as she placed a bubbled gem in the room.**

 **Amethyst then dunks her hand in and pulls Steven's head out of the puddle. "Only Garnet is allowed in there! Let's do something less dangerous."**

"Weren't you guys just down there?" Lars questioned.

"I meant we can't just go down there for fun," Amy said.

"We don't want to risk a corrupted gem from escaping," Garnet added.

 **"Why don't you jump off that?" She pointed to a towering junk pile.**

 **"Whoa. How do you even stack your stuff that high?"**

 **"It's a talent."**

 **Steven proceeded to climb towards the top of the junk pile. He then looked down from atop, seeing Amethyst standing next to a puddle, both looking really small from the height.**

 **"Do it!" She called.**

 **"Amethyst, I hope you're ready! 'Cause here I... Goooo." He jumped off the pile, and hit a tire along the way. "Unh! Aaaaah!"**

"Did you guys normally do this?" Pearl asked.

"Pearl, nothing bad was gonna happen," Amethyst was sometimes annoyed with how overprotective Pearl could be. She understood why during most times but others were a little unnecessary.

 **Steven plunged into the puddle and emerged on the other side, on what seemed to be one of the various waterfalls in Pearl's room.**

 **Steven gasped. "Huh? Am I in Pearl's room?"**

"I didn't know the temple could be connected like that," Connie mentioned.

"Oh yes, the rooms of the temple are connected through all sorts of ways," Pearl informed.

 **Amethyst popped up next to Steven in the water. "Ha! that was crazy! Huh?"**

 **They saw Pearl dancing with a pink bubble full of gem shards.**

 **"What is she doing with a Rose Quartz bubble?" Amethyst wondered.**

 **"My mom bubbled that?"**

 **"Garnet's gonna be so maaa-" Amethyst sunk her mouth underwater and moved towards Pearl.**

Peridot and Lapis glanced at Garnet.

"I already know about this."

 **Steven chuckled and followed her.**

 **Pearl inspected the Rose Quartz bubble. "Ah. Hmm. hmm? Mm-hmm. Mm..."**

 **Amethyst snuck up behind Pearl. "Busted!"**

 **Pearl was startled. "What are you doing in here?!"**

 **"What are you doing in here?!"**

 **"I... just wanted to see how the shards are reacting to Rose's bubble. And it's none of your business."**

 **"I think it's Garnet's business."**

 **"Oooooohhhh!" Steven called.**

 **Pearl grabbed Amethyst's by her shirt nervously. "Don't tell her!"**

 **"How are you gonna stop me?" She pulled Pearl's hand away.**

 **Pearl kicked Amethyst in the face, and she bit Pearl's foot in retaliation.**

 **"Aggh! Ame-thyst!"**

Amethyst and Pearl frowned upon their childish arguing.

"Even Steven didn't act like that," Greg said to himself.

 **Steven ran in between them. "Guys, stop fighting."**

 **"Heathen!" Pearl called Amethyst.**

 **Amethyst hissed.**

 **Steven took the Rose Quartz bubble from Pearl. "Here. Let's just put it back..."**

 **"Steven, be careful with that!"**

 **"Yeah, give it to me!"**

 **Pearl and Amethyst reach for the bubble at the same time and accidentally pop it together. Everyone gasped as they stare at the now-unbubbled shards on Steven's hands. The shards then glow and reform into several disembodied limbs. Steven screams as the limbs crawl away, scattering throughout the temple via the waterfalls in Pearl's room.**

"What... are those things?" Sadie questioned, solemnly.

"Eugh," Lars was grossed out. "It's just a bunch of arms."

"Gem shards, they're different from corrupted gems if that's what you're thinking," Garnet answered. She tried to give that response as calmly as she could.

 _But what is a gem shard?_ Sadie wanted to know.

Steven now knew what those shards were supposed to be. Knowing what they were now made everything harder to deal with. At this time, he thought they were just mindless creatures but now he knew that they were pieces of broken gems and victims of the war, and all they wanted was to find the missing pieces of themselves. _It makes it harder to know the truth._ He wondered if he will feel the same way when he eventually finds the answers he wants. _Will the answers I'm looking for make things harder for me? Will I wish I didn't know the truth instead?_

"Are those from the war?" Lapis asked.

"Yes, they're probably Crystal Gems, since we didn't shatter," Pearl told her.

"At least those one's weren't forced to fuse," Peridot added.

 **"We gotta get Garnet." Steven whispered.**

 **"No! No way! We just freed a bunch of mindless Gem chunks, okay?! They're going to crawl who knows where, all over the temple. And when Garnet finds out, we're dead!" Amethyst said, frantically.**

 **Pearl hyperventilates for a moment, before calming down slightly. "She's not going to find out... We're going to catch them. All of them."**

Pearl and Amethyst forgot how scared they used to be of Garnet. They never liked seeing her angry or upset. They're thankful she's a bit more loose now.

 **"You're right. Every single one, back in a bubble and back in the basement!" Amethyst agreed.**

 **"Like nothing ever happened."**

 **"And then we tell Garnet?"**

 **"No!" Pearl and Amethyst yelled.**

 **Pearl placed her hand on Steven's shoulder. "This has to stay a secret, okay?"**

 _Steven will probably end up ratting them out,_ Lars guessed.

 **"Our secret... together?" He gasped. "If we've got a secret, we've got to do this right, which means we got to come up with a name for our secret-keeping team. Something cool, like... the "Secret Team!"**

"How creative," Peridot said, sarcastically.

Connie held in her giggle.

 **"Uh..." Pearl exchanged glances with Amethyst.**

 **"And a Secret Team needs membership cards that we can show off to other people!" He pulled two coupons out of his pocket.**

"Well, that would defeat the purpose of it being a secret."

 **"Here!" He handed them to Pearl and Amethyst.**

 **Pearl read her coupon. "Fish Stew Pizza?"**

 **"Eh, what's a "VIP(IZZA)?"**

 **"Well, if you collect enough of them, you can get a free pizza. But now, they're the official card of... the Secret Team!"**

 **"Greeaat, Steven. Come on. We're doing this." Pearl said, determined.**

 **Amethyst nodded. "Hm!"**

 **"Secret Team, move out!" Steven exclaimed.**

* * *

 **Steven, Pearl and Amethyst began rounding up the gem shards all through the temple.**

Connie noticed how less scary they looked when they weren't stuck together. Though, they are still not easy to look at.

 **They make their way through Amethyst's room, the room with floating platform and the Crystal Heart, poofing and collecting gem shards as they go. During the hunt, Pearl and Amethyst seem to be getting along positively, which pleases Steven.**

"It seemed like it was a successful mission," Garnet observed.

"Yes," Pearl agreed. "It went smoothly."

Steven wondered if they got along better since Garnet wasn't there and they had nothing to prove to someone. Since they used to be so careful around her, now there's no tension between them.

* * *

 **The Secret Team returned back atop a waterfall in Pearl's room, totaling the gem shards they have on each hand.**

 **"Okay."**

 **"That looks like all of them." Amethyst said.**

 **"Yeah! Secret Team!"**

 **"Hmm. Are you sure we didn't miss any?" Pearl wondered.**

 **"No way! We totally nailed this."**

 **"Yeah!"**

 **"If you're sure this is all of them, then we just need to seal it in a Rose Quartz bubble," Pearl stated.**

 _I didn't know that mattered,_ Lars thought.

 **"Steven, this is all you! Think you can handle it?" She handed her shards to Steven.**

 **"Yeah. I can do it."**

 **"Of course you can! You're part of the Secret Club!" Pearl said.**

 **"Secret Team."**

 **"Ah, yes. Secret Team." She handed Steven her shards too.**

 **"Yeah, that thing."**

 **Steven bubbled all the shards together.**

 **Steven dunked his head in the puddle in Amethyst's room again, preparing to put the bubbled shards back in the Burning Room, when he sees Garnet in the room. He gasps as Garnet turns her head slightly towards him.**

"She definitely saw you," Peridot said.

"I did."

 **Amethyst and Pearl are holding Steven by his legs, when he starts flailing around, they pull him out of the puddle.**

 **Steven gasped. "G-Garnet!"**

 **"Did she see you?"**

 **"I don't think so."**

 **"Then what are you waiting for?" Pearl and Amethyst dunked Steven back in the puddle. With Garnet still in the room, Steven quietly placed the bubbled shards in the room and exited the puddle.**

 **"Mission accomplished. Congratulations, us," Pearl announced.**

"No one ever gets away with covering something up behind the leader," Peridot mentioned. "I've seen it too many times. Doesn't end well either."

 **"Aww, yes. We're off the hook," Amethyst said happily.**

 **"All right! So, what's next?" Steven asked.**

 **"Nothings "next". The mission is over."**

 **"Now everything goes back to normal and we never speak of this again." Pearl said.**

 **"But what about... Secret Team?"**

* * *

 **Steven walked along the boardwalk wearing a fedora, which casted a shadow over his face, and walked up to Beach Citywalk Fries.**

 **"Hey, Steven! What'll it be?" Mr. Fryman asked.**

 **"Give me... the bits." He flipped up his hat.**

A few questioned what Steven was doing.

 **Mr. Fryman left to get some fry bits, as Steven pulled a dollar bill and the VIP(IZZA) coupon from his pocket. He looks at the coupon in dismay.**

 **"We were the best, Fryman."**

 **Mr. Fryman placed a bag of bits on the counter. "Who was the best?"**

 **Steven slammed his fist on the counter dramatically. "I can't tell you!" He sighed. "How come the best things in life are things you can't tell other people because you'd get in big trouble?"**

 **"Steven, are you in a gang?"**

 **"Not these days. But maybe I can be again. He chugged down all the bits in one go and slammed the bag on the counter and walked off.**

 **"That kid keeps getting weirder."**

Lars didn't even try to make sense of whatever that was.

 **Ronaldo appeared behind the counter, wearing a similar fedora, and waved at Steven. "I like your hat!"**

* * *

 **Steven gathered Pearl and Amethyst back atop the waterfall in Pearl's room.**

 **"I know you must be wondering why I brought you all here. It's 'cause I'm gettin' the team back together! So, here's the gig." He pulled a photo out of his pocket and handed it to Pearl. "I left my special hat at the Big Donut."**

 **"I've never seen you wear this," Pearl commented.**

 **"But now it's closed for the day. So the mission is, we break in and get it back. And, bam! The Secret Team is back on top!"**

"You planned to break into the big donut?" Sadie questioned.

"Dude, you could've gotten arrested." Lars added. "Don't you think about these things?" He said sourly.

"I just-"

"No need to be so hard on him," Lapis said.

"Hard?"

 **"Steven, Secret Team is over." Amethyst said.**

 **"Secret Team? What's that?!" Pearl laughed, nervously.**

 **"Aw, come on! We had so much fun together! Getting along, sneaking around-"**

 **Pearl grabbed Steven by the shoulders. "Steven! That was not about fun. That was about fixing our terrible mistake."**

 **"Eh, your terrible mistake. You shouldn't have had that bubble in the first place," Amethyst remarked.**

 **"It never would have popped if you hadn't invaded my personal space!" Pearl responded.**

 _Maybe the thing about wanting to prove to Garnet was wrong._

 **"Aw, come on. Team, team!"**

 **"Fine, you can have all the personal space you want, 'cause I never want to be on a team with you again!" Amethyst pulled out her VIP(IZZA) coupon and ripped it in half.**

 **Steven gasped in horror as she dropped it on the ground.**

 **"Good! I don't want to be on a team with you, either!" She tears her VIP(IZZA) coupon too.**

Without being blinded by their anger, Pearl and Amethyst noticed how repetitive their arguments were. It was nice when they got along with each other, which happens more often now.

 **"Fine!"**

 **"Fine!"**

 **"Guys, come on!"**

 **Pearl and Amethyst leave in separate directions, leaving a dismayed Steven behind.**

* * *

 **Steven sat alone in the pizza restaurant, Garnet entered.**

 **Garnet sat across Steven. "I'm here."**

 **"I have something I want to tell you." He pulled out a VIP(IZZA) coupon and slid it to Garnet.**

 **"Pizza."**

 **"No! I... need to come clean. Pearl and Amethyst popped a bubble. We made a Secret Team to cover it up 'cause they didn't want you to know."**

 _I knew it._

 **"And now you're trying to do the right thing."**

 **"Not really... I just want Secret Team again."**

 **"I see, I know how to handle things with them. We'll have to form our own Secret Team to do it."**

 **Steven gasped. "You mean like... a Super Secret Team?"**

 **"Pizza Daughter! I'll take one pizza posse card."**

 _Should've expected Steven to tell Garnet eventually, he always wants to do the right thing,_ Amethyst thought. _In this case: having me and Pearl get along._

* * *

 **Pearl was training with her spear in her room atop a waterfall, when Garnet leapt in, carrying Steven and Amethyst.**

 **Pearl gasped, "Garnet!"**

 **Garnet dropped Steven and Amethyst in front of Pearl.**

 **"What's the deal?" Amethyst asked.**

 **Pearl ran to Steven's side. "Steven!"**

 **"What's this all about, Garnet?"**

 **"I know all about the Gem shards!"**

 **"Uh..." Pearl exchanged glances with Amethyst.**

 **Steven got up. "I—It was me! I'm the one who popped the bubble! All by myself."**

 **"Steven..." Pearl stood up. "I can't believe you!"**

"Wow."

"Really Pearl? Just like that?" Connie questioned.

Pearl had mostly forgotten about this incident so she was a little surprised to see herself not defend Steven because she was afraid that Garnet would be upset.

"Tsk tsk, Pearl, you sure didn't hesitate to throw Steven under the bus," Amethyst said.

"You didn't do anything!"

"Exactly."

 **Garnet sighed and crossed her arms behind her back.**

The three that were present didn't notice the small gesture at the time but definitely noticed it now.

 **"If no one has anything else to say, and everyone else is innocent..."**

"Sorry dude."

 **"Steven, I'm going to have to punish you."**

 **"No! Not punishment!" He sighed dramatically.**

 **"Come with me, Steven-" A giant black hand suddenly emerged out of the water and shoved Garnet underwater. Steven, Pearl and Amethyst watch in shock, and the hand reappeared at another waterfall, holding Garnet in its fist.**

"Now you've messed up," Lars commented.

 **"Garnet!" Amethyst** **and** **Pearl summon their weapons and charge at the black hand, which quickly retreats underwater.**

 **"Oh, no! We must have missed a shard!" Steven called.**

Pearl and Amethyst could tell that this was not apart of their act from Steven's tone. This was all Garnet.

 **The black hand keeps popping in and out from various waterfalls. Amethyst, caught off-guard, gets punched by the black hand, flinging her onto another waterfall. The black hand then engages Pearl in combat.**

"I didn't think a gem shard could stretch out like an actual gem could," Peridot mentioned.

"This one looks oddly large, too," Lapis added.

 **Amethyst tries to rush back towards the hand, but another one emerges out of the water and stops her in her tracks.**

 **Steven gasped. "Amethyst!"**

 **Amethyst gets disarmed and tries to dodge the attacks from the second black hand. She quickly resummons her whip and wraps it around the middle finger of the hand. The hand then reels Amethyst towards it and grips her tightly, lifting her high above Steven.**

Steven was thankful he wasn't as useless as he was here. He definitely would've helped them if something like this happened again, and if it wasn't actually Garnet.

 **"Aahhhh!" Pearl screams.**

 **"Pearl!" Steven runs towards her.**

 **The first black hand grabs Pearl too, lifting her beside Amethyst.**

 _Wait, where did Garnet go?_ Connie wondered.

 **Amethyst and Pearl struggle and grunt in pain as the hands squeeze them tightly.**

 **"Amethyst, shapeshift! Get small or... something!" Pearl yelled, frantic.**

 **"I can't! I'm freaking out! you do it!"**

 _Garnet is gonna end up saving them._ Greg thought. _I don't like seeing them so easily bested like this. Especially when Steven is there._

" **I can't concentra- Aah!" She gets flailed by the hand and clamped down again. "Unh! This is all my fault! I never should have had that bubble!"**

 **"It wouldn't have popped if it wasn't for me!"**

 **"We should've told Garnet! We should've told her right away! I knew Secret Team was wrong! I just— I wanted to see you guys acting like friends!" Steven started crying.**

 **Garnet then emerges out of the water in front of Steven.**

"Oh." Peridot and Lapis understood now.

 **Steven gasped. "Garnet?"**

 **The black hands release Amethyst and Pearl. Garnet begins to shape shift her arms back to normal, revealing that the black hands are hers all along.**

"I see what you were doing," Peridot mentioned.

"Smart move."

 _Honestly I should've expected something like this from Garnet,_ Greg thought.

" **What?"**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"So, you two can't get along unless you think I'm going to kill you."**

 **Pearl and Amethyst are dumbfounded, and Garnet crouches down before Steven.**

 **"Steven, I know you wanted to help them. You wanted to protect them, even from me. They made you feel like you had to take their side."**

 _Maybe us being afraid of Garnet getting upset was only how we perceived her, she has always been understanding,_ Pearl thought.

 **"But there are no sides, because we're all on the same team — The Crystal Gems!" She rips her VIP(IZZA) coupon in half and drops it.**

 **Steven pulls out his VIP(IZZA) coupon and rips it too. Amethyst and Pearl reveal their torn coupons from earlier in their hands and drop them alongside the other torn coupons.**

 **"You know what? Between the four of us... We could've had a free pizza."**

"I thought you were gonna say something moving," Peridot said.

"Same," Lapis agreed.

Steven smirked.

"I see something," Garnet spoke.

"Oh, What is it?"

"I see Mask Island."

"Mask Island? The only time I remember that place being important was with Malachite," Amethyst said.

"Yeah, I don't know what it could be," Pearl agreed.

"Well, the episodes have been following Steven, maybe you weren't there," Lapis suggested.

"Hmmm," Steven thought out loud.

"Why don't we just watch it and stop trying to guess," Lars stated.

"No wait I can remember," Steven tried thinking harder.

Garnet continued to the next episode before Steven could remember.

"Aww, I swear it was coming to me."

* * *

 **I finally made up the two months I fell behind during the summer, new schedule will (hopefully) be two chapters a month instead of one. I will be skipping Keep Beach City Weird because I feel like there's no point in showing it and it covers mostly things we've seen already. I kinda wish I skipped Onion Trade but at least it had something to do with gems that wasn't what we've seen before.**

 **~Have a Happy New Year!~**

 **See you in 2020!**


	16. Update - April 12th

To anyone who is still interested in this fic - I'm sorry I suddenly stopped updating this even after I said I would post more. I do want to pick it up again. I will try for the end of this month to the beginning of May. I figured since I'm mostly bored during quarantine this could be a perfect time to write. Also, this story is still getting recognition which I'm honestly surprised about (even though it's only been a few months).

My best regards to anyone who is struggling through this pandemic and to everyone who is helping out :)

See you soon!


End file.
